The Twins of Rome
by Sinisterclown13
Summary: Jason, Thalia, and Percy Grace are all children of Julia Grace, lover of Zeus/Jupiter. The twins, Jason and Percy, have to be separated from Thalia due to their Roman heritage. When the boys arrive at Camp Jupiter, they don't know that in a couple years' time, they will both be thrust into two wars.
1. The Children

**A/N: Possibly the start of a new story! I have writer's block for Champion of the Sun, so I will be writing this for a while to clear my head. Thanks for reading, enjoy! NOTE: Their ages are different that in Rick Riordan's book, but don't get all pissy. Also, leave reviews for Percy's pairing, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be Reyna. Hehe Percy and Jason have trouble with their R's . . . **

**Chapter One: The Children**

_Unknown_

The famous actress looked down upon her three children in joy as they ran around the living room, tumbling over one another with bright smiles and joyous laughs. Her oldest, Thalia, was playing with the other two—twin brothers—holding them both in headlocks. Thalia had just turned five and her brothers were now four.

The actress, Julia Grace, watched her twins—Jason and Percy—helplessly struggle in their older sister's grasp, but laughing mirthfully all the while. Julia watched with eyes filled with care and love, only wishing their father could see them now.

That's when Julia's mood swung.

Her eyes began to water slightly at the remembrance of Zeus—Jupiter, for the twins—and she felt a massive hole in her heart. Julia loved him—she knew she shouldn't, but she did anyway. She loved his intoxicating smell of ozone, a smelt he kids now carry with them, only to painfully remind Julia of her lover, and his gentle hands holding her. But Zeus/Jupiter had left her behind. She knew it was going to happen, but she clung to false hope, trying to convince herself that he loved her and would never leave her.

She was wrong. So, so terribly wrong.

Zeus left right after the twins' birth, not even giving Julia a proper goodbye. She resented him for it, but she also loved him, therefore making it virtually impossible for her to hate him completely. She needed Zeus, and he left her behind.

All alone.

"Mommy? Why aw you cwying?"Percy asked kindly, walking up to the couch where she was seated. Thalia had let go of Jason, staring warily at Julia. Thalia knew what happened whenever she cried.

Julia glared at her son, her mood changing from love to sadness to fury. However, that's how alcoholics are: unpredictable.

Julia became infuriated as she stared at her son, studying his electric blue eyes and black hair like Thalia's. His eyes—oh, his _eyes_—Julia could find herself completely immersed and lost in the vast expanse, the same color as the sky. Same color as Zeus's eyes. And for that, she hated him.

Julia roughly kicked Percy to the floor and onto his back.  
"YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HIM!" She screamed as tears began to rapidly fall down her cheeks, "YOU REMIND ME SO MUCH OF HIM! HE LEFT ME! HE LEFT _ME_!"

Thalia rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her baby brother, pulling him away from Julia. Ms. Grace wasn't done—oh no, she wasn't even _close_ to being done.

Julia rushed into the kitchen, kicking aside stray beer cans as she passed through the living room. She reached into the fridge, pulling out a six-pack of Miller Lite. She was thoroughly sobbing now; she quickly returned to the couch, popping the cap off a bottle and taking a large swig. She coughed and sobbed at the same time, causing some of the beer to drip out of her mouth and spill onto her lap.

She laughed maniacally before reached forward and putting a hand gently on a trembling Percy's cheek.

"You look so much like him," she cooed softly, with a strange glint in her eye, "you have his eyes."

Percy raised a trembling hand to his mother's arm. "M-Mommy?"

"CURSE YOU, ZEUS!" She screamed, slapping Percy and shoving Thalia away in the process, "YOU LEFT ME! YOU FUCKING LEFT M-ME! HE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU!"  
Julia began chugging the beer, slowly rocking back and forth. "He loved me, children. He loved me so much . . ."

It was a lie.

-X-

The kids had finally gone to bed, leaving their mother passed out on the couch with five empty bottles on the floor and one half-full on in their mother's loose grip. The house was silent until a small pop and a flash of light. Standing in his trademark pinstripe suit was Zeus himself, gazing around the house in shock. Noticing the empty beer bottles, he wondered if Julia had drunk all of this alcohol. Finally, he turned around, only to intake breath sharply.

He walked over to his lover's unconscious form, feeling insurmountable guilt gnaw at his insides. He had heard her curses, and assumed that she was just angry. He had no idea she would do . . . this. Zeus's electric blue eyes never left her face as he shook her awake gently.

"Go the hell to bed, Percy, Mommy is fine, dammit," she slurred harshly, her breath smelling terribly of alcohol.

Zeus's eyes widened. She used that kind of language with her kids? What had happened to the kind and innocent actress known as Julia Grace?

"It's not Percy, honey," Zeus replied softly, channeling his inner kindness.

Her eyes snapped open, seemingly more alert. They were still glazed over and unfocused, but they widened as they locked with Zeus's.

"Z-Zeus?" She stammered, partly from intoxication, and partly from shock.

Zeus nodded, almost timidly. She raised her hands to his face, dropping the beer bottle onto his foot without even noticing.

"You've come back? For me?" She asked hopefully, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

Zeus felt guilt eat at his insides once more. "N-No, Julia. It's the children . . . they can't be together anymore."

Julia's mood darkened. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND DICTATE HOW MY CHILDREN INTERACT? GET OUT! OUT!"  
Zeus shied away, either not noticing or not caring that Percy and Thalia were listening from the staircase, unseen. Zeus had come here to tell her that his Roman children needed to be separated from Thalia. It was dangerous for Greeks and Romans to mix, even if they were siblings. Zeus hated doing this to his own children, but it was necessary.

"Julia, you need to—" Zeus began.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I LOVED YOU, AND YOU _LEFT_ ME! YOU RUINED ME! LEAVE!" She bellowed, the putrid smell of alcohol wafting out of her mouth.

As soon as she was done with her furious outburst, she collapsed onto his feet, sobbing violently. Zeus hesitantly bent down and awkwardly hugged her, hoping she would listen long enough to be convinced.

"Julia, you have to take them to the Wolf House tomorrow," Zeus explained.

Julia just nodded.

Fortunately for Zeus, Thalia and Percy retreated to their rooms when their mother began screaming, so they heard nothing about being separated. Come the morrow, Thalia would believe Jason and Percy to be dead.

-X-

_Percy_

Percy woke up on the floor. His back felt like he had slept on wood—wait, he did. Percy pushed himself into a sitting position, realizing that he had, in fact, slept on wooden boards. He was lying in what seemed to be the foyer of a dilapidated mansion; the tapestry and paint had peeled off the walls, while cobwebs had successfully conquered most corners of the house. Sunlight shone through holes in the ceiling and walls, allowing the cool and crisp morning air to waft through the apertures.

Percy frowned, not exactly remembering how he got there. Then, his heart leapt into his throat as he remembered his siblings: Thalia and Jason. Where were they? Were they okay? Was he near them?

Half of his answer was answered as he heard a quiet snore behind him. Percy whirled around in fright, instinctively jumping into some sort of defensive stance that he didn't know he knew. Percy lowered his arms and smiled as he found his twin sleeping soundly on the floor, his mouth open and drool dripping out.

Percy woke his brother by jumping on him, driving his elbow into Jason's stomach.

"Ouch!" Jason screamed, shoving Percy off him angrily, but with the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Percy sat up again before growing serious again. "Jason whewe (where) awe we?"

Jason looked around and looked upset before his eyes began to water. "Thawia?" He asked hopefully.

"Thawia!" Percy screamed, hoping that she was just in a different room, and that she would race in and give him a warm hug, calling him Thunder Butt to make him laugh. Percy frantically looked for his big sister—his idol. Jason had collapsed onto his butt, crying forlornly.

Warm and salty tears began to fall down his face as he plopped down next to his brother. They hugged each other, Percy becoming extremely thankful that he had a twin. They sat like that for a couple moments before they heard a soft growl. The brothers became silent immediately, straining their ears to see if another growl would sound.

When they heard a second one, Percy and Jason both turned their attention to the front door, where a giant brown wolf stood, resting on its haunches.

"I am a _she_, Perseus, not an _it_," the wolf reprimanded.

Percy stared at the wolf in astonishment, utterly surprised and terrified that it—she—could talk and read his mind. How had she known his name?

If wolves could smile, this one definitely did. "I am Lupa, mother of Rome. You two are here to be tested."

Jason, being the more civilized brother (Percy liked to be sarcastic and rebellious) asked politely—and shakily—why they were here.

Lupa gave a wolfish grin and padded towards the boys slowly. "You two are true Romans: two that will help New Rome rise to the power it once had. You two will achieve the unachievable, sons of Jupiter."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, tear tracks still present on his cheeks like footsteps in snow.

"Womans (Romans)? Sons of Jupiter?"

Lupa nodded her wolf head. "Jupiter, Roman god of the sky, and king of the gods, is your father. You are a demigod, the offspring of both mortal and immortal."

Jason spoke up unsurely. "D-Do you know our daddy?"

For a moment, Lupa's yellow eyes filled with pity and solemnity. Although, it was gone as fast as it came, being replaced by a steely gaze.

"Yes, young ones, I do. I will be training you until you are ready to make the journey to your sanctuary. Are you ready to begin?" She asked.

"Wait," Percy exclaimed. Seeing Lupa's attentive face, he continued, "whewe (where) is our sister Thawia? Is she hewe (here)?"

Lupa was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry. Your sister is dead."

-X-

_Percy_

Percy sprinted as fast as he could, Lupa's words echoing in his words all the while.

"_Go west to and your home. Your brother will follow shortly. Beware, young one, you will have to make difficult choices_," Lupa had warned.

Percy was currently in a forest heading west, according to the compass Lupa gave him. Percy was only four, but he was extremely mature for his age. He knew what the word _dead _meant. It meant Thalia wasn't coming back. His mother was an unstable, drunken bitch (not that he knew that, of course) and wouldn't console him a bit if he ever went home (he knew that, though), so this was his only option. Percy believed Lupa when she explained what being a demigod was; he had occasions when people screamed that he shocked them during school, but that was only when he got angry.

Percy and his brother had been training for a month before Lupa allowed them to try to reach New Rome. She made it clear that she and her pack wouldn't assist them, so Percy knew he would die if he messed up.

Percy was dashing in a halcyon, autumn colored forest that seemed to be untouched by industry or civilization, but not by monsters. Percy heard roars and cries that would make a regular four year old wet his or her pants, but Percy managed to contain his frightened bladder. Sunlight peeked through the orifices of the leaf canopy above him, letting the warmth of the rays beat on his shirtless back.

Yes, Percy was being forced to run with no shirt on in _California_. His skin was blood red and peeling, much like the tapestries in the Wolf House—the manor he awoke in nearly a month prior. Percy felt some sort of mental . . . compass; it was like some divine force was pulling him in a certain direction, aiding him on his journey to find the place called Camp Jupiter. Lupa mentioned something about a tunnel, but he had no idea where he could find a tunnel in a forest. Maybe he hadn't gone far enough? Maybe he just—

An arrow struck the tree next to him, sending bark flying into the air. Percy, without even looking back, bolted further into the forest, his feet slapping against the forest floor roughly. Percy was small and agile, making it easy for his lithe body to navigate through the dense underbrush. For every root Percy jumped over and every branch he ducked under, his pursuer fell further and further behind him.

Percy somehow knew that this was his test of speed and dexterity. Percy poured all his energy into his legs, his skinny but muscled body working its hardest to get him away from his assailant. He ducked under a branch, hopped over a small creek, sidestepped a boulder, and suddenly exited the forest to see that he had come to a nearly deserted highway. He skipped quickly across the road, the asphalt burning his bare feet like searing hot coals.

Percy risked a glance behind him to see a tall figure with a bow in hand, stopping at the other side of the highway.

He passed his first test.

-X-

_Jason_

Jason hated the sun. Its rays baked his body like a pie in an oven, but Jason doubted he would taste as good as cherry pie after he had been cooked. Jason was shirtless by request of Lupa, saying that he should be able to survive with his body, and not rely on acquired materials. Nonetheless, Jason's back and shoulders _hurt_.

Jason had left after Percy (Lupa said the oldest twin was to go first), but Lupa told him his challenges would be in a different order than his. So here Jason was, walking through a forest, headed in the same direction his brother had gone in. As he walked, he couldn't get his mind off of his sister Thalia. She had always been around for the twins when their mother had not, making Thalia not only a sister and best friend figure, but also a motherly figure. Jason missed her deeply like a child would miss a lost blanket; he just didn't feel secure without his black-haired sister. Granted, being with Percy always made him feel safe, but no one could replace his sister.

His thoughts strayed to Percy. His fraternal twin was obnoxious, rebellious and sarcastic at only the age of four; Jason loved it. They were the perfect pair; Jason was polite and dutiful, while Percy was uncontrollable and keen to banter. They seemed like almost complete opposites, but Jason couldn't imagine being separated from his twin.

Jason's eyes soaked in the autumn colors: yellow, orange, and all shades of brown. The woods were so majestic that they were nearly ethereal; Jason had already decided that he had been sucked into Narnia when he wasn't looking and found this crazy, good-looking forest.

The growls and roars ruined the whole picture, however. The cries and screams were filled with lust and hunger, like the beasts that made them hadn't been fed in a millennium. Jason didn't want to break their streak of not devouring demigods, so he hurried his pace a little, eager to catch up to his black-haired brother.

Jason had been travelling for a couple hours, drinking water from streams and munching on various snacks that Lupa had put in a small bag that hung at his belt. He was about to take another bite of his granola bar, when he heard the noise. A massive hound burst from the bushes next to him, causing him to scream and fall onto his back. The hound had beady red eyes that seemed to pulsate an aura of cruelty and malice, and sleek, black fur that rose and fell with each heavy breath the beast took.

Jason backed up by pulling his body with his hands, and was surprised to see two weapons lying on the ground. The beast hadn't moved and inch, but its evil, red orbs followed every movement of his.

On his left was a golden sword that had sparks jumping all over it, and on his right was a sleek, grey bow and a quiver of arrows; each arrowhead seemed to pulse with blue electricity, like it needed to discharge some of the energy.

_Only pick one_, Lupa's soft yet stern voice vibrate through his head.

Jason had no trouble making his choice.

Jason was still nervous and, frankly, terrified. He shakily raised the sword, feeling the electricity course through his body, energizing him. It was like he had just drunk six cans of Coke; the electricity was his caffeine. Jason took an anxious step backwards as the hound padded forward.

Then, in one idiosyncratic moment, all sounds in the forest ceased, making Jason feel like he was in some random room, alone with a hellhound. He recalled all of Lupa's training, shifting his feet into a proper athletic stance and postioning his upper body in a defensive stance, ready to parry an attack. Despite his copious amount of knowledge on swordsmanship, thanks to Lupa, he was almost becoming asphyxiated from the thick tension and anxiety that hung in the air like a chandelier would dangle over a dining room table. His breathing became erratic, turning into a slight form of hyperventilation.

The hellhound lunged.

Jason swung instinctively, the blade slashing across the hound's snout, knocking it off course. It careened as it tried to get up again, accidently slamming into a boulder. Jason took that as an opportunity to charge his hand full of electricity, and fling a destructive lightning bolt. It slammed into the hellhound's flank, sending it flying into the forest. Jason watched as it broke through one . . . two . . . three trees before stopping. The weak and thin trees fell, one landing on the hellhound's broken form, sending him straight to Tartarus.

Jason looked at the blade before trying something. He didn't know why he thought to do what he did; he just acted on an impulse. He flipped the blade, and it morphed into a tiny gold coin. He lifted it up to read the Latin word on the side.

_Ivlivs_.

Julius.

_Strange name_, Jason thought as he moved the coin around in his fingers. He slipped the coin into his pocket and turned around to see that the bow was no longer there. Jason frowned for a moment, before turning back to the direction he was heading originally.

Jason continued on, determined to find his brother and Camp Jupiter before sunset.

**A/N: Soooo? How was it? I have a great plan for this story! My writing has really increased since my first couple of stories (which are now deleted), and it makes me feel great! I feel like I am capable of writing a good story, so tell me if you want me to continue this story, because I can definitely do it. Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully!**


	2. The Tests

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! I've written most of the next chapter for Champion of the Sun, so it should be up soon. I hope you guys like this story so far! I like the plot! Well, you don't know what it is yet, but I like it. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: The Tests**

_Percy_

Percy hopped over a fallen log joyously and elegantly, like a hunter, still feeling the adrenaline from the fight that had ended just moments ago. He held a golden coin in his hand, with one word carved into it.

_Avgvstvs_.

Augustus.

Just because he loved doing it so much, Percy flipped the coin up in the air, and it morphed into a sleek, metal, and grey bow. Arrows had appeared on his back in a matching grey quiver; the arrowheads on the exquisite wooden projectiles pulsed with electricity, just begging Percy to fire one. Percy recalled the dramatic burn and shock that massive hellhound got when his first arrow pierced its neck. Percy was in awe of the bow's power; it was tough to pull back for a four year old, but he was strong enough to fire an arrow correctly, thanks to Lupa's training.

Percy was still in the autumn-colored, otherworldly forest he had been in hours earlier, although he was well past the highway. The small mental compass kept dragging him westward. Percy wasn't suspicious of the strange feeling; Lupa was probably the cause of it. Percy assumed she was assisting him and his brother by telling them the general direction of the camp, so he decided to follow it, despite the probable risks, such as being attacked by a monster, and . . . well, actually, that was the only risk. Percy wasn't afraid of anything _mortal_ anymore due to the horrors he learned about in the month he and Jason spent with Lupa.

His mind strayed to Jason. What was he doing? Had he passed his tests too? Percy shook the thoughts of his twin out of his mind. He needed to focus. He knew he wasn't done with the tests. Lupa warned him he would face many obstacles, and the two he had already faced were definitely not the end of the line for him. Percy had a lot farther to go until he found Camp Jupiter; he was sure of it.

His bare feet padded the grassy forest floor, the bottoms of his feet scraped and blistered due to the sticks and acorns he had stepped on during his speed test. His shoulders and back burned painfully, but not nearly as intense as earlier that afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, taking mercy on poor Percy's sunburnt skin, allowing one side of his body to take a satisfyingly cool break while the other continued to bear the pain of the sun's harsh rays.

Percy's hair was infested with twigs and leaves, also courtesy of the speed test, but despite all his aching and his body's griminess, his eyes shown with triumph and mirth. He was going to do it. Percy's mind was set on the one task: making it to Camp Jupiter. He was as adamant in his belief in making it to Camp Jupiter as a dog was at catching its own tail. Although, despite the previous analogy, Percy _knew_ he would actually make it to the camp, unlike the dogs that would, unfortunately, never catch their own tails.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by the smell of smoke. It was a roasting smell, like the aroma Percy used to get a whiff of when his neighbor used to grill hamburgers in his backyard. Percy frowned. First of all, where was the smoke coming from? Second of all, why would someone be grilling food in the middle of nowhere? Unless . . . Percy's heart leapt up into his throat, causing his ears to pound along with the sped-up beat of his heart. Were the _monsters_ cooking something? Or _someone_?

Percy's blood seemed to freeze and a horrible feeling arose in his stomach. He continued walking quickly, hoping to escape the smoky smell of the burning fire, but found he was getting closer to the source instead of fleeing from it. He was about to turn and run the other direction, but he then heard Lupa's commanding voice in his head.

_Do not run, Perseus Grace. That is the mark of a coward: a weakling. Are you weak? _She asked in his head.

Percy replied quietly and aloud. "No, Madame Lupa, I am not weak, nor am I a coward."

His training with Lupa seemed to have instilled three pillars inside of Percy's consciousness: Honor, Valor, and Mercy. Children were supposed to obtain their morals through their parents, but his mother wasn't exactly the role model he always wanted. Thalia was more along the lines of the person he wanted to be like when he was older, despite her young age, but Thalia was gone now. All he had now was Jason, who was in the same boat he was, and Lupa; she would be the one to instill morals in him.

Lupa taught him that Romans were supposed to be honorable in every since of the word; only silver-tongued, conniving senators and politicians spoke with a keen sense of duplicity—which, fortunately, didn't include Percy. Percy had learned it wasn't honorable to attack from behind when an opponent wasn't expecting it, to lie intentionally for personal gain, to steal, to cheat in any way, shape, or form, et cetera. Percy now had an extreme case of honor, one that wasn't cured as easily as the common cold. Lupa told him that no one would be able to convince him to become a traitor, because that was dishonorable.

Valor was another trait that Percy had acquired form Lupa. As Lupa had just mentioned merely moments before, fleeing from battle or deserting the army was the mark of a coward—a weakling: one who wasn't worthy of being considered Roman. Percy now knew to never flee (unless it was a retreat, of course, he wasn't an idiot who would stay and fight knowing he would lose, unless it was for some noble cause) due to Lupa. Now, Percy could be as brave as Horatius Cocles was when he defended the Pons Sublicius from the impending army of Clusium. Horatius bravely defended a narrow bridge without any others, and ultimately sacrificed himself to break the bridge, drowning a majority of the army, as well as destroying the only passage the army of Clusium had over the river. Percy felt that he had enough courage to make a sacrifice like that for the good of Rome and its people without a moment's hesitation.

Lupa had also warned Percy that the Romans don't tolerate weakness. What she told him next was so close to weakness that it straddled the line between noble and cowardly: mercy. Percy wasn't a cruel boy, even after being thrust into the mythological world at age four. Percy didn't know if he could even bring himself to kill another human being, so he didn't think he had much to worry about when it came to mercy. Nonetheless, Lupa had taught him to never take a life unless it was absolutely necessary. Percy already believed that, so Lupa didn't have to try too hard with that one.

Percy moved closer to the location from which the smell had originated, and came to a small glade. The clearing was infested with waist-high grasses, making Percy feel like he was looking at a petite wheat field. Towards the middle of the overgrown dell, an enormous—well, he was enormous compared to Percy—man was throwing logs and sticks of all sizes into a roaring inferno, each one making the flames rise a bit higher.

The man was a gruesome sight, reminding him of a zombie movie that he and his siblings weren't supposed to see—they secretly watched it anyway, of course. The man, if one could even call him that, was rotten and decaying, flies swarming around him like moths would swarm a beacon of light during a murky night. The skin was a pale buttery hue, and the veins a deathly onyx shade. The dirty and dead-looking man was a stark contrast to the ethereal forest that Percy was in: black and white, dead and alive. The forest teemed with life—that, Percy knew—but it also held the monsters of the pit: creations from hell whose only purpose was to steal the lives of demigods, and drag them to the underworld.

The man chuckled precipitously, fetching Percy from his surprisingly descriptive thoughts. The laugh, if you could even call it that, sounded like a patient with tuberculosis; it sounded more like a vehement cough than anything else. It reiterated in the forestry a couple times, making it seem a lot more histrionic than it should have. Percy nearly retched when the man gyrated towards him, showing his greasy and hairy abdomen, covered in grunge and blood. His teeth were yellow and rotting like his skin, his eyes—Percy's train of thought came to an abrupt pause.

He had only _one_ eye.

Percy's breath hitched in his thought as he realized what it was: a Cyclops. He had one, huge, brown, bloodshot eye in the middle of his gross, meaty forehead, moving all the skin on his face as it turned to gaze terrifyingly at other objects in the small, overgrown glade.

The Cyclops laughed again, his lubricious chest shaking up and down.

"You make good meal, demigod," He said loudly, as if he was broadcasting his thoughts to the entire forest.

Percy somehow found the willpower turn his gaze to where the Cyclops was looking. Tied to a stake was . . . oh gods . . . tied to the stake was his brother—Jason Grace.

-X-

_Jason _

Jason didn't necessarily believe in luck—or at least good luck. Jason had a valid reason too; look at his life! Jason's mother was an alcoholic, abusive woman who was basically out of her mind because Jupiter left her (Lupa explained everything about his father) and his sister was now dead, according to Lupa, so all he had now was Percy. And since Percy wasn't with him, he was forced to carry all of his burdens by himself. It sucked.

But, coming back to luck, Jason's mind might have changed after he escaped the archer without so much as a scratch. Well, the concrete burned his bare feet like Hades, but that didn't count to him. All that mattered was that he was alive, and he hadn't seen his twin's body yet. Jason put a large magnitude of trust into his belief that they would reach the camp alive, because that gave him a confidence boost, and he really needed one of those at that time.

He was becoming tired; the travelling and skirmish with the hellhound and the archer had drained him, leaving him feeling like he could sleep for the next couple millennia. But Jason somehow knew that if he stopped his journey, he wouldn't make.

Jason was walking through that same ethereal forest (apparently someone had a great idea to build a highway down the middle of it) when the smell of smoke began wafting into his nostrils. Jason's gaze rose to the sky, and was not too stupefied to see numerous tendrils of white smoke billowing into the sky, all originating from what seemed to be the same area.

_Ugh, pollution_, Jason thought.

Jason stopped walking and frowned. Where had that thought come from? Jason contemplated it, not seeing any real sense of urgency to reach the source of the smoke; it was probably just someone camping. Jason wondered when he had ever cared about pollution beforehand? Maybe he was worried about the forest, and—

Jason's train of thought came to an abrupt stop. It wasn't the _forest_ he cared about.

It was the _sky_.

Jason mentally slapped himself for his idiocy. Of course he would be concerned about the sky; it was his father's domain! Technically, it was part his and his brother's too. Jason felt a terrible feeling rise up in his chest as he watched the smoke drift further and further up into the ozone. The smoke was like poison: slowly killing the sky. Jason realized with a horrible feeling, that the sky was undergoing a process much like the human life.

When it began, it was young, clean, and healthy. Now, it was middle-aged, the actions of man only slightly wizening the great expanse. And soon enough, the sky will be an old man: crippled by the pollution of mankind, ruining the youthful glow it had towards the commencement.

Jason, again, frowned. When had he gotten wise? He was four!

Jason continued to the smoke, having to push through seemingly endless bulwarks of ferns, weeds, and bushes. Once he passed through the nature checkpoint, he saw that he had come to a small glade, filled with tall grass that really needed to be cut down a couple feet. Jason heard a happy bumbling, a noise someone would make if they were having an absolutely perfect day. Jason squinted his electric-blue eyes and looked around the clearing, attempting to locate the origin of the joyous humming.

It didn't take him long.

Jason held his stomach and felt bile rising in his throat as his eyes soaked in the horrendous sight before him; Jason turned away and put his other hand over his mouth, hoping he wouldn't accidently make any noise. He glanced back **(A/N: I'm not going to bother re-capping what the Cyclops looks like in great detail again)** at the . . . entity. He rotated around, showing his front side to Jason.

Jason almost lost his granola bar right there.

The Cyclops, he could identify him as one due to the fact that he had only one, massive eyeball, had slimy hair covering his entire abdomen, covering most of his yellowed skin and stygian veins that were as dark as the night sky. He terrified Jason, slightly reminding him of an old horror movie he had watched years ago with his siblings, but he couldn't recall the name, only that the Cyclops standing in front of him undeniably belonged in it.

Jason noticed a massive club hanging at his hip, loosely held to his belt by a strap of leather. It was dented and unpleasant looking, seemingly made of woods.

The Cyclops lumbered over to the roaring inferno, tossing firewood into the stack. He chuckled—although it sounded like a garbage disposal grinding up food—and walked back over to a stake. Jason's jaw dropped and his blood froze.

Tied the stake was his brother—Percy Grace. **(A/N: Confused yet?)**

-X-

_Unknown_

A young girl—four, to be exact—had her eyes closed, calmly feeling the boat rock her body side to side like her father used to when she was younger. She could imagine her father's firm but gentle grip he used to pick her up with, and could picture the bright, white smile he would have on his face as she squealed with happiness.

As she buried her face further into her older sister's lap, she could almost smell her father's old cologne; it pacified her, making her feel as if she was back in her father's arms once more.

Her sister shifted slightly, bringing the dark-haired girl from her thoughts. She picked up her head sleepily and hugged her older sister, burying her face deep into her neck as if she could escape all the pain and memories by doing so. Her sister wrapped her longer arms around the dark-haired girl, rubbing her back soothingly.

The faint sea breeze wafted to the two girls as they sat quietly, the engine of the small boat the only noise other than the waves softly breaking against the hull. The dark-haired girl felt tears prick at her eyes; she was already missing her home. She wanted her father to hug and kiss her one more time, but she knew that wouldn't happen anymore. She may have only been four, but she knew what it meant when her sister told her that their father had died. He wasn't coming back. He couldn't comfort her anymore.

As she slowly drifted off into the realm of Morpheus, she heard her sister muttered some soothing words into her ear.

"Don't worry, baby sis. I'll keep you safe. I promise, Rey."

**A/N: So? I bet you guys are so confused about the Percy and Jason parts. Don't worry; it will all be explained next chapter. Hope you guys liked the first look at Reyna! I'll switch to her POV every once and a while. This first section was about her leaving Puerto Rico and eventually ending up at Circe's island. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Patronage

**A/N: Chapter 3! Thanks for reading everyone! Remember to leave reviews, and please go check out **_**Champion of the Sun**_**, my other story. Thanks, Enjoy! Btw, this Percy won't be the stupid, blunt person like the real one. He'll be slightly OOC. After his tests and years of service in the legion, he'll be reserved and hardened. I think it makes him more badass. Jason will most likely end up like he was in HoO, but he might be different. I haven't really decided. Also, Percy and Jason's speech was corrected by Lupa. That's why they don't mess up their R's anymore.**

**On a side note, should Percy be paired with Hylla or Reyna? It could go either way.**

**And someone asked about a melee weapon, and although I love Riptide, I feel that his usage of a sword is overrated. In this story, Percy will be still be skilled with a sword, but will prefer to use a spear or javelin, just for something different and not so overused.**

**Chapter 3: Patronage**

_Percy_

Percy didn't know what to do. All the training he had received from Lupa seemed to fly straight out the window, gone like water down a drain. His mind went blank and his body froze, making him seem like he was a sunburnt, barefoot, and bare-chested ice sculpture. Percy, almost robotically, reached into his pocket until his thin fingers felt the coldness of the gold coin. His fingers stroked the metal, itching to flip it and fire a couple arrows into the Cyclops's greasy chest and save his twin.

But his training prevailed.

Percy did pull out the coin, but he didn't flip it. He knew it wasn't the right time. Lupa taught him to never rush into a battle; she said it was wise to observe the situation before rushing in, so Percy did just that. His sapphire eyes scanned Jason first. He was bloody and bruised; the most prominent wound was a basketball sized blue spot on Jason's ribcage. Percy knew just from looking at it that it must have been painful.

Percy concluded that Jason was indeed unconscious; he wasn't moving. Jason wasn't one to roll over when someone wanted something from him. Percy recalled all the times that Thalia had put him into a headlock; Jason always thrashed and struggled, and never stayed still or admitted defeat. So, judging by his lack of movement, he was out cold.

This _scared_ Percy. He didn't know if he was ready for something like this. Sure, he trained with dummies and against Jason, but there wasn't an immense aggregate of pressure on his shoulders to come out victorious. Percy grinned despite the situation. He figured it out once more; it was a test. Lupa was probably watching to see if he cracked under the pressure, or worked flawlessly and liberated his brother. Lupa was guileful.

Percy flipped Augustus, and expected to be holding a bow, but instead, he was holding a spear—a Hasta—that crackled with electricity. Percy stared open-mouthed at the weapon, completely and utterly confused. Where was the bow?

Then, the more observant and logical part of his brain wondered which side the coin landed on in his hand. Percy decided that it wasn't the right time to hesitate, so he pushed the weapon "malfunction" into the back of his brain, now focusing his adept mind on finding an adequate route of attack.

The Cyclops began to untie Jason, confusing Percy greatly. Where could he possibly be . . . Percy stopped his thought. While Percy was admiring his weapon, the Cyclops, who was immune to the flames, had set up a stake in the middle of the now raging inferno.

Jason was going to be cooked.

-X-

_Reyna_

"Reyna?"

Reyna snuggled deeper into her warm pillow, squeezing her eyes close in defiance, repeating a small phrase over and over in her mind.

_It was all a dream . . . daddy will come get me soon . . . It was all a dream . . . daddy will come get me soon . . ._

"Reyna!" The voice asked more forcefully.

Her eyeshot open as she felt her warm headrest move, and her groggy brain absent-mindedly pegged it as her older sister, Hylla. Reyna turned to her sister, her obsidian eyes meeting orbs that were almost identical to her own.

Reyna was a small girl, even for a four year old's standard, had obsidian eyes as dark as volcanic rocks, and hair that seemed to perfectly match her eyes' color. Her dark locks fell to her shoulder blades, but she wanted to grow it longer like her sister's because she believed anything that Hylla did was perfect. But then again, don't all little kids look up their older siblings?

"Hmm?" Reyna replied sleepily, giving a cute yawn afterwards.

Hylla smiled and hugged Reyna against her. Hylla was only six, but she seemed to know what she was doing (or at least she seemed to according to Reyna).

"We are almost there," Hylla responded with a smile dancing on her lips, nearly drowning out the sadness that was _supposed_ to be hidden in the depth of her eyes. Hylla tried to hide the pain of her father's death by sweeping it under the rug, trying to completely forget it happened. Reyna could tell her sister was sad; she could see the pain and solidarity swirling around in Hylla's eyes like a tornado of emotions.

Reyna's eyes pricked with tears; the fact that she was going somewhere meant it wasn't a dream—it was reality. Reyna felt her sister hug her tighter as the warm tears began cascading down her cheeks.

But the tears weren't only draining the sadness out of Reyna. They were draining her blissful, childhood innocence.

It was that day that the cold, insurmountable, internal walls slowly began to rise around the daughter of Bellona's heart.

She wanted to make sure she never felt this way again. And how could she do it?

Cut herself off from _everything_, and _everyone_.

-X-

_Percy_

Before Percy could comprehend his own actions, he charged from the brush in which he hid, mindlessly advancing through the glade and toward the hideous beast that _dared_ to touch his twin. Percy felt the electricity arc through the air, down from the now obscure, darkened sky, and strike the tip of his spear before shooting out in a single bolt that hit the Cyclops's ribcage, sending thousands of volts of energy through him. Percy assumed the lightning wouldn't hurt his brother—due to his heritage, of course—and his postulation played out as the Cyclops was blown across the clearing, dropping Jason harmlessly into the tall grass where Percy couldn't see him.

That's when Percy got the idea.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT MY DINNER? I WILL EAT YOU TOO, INTRUDER!" The beast bellowed, its skin smoking as if he had sat in an electric chair.

Percy smiled at Jason's hidden, unconscious body; Jason had given him an idea while incapacitated. Percy silently thanked his brother as he crouched down, completely disappearing from view. Luckily for him, the Cyclops was as sluggish as a snail, and it took him an eternity to rise; he hadn't seen Percy yet, so the son of Jupiter still had the element of surprise even after he already assaulted the beast once.

Percy stalked the monster under the cover of the underbrush; the short stalks of grass tickling his nose, making him want to sneeze. Fortunately for him, he managed to hold it in.

"I smell you, you Roman scum!" The Cyclops yelled.

Percy didn't know what pissed him off more: the fact that the Cyclops had Jason captive, or the fact that he just insulted his faction. Granted, Percy hadn't met another Roman besides Jason, but something told Percy that no Roman soldiers would take a blow to their honor like that lying down.

Percy stood and charged, catching the unbalanced Cyclops off guard. Percy thrust his spear into the monster's thigh, eliciting a scream of pain. The Cyclops grabbed a club from his belt and swung sluggishly—but powerfully. Percy ducked just in time, feeling his hair shift from the powerful gust of wind in the wake of the Cyclops's attempted attack.

Percy stepped back agilely as the Cyclops tried to kick him, and swung the blunt part of the spear towards the Cyclops's exposed stomach. The Cyclops lashed out with his free hand, striking Percy's right eye at the same time the butt of the javelin connected with Cyclops's side.

The fingernails on the Cyclops's hands were so sharp that the attack left behind a bloody wound that stretched from his eyebrow down to his cheek, thankfully missing his eyeball. Percy cried out in pain and wiped the blood from his eye as he turned, surprised that the Cyclops hadn't finished him in his moment of feebleness. Percy's breath hitched in his throat as he saw that the Cyclops had gotten Jason in a headlock, a rusty dagger pressed up against his vulnerable neck.

The Cyclops grinned cruelly, showing Percy his dilapidated and yellowed teeth.

"Choose, little demigod," the Cyclops ordered, "one of you will die. Either I will kill your brother, or you. Your choice."

Percy was at crossroads. Him or Jason. Him or Jason. Him or Jason. Percy's grip tightened on his spear until his knuckles were white from the amount of pressure he was forcing on the sleek, grey spear. Percy's mouth became as dry and withered as the Sahara desert, his mind whirling like gears in a machine, attempting to find an alternate way out of the situation.

Then it hit him.

Percy flipped the spear so the tip was facing downwards. He glared menacingly at the monster that was holding his brother.

"Let me tell you something, Cyclops," Percy said hatefully, "that is my twin you're holding. Do you want to know something about twins? They are a package deal. We either live together, or die together. Nothing in between. Sorry."

The Cyclops opened his mouth to reply, but Percy didn't give him a chance to. Percy reared back and hurled the spear through the air, desperately willing it towards the Cyclops. Lighting arced from the sky and hit the javelin mid-flight, charging it to the brim with energy.

Time seemed to slow and all the noise of the ethereal forest ceased to be, as it all the animals, insects, and plants were spectating the entire event with an uncharacteristic interest. Percy could hear his heart thump in his ears, and felt all his senses sharpen drastically, as if Jupiter himself had charged him with lightning. Percy could see the tensing muscles of the Cyclops as his eye widened towards the incoming projectile, and could see every slight direction change of the spear.

Percy then did something he didn't even realize he could do. The wind bent to his will, guiding the spear to its target. Then in one climatic moment, the spear pierced Cyclops's head, going all the way through before bursting out the back of his head. Some sort of green goo splattered the bark of a tree behind the Cyclops, while Jason fell to the ground, still unconscious and oblivious to all that was happening.

The spear—even though it was a good five feet long—pierced the wood of the tree behind the Cyclops, pinning the dead body of the monster to the timber. Percy stood stagnant, his sapphire eyes fixed on the now deceased fiend. The resonances of the forestry slowly resumed around him, the wind beginning to flow habitually once more.

Percy didn't know how long he remained there—it could have been thirty seconds, or it could have been an hour—but he finally ambled towards his brother. As he stretched to touch his twin's arm, Jason's body glowed and drifted up into the air.

Startled, Percy fell backwards onto his butt and scooted back quickly. Jason's body slowly morphed into one of a picturesque lady, with vivid purple eyes and long, plaited dark hair. Her figure was slender, and she was dressed in white robes that seemed to catch the suns rays and reflect them right into Percy's eyes as if to blind him, only adding to the celestial event unfolding in front of him. The woman slowly floated down until her feet touched the ground, her amethyst-purple eyes connecting with his sapphire ones.

"W-Who . . . wh-what," Percy stammered, trying to comprehend what was occurring.

The woman smiled and giggled a little, obviously amused by his astonishment and perplexity.

"I'm not your brother," she stated.

Percy was silent for a moment before saying the first thought that came to his mind—one that was not particularly intelligent.

"My brother isn't a girl."

She laughed again. "I'm sure he's not. Have you figured out who I am yet, Perseus?"

Percy flinched slightly at his full name—something his . . . mother . . . only called him when she was drunk. Percy knew that this lady was divine, but he didn't know who in Pluto's name she was.

"A g-goddess," Percy stated nervously. Lupa had taught him and Jason that few gods and goddesses were forgiving of mistakes or rude behavior, which often resulted in small grease spots where disrespectful demigods once stood.

The lady smiled, showing her bright, white teeth. "Do not be afraid of me, young one, I am not like the rest of my family. My name is Trivia, the goddess of sorcery, witchcraft, and crossroads."

Percy scrambled onto his knee, bowing to the goddess before him.

Trivia waved her hand dismissively. "Do not bow to me, Perseus."

Percy nodded before standing up again, waiting for the goddess to say something. Trivia slowly walked around him, seeming to inspect him. She flicked her hand, putting out the enraging inferno, making the Cyclops disappear, and causing Augustus reappear in his hand in coin form. She slowly walked back to the spot she was originally before stopping.

"This test was existent for the sole purpose of discovering how deep your selflessness ran. Unsurprisingly, it seems to be endless. That was mighty brave of you, Perseus. Most would have run away to save their own life. Lupa told me that you and your brother were special, but I didn't believe it. Until now, or course. You are, in fact, mighty special, Perseus," Trivia stated.

Percy blushed from embarrassment. "Thank you, milady."

Trivia smiled warmly for a moment and turned her eyes back to his own, her lavender eyes shining in excitement and anticipation.

"May I ask you something, Perseus?" Trivia asked kindly, and a little timidly.

"Yes, milady," Percy replied respectfully.

"Would you allow me to bless you? I . . . I don't have children because they are usually scorned and shunned. I would very much appreciate it if I could become your patron. I can't officially adopt you because I doubt Jupiter would like it very much, but I could—"

Percy cut Trivia off by nearly tackling her in a hug. He tightened his grip on Trivia, already imagining her as the mother figure he never had, and always wanted.

-X-

_Hylla_

"Reyna, wake up, kiddo," Hylla commanded, "we're here."

Her sister had fallen asleep crying, and Hylla let her sleep because she didn't doubt that their father's death had been harder on Reyna that it had been on Hylla. Reyna was their father's "little girl," obviously his favorite.

What Reyna didn't know was that while their father was shot up on drugs, Hylla was begging on the streets for money and food. Someone had to feed the family, and their father wasn't doing anything, whether he was kind to them or not.

Their father, a man named Hernando Ramirez, was involved with a drug cartel in Puerto Rico, and was shot to death nearly two days ago now. Hylla managed to find some "special" people who were going to visit an island.

Yes, Hylla knew that she and her sister were demigods. She somehow met a couple of girls on the street who were also demigods, and planned on going to some island in the sea that was owned by Circe, some mythological sorcerer. Hylla hoped that she would take them in because she had nowhere else to go. As long as Reyna was content, Hylla could be cheerful.

Reyna lifted her head sleepily. "Where?"

"Circe's island," Hylla replied, forcing a smile for Reyna's sake, "our new home."

Reyna's already onyx eyes seemed to darken at the word _home_. She relaxed back into Hylla's warm body.

"Carry me?" Reyna asked quietly.

Hylla smiled into her little sister's hair. "Always."

-X-

_Jason_

Jason, mouth agape, looked at the dead body of the Cyclops, and back at the glowing woman.  
"B-But," Jason stuttered, "m-my brother—"

"Was never here," the stern goddess finished for him.

Jason's eyes scanned the woman—obviously a divine being—taking note of her black robes she wore, along with the goatskin over her shoulders. She had long, black hair that was pulled into a single ponytail. Her eyes were a stern and cold brown, her gaze seeming to pierce Jason's skin.

"I am Juno, demigod, the faithful wife of your adulterous father. He has selected you to be the one to appease me. I will be your patron, and I will guide you, son of Jupiter," Juno said.

Jason's knee hit the dirt. "Thank you for your help, Lady Juno."

If possible, Juno's eyes softened for a moment upon seeing the young boy in front of her. Jason's sapphire eyes connected with her now unstiffened, chocolate ones, making a connection that he never had with his drunken mother.

It was the start of something new.


	4. The Arrival

**A/N: I like the way this story is going and I have nearly everything planned out, so I will be alternating between this story and Champion of the Sun. Right now (obviously) I am working on the Twins or Rome. I am, however, writing a little bit for Champion of the sun as well. Thanks, Enjoy!**

**Remember the question about Hylla and Reyna. Which one should Percy fall in love with? I'm putting up a POLL so check it out!**

**Or maybe even BIANCA . . . I can probably make that work.**

**POLL RESULT SO FAR (As of when I post this chapter): **

**Bianca- 11**

**Reyna- 7**

**Hylla- 2**

**So Bianca is winning! It's still early in the story, so the Hylla and Reyna fans still have a chance (although I doubt Hylla will make some drastic comeback). Make sure to leave your vote in the poll!**

**Chapter Four: The Arrival**

_Trivia_

To say Trivia was surprised by Percy's selflessness was a massive understatement. Trivia watched as Percy—a four-year-old boy—stand up to a monster that would have caused a bad case of wet underwear for any other kid besides this certain son of Jupiter. Percy was juvenile, yet completely unafraid of the monster itself; he was only afraid of what it could _do_ to his brother (who actually wasn't there in the first place).

Trivia was enthralled by his loyalty and selflessness, utterly astonished when he gave his speech about package deals. Most demigods in that situation wouldn't even be able to converse or even _function_ correctly, but Trivia had seen this demigod in action with her own, lavender eyes.

On a side note, Percy's combat—although a brief manifestation—seemed to be more enhanced than average; the stab through the thigh genuinely hindered the monster's movement, part of the reason it didn't gut him after the Cyclops struck his eyeball. Granted, some magic, courtesy of Trivia, was involved so he didn't kill Percy, but the creature wouldn't have been able to kill the son of the sky even if he wanted to.

Then, through his emotional despair in a climatic moment, Percy unconsciously called the winds to his aid, causing subtle gusts of wind to gently propel and guide the sleek weapon to its mark, which, unfortunately for the Cyclops, was the monster's forehead.

All in all, Trivia had taken a partiality to the boy. She didn't know what came over her—most likely it was her despairing sense of solidarity—but she then suddenly asked Percy if it was okay to bless him.

It was true what Trivia had said: normally her children were spurned and eschewed, so she tried to refrain from having many kids. She had only a single kid at Camp Jupiter, a girl named Kira, and she was indeed disdained by the other campers. Trivia thought she was longing for too much, and was utterly bewildered by Percy's reaction.

Before she even totally finished what she was going to say, he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Trivia shakily put her arms around his tiny body, a little timidly, believe it or not. Trivia had never embraced any of her children before. Technically, Percy wasn't her child, but the same concept applied to the situation in which she was currently engrossed.

"Yes," Percy mumbled in Trivia's stomach.

Trivia couldn't retain the beholden grin of her face.

-X-

_Jason _

"So, um, Lady Juno," Jason started, "what do I—"

"Head further west," Juno completed, "your brother is now an equal distance away. You will meet each other again soon. You both have passed your initiation. You will get your stripes and placed in the children training program."

Jason struggled to keep an aggravated expression off his face. Juno kept finishing his sentences for him, and it was slightly irritating to the son of Jupiter. But Jason's sapphire eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of seeing his brother again, even if it had only been a couple hours since he had seen him last. Jason was fatigued and sunburnt, ready to be done with Lupa's "fabulous" set of tests.

Juno smiled, probably reading his thoughts. "Go on. Find Perseus."

Jason, for the first time since he left the Wolf House, grinned, and jogged off in the direction he was currently heading.

After about twenty or thirty minutes of running, Jason began to hear clanging metal in the distance. The smell of something, possibly barbeque, wafted through the air, replacing the normal nature smell Jason had become accustomed to over the past couple hours. He finally emerged from the scenic—yet lethal—forestry, and noticed he had come to another small highway. It was only two lanes in each direction, but seemingly deserted.

Jason scampered across the road, attempting to move rapidly enough so the flesh on the bottom of his feet didn't get scorched off. As soon as he crossed, he noticed he had come to a cave entrance. A golden, gratified plaque was nailed above the cave, spelling S.P.Q.R. in broad, black letters that were a stark contrast to the golden material on which they were imprinted. Under the letters was an engraved American eagle, the symbol of Jason's father Jupiter, as well as the symbol of Rome.

Fascinated by the sophisticated commemoration, Jason didn't notice the two heavily armed guards dressed in traditional Roman legionnaire armor until they were within five yards of him.

"Who are you, kid?" One inquired—a male.

Jason jumped backwards, startled by their sudden, quiet approach. His sapphire-colored gaze rose to the guard's face. He remembered everything that Lupa taught him, and adjusted his posture.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Jason introduced himself.

The guards were silent for a second before erupting into amused laughter. Jason frowned. Was it something he had said? Was his posture crooked? Had he forgotten something? Maybe he had—

"You're lying kid," the female guard stated, drawing him from his thoughts, "the Big Three swore an oath, you know. They haven't had any kids since WWII."

Jason looked at the two guards helplessly. "B-But—"

Jason then heard a noise behind him, causing him to turn back towards the highway behind him. Jason's wide grin threatened to split his face in half as he saw his brother nimbly jump over a log while emerging from the otherworldly forest. Jason frowned as he noticed the bow in Percy's hand. Percy sprinted a few steps towards them, totally out of breath.

Percy's sapphire eyes lit up at the sight of Jason, but he wheeled around and fired a frantic arrow into the forest, which was followed up by a ground-rattling boom and a flare of light back in the forest.

Percy crossed the road, sprinting towards the three.

"M . . . M . . . Minotaur," Percy panted, his hands on his knees as he gasped for oxygen.

"Tara!" The male guard said, "fetch some more soldiers! Alert Cassie and David of the new campers. I'll deal with the—"

The guard was cut off as a meaty, ten-foot tall bull burst out of the tree line, sending uprooted trees and clumps of debris flying onto the highway. His fur was matted, wet, and black in some places—Jason assumed it was from Percy's electric arrows—and his thickset hands were tightly gripping a massive battle-axe.

His beady, onyx eyes examined the cluster of demigods. Both sides were still except for Percy, who gently and vigilantly notched an arrow on the sleek, grey bow he held. The Minotaur eyed the group, as if he was trying to pick which demigod he wanted to gut with his axe first.

The Minotaur roared so loud that it parted Jason's hair as well as triggering the group's gag-reflex from the nauseating smell that was now permeating the region around tunnel entrance.

Then, it charged.

-X-

_Reyna_

"—and that's the island, everyone. Now all of you can follow me to meet Circe," the guide finished, walking away from the heavenly pool that was accompanied by a hot tub that seemed to be beckoning to Reyna.

Reyna's onyx eyes gazed greedily at the hot tub; she had never been in one before, but some of her wealthier friends in Puerto Rico had told her how great it felt. Hylla's hand gripped around Reyna's, pulling her softly behind Hylla.

The walked up to a massive, picturesque mansion that was made with a mixture of white marble and other kinds of materials that Reyna didn't recognize. The elegant palace had many floor to ceiling windows, letting in a massive allocation of natural light into mansion. It was influenced profoundly by modern styles, complete with the peculiar modern art that Reyna didn't exactly comprehend. Reyna was certain that if she got some paper and scissors, she could construct something akin to the handiworks that rested on pedestals throughout Circe's home.

The foyer had a small basin—about the size of a bathtub—in the middle of the room, much like the ancient homes in Italy. The interior matched the color scheme of the exterior by being furnished with white furniture—chairs, sofas, tables, et cetera—and more marble like the columns on the porch.

After a small tour, a gorgeous woman entered from a room the group hadn't seen yet. She was dressed in white—shocker—robes that seemed to have been manufactured for royalty, and wore threads of gold in her luscious, dark locks. A small, warm smile was on her face, but her piecing green eyes seemed to be sizing the visitors/recruits up. Her eyes stopped on Reyna, and then shifted to Hylla.

"It seems we have a lot of young ones," Circe commented.

The guide nodded. "Yes, milady. The youngest is four."  
Circe slowly approached the group and crouched in front of Reyna. Reyna shifted so she was halfway hidden behind Hylla's leg.

"Hello, dear," Circe greeted softly, "what's your name?"

Reyna mumbled her name incoherently.

Circe's eyebrows knit together. "Pardon? I didn't catch it, dear."

"Reyna," Hylla supplied, "her name is Reyna."  
Circe stood and shot a glance at Hylla. "And you are?"

"I'm Hylla, Reyna's older sister," Hylla responded.

Circe nodded, clearly satisfied with the answer she received. Reyna gripped her sister's leg tighter as Circe rose again, and introduced herself to the other visitors. After a brief meet and greet, Circe stood in front of the crowd once more.

"Welcome to C.C.'s Spa and Resort, everyone. My name is Circe, and I think we are going to have a wonderful time on my island together."

-X-

_Unknown_

Three elderly women sat quietly on a grey, tattered couch, all three pairs of eyes trained on an Iris message. Their hands operated with minds of their own, weaving, sewing, and snipping collaboratively.

The one in the middle smiled suddenly. "He will make a good hero, will he not?"

The one on the right glared. "_He_? You mean _they_, right? They will be inseparable, Lachesis. You cannot fate one to become powerful and not the other. You heard him say it himself: '_We are a package deal_.'"

Lachesis rolled her eyes. "It matters not. Odds are, they won't even live to the culmination of their fates. Saturn will crush them."

The one of the left, who had been silent up until that point, snorted. "I thought _I_ was fate of death, Lachesis. If I want them to perish during the war with Saturn, they will. Do not assume you have any influence over me whatsoever. I happen to like these boys so far. Maybe I'll be merciful and let them have a long life."

Lachesis sneered at her sister, but had no comeback to her works, for they were impenetrable. Whether she liked it or not, Atropos was correct; Lachesis nor Clotho could interfere or have any influence over death.

It was up to their sister Atropos to decide how far they went.

-X-

_Percy_

The son of Jupiter continued to walk in the direction Trivia had told him the camp was, kicking a pinecone contently. Hit thoughts strayed to his new patron—and new mother—Trivia.

When Percy hugged the goddess of sorcery, he half-expected to be obliterated on the spot. But, surprisingly enough, Trivia even hugged him back, which perplexed Percy more than anything else that had occurred that day. He remembered Lupa telling him that the gods and goddesses ordinarily thought demigods to be lesser beings, which caused Percy to wonder if Trivia would be offended if he hugged her.

Unfortunately for Percy, the intelligent side of his brain seemed to malfunction as he impulsively flung himself at Trivia, desiring the feeling of safety.

He got it.

To be completely honest, Percy couldn't explain the feeling he felt as he gave the bone-crushing hug to the goddess of sorcery; Percy couldn't portray it because he had never experienced it prior to that event.

He felt secure and protected, all his worries and problems going right down the drain. Percy never felt the same way with his mother, who was only sober for the first year he was alive. Once his mother broke out the six-pack, it was all downhill from there. Percy's mother never bothered to act lovingly towards her children, so Percy didn't exactly know what that felt like. Although, once he started hugging the life out of Trivia, he felt it: a family-like spark. Percy was instantaneously convinced that Trivia was going to be his new mother, even if she wasn't able to legitimately adopt him.

Anyways, long story short, Percy was satisfied with how the meeting with his new patron and mother went. Now, he was travelling through the forest again, still heading west. His fingers absentmindedly played with Augustus, while his sapphire eyes stayed trained in the direction he was heading.

He hadn't been walking long when the earth pulsed.

Percy paused mid-walk. The birds' chirping ceased and the wind's whistling diminished; everything seemed to become inaudible, as if everything was trying to help Percy's auditory capabilities.

A second tremor shook the ground.

Percy scanned the trees around him, but saw nothing out of the ordinary in the halcyon woodlands: not a single stone nor blade of grass was out of place.

A third, ground-shaking boom pulsated, knocking Percy completely off his feet. He scrambled back up and flipped Augustus with little to no hesitation, and was punctually holding his sleek, grey bow, an electric arrow already notched loosely, prepared to launch through the air at a moment's notice.

Then, all hell broke loose.

A massive shape came charging through the woods like a freight train, uprooting and snapping trees as if they were plastic straws from a fast food restaurant. It was a massive bull; it was meaty and hairy, and carried a gargantuan battle-axe that looked like it could easily slice a battleship in half. His beady red eyes were focused directly on Percy's sapphire orbs, like it was trying to glare him to death.

It was about fifty yards away and closing fast, so Percy fired an arrow in hopes of slowly its progress, and then immediately turned and started to run.

Percy heard the shock and small explosion created by the arrow, and heard the minotaur roar. Percy continued to sprint, his heart leaping into his throat as he began to hear the steadily approaching tremors.

The Minotaur was catching up.

Percy turned quickly, his palm sparking with energy, and hurled a bolt back at the massive creature, but missed and snapped a thin tree in half with a loud popping noise. Percy wheeled around and his bare feet slapped the ground in quick succession, trying to find the energy to continue running.

Percy was a demigod—a son of Jupiter, to be exact—but he wasn't invincible or extremely fit. The training from Lupa helped his endurance and strength, but Percy was still a four-year old. He wasn't a machine. After all the earlier trials—from the sneaky archer to the ugly Cyclops—Percy was exhausted, both mentally and physically. His arms and legs ached with muscle pains, while his back continued to resemble the peeling walls inside the Wolf House. His shoulders, biceps, and back were terribly sunburnt to the point where it hurt just to turn his neck. Through the whole day, he had only consumed two measly granola bars and an apple, so he was already weak from his deprivation of proper food. All in all, sheer willpower and fierce determination were the only two things driving Percy to continue.

Percy knew he wouldn't last against the Minotaur alone. He had two options: run, or hide. Percy didn't know where he could hide in the relatively flat forest; there weren't many boulders to hide behind or crevices to conceal him in, so that option was basically worthless. So Percy chose his only option:

Run like hell.

-X-

_Hades _

Hades sat silently on his dark, bony throne, one hand resting on the arm of the throne, and the other stroking his chin. His onyx eyes were locked on a one-way Iris message. His robe of souls swirled around, like they sensed the god of the dead's longing. The souls and ghosts moved around restlessly in the underworld, seeming to be affected by their lord's uneasiness.

Hades's throne room was empty; even Alecto was out. Hades slid off his throne, the soles of his boots making a slight thumping noise as they connected with the black marble of the throne room floor. Each step echoed ominously in the empty throne room, only magnifying the fact that the god of death was completely and utterly alone. Literally.

Poseidon?

In Atlantis.

Zeus?

On Olympus.

Hera?

Doesn't speak to him.

Demeter?

Hates him for marrying her daughter.

Hestia?

Doesn't have time.

Alecto?

Out punishing souls.

Persephone?

It's springtime. She's left the underworld.

Maria di Angelo, Hades's most recent—even though it was in the 1940's—lover?

Killed by Zeus.

Hades turned his vision to the Iris message once more. He watched with loving eyes—ones that are normally so indifferent and devoid of emotion—as two black-haired children walked around the Lotus Hotel and Casino, playing games and smiling without a care in the world. Hades smiled bitterly as he realized how Bianca was so much like Maria.

Bianca was always taking care of Nico, much like how Maria took care of Hades—not that he needed it, of course, but Maria always made sure that Hades was happy.

Nico was just like Hades while he was in Kronos's stomach. Believe it or not, the god of death wasn't always so callous and intolerant. He used to be naïve and cheery, much like his eleven year old son. However, Hades's darker persona stepped into the spotlight when Zeus ordered him to be confined to the underworld, without a spot on the Olympian Council. Since that day, Hades's mood became increasingly harsher and crueler, taking out his hatred for Zeus on the unfortunate souls who ended up in the Fields of Punishment.

Hades watched his daughter tuck in his son, before getting into her own bed, allowing a small and rare smile to cross his face.

"Soon, my children," Hades whispered, "you will be free."


	5. SPQR

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I hope you liked that last chapter. I hope I can get this one up quickly. So as you have seen, I have now introduced Reyna and Bianca (sorta) so I can go either way for the pairing. I have now found a way where I can include them both; one will be the love interest, and the other will be more like a sister. I won't explain now because I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I now have a perfect idea for the love portion of the story. By the way, this is basically an AU of the 2****nd**** Giant War. I'll kind of skim over the war with Saturn, so it will be a chapter, maybe two at the most. It will also continue after the 2****nd**** Giant War too. **

**The poll has been closed****. Obviously, Hylla did not win (Sorry Hylla fans). I stopped at 94 votes instead of a hundred, because girl in second place still wouldn't have won even if all six votes went for the girl in second place. **

** And the moment we have been waiting for . . . . . . . . . . . . The winner is . . . . . . . ****REYNA****! ****Cue fireworks and cheer of elation in the background***** **

** Final Numbers were Reyna-47 Bianca-38 Hylla-9**

** Sorry Bianca fans! Maybe the next story I'll make one Percy Bianca. Anyway, thank you for voting! Let the story begin! Preyna! JASON WILL BE PAIRED WITH PIPER. I will stick to the canon on that one. It will make the Percy/Reyna even more satisfying since Reyna will have a huge crush on Jason during the time she knows the twins.**

** Also, make sure to check out my completed story if you haven't: ****Champion of the Sun****, or my newest (incomplete) story called ****The Perishing Song****.**

**Chapter Five: S.P.Q.R.**

_Jason_

As soon as the gargantuan bull charged, the female guard—a girl named Tara—yelled, "Scatter!"

Jason didn't need to be told twice. Jason and Percy dove to the left, while the two guards shuffled to the right. The male guard—Jason didn't know his name—brandished a Roman shield and gladius, while Tara held a circular hoplite shield along with a golden spear.

The Minotaur slammed into the hill with a deafening roar, shaking the foundations of the tunnel. Jason and Percy were now standing next to the highway, while Tara and the other guard were on the other side of the Minotaur.

Jason flipped Julius, only to find himself holding a sleek, grey spear with a golden spearhead. Jason's brow knit in confusion and he turned to his brother just in time to see Percy twirl his bow. Percy's bow morphed into a golden coin identical to his own. Jason's eyes widened in realization; Jason thought back to the hellhound attack hours beforehand. Jason clearly recalled seeing a grey bow next to the golden sword—one that was identical to the one Percy was using.

Jason assumed that Percy chose the bow instead of the sword; it was the only answer he could come up with. Jason's eyes widened even further—if that was possible—as Percy flipped his coin, which caused it to transform into a spear that was identical to Jason's own.

Percy and Jason both locked eyes, both knowing that the other was thinking the exact same thing.

With Lupa, they had learned teamwork. Jason assumed that the Minotaur was a test of teamwork, but he digressed. While training, Jason and Percy had learned a two-man, offensive battle movement that Percy had nicknamed Operation Shoot and Stab. While having an absolutely atrocious name, it was an undoubtedly genius attack strategy when assaulting unintelligent monsters that were incapable of adapting to new attack formations.

Jason gave a curt nod before turning back to the Minotaur. His heart leapt into his throat, his body giving off waves of fear, but his courageous heart and steadfast intent to protect himself and his brother managed to squash the insecure and terrified potion of his brain.

Operation Shoot and Stab was pretty self-explanatory; not much was left to the imagination.

The sky darkened as cumulonimbus clouds formed in the stratosphere, lighting flashing and thunder resounding all the while. The winds whipped up into a tiny tornado-like form, causing the Minotaur to turn to them.

"Now!" Jason yelled.

Two arcs of lighting shot down from the heavens, each one hitting one of the brothers' spears. As if they were the same person, the twins thrust at the exact same moment in the exact same motion, sending the two dangerous and charged bolts straight towards the Minotaur.

Percy's bolt hit the Minotaur in her left shoulder, while Jason's struck his lower abdomen. Despite where they hit, the bolts were powerful enough to cause the massive bull to stagger backwards, waving its arms as it tried to regain its balance.

Now the entered phase two of Operation Shoot and Stab.

Jason and Percy charged forward passed the awestruck Roman guards, heading towards the Minotaur. Jason drove his spear through the Minotaur's right knee at the same Percy's stabbed the left one. The Minotaur roared (mooed?) in agony and ire, before collapsing onto its knees, only causing it to go through more pain due to the wounds the twins had inflicted on its legs.

Jason rushed forward, the adrenaline causing his heart be beat a million miles per hour, excited by the prospect of killing such a powerful beast.

Jason underestimated the Minotaur.

As soon as he got close enough, the Minotaur swung its free hand, backhanding Jason across the clearing and straight into Tara, knocking them both to the ground.

Jason's vision slammed and he could vaguely hear yelling, but his ears were ringing so loudly that he couldn't really tell. His vision narrowed and darkened, as if he was heading into a tunnel. His whole body convulsed in pain, causing him to groan in agony.

Then, the darkness overtook him.

-X-

_Percy_

"Jason!" Percy screamed.

Jason careened through the air and smashing into Tara's abdomen, knocking them both to the earth. Percy saw Jason's body shudder a little, which meant he was still alive. Hope and relief flooded through Percy's veins, expelling that unwelcome mixture of trepidation and hesitation.

Apparently, the Minotaur heard Percy desperately call for his brother, for it turned its evil, beady eyes to Percy. By the time Percy turned to the beast, it was already swinging its massive battle-axe with a great amount of force, even though the beast was still on its knees. The creature swung its weapon horizontally, clearly hoping to disconnect Percy's head from his body.

Now, Percy wasn't going to claim that he was secretly Neo from the Matrix, but he swore time seemed to slow down as the lethal, metal axe head came soaring towards his neck. His upper body slowly moved backwards, his feet staying firmly planted on the grassy ground.

His abdomen twisted backwards, making him seem like he was an expert at the limbo, almost becoming completely horizontal. Unfortunately for Percy, his head wasn't far enough away. The Minotaur had an extensive reach do to his lengthy arms, which made it extremely hard for its opponents to completely evade its attacks.

But Percy was so perfectly placed: just out of reach of the main part of the axe. The very tip of the axe sliced the skin open on his cheek, starting just to the right of his nose, and stretched just past his eye, giving him a shallow and jagged two-inch cut about an inch below his right eye.

A tiny amount of blood shot in the air like the spit of a boxer would spray outwards after he was punched in the mouth. Percy's momentum kept him falling backwards and onto his butt.

The Minotaur's attack clearly wasn't done.

The axe kept moving past Percy, whose eyes widened in horror as he saw the male guard sneaking up behind the bull. At the last second, the guard noticed the axe in his peripheral vision, causing him to hastily throw up his shield. The axe hit the shield with such force that it dented the metal, and hurled the guard backwards twenty yards. Then, a loud trumpet sounded, startling Percy greatly.

So many things were happening at one time that his brain was overloading while trying to comprehend each occurrence. He subconsciously noticed Tara blowing furiously into a war horn, the male guard rolling over to see the fight, Jason's chest rising and falling lightly, and the Minotaur rising to its feet. He heard more war horns that seemed to be in the tunnel, and heard the clanking of metal and the smell of barbeque, like someone was casually having a cookout while Percy fought for his life.

His mind then narrowed on the Minotaur, causing Percy to forget about most of the things happening around him. His sapphire eyes locked with the Minotaur's red ones, and remembered the pained cry his twin made as he flew through the air earlier, courtesy of the bull standing in front of him. The bull would pay dearly for injuring his brother.

Percy charged his free hand and flung an electric bolt at the Minotaur and charged immediately after, trying to recreate the same attack formation he and Jason did earlier.

Percy learned it doesn't work with only one person.

The bolt hit the Minotaur in the right shoulder, jerking its body backwards slightly. Unfortunately for Percy, the Minotaur had its axe in its left hand. The Minotaur saw Percy charging the left side and swung its axe, forcing Percy to put his spear up to intercept the attack. The sheer power behind the axe wrenched Percy's spear from his hands, sending it spiraling into the forest. He was weaponless.

The Minotaur made a weird facial expression—maybe a sneer—and hurled its axe into the forest before dragging one hoof back and forth under it. Despite the situation, Percy wondered if the Minotaur had some strange sense of honor; it threw away its own weapon when Percy lost his instead of gutting him while he was defenseless.

Before Percy could continue the thought, the Minotaur lowered its dirty and bloodstained horns down before charging full speed at him. Percy, in some spur of adrenaline, flung himself to the side just as the Minotaur barreled past, barely avoiding it. The massive bull slammed into the side of the mountain, causing some of the rock and dirt to spray into the air.

Percy quickly stood again, backing away from the beast. He glanced at the male guard, but he was still on the ground, clutching his shield arm. The Minotaur's blow most likely shattered his forearm. Tara stood again and ran to his side, but she was shaking nervously. Jason was still lying on his back, breathing lightly.

The Minotaur turned around, it's cruel eyes set on Percy. It lowered its horns and charged like a freight train, heading straight for the son of Jupiter. Percy tackled Tara out of the way of the bull—which was harder than it seemed, since she was wearing full body armor—and it blew by like an out of control freight train. It slammed into a couple trees in the forest, snapping them like toothpicks.

Percy hoped he might get a moment of rest, but he didn't receive it. The Minotaur almost instantaneously recovered, and charged at them again. This time, Tara dove by her own accord, swiftly getting herself out of the way of the charging animal.

Percy assumed he could do the same maneuver and evade the beast once more, but the bull seemed to have adapted. Its arms were stretched out wide, prepare dot grab him if he dived out of the way. Tara dived before it got too close, allowing her to slip past its long reach.

Unfortunately, Percy didn't realize how much time he had wasted studying the Minotaur: with its arms stretched outward, the Minotaur blocked Percy from diving to the side. Just before it slammed into him, he jumped the only direction that he could:

Up.

Percy knew as soon as he leapt upwards that he wouldn't make it. It was a risky move to jump, but it was the only thing he could do. Now, he had perfectly lined himself up to get gored by the horns. Just when he had lost hope, a small voice talked in his head.

_Focus. Use your power. The air bends to your will, child._

Percy wasn't sure who was speaking in his mind, but he obeyed, and imagined the air pushing him upwards. Sure enough, the air currents bounced him up and above where the Minotaur would pass through. Unfortunately for Percy, since it was his first time ever manipulating the air, ran out of energy fast as quickly dropped out of the air, landing directly on the head of the bull. As the bull was about to slam into the hill again, Percy managed to grab one of its horns to keep from being flung off of the monster.

The impact jarred his head, making his teeth crush against each other so pugnaciously he thought they might crack from the sheer pressure. The bull staggered backwards after colliding with the hill, and staggered around a bit, clearly disoriented.  
This was wear Percy got desperate; he had to weapon whatsoever, but the Minotaur horns looked sharp. If only he could . . .

He put his hands on the Minotaur's horn, and prayed to every single person he knew: Lupa, Trivia, his father, anyone, and everyone. Then, with almost inhuman potency, Percy inclined backwards, heaving on the Minotaur's horn as stalwartly as he could.

_SNAP!_

The horn snapped off halfway, but Percy lost his grip, therefore losing his balance. He rolled backwards and off the Minotaur's head just as it roared in agony, reaching towards its head with its meaty, hairy mandibles. Percy's head connected with the earth, creating a sickening thumping noise as it did so. His vision tripled and his muscles shook, screaming with pain and exhaustion.

The Minotaur turned towards Percy, its red eyes filled with one emotion, and one emotion only: Hatred.

Percy could tell by the look in the beast's eyes; this would be the last charge. Percy knew deep down that only one of them would survive the next confrontation. Percy shakily raised his arm, which was still holding the Minotaur horn. It was around two and a half feet long—just a bit shorter than the average sword.

Percy quickly glanced at Tara. She was sitting on the ground, clutching her abdomen. Percy wondered if Jason broke a couple of her ribs on impact with her; she looked like she was in terrible condition. Percy turned his eyes back to the Minotaur, and felt all the fear drain out of his system. It was like someone had just unplugged his emotional drain; his arms slowly stopped jittering, and his vision cleared. His eyes narrowed, and his resolve to protect his unconscious brother and the injured guards brought on a side of him he hadn't ever seen or used before.

The threatening side.

Percy raised his hands in front of his face and flipped the horn into a reverse grip so the tip of the horn pointed towards the outside of his body. Courageousness and daring entered his veins in such large amounts that they could have been considered tidal waves of emotions.

"Come on, you ugly piece of walking beef," Percy whispered to himself.

The Minotaur seemed to hear him. It slammed its hoof down and dragged it backwards, kicking up dust and small stones.

Percy's heartbeat vibrated in his ears, and his blood pressure was most likely skyrocketing. His grip tightened on the horn, sweat pouring down from his forehead. His raven hair blew slightly in the wind, and his sapphire eyes were focused on the feet of the bull, waiting for it to make the first move.

The Minotaur suddenly shot forward, lowering its horns again. Time seemed to slow, and Percy vaguely saw a small, blue glow around him. He waited until the Minotaur was close—so close, Percy swore he could smell the stench emanating from its armpits. At the very last second—had he waited any longer, he would have been a grease spot—he dove and rolled to the side.

He came up on a knee as the Minotaur passed, and he drove the horn straight into its side, just under its ribcage. The Minotaur's knees buckled, and the beast tripped and landed on its stomach, sliding across the ground, being carried by its forward momentum. It slowly stopped, and a huge trench was present where it had originally hit the ground to where it had stopped.

Percy heard a gasp. He turned around weakly to see a group of kids in armor emerging from the tunnel, staring at Percy wide-eyed. Percy felt the adrenaline fade slowly, and the pain of his injuries became gradually more present. Then, without warning, his knees buckled and his face came in contact with the earth. He vaguely heard shouts and screams, but could make out certain fragments of the conversations.

"—edic over here!"

"Minotaur horn. Get it so—"

"—assie and David so they can—"

Then, Percy gave in to the darkness, feeling it slowly lull him into the realm of Somnia.


	6. Foster Parent

** A/N: Chapter 6! I'm glad you guys like this story so far! And let the Percy/Reyna storyline begin . . . Leave reviews! Enjoy! Oh, and in this story, Gwen is a daughter of Apollo, not Mars. Sorry.**

** Okay, Champion of the Sun: The Spartan Demigod is complete, and the sequel (Champion of the Sun: Earth's Ire) is up with four chapters so far, so please go read those if you are waiting on this story. This story is a bit more complex than the others, so it takes a while to plan out the plot events in this one than the others. The Perishing Song also has a couple chapters, so that is an option too. Thanks for reading!**

** NOTE: I do, in fact, read EVERY single review that is posted. So if you don't think you want to post because you don't think I'll read it, you are totally wrong. If you have a question, I'll answer it! So don't hesitate to review! (There are no stupid questions)**

**Chapter Six: Foster Parent**

_Jason_

The darkness slowly faded away as Jason's eyelids slid open, allowing light to reach his pupils. His vision was blurred, so he blinked a couple times to flush the drowsiness from his sapphire orbs. When his vision became more focused, he realized he was gazing at a ceiling.

He was lying in a soft bed, covered in pristine, white covers. His body ached—mainly his ribs—and his right arm throbbed dully. All in all, the son of Jupiter felt like he had been run over by a monster truck and then thrown into the Grand Canyon.

Jason groaned and tried to sit up, but he was gently pressed back down.

"Don't get up," Someone ordered quietly. "The Ambrosia hasn't fully healed you yet."

Jason's vision was still blurred partially, but he could make out a hair of blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The face was fair skinned and thin, meaning that the rest of her body was most likely lean as well. As for her age; Jason believed she was maybe fourteen or fifteen.

"Percy?" Jason croaked.

"The black-haired kid?" The girl asked.

Jason nodded weakly.

"He's fine. A little exhausted, but fine. He's talking to Cassie and David. When you can walk, you can go talk to them too. I'm Gwen, by the way. Daughter of Apollo."

"Jason," He replied. "Son of Jupiter."

Gwen chuckled a bit. "Yes, everyone knows that after the light show you put on with your brother."

Seeing Jason's confused face, she continued. "You mean you didn't realize that a massive storm cloud appeared above you and started shooting lightning everywhere?"

Jason shook his head. "No . . . I must have missed that. So what happened?"

"Your brother single-handedly took down the Minotaur, or so I've heard. Gary broke his forearm in several places while Tara cracked several ribs. They weren't able to help him much, but it seems that they weren't needed. The kid killed it with its own horn."

Jason smiled for his brother. He was definitely going to be popular here. Although, he felt slightly guilty that he had been knocked unconscious. His brother had been in jeopardy, and Jason wasn't able to help him while he was taking a short snooze on the ground. Injured or not, Jason felt obligated to protect his family—his twin. Percy was all he had left, and the son of Jupiter was convinced not to lose the troublemaker like he had lost Thalia and his mother—his mother was still alive, but the alcohol had taken control over her. She was no longer the same loving woman that she was during the twins' infancy.

"Here," Gwen said, reaching for something that was out of Jason's vision. "Drink this."

Jason raised a shaky hand, and his small fingers wrapped around the glass of nectar. Jason vaguely remembered Lupa calling it the drink of the gods. Jason raised the cold glass to his lips, and nearly shivered as the surprisingly warm liquid drained down his throat. The taste of pancakes—his mother used to make them when they were littler—was present in his mouth, gradually becoming more prominent. Jason lowered the glass and handed it back to Gwen, already feeling strength coursing through his veins.

Jason sat up now, his ribs only a dull pain after drinking the liquid remedy. He was in some type of infirmary. The main room—the one he was in—was a medium size area with beds lining two opposite sides of the room. There were two doors on each side as well—Jason assumed that they led to more beds, or storage rooms of medicine.

At a small desk in the center of the room sat two boys with blond hair and blue eyes, one reading a magazine while the other was writing on a clipboard. Jason saw the male guard he had seen earlier—Gary, as Gwen called him—lying on a bed, his arm in a cast and sling. His eyes were closed, so Jason decided not to bother him.

He slid his legs over the bed and shakily stood up with Gwen's help. Once he was up, Gwen helped him to the door while chatting about the camp.

"—since you're so young," she was saying, "they probably wont make you a legionnaire yet; you'll most likely be messengers for the first couple years until you're big enough. You and your brother are even more combat efficient than some of the older kids, but you won't be able to fight until you're at least twelve, maybe eleven."

They exited the infirmary, and Jason found himself on a cobblestone road. Buildings lined both side of the streets, and people hustled and bustled down the street. Jason some teenagers as well as adults; this must be New Rome. They were in the civilian portion of the camp, which must have had the closet infirmary to the tunnel entrance.

The sun glowed brightly in the sky, bathing the beautiful city in its warm rays. A soft breeze drifted through the street, blowing Jason's hair slightly. Across the street was a cafe that was handing out coffee in exchange for denarii, the currency of the Romans. Jason frowned; he had never had coffee before.

Gwen saw what he was looking at. "Oh no, big shot. I'm not watching over a five year old hyped up on caffeine. Come on; I'll take you to the Praetors and your brother."

The duo strolled down the cobblestone road until it intersected another road, which was much wider than the one they were on. This road seemed to be the Main Street; dozens of soldiers marched through, heading for a fort that rested in a vast meadow in the distance. Fauns clopped around, excitedly talking to citizens and trying to get some denarii for tin cans. Jason wasn't sure why they needed tin cans, and he was sure he didn't want to know either.

"Via Praetoria," Gwen stated sticking her arms out and spinning slowly, gesturing to the street in its wholesome.

This road was also dotted with shops and apartments like the last street, but it was filled with much more people. Jason's sapphire eyes followed the road into the distance, where a small military camp-like installment waited at the end.

"That's Camp Jupiter," Gwen said, pointing at the military camp. "That's where the mess hall and the barracks are, along with the Praetors' villas. Once you get inducted into the Legion, you'll live there."

Jason nodded in understanding.

"It's also where the principia is—the place where the Praetors stay during the day. Your brother should be there now. Coming?"

-X-

_Percy_

David stared at Percy with a critical eye. David was a tall and burly son of Mars that had military-cropped black hair and aggressive crimson irises. His stiff posture radiated leadership and conformity—a death sentence for someone as hyperactive and rebellious as Percy.

The son of Jupiter knew that David had a liking for the typical soldier—a boy or girl that were never insubordinate and followed orders to the letter. David seemed like the kind of person that would appreciate it if every Legionnaire acted like a mindless robot that did his bidding without a single word of noncompliance.

Percy was not that type of person.

The raven-haired boy stood in front of Praetors Cassandra—also known as Cassie—and David in a slightly slouched posture. His hands were behind his back as customary when in front of superiors, but his fingers were twirling and intertwining uneasily—something that didn't go unnoticed by Cassie, who was sitting at an angle where she was able to see behind his back.

David—luckily for Percy—didn't have an angle like Cassie did.

David and Cassie were both dressed in togas with purple sashes that represented their prestigious status as Praetors. Cassie blinked her icy-blue eyes curiously at Percy, instead of scrutinizing him like David was. Cassie's dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into an elegant braid that trailed down her back, pausing at the culmination of her shoulder blades.

They were standing—well, Percy was standing, and the Praetors were seated—in the Principia, which was apparently a building that was associated with government officials. To be brutally honest, Percy felt like he was standing in a courtroom—the center of the room was totally bare, only decorated with the son of Jupiter, and a thin carpet. He felt like he was standing in a museum exhibit, on display for copious numbers of viewers to analyze.

The walls were red stucco, and slowly curved upwards until they met at the center of the ceiling, which was the highest point of the building. Percy remembered that the peak of the building had been dome-shaped when he saw it outside. Now he knew that the dome was hollow.

The ceiling was and walls were ornamented with striking tapestries—which were not peeling, unlike the Wolf House's—and stunning art. The pictures reminded him of an old chapel that his mother used to talk about called the Sistine Chapel, which was decorated by Leonardo Da Vinci himself. The art in the principia matched the beauty of Da Vinci's own, if not surpassing it.

There was a long table that stretched across the wall opposite from the sophisticated French doors, where David and Cassie were seated. Papers and file littered the table, and seemingly ancient books lined the myriad of bookshelves in the room. By the doors there was a small living room, complete with fluffed pillows and leather furniture. Even a small fish tank with a single fish rested on a side table next to the leather couch.

A purple rug led from the doors to just in front of the long table, where Percy was currently standing. His sapphire eyes darted back and forth between David and Cassie, waiting for one to say something.

David broke the silence finally. "So a son of Jupiter, huh?"

Percy nodded quietly.

"Would you mind proving it? While we all saw the storm cloud, no one actually saw you use lightning, save Tara and Gary, who are both probatios. I would appreciate if you could give me an example of your powers."

Percy noticed a candle on the table. He extended his arm and pointed his index finger at the wick of the wax candle. Electricity coursed from his elbow, sparking down his forearm until being funneled through his finger. A small arc of electricity jumped erratically from his finger, striking the very tip of the candlewick.

A small flame began.

David nodded in approval. He then glanced at Cassie. Her eyes were more compassionate—more human.

"How old are you, kid?" She asked kindly.

"Five. Almost six," Percy replied.

"And your brother?"

"We're the same age. We're twins," Percy explained.

"And he has your same powers?"

Cassie's answer was a nod. She sighed. "You're too young to join the legion, even if you are strong enough to kill the Minotaur. You and your brother will stay in New Rome with a pair of foster parents until you are ten. Then, you can be inducted into the Legion as messengers. Once you're both twelve, you can join the fighting. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Percy replied.

Cassie smiled kindly. If Percy had to guess, Cassie was around eighteen or nineteen, while David looked to be twenty or twenty-one. Percy assumed that they were old enough to be referred to as sir and ma'am. It was always safer to be polite, even if Percy wasn't the most reserved and respectful kid out there. To be totally frank, Percy's exposure to the mythological world had matured him. Percy no longer felt as hyper or spontaneous as he once did. For once, Percy was experiencing what it felt like to be older and more serene. Percy actually surprised himself by being perfectly polite and contained during the meeting with Cassie and David.

Cassie began to sift through papers before pulling own out. She bit her lip in anxiety, before putting the sheet down and looking through them more. Then, she sighed exasperatedly.

David frowned. "What's wrong?"

Percy leaned forward slightly, wanting to hear what had ruffled the seemingly composed Praetor so easily.

"There aren't any parents on the foster list," She answered quietly.

David raised his eyebrows. "None?"  
Cassie shook her head. "I forgot about it. The last family on the list took the son of Bacchus—Dakota. The Wilsons were the last ones in the file that were willing to take in a foster child."

David was quiet. The room was filled with an awkward silence for around ten seconds before Cassie broke it again.

"Well," she said, "I guess I'll take you two, then."

David's eyes grew big. "What? Cass, you can't be serious!"  
Judging by the way David said Cassie's nickname (even her nickname had a nickname for some reason), Percy assumed that they were closer than coworkers, and maybe even closer than "just friends".

Cassie nodded and gave Percy a smile. "I'm serious. I'll take the little guy, along with his twin. They need somewhere to stay, and my villa is much to big for just one person."

Percy gave a bright smile, imagining living with someone as nice as Cassie. His mother was partially abusive and usually intoxicated, so living with her wasn't the best time of his life. Lupa was . . . neutral, so to say. Percy didn't feel attached to the she-wolf—he felt like she was a gruff teacher that was only there to make sure he didn't die before he made it to the camp. While he appreciated Lupa's training, she wasn't exactly the best parent of adult figure either. But Cassie seemed like someone who would care for him and his twin—like Trivia. Percy knew that Trivia couldn't just show up willy-nilly, but Cassie had the freedom to be around all the time. Cassie would be the parental or sisterly figure that could take over whenever Trivia couldn't.

"So what do you say, little man?" Cassie asked. "Do you want to come live with me?"  
Percy's sapphire eyes lit up. "Yes, ma'am, I do."

-X-

_Jason_

Jason and Percy patiently waited as Cassie unlocked her villa. The villa was an Italian style building with a shade of tan coloring the exterior walls, with crimson roofing tiles (also Italian styled.) Instead of a wall surrounding the mansion—it was big enough to be considered a mansion—bushes lined the property, seven feet tall and three feet thick. A small, cast-iron gate blocked the single opening to the property, unlocking only if a key card was inserted into a small slot on the entrance mechanism just beside the gate.

The villa was next to David's, whose house was in between Cassie's and the Principia. The walk from the government building to Cassie's villa was merely five minutes long.

Cassie opened the door and gestured for them to go inside. They entered into a massive foyer with white marble columns and a granite floor that was a deep onyx color. Directly in front of them was a staircase that went up a few steps and then split, going up and to the left as well as up and to the right.

To their left was a lush, but modestly furnished, living room with a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There was a grey sofa accompanied by two matching ottomans, and two extra recliners off to the side. To their right was a flamboyant dining room with a long and wide rectangular, glass table that seated at least twelve. Plates, napkins, and silverware rested in front of each seat. A small vase filled with roses rested as the centerpiece of the table.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Cassie said kindly.

She led them into and through the dining room, going through a door that Jason hadn't noticed. They came into a large kitchen with grey granite counters and a matching island that held a bowl of fruit. Percy, being the more daring of the two, immediately went to the fridge and opened it up.

"Whoa," Percy mumbled, ad Jason couldn't help but silently agree.

The fridge was stocked to the brim, filled with dozens of foods that Jason hadn't even heard of. The ones he did know of were ones he had either never had or only had rarely—his mother didn't have a lot of money to buy expensive food. Jason had grown immunity to eating ramen noodles.  
Cassie laughed. "Hungry? We can finish the tour later, if you want."

"Oh yeah," Percy answered for them, "We are _really_ hungry."

**A/N: Well, there is the chapter. The next one will probably skip a couple years, when they are messengers as ten year olds. So I hope you have liked the story so far! Review/favorite/follow! (Preferably review). See you guys and girls next chapter!**


	7. The Training Begins

**A/N: And here is chapter 7! *****Cue elated cheering in the background and lots of clapping***

**Anyway, please leave reviews and all that stuff! If you do that, it lets me know that you guys like what I'm writing! So please do it!**

**NOTE: I decided not to skip forward in time. He will remain tiny Percy for a bit longer :D**

**Ayoandrew: **Yes, Percy will still be skilled with a sword. When he is put in the Legion, he'll receive a standard gladius, which will be his first sword. Later on, he might get another sword, but I'm mostly going to stick with the javelin. The reason I did this (giving him a javelin and a bow) is because it was different and rather rare. I wanted to do something wayyyy out there that no one thinks about too much.

**xRinneandSharinx:** Yes! I'm so glad you noticed that! That was actually what I was going for. Percy and Jason are the modern day Romulus and Remus, and their sibling rivalry will be through the roof when they fight for Praetor positions other stuff like that. At one point, I have it planned that they are basically going to explode at each other and not speak for days. It's going to be great.

**JaDYN78:** Thank you! I try to proofread a lot before I post. You should see the amount of red squiggly lines when I first finish a chapter. It's incredible. And yes, it will be a couple chapters until Reyna comes. Soon though!

**Rebfan90:** I know! Me too! Reyna will show up soon.

**Ancient Tide**: Thank you! I want Percy to be different than he is in the canon. Growing up with Romans should make him more stern and quiet (AKA badass), so his personality will be much different than if he grew up with the Greeks.

**Duskrend14: **Yeah, there will be a bit of Cassie-twin bonding, so don't worry about that. And yeah I think if forgot to mention it, but Jason has blond hair, while Percy has black. I meant to say that, so thanks for catching my mistake. I decided not to skip yet. I want to add in a bit before I skip to their messenger time period, so the beginning will follow the last chapter time-wise.

**NomomoCutieXD**: Jason's hair is blond. Sorry haha I kind of forgot to mention it in the previous chapters.

**Chapter Seven: The Training Begins**

_Percy_

Percy grunted as the flat of Cassie's blade struck his unprotected ribs. The daughter of Mercury backed up slightly, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Keep you guard up, but not that high. You left your stomach open. You would be dead if that was a real fight. Don't let defeating the Minotaur fuel your ego. You aren't invincible."

Percy nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow, holding his spear in an offense stance, ready to jab forward. He was wearing a long-sleeved purple tee with an Imperial golden chest plate over it, with Imperial gold bracers covering his wrists and lower forearms. He wore leather boots with a miniscule amount of armor on the outside. He didn't necessarily need any leg protection—Cassie wouldn't bother hammering his legs while she was teaching him. While getting wounded in the legs would incapacitate most people, the monsters weren't smart enough to strategize like that—they would go for the more vital points like the head and abdomen. Percy wouldn't need to worry much about his thighs and shins during a battle unless engaged in combat with a more intelligent enemy.

Cassie transferred her weight between feet, rocking slightly as her hawk-eyes scrutinized Percy's stance. They were in the backyard of Cassie's villa, where a small ring of sand could be used as a training ground. Weapon and armor racks were a couple feet from the ring, up against the bushes that boxed in the property. Jason sat on an oak wood bench that was next to the weapon racks, sipping a cup of water.

Jason and Percy had been living with Cassie for a week now; she was a great girl, kind of like the twins' older sister. In fact, Cassie managed to painfully remind Percy of Thalia. The daughter of Mercury acted hardy and unyielding sometimes (much like Thalia), but she was a gigantic softie (also like Thalia)—they had watched Finding Nemo at least three times that week, and Cassie had cried one time. In other words, Percy and Jason adored Cassie. She was a loving mother/sister, but didn't spoil the twins too much (hence the slapping with the blade).

Cassie was—to be brutally honest—a harsh teacher. Percy swore he had at least a dozen bruises from being pummeled by the daughter of Mercury's sword. She was careful not to cut him, but she was relentless when it came to slapping him with the flat side.

Cassie was a stickler for stance and movement; she wanted Percy to keep his balance at all times, and to always make sure to keep his weight on the correct foot at the correct times. Her icy-blue eyes were as sharp as a bird's—she always noticed the mistakes Percy made during his sparring sessions.

Even though he didn't particularly enjoy jogging ten laps around the villa before each session, he knew he would be thankful for it once he got old enough to fight in the Legion. Cassie was truing to make sure that he and Jason were prepared for the strict and harsh membership in the Legion—something that Percy would be eternally grateful for. Percy had learned in the span of a week to be more obedient, and most of his insubordinate attitude had vaporized like water on a blistering summer day. There was a chain of command, and Cassie—as well as Lupa—had taught him to respect it, not test it.

Percy knew that the other kids his age were most likely enjoying their time at the baths or frolicking in the Field of Mars while Percy was getting pummeled by Cassie. While a small portion of him felt slightly envious of the relaxing children, his sense of obligation and nobility reminded him that Percy would be ready when the time came to join the Legion, while the others wouldn't be near as prepared. Cassie seemed hell-bent on training Percy and Jason to be the perfect soldiers—training them to be the _best_. And he was appreciative of her indomitable assertiveness, because he realized that he would value it in the long run.

Percy lunged forward, intent on slicing her stomach. With the swiftness of a panther, Cassie lashed out, slapped his spear away, kicked his leg out from under him, spun around him, and finally slammed the hilt of her sword into his back. Percy collapsed on the ground in a bruised heap.

"Where was your weight?" She asked as she backed up, allowing him to ascend.

Percy groaned painfully as he stood. "Back foot."

"You were lunging; it should have been on your front. See how easily I disabled your leg? If you had weight on it, it wouldn't have buckled so easily. Again."

Percy positioned himself again. He lunged, this time putting his weight behind the lunge, transferring it to his front leg. Cassie swatted the spear away and tried to kick his leg again, but it didn't budge due to the amount of pressure Percy had on it. Percy jumped back before Cassie could attempt to smack him again.

Cassie nodded approvingly. "Good. See how your leg didn't move? You kept your weight on it this time. Now try defense."  
Percy flipped the spear so that it was horizontal in his hands. When using a spear, it was almost impossible at intercepting blows like one could with a sword; he would have to use the shaft to block most attacks instead of striking out like he would have to do if he was using his training gladius.

"Weight?" Cassie asked, eyeing his form.

"Back leg," Percy replied.

"Good. Ready?"  
Percy nodded, and Cassie swung her blade in a downward arc. Percy swiftly thrust the shaft upward. The blade bounced off the shaft, hitting between his hands. Percy shoved with the weapon, pushing Cassie's blade away. Cassie tried swiping at his stomach next.

Percy thrust and met her blow head on, deflecting her attack once more. Cassie nodded and smiled

"Nice job. Go to the archery range and practice with Gwen, Perce. Jason! Your turn!"

Percy quickly stripped off the constricting and hot armor, relishing in the cool sensation that was brought on by the soft breeze that was hitting his sweaty body. He flipped Augustus and he was then holding his sleek grey bow. His quiver was already slung over his shoulder.

Percy hustled around the house and arrived at the gate of Cassie's villa, where he then nearly ran into someone after he went through the gate. Luckily, the person swiftly sidestepped, avoiding Percy entirely.

"Watch it, kid," David reprimanded.

Percy felt an disagreeable feeling rise in his stomach. Even after being here for a week, Percy still hadn't warmed up to Cassie's boyfriend, or vice versa. After fixating David with a harsh glare (well, as harsh as tiny five year old could manage), Percy turned back around and continued to the archery range while David opened the gate.

Percy walked down Via Praetoria, heading for the New Rome. He passed lots of soldiers, all of whom muttered quietly and made pointed looks at him. Apparently, Percy and Jason were at the center of every gossiping conversation in New Rome. Percy could understand why; two sons of Jupiter show up, kill a Minotaur, and then get fostered by a Praetor. Percy didn't want to be arrogant, but they were kind of a big deal. Cassie had told them that children of Jupiter were very, very rare, but extremely powerful.

Percy inwardly groaned when he spotted Terminus.

The god of borders was the most OCD person he had ever met, and that was saying something since the son of Jupiter currently resided in a city/camp filled with ADHD and dyslexic demigods. You would think someone in the city was radically OCD, but no one even came close to Terminus's level. While Terminus had a good heart and wasn't necessarily a devious god, his obsessive compulsion disorder did tend to make him quite peeving to those who talked to him.

"Grace! Yes, you!" Terminus called to him.

Percy restrained the urge to roll his eyes and ambled over to the statue.

"Yes, Terminus?"  
Terminus was just a statue with a torso and head—he had no legs or arms, but Percy had learned the hard way not to comment on his lack of appendages (he was forced to cut the grass by one-tenth of an inch for an hour before Cassie found him). Terminus looked accusingly at Percy.

"No weapons inside the Pomeranian Line, Mr. Grace. Hand over your coin of electric destruction, please. I'd rather keep my city in tact, thank you. And tuck your shirt in."

Percy, again, had to force himself to refrain from rolling his eyes at the easily irritated god of boundaries. He fished Augustus out of his pocket and dropped it in a small tray next to the statue, and quickly shoved the bottom of his shirt into his pants before walking through the Pomeranian Line, and into New Rome.

-X-

_Trivia_

Jupiter's brow creased. "I don't know," he muttered, but loud enough for the other gods to hear him.

The Twelve Olympians, plus Trivia, were in the throne room on Olympus. The twelve major gods sat proudly in their thrones, power radiating off of them in insurmountable waves. Compared to the Olympians, Trivia felt like a small insect that was flying around in a room filled with people with bug swatters.

One wrong move results in a deafening _smack_.

"Brother, if I may," Neptune asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Jupiter gestured for him to continue. Neptune's sea green eyes scanned Trivia, making her feel like she was some type of artifact on a pedestal in some important museum that all the paleontologists were trying to dissect. She felt extremely self-conscious, and absentmindedly rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to suppress the urge to whirl around and sprint out of the room at top speed.

Neptune then leaned back. "I know he is your child, Jupiter, but I can already see the positive impact she has had on him."

Jupiter nodded thoughtfully. "And what do you think of Juno?"  
All heads swiveled between Neptune and Juno, who was glaring at Neptune as if to dare him to say something negative. Neptune shrugged slightly.

"I'll admit that I haven't really been watching Perseus's twin. But I can definitely guarantee that Trivia's impact on Perseus has been a progressive one."

Jupiter nodded and looked around at the other gods. "Fine. I consent. Does anyone have any objections toward this movement?"

No one opposed the movement.

Jupiter nodded and turned his attention back to Trivia. "Congratulations, Trivia. I hereby grant you official confirmation from Olympus to adopt my son. And wait here, I wish to speak with you in private after the meeting is over."

Trivia nodded, not even bothering to hide her colossal smile. Neptune noticed and winked at her. Trivia quietly thanked him mentally, before returning to a temporary throne—a tiny one—beside Mars's throne.

Jupiter cleared his throat. "Now, back to my wife," Juno's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "Does anyone have comments or concerns about her being the patron of my other son, Jason?"

Apollo stood. Jupiter nodded to spur him to speak. Apollo's eyes suddenly switched colors from a bright azure to deep emerald. Green mist puffed from his mouth and swirled around in the throne room. His deeply tan skin paled drastically, leaving him a pasty shade of white. His mouth open and spoke in a voice that sounded tripled.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death,_" Apollo croaked.

Diana quickly leapt up with the grace of a feline and caught her brother before he could collapse on the marble floor. Apollo gave a heart-wrenching cough and hastily sucked in breath. When he caught his breath he nodded at his sister, letting her know that he was all right. Diana quickly returned to her throne, albeit shot Apollo several worried glances.

Apollo cleared his throat. "That is why it is important."

Jupiter's brow creased. "That was a prophecy, but what does it have to do with Juno and Jason?"

Apollo shot a pointed look at Juno. "I believe your wife knows the answer to that."

Heads once again swiveled to the queen of the gods. Juno looked slightly anxious—an emotion that Trivia had never seen Juno wear so openly before.

"The camps will have to be reunited in order to stop something much larger than Saturn. Neither camp could do it alone."

Jupiter looked outraged. "You _actually_ wish for the Romans to meet the Greeks?"

Jupiter's form flickered slightly, shifting into a more paranoid and ornery version of himself before flipping back to his Roman form, where he was a much better ruler and a whole hell of a lot calmer. In other words, schizophrenia was terrible.

Juno shifted slightly. "My plan is risky, but the only one we will have. But let's not talk about that yet; we still have Saturn to deal with."

Jupiter shifted to Zeus. The other gods quickly followed suit. "The Greeks will deal with Kronos himself. The Romans will have to deal with Mount Othrys and Krios. My sons will be the ones to topple the Black Throne."

The sense of honor and arrogance in Zeus's voice was practically palpable. Triv—_Hecate _rolled her eyes at the pompousness of the king of the gods. Zeus was an ambitious, power hungry man whose only use for his children was to further accumulate prestige and bragging rights. Hecate wasn't even sure if Zeus cared for his children—Thalia, Percy, _or_ Jason. He just seemed so . . . indifferent.

The gods quickly shifted back to their Roman forms once the Romans were mentioned again. Trivia reached up and rubbed her temples, trying to keep the usual migraine that came from shifting forms away. Alas, her efforts proved futile as a raging, sharp pain originated in the depths of her head.

It was blatantly obvious that the others were suffering the effects as well. As the meeting continued about other things, she saw several gods rub their heads of grimace, or in some rare cases—courtesy of Mercury—a melodramatic groan of pain would echo through the room.

Soon the meeting was over and the gods and goddesses were dismissed. Trivia stood and patiently waited for Jupiter to approach her.

"Milord," Trivia greeted, bowing to the king of the gods. Truth be told, Trivia actually respected Jupiter—not Zeus, mind you: only his Roman form. Jupiter was honorable and reputable, while Zeus was just a toddler in an adult's body that had a serious case of paranoia.

Jupiter smiled, but he looked quite . . . awkward? Trivia wasn't sure. His body language screamed discomfort; his foot tapped and he was shifting wait between his feet while his eyes darted around the throne room, looking at everything but Trivia.

"I—uh," Jupiter began, before clearing his throat. "I'm not exactly . . . er, _adequate _when is comes to parenting, but I . . . just . . . can you tell me how they are doing every once and a while? I can't exactly visit them, but I want them to know that I am . . . _proud_ of them. Um, can you please do that?"

To be totally frank, Trivia was not expecting that. Jupiter was a rather detached father, and rarely made an effort to check on his children, mortal or immortal alike. Trivia's face was graced by a small smile.

"I'll make sure of it, milord," Trivia said before turning to leave.

Then she stopped. "Milord?"

"Yes?" Jupiter asked.

"If you ever want to contact them, do it through a dream. I can shield it from the other gods. They would never know," She told him.

She heard him chuckle. "I'm might take you up on that."

Trivia flashed away.

**A/N: And there it is! A shorter chapter, but still full of information! We have 95 reviews! WOOO! Let's break 100! Come one people! Leave questions, comments, anything! See ya next chapter!**


	8. New Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Chapter Eight is here! Yay! Be sure to review! Oh, and I have created a community called Percy and Reyna Stories. I thought that pairing could use a community, so if you know of any Percy/Reyna stories, please PM me so I can add them. Thanks!**

**NOTE: This is a totally minor filler chapter that only exists to introduce Octavian and Dakota. The hydrophobia part isn't really necessary, but I fell like it would be rushed if I just immediately skipped forward by five years. I want to develop relationships a bit more before I make that jump.**

** Duskrend14: **Thank you for trying haha. Reyna will show up in a few chapters I think. And with Jupiter, I wanted to do something different since every story portrays him as some kind of heartless bastard. They said that their Roman forms had different personalities, so I decided to make him more . . . Roman. So he's a lot more honorable since that's important to the Romans. And yeah that chapter was super tiny. Sorry. This one will be bigger.

**Rebfan90**: Yep, Trivia has gotten permission to adopt him, which means he will gain a small portion of her powers. In order to keep him from becoming overpowered, he will only be able to inherit a teeny tiny power from her. It will be kind of the same thing that Hazel gets from Hecate in the canon; a small ability to manipulate the Mist.

**xRinneandSharinx**: Yeah you were right on the dot with that. And yes, shit is going to go down once they start getting jealous of each other.

**HeirOftheHowlingWolves**: Thank you for sticking with me from the beginning! It means a lot! Hopefully I can update quickly.

**Commander of Chaos:** Percy/Reyna. Bianca will still have a role, however.

**FabolousGandalf:** Thank you! Don't worry. Once I finish a story (whether it is this one or another) a Percy/Bianca fic will be on the way.

**Guest**: Updates will get slower. I'm sorry I can't update all the time, but I have school and stuff to pay attention to. While writing is really fun, school is more important to me, so this is only a second priority. I'll try to update as much as I can.

**Chapter Eight: New Friends and Enemies**

_Jason_

Jason had always hated water.

Before he was introduced to the mythological world, Jason didn't have a rational explanation to why he despised and—dare he say it—_feared_ water. When he was around it, a sense of dread seemed to start consuming his thoughts, and replacing them with horrible scenarios of him drowning or being pulled to the bottom by a vicious shark.

He heard Percy shift nervously next to him.

As sons of Jupiter, they were never supposed to go into their uncles' domain, no matter what the circumstance. Jason hadn't met Neptune, but he was sure that the god of the sea would attempt to drown them if they got into the lake.

"You can do it," Jason heard Cassie say, putting a hand on each twin's shoulder.

Jason shook his head fearfully. "No."

Cassie sighed. "Listen, do you know what this is?"

Percy frowned. "A lake?"

Cassie groaned. "No, my little ball of electricity, that's not what I meant."

Jason saw Percy smile fondly at Cassie's nickname for him.

"What I meant was your fear of water. It's called hydrophobia. Do you know what a phobia is?"

Jason nodded. "It's a fear of something. The word is derived from the Greek god of fear named Phobos."

The three of them shivered a bit when a _Graecus_ god was mentioned. Cassie stepped forward in front of them before crouching in front of them. Her eyes bored into them like a doctor looking at an X-ray of their bodies. Her gaze was so penetrating that Jason shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, but you left out a part; a phobia is an irrational fear—something that you fear for absolutely no reason."

Percy's eyes widened comically. "But we actually have a legitimate reason!"

Cassie shook her head. "Being afraid of your uncle isn't an authentic reason to be petrified of the water. You're giving in to apprehension; hell, you don't even know what Neptune is like! He may like you, for all you know."

Jason glared at the water. Then he looked at Cassie. "I doubt it," he muttered warily, turning his sapphire orbs back to the waves that softly lapped at the sandy beach. Cassie was right, however; neither Jason nor Percy had ever met their uncle. But also, Jason wasn't an idiot, even though he merely five. Jason had learned from Lupa that the three sons of Saturn tended to hold deadly grudges against each other, strengthening their bitter rivalries with the death of each child of the Big Three. Jason was sure that he didn't want to end up floating lifelessly in the lake.

Other kids and adults were laughing and swimming like it was no big deal, but to the twins, this was like facing their nemesis—fear. Jason saw a skinny kid playing with some of his friends, and occasionally pointing at the twins and snickering. Jason frowned slightly; why was the scrawny guy laughing at them?

Cassie followed Jason's eyes and scowled. She looked at a man that was reclining on a lawn chair, a little ways from the gaunt boy. He was skeletal and had hair that was so blond that it could have been considered platinum. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and lazily flipped a page in the novel he appeared to be reading.

"Randy!" Cassie yelled.

Randy grunted, and then, without looking up, called, "Go away, I'm reading!"

Over the time Jason had lived with Cassie, he had realized that she had two different images: her Praetor image and real image. As Praetor, Cassie was known as a ruthless politician who would not take disrespect lying down. Apparently, she had dismissed six senators from their positions the year before for not paying attention during one of the Senate meetings. Cassie was sometimes called "Cold-Hearted Cass" behind her back, and Jason figured that she was aware that they called her that. Cassie had to be stern and collected, or none of the other officials in the Roman government system would take her seriously. But since she was so intimidating, the others tended to take her very, _very_ seriously: an intelligent decision in Jason's opinion.

Her second image was the one she showed to Percy and Jason. While she was a headstrong girl who always had to have her way, she was also kindhearted and empathetic. She treated Jason and Percy like a loving sister—like . . . like Thalia. Cassie hadn't even known the two more than a week, yet she treated them both as if they were her own kin. This was the loving compassionate side of Cassie that no one ever noticed behind the merciless, sly politician known as Cold-Hearted Cass: a side that most people would never see. Fortuitously, Jason and Percy were among the few people that would be graced by the presence of this side of Cassie.

"Your Praetor is speaking to you!" Cassie yelled, her dominating side making an appearance. Cassie wasn't one to be ignored, and would pull her superiority card whenever it was necessary.

The man—Randy, as Cassie had called him—immediately looked up, removing his sunglasses. His eyes were wide with shock; he clearly hadn't realized who was calling him. Randy tossed his book into the sand and hurriedly moved over to the trio, smiling at Cassie in a rather forced manner.

"Oh, Praetor!" Randy exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was you! Please forgive my impolite behavior. Is there something you need?"

Jason rolled his eyes at the typical sycophant behavior. This Randy clearly wanted to remain on good terms with the Praetor, even if that meant kissing her toes repeatedly or showering her with almost theatrical compliments.

Cassie's frosty eyes burned holes in Randy's face, making him shift uneasily.

"I'd like you to tell your son to stop making fun of these two. They have hydrophobia, and he is not making it any better by laughing at them," Cassie explained.

Randy looked at her incredulously before chuckling. "Kids will be kids, won't they? I'm sure the two aren't bothered by Octavian's teasing. It's good-natured, right boys?"

Neither twin replied. Instead, Jason shot a look at Cassie as if to say, 'is this guy for real?'

Randy's smile fell when the two didn't confirm anything he had said. He looked back at Cassie and noticed the steadfast look in her eye, and apparently decided not to test her for the fear of being demoted or cited for insubordination.

"Er, yes Praetor," Randy said hastily, "I'll tell him to play nice."

Randy quickly hurried towards the boy—Octavian, as Cassie had called him—and seemed to exchange a couple words with him. As Randy turned and returned to his chair, Octavian shot Jason a sly look. And rolled his eyes before turning and whispering something to his buddies. Much to Jason's embarrassment, they all guffawed and kept shooting stealthy glances at he and Percy.

Jason felt suddenly sensed a light presence of electricity, and glanced at Percy. Sparks were shooting off his body and then arcing back into it again. It was clear that the scarecrow kid irritated Percy as well.

"Can we please do something to him?" Jason asked hopefully, turning back to the daughter of Mercury.

Cassie sighed. "Unfortunately, no. He is next in line for the augury position. His father is the current augur. Attacking someone with that high up of a position wouldn't fare well for you two. Even I wouldn't be able to stop you from being punished."

Percy sighed. "Fine."

The beach was inside the Pomeranian Line, just outside the forum, where all the shops public meeting areas were. It was Saturday, and Cassie and David had granted the Legion the day off—there was an abundant quantity of people at the beach consequently. Apparently, most of the Legionnaires had decided to spend their afternoon off by swimming in the lake.

If Jason had to guess, there were maybe one hundred total kids and adults on the beach. Only a hand fill of the beach's occupants were his and Percy's age—Octavian and his two buddies, and a younger boy with eyes the color of a mixture of lavender and crimson that was toddling around by two blond-haired adults that looked like they were married.

Cassie cleared her throat. "Now, let's test the water, shall we?"

-X-

_Percy_

Percy and Jason stood shirtless in front of the lake, both wearing bathing suits. This was normal for others, but Percy's heart was thumping four times as fast as it usually did. His hands felt clammy and moist with sweat that came with his apprehension.

"You first, Percy," Cassie told him.

Percy took a cautious step forward. The tide lapped at his tan toes, making him cringe slightly. Although he attempted to look blank-faced, anyone that had seen him would have known that he was frightened.

Percy steeled his nerves and tried to dissuade his heart from beating so quickly, but it didn't work so well. Ignoring his fears to the best of his abilities, Percy put on foot in the water. Percy squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to meet some terrible and ruthless end, but found that nothing out of the ordinary happened. He dared to open one eye.

The waves lapped at his ankle like he was just the same as the other kids and adults, not the child of the god of the sea's fiercest rival. It just . . . waved. Percy was surprised to say the least; he assumed something melodramatic or outlandish would occur when he stepped into a domain that he wasn't supposed to be in.

Either Neptune wasn't paying close attention to his domain, or he was deciding to spare Percy. Percy tentatively put his other foot in the lake, and cracked a small smile when nothing happened. The water was cool and refreshing, like he had been purified of some type of ghastly disease. It was . . . enlightening, so to say.

Percy heard and excited, "Yes!" from behind him.

He turned around and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by Cassie.

"You did it, little man," She whispered excitedly in his ear.

Jason stepped up and gained the same results, including the hug from the daughter of Mercury. Cassie then smiled at the twins.

"Nice job. Go have some fun," Cassie told them.

Percy heard Jason snort. "As long as it has nothing to do with the beach."

-X-

Percy and Jason sat in a small cafe in New Rome, just off Via Praetoria. Apparently Cassie knew the barista (actually, who doesn't know Cassie?) so they got hot chocolate and a couple muffins for free. While it was only August, and it was nearly eighty degrees outside, the boys were still overjoyed to have hot chocolate. Living with a drunken, piss-poor mother didn't exactly allow them to have some of the finer things in life, which included hot chocolate.

The cafe was tiny; it was a single about the size of Cassie's villa's living room, plus two bathrooms. There were only three of four tables besides the bar stools, and every seat was full.

When Percy gazed around at the other customers, he spotted a boy about their age sitting at the table beside them. The kid was eating a scone with two blond-headed adults, who were both engrossed in a seemingly deep conversation with the couple sitting on the other side of them.

The boy himself was about Jason's height—just slightly shorter than Percy—and had strange violet eyes. At the first look, they looked an entirely lavender color—like Trivia's—but on closer inspection, Percy could detect a couple traces and shades of crimson, making his eyes look like the color of grape juice. He had black hair that was cut in a military style, leaving three inches between his hairline and his eyes.

The kid happened to turn and look at Percy before the son of Jupiter could turn away. For a second, they just stared at each other curiously—like they were analyzing each other. Percy's head tilted to the right slightly, and a small frown played on his lips.

The silence continued for a minute, until Jason finally spoke up.

"What's your name?"

The kid looked at them warily for a minute. "Mrs. Wilson says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Well if we told you our names, we wouldn't be strangers anymore," Jason pointed out.

The boy seemed to ponder it for a minute before nodding. Jason smiled and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Jason."

"And I'm Percy," Percy said afterward.

The boy's eyes lit up as he shook their hands. "You're them!"

Percy frowned. "Who?"

The boy's smile was so broad that Percy found it hard to believe that it hadn't ripped his face in half yet. "The sons of Jupiter! Everyone knows about you! Mr. Wilson told me that you are supposed to be dangerous. You don't look so dangerous."

Percy said, "Um—"

"I'm Dakota," the boy interrupted, "But you can call me Kota if you want; Mr. And Mrs. Wilson do. I'm a son of Bacchus."

**A/N: Okay . . . this was a major filler chapter, and has no real plot other than meeting Octavian and Dakota. I wanted to show you that their relationships started off early. Octavian and the twins are already at odds, and will remain that way. Dakota will practically become a second brother to Percy and Jason. The hydrophobia thing isn't really important, but it was necessary when it came to the Cassie-twins bonding. Next chapter will skip to their time as messengers. Hopefully, this will be chapter where Reyna comes in because you people are PRACTICALLY SLAPPING ME with PM's and reviews to add Reyna in. But it's okay because it's long overdue. I hope I can get her in next chapter. If I can't, it will DEFINITELY be in the one after the next. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Of Inductions and Destructions

**A/N: Chapter 9! This will hopefully include Reyna! Upcoming action! (Finally). Also, I've created a community called "Percy and Reyna Stories" since there are so few Percy/Reyna stories. If you know of a story of have written one that isn't just fluff (it needs a good plot) then please PM me! Make sure to follow the community too!**

** NOTE: IF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T INCLUDE REYNA, THEN THE NEXT ONE WILL ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY WITHOUT A DOUBT INCLUDE HER. I'm sorry for putting it off so long but I want to focus on their life as a whole, not just the main plotline and romance stuff. It will come though, so don't worry!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Yes, the twins will practically be revered when they are older. Of course, being the sons of Jupiter, lots of soldiers will be envious. They will be loved by half the camp, and hated by the rest.

**AncientTide**: Yeah, I know that Reyna only stayed there four years, but I'm just timing it so she leaves Circe's island at the age of twelve. As long as she leaves at the right age, it won't really matter much how long she was there.

**GreekAdict:** Yeah I've messed up with some of the weapon names. I should have said "Hasta" instead of javelin. And for the shields I should have gone with "Parma", which is a circular shield almost identical to a Greek hoplite shield. Thanks for pointing it out though. Hopefully it won't screw up the story much. Maybe when I finish or get really far along, I'll go back and change a couple of the names.

**Snow Wolfe6631**: Sorry I missed your question last time! Yes, Bianca will still be in the plot (a huge role, actually). While she isn't paired with Percy, she will still show up.

**Rebfan90:** Lol thanks for another slap . . .

**Swiftstrike2010 and** **obEyDaNiElOrDiE**: I think they will be equal. I'll try to keep them balanced with the other so one doesn't surpass the other.

**Guest**: Yes, that is what I meant. Percy will be very reluctant to date Reyna because he will believe that he is some type of consolation prize for her since she couldn't get Jason. That will be a major obstacle in their love life.

**Karen Li**: I actually want to thank you for saying this, because it gives me an opportunity to explain more of the plot beforehand. Yes, I have made it painfully obvious that Percy is in the spotlight. But I have a reason: he will be absolutely crushed by Jason in popularity when they get older. Jason will kill Krios and become the war hero, while Percy is just "Roman Hero's" brother in the background. Percy gets this sliver of limelight but Jason will come more into focus. It's hard to develop both characters simultaneously. But **(MAJOR SPOILER DON'T READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO)** Jason will become praetor, but will also disappear. Reyna will love Jason at first and will struggle with her feelings about Percy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Nine: Of Inductions and Destructions**

_Percy_

"I'd like to welcome all of you to the annual Legionnaire induction ceremony!" David exclaimed.

The crowd of New Romans roared with applause and cheers, elated that the Cohorts would be receiving new soldiers. Percy, Jason, and Dakota were standing close to the front of the makeshift stage that had been set up just outside the Pomeranian Line. The trio was dressed in suits of Roman armor known as _lorica segmentata_. The _lorica segmentata_ was a type of body armor primarily used in the early Roman Empire. The armor itself consisted of broad ferrous strips that were fastened with leather strips that were concealed by the metal portions of the armor. They were heavyweight, but they were more than adequate at protecting the torso.

Since the three were only ten, even the smallest-sized armor was a little too large on them. Percy had to constantly shift his armor so it rested on his shoulders correctly, as did the others. Helms weren't required, thankfully, for they were also too large to fit on the head of a ten-year-old. Every section of his armor seemed to chafe his skin.

The younger kids (those under the age of twelve) stood in nearly perfect lines, mirroring the older kids, who were in a second group. Percy, Jason, and Dakota were in the front, along with a blonde girl and a black-haired boy that Percy didn't know. Directly behind Percy was Octavian, flanked by both of his buddies: a son of Mars named Bobby, and a son of Mercury known as James. James was quieter than Octavian and Bobby, but had this mad glint in his eye that informed Percy that the son of Mercury was most likely waiting for the perfect moment to insult or degrade him in some way or manner. Bobby was a pinheaded brute: broad-shouldered and muscled, but about as intelligent as a doorknob. Lupa had told the twins during their early training that intelligence was no doubt the most authoritative armament that a Roman soldier could possess.

Bobby obviously missed that day.

Switching trains of thought, Percy smiled partially as he imagined his mother's reaction to his induction, even though he would only be a Junior Legionnaire. For the past couple years, Trivia had visited Percy in his dreams since she was seldom able to converse with him in person. Trivia was a respectable mother, even if she wasn't able to attend in person very habitually. She was an exceptional mother, actually—a whole hell of a lot better than his birth mother. During his dreams, Trivia had been teaching Percy how to utilize his limited abilities when it came to magic. His adoption had siphoned into a small reserve of magic inside of his body; it was a small concentration, but it was existent.

During combat, he would never be able to trust his magic to work. Trivia had warned him that destructive magic was powerful, but extremely unreliable. Other than his regular combat abilities, the only powers he could rely on during fights would be his weak control over the winds and his much greater rheostat over electricity. Over his years of guidance—courtesy of both Cassie and Trivia—Percy had realized that he only inherited certain powers from his father. While Jason had exceptional control over wind, Percy could only summon a single rough breeze before overexerting himself. However, Percy had much more control over his abilities with electricity that Jason did.

Trivia had guessed that since they were twins, Jupiter's traits had divided into each twin separately, leaving an unbalanced amount of supremacy in each twin's DNA. Jason had received aero kinesis from their father, while Percy had received electro kinesis and atmo kinesis—the ability to summon electricity and create storms (although quite weak at his youthful age), respectively. While neither was particularly stronger than the other, they were each more potent than their counterpart in different areas.

But coming back to Trivia's magic, Percy had enough power to create trivial **(A/N: Pun intended! Trivia and "trivial"? No? Okay . . .),** apprentice spells that had almost pathetic effects. The only area of magic in which he thrived was when it came to the manipulation of the Mist. On several occasions, he had caused Jason to have short-term memory loss; his twin would forget what had happened in the past five minutes or so. Of course, Jason had volunteered to help Percy practice, but telling his twin that after his memory had been altered was still rather challenging. Percy couldn't count how many times he had been accused of taking Jason's memory without his consent since Jason had forgotten that he had, in fact, given Percy permission.

At some times, it was humorous. But in others . . . well, Cassie had to intervene.

So far, only Cassie, Dakota, and Jason knew of Percy's affiliation to Trivia. No others had been notified—not even David. Cassie had decided to keep it a secret for now, for intentions that Percy wasn't entirely sure of. Jason's patron, Juno, had been kept a secret as well. Again, Percy was unaware of the reasoning behind Cassie's decision to keep those facts under the hat.

"As most of you know," David continued, "today is the day that boys become men, and girls become women. This is the climax of your childhood, ladies and gentlemen; there is no turning back once you have been marked with the SPQR tattoo."

Percy and Jason had been training since a young age, and were no doubt among the fiercest warriors of their age group. Dakota was only mediocre, while Bobby and James were actually quite proficient. Octavian was set in line to inherit the position of augur from his father Randy, and couldn't hold a candle to the twins' prowess when it came to combat. Fortunately for Octavian, he had also inherited his father's silver tongue; Octavian was a moving speaker and always had a formulated, smooth way in delivering his words, appealing to all three portions of rhetoric speaking (Logos, Pathos, Ethos). As much as it pained Percy to admit it, Octavian was extremely competent when it came to public speaking and political activities.

Today, the Junior Legionnaires (those under the age of twelve) would be given a necklace necklace and be dubbed probatios, while the older kids (those that were turning twelve) would be branded with the SPQR tattoo. The Junior Legionnaires could become numerous things: messengers, laborers, equipment boys—anything, really. There was no telling what job they would be given. To be frank, Percy wasn't even sure which option sounded better. They all sounded rather bland and simple when he considered becoming an actual Legionnaire. Adrenaline seemed to dump into Percy's bloodstream at the mere thought of becoming a full member in the Legion—a soldier of Rome. The idea itself made Percy's head tingle and his fingers twitch with excitement. In the near future, Percy's dream would become a reality.

"First," David announced, "the full members of the Legion will be inducted. Say goodbye to last year's probatios, and then say hello to the new members of the great Roman Legion!"

The crowd roared with exhilaration and chanted, "SPQR!"

David smiled a bit, "All right, settle down, settle down. Gwen, if you would."

The daughter of Apollo was standing next to him and Cassie, holding a branding iron. Gwen gave a nod of confirmation and stuck the iron into the lit brazier beside her, until it was a glowing, sizzling-orange color. Legionnaires filed up the stage, where Gwen then pressed the iron into the underside of their right forearm.

At first nothing would occur, but then red ink appeared to seep through the skin of the Legionnaire, slowly developing the ornate Roman tattoo. When it was completed, a various amount of maroon lines, symbolizing how many years they had served as Junior Legionnaires, would extend from the elbow to the wrist. SPQR was written by the ethereal ink—also in crimson—just below the elbow, along with the symbol of the Legionnaire's godly parent.

Some just cringed when the red-hot iron was pressed into their susceptible flesh, while others yelped or grunted in discomfort. Percy silently pledged that he wouldn't appear fragile when it was his turn; he would stand resiliently and unflinching when it was his turn to feel the strident bite of the scorching iron. He hoped Jason was thinking the same thing.

Once the older Legionnaires had finished their initiation and the crowd had cheered them off the stage, David once again stood.

"And now it is time for our probatios—our Junior Legionnaires."

Just like she did with the elder Legionnaires, Cassie read names aloud. The probatio that was called would ascend the stairs and walk upon the stage before stopping just in front of Gwen. Instead of being branded, the probatios were given a small necklace that resembled something akin to a dog tag. A black string held a small clay dog tag that had the word "Probatio" carved into it. Gwen would put it around the neck of each new recruit, before giving him or her a curt nod of acknowledgment.

Cassie announced nine names including Jason and Dakota's before it was Percy's turn. As he stepped forward, something lightly tapped the outside of his foot, but forcefully enough to force his foot to jerk to the side, colliding with his other leg. Much to Percy's dismay, he tripped.

Percy fell flat on his face in front of New Rome's population in its entirety.

Snickers and failed attempts to cover up laughs rang through the crowd, the loudest coming from behind him, where Octavian and his buddies were. When Percy glanced back at them, James winked slyly.

Face flushed rubicund with embarrassment, Percy pushed himself off the ground, trying his hardest to disregard the hypercritical gazes and words being directed towards him. As he ascended to the stage, he caught a sympathetic look from Cassie, before her face hardened again. Jason had averted his eyes away from Percy's direction. The son of Jupiter was so humiliated that he could hear and feel his heartbeat reiterating boisterously in his ears like a steel drum in a Reggae song.

As he faced Gwen, he saw that she had kept stoic, her bright blue eyes not betraying any emotion. In his peripheral vision, Percy could see disapproving looks thrown at him from the crowd. Percy was supposed to be a solider—a _Roman_ soldier. He wasn't supposed to show to trepidation, and was expected to be unruffled and placid. Tripping in front of the Romans was an act of feebleness—not a good first impression.

David cleared his throat awkwardly. "Now we have Percy Grace," Percy flinched slightly at his surname. "Probatio number ten."

Gwen leaned forward and put the necklace around his neck. As she did so, she quietly whispered, "Sorry, kid."

Percy felt the heat rise in his face again. All he wanted to do was descend from the stage, dig a small hole, and bury himself in it for the rest of perpetuity. Percy swallowed vehemently as he exited the stage, pushing through the judgmental crowd, ignoring both Dakota and Jason.

Percy's special day had been ruined.

-X-

**Time Skip: Two Years Later**

_Reyna_

Reyna sat in the pool chair in a purple one-piece bathing suit. Her long, tan legs were stretched out in front of her while her obsidian eyes lazily studied the inside of a magazine that Hylla had given her earlier. Hylla said that Circe had received it from Mercury; the magazine was the written account of Vulcan TV, and it seemed to be talking about what was "hot" in the mythological world. So far, the only thing that had interested her was the article on the twins of Jupiter that were residing at Camp Jupiter. It showed a picture of a very handsome blond boy with almost pristine clothing and a dazzling smile, and a raven-haired boy just slightly behind him, his hands deep in pockets, and a rather disinterested looks on his face.

Both were admittedly attractive, even though Hylla and Circe had practically preached to Reyna that boys were "evil' and "manipulative." Reyna frowned at their appearances however; for twins, the two didn't look much alike. The only real similarity was their eyes—a sapphire blue. But even their eyes were slightly diverse. The blond one—Jason—had a light sapphire, kind of like a serene, afternoon sky. It reminded Reyna of those days that were beautifully cloudless, allowing the sky to show its vastness and eternal splendor. But the raven-haired one—Percy—had a darker set of orbs—like the sky during a storm. They were a dark royal blue, even teetering on the edge of being navy. His eyes seemed to swirl with a turbulent cloud, like they might unleash a rapid and fatal cyclone. It reminded her of a stormy evening.

Other than that, Reyna had no real interest for the magazine.

"Reyna! Get dressed! I can see two visitors! They'll be up here in a minute!"

Reyna sighed in exasperation. She wanted to relax on her day-off (it was Saturday), but duty called.

"All right, Hylla, I'll be there in second," Reyna called to her sister.

Reyna hopped out of her chair and hurried to her quarters, which were conveniently located just next to the pool. Reyna quickly entered and changed out of her bathing suit. She had never actually gotten in the pool, so she didn't need to dry off before throwing on her uniform. In a matter of seconds, Reyna was sporting a lilac blouse and a pair of distressed jeans, along with simple, russet sandals on her tanned feet. Just to be safe, Reyna had an Imperial gold dagger strapped to her thigh. To be faultlessly candid, Reyna was both picturesque _and_ toxic.

It was a rather precarious amalgamation.

Although Reyna was a modest girl, it was hard to conceal her natural beauty. Her body was slim, her onyx hair lush, and her eyes dark and mysterious. The daughter of Bellona was both cursed and blessed by her attractiveness; many of the men and boys that arrived on the island hit on her relentlessly, and none knew how to take a hint. Reyna wasn't too interested in having romantic relations with anyone.

Reyna quickly walked to the greeting room: the first room that one would reach after leaving the docks. When she reached it, she appeared to have been a little late; she saw Circe leading a blond-haired, grey-eyed boy away, while Hylla was walking a black-haired girl towards Reyna.

Hylla and the girl stopped in front of Reyna. Hylla had seemed to have transformed into a strong-willed woman over their time on Circe's island. She was stern and responsible, and followed out every order that she was given by Circe without question. Hylla was independent, and found it difficult to ask for aid in any sense of the word, even if she was asking her own sister. Reyna disliked that trait about her elder sister, but attempted to overlook it on most occasions.

When it came to appearance, Hylla was basically the older version of Reyna, with minor alterations such as Hylla's straight hair opposed to Reyna's lavish curls. Hylla was taller and slender, but was clearly muscled like most children of war gods and goddesses were. Hylla was wearing a pencil skirt and a buttoned shirt with glasses (which she didn't need), and inclusively looked intelligent and sovereign—two words that accurately portrayed Reyna's elder sister. Unbeknownst to everyone but Reyna, Hylla kept a knife strapped to her thigh as well, under her skirt. Hylla was far from being a damsel in distress.

She was hazardous.

The girl next to Hylla had eyes that were, surprisingly, darker than Reyna's. The girl had straight onyx hair that fell to her lower back, but it was damp with seawater. She was shorter than Hylla, around the same height as Reyna. Freckles dotted her nose and just above her prominent cheekbones. She wore a partially tattered, black tee and torn jeans. A Stygian Iron sword hung at her side in a scabbard. She radiated an aura of dread and death, but Reyna wasn't dissuaded from approaching the mystery girl in the slightest.

"This is our guest, Bianca," Hylla said to Reyna as the duo reached her.

"I'm Reyna," Reyna greeted, extending her hand. "I hope you decide to stay."

Bianca frowned as she shook Reyna's hand. "What? Stay?"

Hylla looked at her incredulously. "Yes, or course. This is a haven for all women and girls. This is paradise, Bianca. Now, Reyna please give our guest a tour and make sure you meet me in the styling room afterwards."

Reyna nodded, and Hylla walked off in the direction that Reyna had seen Circe leading the blond-haired boy. Reyna and Bianca toured the island for a while, and Bianca seemed genuinely interested. Her eyes glowed at the thought of staying, and she was actually asking Reyna questions about the island. The juiciest information wasn't divulged until they were on the way to the styling room to reunite with Hylla.

"So how did you get here, Reyna?" Bianca asked nonchalantly as they approached the styling room.

Reyna involuntarily stiffened as clenched her jaw.

"My father . . . died," Reyna forced out, trying to force down abysmal memories of Puerto Rico. The only decent memories she had from there were during the times that her father was at home with them. It wasn't often, but it was good enough for Reyna. While Hylla seemed to have some deep-seeded hatred for their father, Reyna had held no animosity towards him until recently. Now that she was older, Hylla had told Reyna that their father was involved in the drug cartel that was present in San Juan, the city in which they had lived. Reyna wanted to believe that he was involved with those people in order to put food on the table for his daughters, but Reyna never recalled her father coming home with food or money. Hylla was always the one who came home with a couple American dollars and maybe a few pieces of stale food. If their father was making money by selling drugs, he certainly wasn't using it to help his family. And for that, Reyna had begun to hate even the mere memory of her father.

Telling Bianca that he died wasn't an entire lie; he was murdered. This newcomer didn't need to know Reyna's background. The daughter of Bellona actually doubted she would tell anyone about her past, in any sense of the word. Reyna just wasn't a people person.

"Oh," Bianca responded awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

Reyna continued walking quietly for a few minutes. Finally, the daughter of Bellona asked, "So who's the boy you came with?"

At this Bianca's face turned a slight rose color. "H-Huh? Oh, you mean Malcolm. He's a son of Athena."

Reyna found it strange that Bianca used Minerva's Greek name, but she shrugged it off. Bianca was probably too flustered thinking about the boy to even remember his parent's name. It was blatantly obvious that Bianca had some time of romantic attraction towards the son of Minerva.

"Reyna!"

Reyna looked away from Bianca and saw Hylla waiting with the door to the styling room open. The duo hurried to Hylla and followed her inside. Hylla took Bianca by the arm and led her over to a ceiling to floor mirror.

"We have one last reason you should stay, Bianca," Hylla said excitedly.

Bianca tried to make Hylla let go of her. "No, no, I can't stay. I'm on a quest to find the—"

Hylla waved her free hand dismissively cutting Bianca off. "Nonsense. Look in the mirror, Bianca."

Reyna couldn't tell what Bianca saw in the mirror (it was magical and only displayed to the main seer, so neither Reyna nor Hylla could tell what Bianca was seeing), but Bianca's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Whatever you saw can become reality here on the island, Bianca," Hylla explained. "I implore you to stay with us."

Bianca continued staring at the mirror for a couple of seconds before closing her eyes and shaking her head furiously.

"I don't think . . . I . . . can I see Malcolm?" Bianca croaked finally.

Reyna shrugged. Circe had led Malcolm into her study—a place that no one had been in besides Circe herself. Hylla, Reyna, and the other workers had been promised unemployment and banishment if they ever entered Circe's study with permission directly from Circe herself. Circe occasionally led visitors into her study, but Reyna had never been in there herself. Reyna often wondered what was in the room.

"We aren't allowed in her study," Hylla said with a hint of bitterness.

Hylla was a hard worker, and was basically in charge of everything on the island. Hylla was like Circe's second in command; no other workers—not even Reyna—could hold a candle to Hylla's organizational skills, and her ability to finish just about any kind of job that Circe ordered her to complete. Reyna could understand why Hylla was acrimonious about not being allowed access into Circe's study. If anyone deserved to enter, it was the elder daughter of Bellona.

While they had been talking, they had somehow walked through the styling room and out into the hallway where the door to Circe's study was located.

"Bianca, we should wait until Circe is done with—" Reyna began.

A masculine shout and a loud explosion-like noise cut Reyna off. Reyna was shoved aside by Bianca, who rammed her shoulder into Circe's study's door so hard that it was knocked off the hinges. She quickly entered, leaving the sisters' vision. Reyna and Hylla sprinted after her, but as the rounded the corner into the room, they were met with an astounding sight.

Bianca was standing in front of a cage filled with guinea pigs protectively. Circe was floating in the air, her black hair levitating in a sprawled position. Her jade eyes radiated a furious glowing light—so bright, that Reyna had to squint. A black aura had surrounded the sorceress, and had such a powerful presence that Reyna had to combat the urge to dive under the nearest table and cry forlornly.

"What did you do to him?" Bianca demanded hotly.

Circe snarled in response. "I turned him into his true form, Ms. Di Angelo. Your friend deserved this."

Reyna was having conflicting thoughts; had Circe killed the boy?

Bianca reached into her pocket and pulled out a small tube filled with something that looked like pills or vitamins. Circe's eyes widened.

"Damn your multivitamins, Mercury! Girls, stop her!" Circe yelled.

Reyna faltered. She had her hand on her knife, but she wasn't quite sure who to stab it into. Bianca hadn't truly done anything wrong, yet Circe seemed to have turned Malcolm into a guinea pig. Reyna only just then realized how many guinea pigs were in the cage. How many men and boys had Circe transformed?

But before she could make a decision, Bianca opened the bottle and dumped all of the vitamins into the cage. Bianca was immediately hit by an energy blast from Circe, but the deed was done.

The guinea pigs slowly grew larger, adapting more human-like attributes. Appendages extended from their furry bodies, while their heads began forming the shape of a regular human.

When they were finished with the transformation, fifteen pirates, Malcolm, a soldier from the Civil War, and a castaway were lying on the floor in a mixed heap, all groaning in pain. Reyna's eyes grew comically wide, absolutely astonished by this revelation.

"Reyna," Hylla whispered while everyone was still in shock, "We need to go. Now."

"But—" Reyna began.

"Where's me sword, Johnson?" Someone yelled from the pile.

"Here, Captain," a voice replied.

A bulky man pushed several people off of him and stood up. The man was ripped and broad-shouldered, and had an eye patch over one eye. A black pirate hat decorated with a single white feather rested on top of his oily mess of raven hair. The man's crimson eyes shone with fury when they landed on Circe.

"Alright, lads," the man said, "let's show this bitch of a sorceress what it feels like to invoke the wrath of Edward Teach and his crew!"

"Aye!" The other soldiers said.

Circe took a step back, looking quite intimidated by the large group of huge men.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can come to a peaceful agreement," Circe said with a shaky smile.

Teach unsheathed a curved scimitar. In a flash, every single person in the room was brandishing a weapon. Reyna stood protectively in front of Circe along with Hylla. Bianca and Malcolm had slowly backed away, and headed closer to the door.

"You want Circe," Hylla said, "you'll have to go through us."

Teach guffawed. "Aye, lass, I can do that. Boys, burn this hellhole to the ground."

Half the pirates sprinted out of the room, letting out a battle cry. The others charged forward, engaging the three defenders. Reyna saw Bianca and Malcolm slip out of the room. As she remembered that this was Bianca's fault, a white-hot rage rose up in her, giving her the strength and agility to duck under a pirate's lunge and drive her knife through his thigh.

He screamed and fell to the ground. She looked to her left in time to see Teach overrunning Circe. Hylla had someway made her way through the scuffle to Reyna.

Circe managed one word before Teach's sword went through her chest.

"RUN!"

Reyna had frozen in horror, watching as her surrogate mother was killed brutally by the power. Sure, Circe was immortal and would reform eventually, but watching someone die was anything but pleasant. Reyna felt tears prick at her eyes, and hardly registered as Hylla grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room. All the noise in the world seemed to have faded, and Reyna could only hear her own heart vibrating in her ears.

She vaguely remembered running through the burning village and past dying workers and servants. She distantly heard Hylla tell her to hurry, and remembered a mop of black hair and a head of blond hijacking a pirate ship. A black-haired girl, known as Bianca di Angelo, had destroyed her perfect life and home in a matter of minutes.

And as Hylla pulled Reyna onto a speedboat and started the engine, Reyna solemnly swore to herself that she would kill Bianca di Angelo one day for her crimes. The daughter of Pluto and son of Minerva would feel the harsh bite of Reyna's weapon, and they would regret having ever come to Circe's island.

For Circe, for the servants, and for the island as a whole, Bianca di Angelo would die.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN . . . okay, I apologize for taking so long to update. School is back, so I don't have a lot of time to update. I made this extra long (~5000 words) to make up for the lack of updating, so I hope you like it. Reyna hasn't met the twins yet, but the will next chapter. And I apologize in advance for the Jason/Reyna action coming up. It will be short though, and Percy/Reyna will take over! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	10. Unfortunate Interruptions

** A/N: (10/28/2014) Heeeey guys . . . I hope you don't kill me. It's been about a month since I updated. School is taking up most of my time, and I'm having a hard time finding time to update. I got kind of bored with PJO, but I'm getting back into it now. I hope I can satisfy you with this chapter. By the way, all the stuff below this was written a day after I posted the last chapter. AND I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**(Wrote this on 9/2/2014)- Chapter ten! Reyna and the twins meet for the first time! Unfortunately, it will be sort or Jason/Reyna at first. Don't worry though, Reyna will fall for Percy soon enough. The beginning of this chapter will be the twins' Legion induction and Cohort picking. Then it will time skip.**

** NOTE: Since it seems to bother most of you so much, I've gone back and corrected the javelin/spear issue. Please stop leaving reviews about the weaponry now. I've fixed it and Percy's weapon will be referred to as a "spear" or a "Hasta". Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Guest**: Yes, I realize that the javelin is a throwing weapon. I made a mistake. If you had read the Author's note in the last chapter, you would have known that I had already acknowledged it. I already said I'd go back and change it in each chapter.

**Karen Li**: Thanks for reviewing! I like long reviews that I can reply to. And yes I have some dramatic stuff planned out for Reyna/Percy and for the Jason vs. Percy thing for praetorship and with Jupiter. I like your ideas! And no, Annabeth has been replaced with Malcolm because I like Malcolm :D Oh, and no; Percy will not resort to suicide or self-harm. I try to stay a good distance away from darker things. I like happy and semi-tragic (tragic like my other story The Perishing Song, where just about everyone is dead) stories. Keep reviewing because you have probably left the some of the best and longest reviews yet! A couple others (**xRinneandSharinx **and **Duskrend14**, for instance) always leave really good and helpful reviews as well.

**Chapter Ten: Unfortunate Interruptions**

_Jason_

"It is once again time for the moving up ceremony!" Cassie exclaimed.

It had been two years since Jason's induction to the Junior Legion, and he and his brother were now moving up to the official Legion to serve as soldiers. Percy still got flak for falling in front of New Rome and was constantly reminded of it, even though it had been two years since the embarrassing incident. Jason knew that the teasing bothered Percy since his mouth would always straighten into a grim line and all mirth would exit form his dark blue eyes. While he felt horrible for his brother, Jason was secretly thankful that he wasn't being made fun of as well.

Their time as messengers wasn't very eventful; it was actually quite repetitive. Jason would carry a missive to one place, then bring a reply back to the first correspondent, and so on. It was a consistent job and Jason had now nearly memorized where every single resident lived New Rome, where they ate dinner, and how many siblings they had. He also knew every New Roman street name in existence. So even though it was almost intolerably mundane, Jason did accumulate a couple remunerations from his two years of service.

Today was the day that Jason would become an official affiliate of the New Roman Legion. After the orientation, they would be tested in the Coliseum to see which Cohort they would be placed in. Jason hoped he was placed in the First Cohort: the most revered and respected Cohort. The only occurrence that could possibly degrade his day would be if he were enlisted in the Fifth Cohort. The Cohort was rumored to be cursed; a Centurion by the name of Michael Varus believed that he knew the key to a prophecy and had decided to lead the Fifth Cohort into the land beyond the gods' control—Alaska.

None returned.

Before Varus left, the Fifth Cohort was just as reputable as the First Cohort. But the Fifth lost an abundance of Imperial Gold weapons in Alaska, as well as two hundred soldiers. New Rome was still recovering from the tragedy that had occurred merely twenty years beforehand. The Legion had lost a huge quantity of gold in Alaska: so many soldiers were forced to use non-traditional weapons such as a Spatha—a cavalry sword.

New Rome didn't _have_ a cavalry.

Since the Fifth had lost all the potent weaponry and armor, it had been disdained in the New Roman society. Being placed in the Fifth was like committing social suicide. Even a son of Jupiter would be scorned if he was placed in such a notorious Cohort.

Percy stood next to Jason, looking straight ahead like a stagnant statue; Jason didn't even see him blink. Jason knew that Percy was nervous about the induction due to his rocky past with initiations. Jason also knew that Percy was trying to conceal his anxiety, but the blond twin could occasionally see Percy's finger twitch in his peripheral vision.

Again, Octavian and his lap dogs stood behind Percy and Jason. Dakota was somewhere in the back this time; he had wanted to stand next to Jason, but a Centurion had moved him to the back since the rows weren't even. While Dakota wasn't happy about being separated form the twins, he couldn't argue with a superior officer—especially not a Centurion.

It was bright and sunny that day, just like Jason's mood. He was so exuberant about being drafted into the Legion that he hadn't slept more than four hours the previous night. Just the mere thought of becoming a Legionnaire—his dream job—had practically made him salivate. Jason clearly remembered staring through his window in the Junior Legionnaire barracks around four in the morning, just vividly daydreaming about his induction. Jason yearned for a perfect day, and Jupiter and Apollo seemed to have granted his wish: clear blue skies and a brilliantly bright sun, respectively.

As Jason watched other Legionnaires file onto the stage when their names were called, he couldn't help but feel a tiny gnawing sensation in the depths of his gut; what if he screwed up? What if he was placed in the Fifth? What if he fell like Percy had? Jason squashed the pessimistic side of his consciousness without mercy. He couldn't afford to get cold feet now.

"Percy Grace," Cassie yelled to the crowd, an ounce of pride leaking into her normally indifferent voice.

"Don't fall again!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Mind the gap!" Another jeered.

Laughter reiterated through the crowd, and Jason saw the muscle in Percy's jaw tighten considerably before he made his way up the stairs. Jason clenched his fists so tightly that he drew his own blood when he heard the nasally laughter originating from behind the sapphire-eyed son of Jupiter.

Octavian.

"Quiet!" David yelled to the crowd cutting off their mirthful chuckling.

A small amount of sympathy seemed to fill David's crimson eyes as they landed on Percy.

Percy didn't reflect any emotion in response.

"Percy Grace, son of Jupiter, you are hereby officially instated in the New Roman Legion," Gwen recited smoothly, her lips curling into a tiny smile.

Gwen pressed the searing, ferrous branding stick into Percy's forearm. Much to Jason's surprise, Percy didn't even flinch. No jerking, no yelping—nothing. Percy's eyes darted over to Jason's area and seemed to focus on someone behind Jason. A small arc of electricity seemed to flit through Percy's eyes. Jason then heard someone shift anxiously behind him, but the son of Jupiter didn't turn around—he already knew whom Percy was looking at so sharply and challengingly at:

Octavian and his band of morons.

"That guy is a hardass," someone muttered in the crowd of Legionnaires, "he didn't even react."

Jason heard a couple murmurs of agreement and smirked slightly at their interpretations of his twin. Percy seemed to have captivated the other Romans by showing no pain. Maybe Percy was able to combat his undesirable reputation (due to his humiliating, unceremonious fall two years prior) by replacing it with an enhanced one. Jason winked at Percy, who seemed to have noticed; he gave a tiny and almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Percy, with his new SPQR tattoo and two lines of service (his years as a Junior Legionnaire) shimmering on his forearm, stepped into line with the other branded Legionnaires.

"Jason Grace," Cassie called out.

Jason's stomach dropped; he didn't think he had ever been as nervous as he was at this very moment. Nonetheless, Jason put on a confident facade and stepped forward from the ranks, heading up the stairs. Jason caught Percy's eyes on the way up, and his dark-eyed twin gave him a small smile, increasing Jason's confidence exponentially. If his brother could be branded without showing the slightest bit of pain, then Jason could do it as well.

Jason stopped in front of Gwen, who gave him a playful, sly wink.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, you are hereby officially instated in the New Roman Legion."

The branding stick was placed against his vulnerable flesh, causing him a great amount of pain. Jason clenched his teeth tightly and fought against any urge to flinch or yelp. But just as quickly as it came, the pain left. Jason watched in utter fascination as the red ink seeped up his arm and slowly took its form as the symbolic SPQR stripes. The two, thin red lines stretched from his wrist up to his elbow, and formed a tiny lightning bold to symbolize his parentage.

Jason joined his twin with the other branded members, and struggled not to smile broadly. This would be a day he remembered for the rest of his existence.

-X-

_Percy_

"Wake up, you lazy bums!"

Percy groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pulling the sheets around him to make a protective cocoon.

"Don't make me come up there, idiots! You need to get ready for your trials!"

One of Percy's sapphire eyes opened slightly; Cassie usually followed through with her threats, and she was certainly not a morning person. Deciding to spare himself from terrible pain, Percy got out of his bed before Cassie chose to ascend the staircase and dump freezing water on him (it had happened once before).

He grabbed one of his pillows and hurled it at the twin bed across the room, hitting a shape that was bundled up in the covers. Jason groaned in irritation.

"Five more minutes," he whined, sounding as groggy as Percy felt.

"Get up, Fly Boy, we have our trial today," Percy said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple tee.

The trial that Cassie and Percy had both mentioned was the test that decided which Cohort Percy and Jason would be placed in. Cassie had told them weeks earlier that the trial was just an ostentatious name for a series of duels that existed in order to test the contenders' prowess when it came to combat. Today, Percy and Jason would both—separately— duel with each Centurion of each Cohort. If you defeated your opponent, you progressed to the next stage, where you would then fight a more skilled Centurion that led a more experienced Cohort than the previous one. The trial always started with the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, and would count down from there.

Percy had learned during his time at Camp Jupiter that the Fifth Cohort was a notoriously disrespected Cohort due to its missing eagle standard that Michael Varus had lost on a pointless war march to Alaska. None of the soldiers that went on the march returned, and neither did the eagle. Because of this, the Cohort was ridiculed, and was the laughing stock of the camp. Percy just hoped he could make it past the Fifth; being in it would do nothing to help his already suffering public image in the camp.

Percy's mentioning of the trial seemed to snap Jason from his bleary state. Jason sat straight up before hurling himself from his bed and onto the floor. Percy snorted and exited their shared room before making his way downstairs while Jason scurried around the bedroom getting dressed.

Cassie was seated at the head of dining table, leisurely eating a bowl of cereal. Percy passed through the dining room and into the kitchen, where a piece of toast was waiting for him.

"Thanks, Cass," Percy called as he took a quick bite of the buttered bread.

Percy grabbed Augustus from kitchen counter and slipped it into his the pocket of his jeans. He heard Jason tumbling down the stairs as he reached his standard body armor—the _lorica segmentata_ that now fit him perfectly—and put it on with the help of Cassie. After the twins had suited up in their armor and had their coins, the two exited the villa with Cassie.

The day was overcast, and dark clouds that threatened to drop their loads on the camp floated above them. The air was becoming colder now that they were nearing winter, so the twins and Cassie's breaths were visible as tiny puffs of warm mist. The trio made their way down Via Praetoria and passed plenty of excited Legionnaires who were all anxiously awaiting the same thing: the beginning of the trials.

Percy's heart pounded faster as they neared the Coliseum, which was already filled to the brim with excited Romans. The roar of the crowd intensified as they neared it, and the lights surrounding the massive arena illuminated the early dawn sky. Percy's breaths become shallow with anxiety as the twins split away from Cassie, preparing to enter the waiting room if the Coliseum, which was located underground.

"You'll do great," Cassie promised, her icy eyes filled with pride, "I'll be watching from the box."

Cassie continued toward the massive gateway arch that was heavily populated by bumbling Romans attempting to get inside the Coliseum to reach their seats. A smaller door off to the side of the gateway arch was guarded by two Legionnaires; the door led to the underground catacombs that were located directly beneath the Coliseum.

The guards nodded in approval as Percy and Jason showed them their probatio tags, which they would discard after they were welcomed into their respective Cohorts. Thick, dirt stairs led down to a the lower levels of the Coliseum, bringing the two sons of Jupiter into a massive, circular chamber that spanned under the entire circumference of the Coliseum.

The first thing that hit Percy was the smell; it was musty and dank in the catacomb, causing Percy's nose to crinkle up in dissatisfaction. The floors were primarily dirt or mud, but had the occasional stick or stone protruding up at a various angle. Stone columns—not marble ones—were sprinkled in the chamber, helping hold up the earth above it, where the fighting would take place. Normally, the Romans would create an ostentatious catacomb under the grand Coliseum, but it was voted against due to the fact that no one would even see the catacombs unless they were fighting themselves. So instead of creating a picturesque waiting area, the Romans—for once—decided on practicality over exquisiteness and settled with crude, stone columns.

The room was filled with tables displaying weapons—some rusty, some pristine—and several training dummies. Benches lined the edges of the room, serving as a resting area for the fighters. A large, stone staircase was directly next to the door that the twins entered through, and it spiraled upward until it reached surface level.

The catacombs were filled with Legionnaires; some talked to each other fervently, excited for their upcoming fights, while other sat quietly on the benches, apprehensive about their trials. Percy specifically spotted Bobby hacking away at a dummy with his sword, James stretching his quadriceps, and Octavian pacing back and forth with a thoughtful look plastered on his face. Dakota sat across the room in the corner, nervously spinning the handle of his gladius in his hand.

Percy knew that Jason was just as nervous as Percy was, since tiny bolts of electricity kept arcing off his arms. Percy acted as lighting rod and drew the lightning out of the air before Jason's erratic sparks hit someone, but he was having trouble with keeping his own electricity from discharging. For some reason, anxiety and his electrical storage system seemed to be linked inconveniently.

The twins took a seat an empty bench, neither speaking a word as they watched the other soldiers get called up the spiral stairs one at a time.

Ten, agonizing minutes later, Jason's name was called. The blond teen stood abruptly, his eyes swirling like maelstroms of doubt and trepidation.

"_Bona fortuna_," Percy whispered, wishing his brother good luck.

Jason nodded, taking a deep breath. Pulling out Julius, Jason crossed the room in several strides before ascending up the spiral staircase to meet the next milestone of his life as a Roman Legionnaire.

As Percy sat in the catacombs with the rest of the Legionnaires, he felt the vibrations of the cheering and clapping spectators. Percy could sense the electricity in the air multiplying in quantity as the time passed, indicating that Jason was utilizing his powers. Several moments later, Percy felt a spike in the wind speed. A loud boom of thunder vibrated the earth so greatly that bits of dirt and rock rained from the ceiling and onto the floor of the catacombs. Percy and the other soldiers cringed and covered their heads in case more debris fell from the ceiling.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard echoing footsteps descending down the staircase. Gwen's head poked out from behind the wall as she read off a clipboard.

"Percy Grace, son of Jupiter."

Percy stood before walking to across the room, his sneakers kicking up a small amount of dust and sand. Percy ascended a level, and was facing a massive gate when he reached the top. The roar of the crowd was significantly louder now—so loud that Percy's skull practically vibrated. The son of Jupiter flipped Augustus, and he was then holding a sleek, grey spear with a golden tip that crackled with nervous electricity. Percy cracked his neck by tilting his head to the side, and then cracked his knuckles.

Gwen gave the signal to open the gate, and two Legionnaires by the gate pulled down on two chains that were connected to a pulley system. The gate slowly slid upward, revealing the massive, circular Coliseum. The crowd was a sea of purple—rolling and crashing into the barricades, calling for an intense fight. Percy stepped foot onto the wet sand (which was presumably wet from whatever rain Jason had caused during his own fight), and the crowd grew even louder.

"Contender number forty-seven, Percy Grace, son of Jupiter! Your fight begins. Should you leave the arena for any reason, your challenge will be forfeited, and you will be placed in the highest Cohort you reached before departing. Good luck, Legionnaire." David called out through the microphone.

The crowd was hyped, to say the least. Every seat in the Coliseum was occupied, and each and every citizen was screaming in elation. The pressure of winning hung over Percy like a chandelier would over a dining table, and his heart thumped louder and harder with each step he took closer to the center of the sand-floored arena.

"Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Daniel Watson!"

A cacophony of boos emanated form they crowd as they publicly and openly denounced the Centurion of the least respected Cohort. A scarecrow of a boy entered from the other side of the arena, dressed in full body armor as well as a plumed helmet. He held a tower shield—the rectangular, partially curved shield of the Legion—in one hand, and a standard issue gladius in his other. Each step the boy took was clumsy and wobbling, as if the armor weighed too much for him to move correctly.

To be frank, Percy was actually disappointed; he was expecting a challenge, and the boy didn't seem like one. Percy was beginning to understand why the Fifth was considered a disgrace to the Legion. Hell, Percy was surprised it hadn't been disbanded and struck from the records of ever existing; its past and present were so terrible that seemed like the necessary course of action, and Percy seriously doubted that its future would be anything but bleak.

But nonetheless, trepidation plagued Percy. His fingers twitched nervously, and his breaths became shallower. The noise around him faded, and he could hear his heart's pounding echoing in his eardrums. Percy heard the horn sound and, without any hesitation, leveled his spear at Daniel and slowly walked forward.

The two walked in a slow circle—Percy moving gracefully, and Daniel clumsily—for a while, analyzing each other's stances. Percy made the first move and charged. Daniel hastily threw up his shield, intercepting the sharp tip of the spear.

The crowd cheered for the first blow, all goading the fighters on. Daniel attempted to slash Percy with his gladius, but Percy slapped the blade away with the blunt tip of the spear, before slamming the Centurion's head with it. The crowd roared with approval as the Centurion staggered backward, shaking his head—probably to clear the stars from his eyes.

Percy went on defense, allowing small bits of electricity to trickle from his fingers to the tip of the spear. Remembering Cassie's training, Percy shifted his weight to his back foot, waiting for the Centurion to make a move. The Centurion attempted to stab this time, but Percy sidestepped and fired off a non-lethal bolt of electricity that slammed into the Centurion and sent him flying backward.

The crowd thundered with applause, hurling verbal barbs at the Centurion of the Fifth Cohort.

"Some leader you are!" Percy heard a spectator on the first level jeer.

"The failure of the Fifth!" Another yelled.

For some reason, their blatant disrespect for the commanding officer infuriated Percy. Even though he had mentally denounced it several minutes prior when musing about which Cohort he wanted to be in, he couldn't help but be appalled by the immeasurable amount of hate thrown towards the Fifth Cohort. Percy felt a flicker of guilt as he watched the staggering Centurion rise to his feet. Percy was practically toying with the Centurion, and now it was nagging at his conscience.

When the Centurion charged as a last resort, Percy vowed to end it quickly to avoid further humiliating the poor soldier. Percy swiftly jumped out of the path of the charge, and then stuck his foot outward into his path. The unfortunate Legionnaire hit Percy's foot at full speed, causing him to face plant so hard it probably broke the front his helmet. While the Centurion had his face in the dirt, Percy swung the blunt end of his spear like a gold club into the downed soldier. A loud crack emanated from the point of contact, and the Centurion's head fell limp with unconsciousness.

The crowd cheered and whooped, all begging for the next stage of fighting. When a broad-shouldered, muscular teenager with shining armor and calloused hands entered through the gate, Percy knew that this stage would be considerably harder than the first.

-X-

_Reyna_

A lithe, raven-haired girl careened through the foliage, branches lacerating her body as she pushed through them. A loud roar from behind her was so intense that it seemed to vibrate the earth on which she was running. Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead, and blood stained her jeans. Her obsidian eyes scanned her surroundings as she ran, trying to keep her from running into something worse than what she running from.

Reyna heard a second roar; this one was so loud that she cringed and covered her ears to block out the horrendous noise. The sound of snapping tree trunks sounded from behind her, galvanizing her to run as fast as a fleeing rabbit. She skipped and hopped over roots and rocks, and ducked and dodged branches and tree trunks. Lupa had told her that there would be a test that would lead her to her destiny, but this test seemed much too immense and perilous for the daughter of Bellona to best on her own. While she clutched an Imperial Gold sword in her right hand, she still wasn't confident enough to turn around and face the atrocious beast that was pursuing her so adamantly.

Lupa had told her the directions to Camp Jupiter, and the daughter of Bellona knew she was headed in the right direction.

She just wasn't sure if she was going fast enough.

The only thing keeping the monster from catching up to her were the trees, and not even they were standing strong against the brute strength of the creature. If Reyna ran out of trees to put between her and her pursuer, the beast would catch up to her in a heartbeat and devour her like some kind of meager meal.

The mere thought of being eaten allowed her body to dump a little more adrenaline into her system, causing her to run a bit faster than she was before. She then came to a highway, and the woodland was now thinning. There was no way that she could stay ahead of the beast now.

Her spirits dropped drastically, and she was preparing to turn around and face her death head on—like a true Roman—but stopped when a flash of light caught her dark eyes. A small plaque above a tiny, almost unnoticeable cave reflected the sole stream of sunlight that had managed to penetrate through the overcast sky. It was almost a celestial event; the tiny tendril of sunlight was the only hint of light in the sky, and it landed perfectly on the SPQR plaque. Reyna knew that a god somewhere was the cause behind this—a god that wanted her to live, apparently.

Reyna sprinted as fast as her strong legs would carry her into the cave, where she then ran head on into a boy dressed in full Roman armor. The boy immediately shoved her off of him, and pointed his spear at her, and another guard nearby followed suit.

"Who are you?" One demanded.

Reyna inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. She weakly pointed out of the cave, where the beast itself had just emerged.

The guard's eyes widened. "Randy. The signal."

The other boy quickly grabbed a curved horn and brought it to his mouth before giving three short puffs. The horn echoed surprisingly loud, bringing Reyna to believe that it was probably enchanted in some fashion. Immediately after the guard—Randy—finished blowing it, more horns followed suit, sounding like they were originating from the other side of the cave. Several more horns joined in, until the sound was almost overwhelming.

The serpentine creature growled deeply, its lips curling back to reveal its razor sharp fangs. Its scaly body emerged from the woods, slowly coiling around itself. The harsh amber eyes were trained on Reyna as two clouds of smoke puffed from its nostrils as it exhaled.

It was a Lydian Drakon.

-X-

Percy felt adrenaline seep through his veins as the Centurion of the Fourth Cohort stalked towards him, cockily spinning his gladius. Percy spun his spear once, and a sleek, grey bow materialized in his hand. His free hand pulled a sparking arrow from his quiver, and then nimbly flipped it between his fingers, showing his sleight of hand.

The crowd roared at the sight of prefight cockiness—confidence and bravado were highly appreciated by the Romans, but only if you could back it up once the fight began. The crowd quieted down, allowing David to speak again.

"Your second stage, Mr. Grace."

Percy notched the arrow and drew it back slowly, pointing it directly at the smirking Centurion. Percy allowed electricity to drip from his fingertips and further charge up the arrow—Percy was ready to end his second fight with a single arrow.

All he had to do was hit the Centurion with it.

"Three, two, on—"

David was cut off by a long, deep horn. More horns joined the first, creating a cacophony of horn noises that seemed to seize the attention of every person inside the arena. Gasps and shocked facial expressions popped up all over the crowd as they realized that those were the war horns—the ones that were only blown before the Legion charged an enemy, or when they were being attacked. Since they obviously weren't attacking anyone, every Roman in the Coliseum seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

They were under attack.

-X-

_Jason_

Jason stood promptly as the warning horns went off. He was seated on the front row of the Coliseum, along with his new Cohort—the First. Jason had been so proud of himself, and was fervently awaiting his brother, who would no doubt join him in the First. But just before Percy's second stage, the war horns from the borders were heard, indicating that the camp was under some type of siege.

"ARM YOURSELVES!" David yelled loudly as chaos ensued.

"Percy!" Jason shouted, stumbling as someone shoved past him.

His dark-haired twin stood in the arena, conflicted. His eyes flicked back and forth between the exit and his competitor. At first, Jason didn't understand why he looked so struggled. Then, he recalled what David had announced at the beginning of each competitors trial:

"_Should you leave the arena for any reason, your challenge will be forfeited, and you will be placed in the highest Cohort you reached before departing,"_ David had said.

"No, Percy!" Jason screamed, desperately trying to keep his twin from losing by default.

But when Percy's stormy blue eyes met with Jason's sky blue ones, the blond haired twin knew that he couldn't stop his twin. Percy's eyes were ablaze with honor and a sense of duty; there was no way Percy would let something keep him from protecting his city—his home.

Percy sprinted out of the arena, leaving his competitor in the center, alone. Percy had sacrificed his chance to reach the First Cohort in order to defend the city. After they fought away the threat—_if_ they fought away the threat (you never know)—Percy would be automatically placed in the Fifth Cohort since he surrendered his chance to reach higher Cohorts by exiting the Coliseum before he completed his trial.

Jason himself had conflicting feelings; he was upset that his brother wouldn't be joining him in the First Cohort (not to mention that he would be placed in the most disrespected Cohort), but he also felt a burning sensation as pride as Percy sacrificed something so dear to him for the good of Rome and its people. To be frank, Jason was slightly envious of Percy, despite the fact that he was trashing his Legionnaire career with this action. Jason knew that Percy was the noble one: the selfless one. Jason felt a bit guilty now; here he was musing about how he could further improve his own personal standings in the Legion—and in New Rome in general—while Percy was out risking his life for the good of others, not even giving a second thought about his position in the Legion. Percy was a self-sacrificing person—something that Jason envied with a passion.

For the first time in his life, Jason felt the cruel sting of jealousy.

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna peeked her head around the corner, but was forced to quickly duck back as a column of scorching hot fire came hurtling through the tunnel.

She and the other soldiers were on the side of the tunnel closest to the city, while the drakon was still outside on the other end. The tunnel was too thin for the drakon to go through it, and the hills were too steep for the scaly beast to scale. Reyna thanked every god in existence that it didn't have wings.

The sounds of clanking metal reached her ears, so she turned towards the beautiful city. If she hadn't been in such a hurried and treacherous situation, she would have paused to admire its intrinsic beauty. A soft meadow with picturesque flowers spanned around the city, and a small cobblestone path led over a river and into the architectural masterpiece known as Camp Jupiter. She could spot beautiful decorations outside shops and striking plants lining the streets, and she could also smell the scent of baking bread and roasting meat.

Dozens and dozens of armored boys and girls came sprinting up the cobblestone paths, falling into ranks beside the tunnel entrance. Unfortunately for them, they lined up directly in front of the entrance, where the drakon's fire would be able to reach it.

"Get out of the way!" One of the guards yelled. "It's a drakon!"

A boy with a plumed helmet barked, "Scatter! Away from the entrance!"

The formation split in half just as a ball of fire came soaring through the tunnel. The scorching projectile hit somewhere in the meadow, lighting the grass and flowers on fire. Thankfully, everyone had gotten out of the way.

"Get the fauns on that fire! And I need a status report!" A burly boy with maroon eyes and a purple robe called out over the roars of the monster on the other side of the tunnel.

"Its a drakon, sir," the guard began.

"A _Lydian_ Drakon," Reyna cut in, putting emphasis on the type of drakon. Lydian drakons had thicker hides than other drakons, so most swords and arrow wouldn't be able to penetrate the thick scales that lined its body as a type of armor. It was significantly harder to kill, and it had them trapped inside the valley; no one would be stupid enough to attempt going through the tunnel.

The maroon-eyed boy frowned accusingly. "Who are you?"

"A newcomer," the guard answered for her. "It was chasing her, sir."

"Did you train with Lupa?" The maroon-eyed boy inquired.

Reyna nodded, remembering the strict she-wolf with brown fur. Long lessons about honor and courage flooded into her memory along with Lupa's intimidating image.

The boy nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cass!" He yelled.

A fiery-red haired girl stepped out of the crowd, wearing a purple rob identical to the maroon-eyed boy.

"I don't know," Cassie said before the boy said anything else. "Archers could fire over the hill, but it probably wouldn't—"

"I have an idea," a confident voice spoke from the crowd.

Reyna's obsidian eyes flicked to the speaker: a blond-haired boy who was broad-shouldered and muscled. His sky-blue eyes lingered on her for a brief moment before flicking over to Cassie. Several mutters of disagreement and objection arose from the crowd, but the blond boy ignored all of them.

"Jason, don't do anything stup—" Cassie began.

"Trust me, Cassie," Jason begged, his eyes filling with steadfast determination.

Reyna had never been boy-crazy before, but her eyes couldn't help but slowly scan every part of the boy's body. She vaguely recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where.

Cassie sighed. "Fine, just don't get hurt, okay?"

It wasn't hard to detect the concern lacing Cassie's words.

Reyna and the other Legionnaires watched in awe—and maybe a little bit of envy—as the air around Jason began swirling. He slowly pushed his hands forward, and the air in front of him began to spin rapidly.

Reyna saw his chest heave greatly as he breathed in deeply. After he seemed to steel his nerves, he stepped in front of the tunnel entrance. Reyna wanted to scream his name for some reason and shove him out of harm's way, but the words got caught in her throat as the fire stopped right in front of him, being repelled by the spinning winds.

Reyna didn't really notice as a dark-haired boy pushed by her and stuck his own hands outward. Her obsidian eyes were fixated on the blond boy, utterly fascinated by his performance. His golden hair rippled in his own billowing wind, and his eyes seemed to fill with electricity as he focused on his task. His muscled body was tense and flexing, as if it was physically taxing (it was, but she wasn't aware of it at the time) to produce the sharp wind currents. As she thought more about wind control, she remembered the magazine she had read on Circe's island once; it had said something about two twin sons of Jupiter.

Reyna realized with astonishment that these two—the dark-haired one and Jason—were the twins of Jupiter, and were able to bend the wind and electricity to their will.

Jason's plan worked perfectly. The Legionnaires followed behind Jason and his twin, who were both able to hold a steadfast wall of spinning air that managed to block and redirect the fire away from the other Legionnaires. Once they reached the other side, the drakon inhaled again so that it could blow more fire.

"Focus on the head, Jace!" The slender, dark-haired boy screamed as the Legionnaires—as well as Reyna—began to spill out from the tunnel. Reyna watched in fascination as the air began swirling in such a powerful vortex that all the fire the drakon was producing was being blocked.

"Overwhelm it!" The maroon-eyed boy yelled, "Avoid the tail! Jason, Percy, keep blocking the fire!"

The drakon seemed to realize it was being outsmarted, so it began swinging its circuitous body around like some type of scaly whip of death. The body hit the front lines of the disorganized Legionnaires—they were still trying to form ranks—knocking several soldiers to the ground in crumpled heaps.

"Archers!" Cassie yelled somewhere behind the lines that were still forming.

Reyna saw Percy—as the maroon-eyed boy had called him—and Jason pull out tiny golden coins from their pockets. Reyna frowned in confusion, but her eyes widened as they swiftly morphed into two identical grey spears with golden-tips. Thunder boomed vehemently, drowning out most of the sound. The winds whipped up even stronger, filling Reyna's ears with a sharp whistling.

She heard muffled shouts, and saw Cassie point her arm at the drakon. Golden-tipped arrows were released from the archers' bows. The winds blew some of them off course, but most hit their marks, even penetrating through the deep hide of the Lydian drakon.

Even through the din, Reyna could make out the pained screech of the drakon. Reyna saw arcs of lightning strike down from the sky, peppering the monster with painful hits. The drakon thrashed wildly, rolling over on some of the unfortunate soldiers closest to it. A bit of fire seeped through the winds, which seemed to be weakening.

The Legionnaires avoided the scorching column of flames, but only narrowly. Reyna's eyes fell on Jason, who was now on his knees with his hands raised feebly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut, indicating that he was definitely weakening. His twin was rapidly throwing bolts of electricity from both his spear and his bare hand, attempting to electrocute the beast to death.

The drakon's head swiveled to Percy, its amber eyes locking onto the raven-haired boy. Its head snapped at the son of Jupiter, but he dove out of the way and onto the ground. Soldiers ran to his aid, helping him defend against the gargantuan, snapping jaws of the beast. Reyna charged forward to help, and the drakon seemed to sense her presence. Its eyes averted away from the other soldiers and glared straight into Reyna's obsidian eyes. The pair of yellow-tinged eyes glared hatefully at Reyna, as if it held some type of personal vendetta against the daughter of Bellona.

Reyna's hand gripped her golden sword tightly and unconsciously shifted into a battle stance, shifting her weight to her back foot. The drakon lunged at her—a kill shot. The beast moved so quickly—like a striking cobra—that there would be no way possible for Reyna to move out of the way. Reyna seemed to realize this just before the razor sharp teeth made contact with her vulnerable and unarmored body. Accepting her fate, Reyna raised her sword so it would penetrate the roof of the drakon's mouth once it engulfed her in its mouth.

But the impact never came.

Something hit Reyna from the side so roughly that it knocked all of the breath out of her, carrying her just out of the path of the snapping jaws. She—and whatever had hit her—slammed into the earth, still going at an intense speed, and rolled for several feet before stopping.

Her world spun and her vision had spots in it—most likely from her head hitting the ground so brutally—but she could make out some weird type of siege equipment being rolled out of the tunnel. Reyna, even in her slightly delirious state, watched in fascination as the machine fired a four-foot long pole—no, an _arrow_—into the thick scales of the drakon's neck.

The ferocious beast exploded into golden dust, which rained down onto the soldiers like confetti. Cheers went up from the ranks, but the sounds were muddled and muffled to Reyna.

She numbly felt someone roll her over onto her back, and came face to face with a boy who had sky-blue eyes and golden-blond hair.

He said something to her, his eyes filled with concern, but she couldn't make out the words. The edges of her vision filled with darkness, and her eyes slowly closed.

She then drifted into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Well...my writing is rusty. As you might be able to tell, I wrote the first half of this chapter a month ago, while I was on fire. Now...well my vocabulary is rough and I'm having trouble expressing Reyna. I felt like it was a little rushed at the end, but I promised I would introduce her to the twins, even if they don't know each other at all yet. **

** NOTE: Okay, you guys need to review the crap out of this chapter to tell me how I did. It's been so long I can't remember my own standards. So please let me know if you liked it or disliked it. This was approximately 7,100 words by the way, which is my biggest chapter yet. Thanks for reading!**


	11. War Games

(1/20/15) **A/N:** **Hi all! I know most of you probably despise me for my inactivity, and I have no real excuse (excluding exam week and the week of Christmas, where I was extremely busy). But on the other days I wasn't too busy, and I'm sorry I didn't update. Hopefully this chapter will be up to par, but I'm still running into some plot walls that I trying to figure out. Hope you all like it. Please review! I need some incentive to write!**

(1/20/15) **Chapter Eleven! Thank you for sticking with me this long! This chapter has action, action, and even more action. I know you guys waned some, so I incorporated a ton in. After this section, the quests to stop Krios and topple the Black Throne will begin. Enjoy!**

(7/2/15) **Ok...this is the part where I expect swords and spears to be thrown at me (or tomatoes) but I'd like to apologize for disappointing you all with my extremely long hiatus (like a couple months) but I've recently gotten back into writing and my targets are set on this story. I'm completely blown out of the water by all the reviews asking me to come back (yes, I read them ALL and they really help and inspire me) and I think it's time I do just that . . . please enjoy this chapter. More to come. **

** Nicole Di Angelo: **Wow that's a lot of questions. I'll try to answer them in order. Percy is going to be placed in the Fifth since he left the arena. Reyna will not have romantic feelings—or at least won't admit them—until after Jason disappears after being kidnapped by Juno. No, I probably won't update my other stories for a while. This is the one I'm focused on, and barely have enough time to write for this one. Percy and Jason are now separated by their Cohorts, so they will become rivals of sorts. Thanks for reviewing!

**Flamingmonkey0:** Thank you! That's good to here. I wasn't confident in my ability to write since it had been so long since I last updated.

**xRinneandSharinx:** Yes, Thalia will definitely be breaking up fights once she comes into the story.

**Zedicus101:** It will become clearer later on why Jason is being pulled into the spotlight.

**Alti**: Soon. Not quite yet.

** :** I'm sorry I bored you. But I have to develop their childhoods or it seems too random just to thrust them into quests. They have to be connected to New Rome and the people in it, so I have to spend time on it. It will hopefully pick up soon. And by the way, they are twelve now, when Saturn first began appearing. I'm not in their childhood anymore. That ended with the last chapter.

**Celestele14**: I'm kind of trashing Percy right now, but his life will pick up before and around the time of the Giant War. During the war with Saturn, Jason will be the star. Unfortunately. But Percy WILL be the main man. He just has to have a RISE to greatness. It wouldn't be a very entertaining story if he was just automagically amazing.

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX:** Reyna.

**LavenderMoonRose:** Yes, Bianca will be the Greek child of the prophecy. And you guessed it. Bianca and Jason will be swapped. And I'm not sure what to do with Nico yet. He will probably come in.

**CallToMuster:** Oh, definitely. I'm getting there.

**Chapter Eleven: War Games**

_Percy_

Percy shoved the tip of his spear through the straw dummy. Sweat rolled down his face in streams, and sparks erratically shot off of his skin, openly displaying his emotions. He stepped back and went through the motions again: hack, slash, stab, repeat. Percy's irritation and fury hit its peak, causing him to send an accidental—but satisfying—blast of electricity into the dummy. The top of the poor dummy was ripped from the lower half, and flew across the Coliseum before hitting the sand with a large _thump_. Percy was about to prepare another dummy to annihilate, but was stopped by a sudden, chastising voice.

"That rather unkind, don't you think?"

Percy whirled around, thoroughly startled by the spontaneous outburst from an unknown person. When Percy had entered the arena earlier, he had been the only one inside. He had been training for an hour, and not once had he heard someone enter. So when he had heard to shapeless voice, he was rather frightened.

But when he turned to locate the source, he saw a young lady seated in the front row of the Coliseum with her legs crossed. She wore immaculate white robes that seemed to catch rays of the sun, and violently lavender eyes that were deep contrasts to her clothing. Long, dark hair cascaded down from her head, and spilled around her pale, kind face.

For the first time since his initiation, which was a week ago, Percy's face split into a small grin. The sight of his surrogate mother and patron could even overpower his bitterness about being placed in the Fifth Cohort. Even though he had left the arena for a noble cause, Cassie was unable to reverse the denouement of his trial. Even a Praetor couldn't change century-old laws.

"Mom," Percy whispered, flipping Augustus back into coin form.

Trivia floated out of her seat and dropped into arena, kicking up a small cloud of dust. Trivia smiled warmly as she engulfed her adopted son in a tight hug.

"You're still angry," Trivia commented knowingly as she stepped back, "but you shouldn't direct your anger at the daughter of Bellona, Percy. It isn't her fault."

Percy's smile faded and his lips formed a thin line at the mention or Reyna Avila Arellano Ramirez, the Puerto Rican daughter of Bellona who had inadvertently forced him to join the Fifth Cohort: something he was made fun of about already, even though it had been mere days since the attack on the camp.

The girl, as stunningly beautiful as she was, was overwhelmingly irritating to Percy. Perhaps that was due to the fact that she single-handedly ruined all of his aspirations, but . . . well, actually, that was the only reason he despised her. It was the only reason he needed.

Only a day after Percy had been coerced into the Fifth Cohort's barracks, Reyna suggested that she participate in her own test. And of course—as if Fate itself wished to spite Percy—she made it straight into the First Cohort with his twin. Since then, Percy had been training nonstop in order to funnel out his resentment in a method that wouldn't be physically harming to anyone other than the unfortunate straw mannequins located in the storeroom of the arena.

However, Dakota had also been placed in the Fifth Cohort. Percy suspected the son of Bacchus could have at least made it to the Second Cohort, but he fell short of even that. Either Dakota was truly a dreadful warrior, or he had deliberately failed the first test in order to be in a Cohort with one of his two best friends. Either way, Percy was actually comforted by the presence of one of his close friends. Maybe his time with the Fifth wouldn't be too terrible if Dakota was there with him.

"I have every right to be mad at her," Percy retorted, "if only she hadn't—"

"Been chased by a large monster attempting to brutally murder her and then devour her?" Trivia suggested innocently, but with a certain amused look in her eyes, as if she knew she had already won the argument.

The words Percy was about to say were sucked straight out of his mouth by Trivia's intelligent reply. What Trivia had said made total sense, but the defiant son of Jupiter still wanted something—_someone_, even—to blame for his misfortune. And his mind had subconsciously pegged Reyna as the cause of his recent problems, and he'd be damned before he just let her off the hook for indirectly ruining all of his dreams for his future. And to make it even worse, Jason had befriended Percy's new, mental nemesis. For reasons blatantly obvious (their appearances), the two had been almost inseparable since Jason had rescued the daughter of Bellona from being killed by the Drakon. While jogging on his daily, morning runs, Percy would often see the two of them sitting in the gardens of Bacchus just talking and looking over the camp. Percy doubted they even noticed he ran by them each day.

Jason hadn't spoken to Percy since the initiation. Percy supposed that wasn't entirely his twin's fault, because Percy himself hadn't made an effort to speak with his brother either. But whenever the idea of speaking to Jason popped into Percy's head, a bitter feeling of jealousy would surface and cause him to become so aggravated that he would have to go blow off steam in the arena, like he was currently.

"Fine," Percy conceded, much to his chagrin. "Maybe you're right. But I'm still going to blame her. She ruined everything, Mom."

Trivia brightened a bit when Percy called her "Mom", but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"No she hasn't, Percy," Trivia stated.

Percy's eyebrows knit together and his sea green orbs met Trivia's lavender ones.

"You may not have realized it yet, Percy, but Reyna has given you a rare opportunity that most do not receive. Since you are currently in the most disreputable Cohort, you will have to work to make a name for yourself. Show the camp that you might not be in the First, but you are definitely a force to be reckoned with. If you work hard enough, the camp will always remember you as the hero from the Fifth. An underdog, if you will. She hasn't destroyed your dreams; she has merely opened an alternative route that still leads to the same end result. Do you see?"

Percy nodded, and a different light seemed to shine over his situation: a more hopeful one with less acrimony. While that didn't exactly erase all the dislike he held for the daughter of Bellona, Trivia had succeeded when it came to making Percy's future seem less grim to him. Clairvoyance is a rare occurrence, but at that moment Percy felt as omniscient as Apollo himself.

"I believe War Games are tomorrow, correct?" Trivia inquired.

Percy nodded his head in response. "Starting tomorrow morning at eight."

Trivia smiled then. "Good. This is a good opportunity to make yourself known. Good luck, Percy. I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, alright?"

The two quickly hugged, and Percy averted his eyes as his surrogate mother flashed away from the arena. Trivia had one thing right for sure;

All the Romans would know the name Percy Grace after tomorrow.

-X-

**One Day Later**

_Jason_

"Get up, you lazy soldiers! It's go time! Gear up!"

Jason groaned as the sound of his Centurion's voice echoed loudly through the barracks of the First Cohort.

The male members of the First Cohort slowly rose and rolled out of their bunk beds and began to get dressed. Jason threw on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, purple t-shirt before pulling his armor out from beneath his bunk.

After donning the shining, plated armor and dropping Julius inside the pocket of his jeans, Jason exited the boys' room and into the central hallway separating the two rooms for sleeping (one room for each gender). His fellow soldiers were all geared up like he was, and were standing at attention in front of their Centurion, a son of Mercury by the name of Ramos. Ramos was a Hispanic boy of about sixteen or seventeen years of age. From his short time training with his Cohort, Jason had learned that the son of Mercury was deadly with his gladius—as good, if not better—than Jason or Percy. Ramos was tall and lanky, but muscles could easily be spotted. His biceps, which weren't concealed by his torso armor, were defined and toned from years of pre-Legion training and preparation.

"You excited?"

Jason jumped a bit, his hand instinctively shooting into his pocket where Julius rested inertly. The blond son of Jupiter relaxed when his sapphire eyes landed on the culprit—a tan daughter of Bellona with long, dark hair. Her lips were inclined slightly—a smile from Reyna was actually quite rare. Jason hadn't known her for very long, but had definitely taken note of how reserved Reyna was, and how efficient she was at keeping her emotions in check. Jason wore his heart on his sleeve; Reyna kept her heart locked inside a secure safe deposit box that was located on some inconspicuous island that wasn't visible on a map. Perhaps that metaphor was a bit drastic, but it seemed that way to Jason.

Perhaps that comparison was enough to describe how emotionless Reyna was.

In a strange way, she was like Percy. Jason's twin was exceptional in keeping his cool, something he was rarely able to do while he was younger. But in the last year or so, Percy had become more mature—more controlled. It was hard to read him now; Jason could occasionally detect Percy's emotion through his eyes, but even that was difficult to do now.

But back to the point, Reyna wasn't the easiest person to get along with. The only reason Jason was able to talk to her without getting kicked in the groin or thrashed with hand-to-hand combat was the fact that Jason had rescued her from being crushed by the drakon that had attempted to invade the camp nearly a week ago. But even with their partial relationship, Reyna was still quite closed when it came to her opinions or feelings.

_She'd make a good leader_, Jason thought unintentionally.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Jason chastised as Reyna tightened a strap on her chest plate.

Reyna snorted. "Don't be a wimp. Let's go."

Ramos led the group out of their barracks and onto the Via Principia, which would lead to the Field of Mars. They filed into two, orderly columns—Romans loved their order—to walk down the street. Reyna was in front of him, and was nervously gripping the hilt of her sheathed sword.

A door opened nearby, drawing most of the Legionnaires' attention. A disorderly mass of Legionnaires filed out, all talking and stumbling around like drunken idiots. Their Centurion, a boy named Daniel Watson, stood at the front of the crowd with his plumed helmet.

"Assemble!" He yelled.

The soldiers continued to chatter amongst themselves, hardly paying an ounce of attention to their Centurion. Some of the Legionnaires in the First Cohort snickered, while Ramos was casting a rather condescending gaze at Daniel.

"Fifth Cohort, assemble!" Daniel shouted again.

The effect was the same. The soldiers of the First were openly laughing now, and all were making snide and insulting comments about the Fifth. Jason wanted to smile or laugh along with his fellow soldiers, but his piercing cobalt eyes had found a head of raven hair among the disorderly crowd.

"That is your brother?" Reyna inquired; it seemed to be more of a statement than a question, however.

"Yeah," Jason replied distractedly.

The Hispanic girl's eyes scanned Percy, seeming to take in his appearance.

"I saw him fighting the drakon," Reyna commented, "and he seemed like a well-trained soldier. Why is he in that Cohort?"

"You put him there," Jason responded automatically, before turning to Reyna, eyes wide.

"That came out wrong," Jason followed up hastily, realizing how accusing that sounded out loud.

"How—" Reyna began.

"FORWARD MARCH!" Ramos yelled to the First Cohort, cutting off Reyna mid-sentence, "TO THE FIELDS OF MARS!"

A huge, deafening roar erupted from the soldiers of the First Cohort. They took off at a slight jog, heading down into the massive field.

The Field of Mars was a gargantuan expanse that was maybe seven hundred yards long, and five hundred yards wide. It was riddled with craters and rocks that were left over from the previous war game. On one side of the field was a towering, stone fortress with intricate guard towers, a functioning gate, and a moat filled with water. Pitfalls and snare traps littered the area around the front, while massive water cannons dotted the top of the walls.

Five groups of soldiers—separated by Cohorts—formed equally proportional battle lines and silently waited to be addressed by their Praetors, who were standing in front of the groups. Jason and Reyna ended up on the front line, so they had a clear view of their two leaders.

Cassie was wearing her usual, purple cape—the symbol of Praetorship—over her gleaming, golden chest plate. A plumed helmet rested between her side and her arm. In her other hand was a reflective, Imperial gold sword that had several embedded gems in its hilt. Its sheath hung limply at Cassie's side. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a pony tail, and her icy blue eyes held a fierce excitement.

David was adorned in the same clothing, but his helmet was already on. His maroon eyes shone through the darkness—that the helmet casted on his tan face—like two lanterns burning through a murky night's fog. And instead of a sword, David was brandishing a double-ended spear that looked just as lethal as it actually was. David disliked using shields, so his other hand was empty.

A soft gust of wind whipped through the field, blowing the Praetors' capes like flags. The plumes on the helmets of the Centurions shifted slightly as well. But other than the quiet whispering of the wind, all was quiet. After a couple moments of silence, David stepped forward.

"Good morning, Legionnaires. This week's war game is the same as it always is; one team defends the fortress, and the other attacks it. I assume all of you are educated on the rules?"

No one spoke from the crowd.

"Good," David continued, before gesturing to side of the field where a few dozen Legionnaires were standing next to Pegasi, "our healers are prepared to swoop in to save those who are dangerously injured. Try not to maim or kill your fellow soldiers. Is everyone clear?"

A synchronized mutter of "Yes Sir" emanated from each of the five crowds of troops.

"Fifth and Third attack, and First, Second, and Fourth defend."

A large cheer erupted from the defenders at the same time groans came from the Third, who had been stuck with the worst Cohort possible. In reality, it was the Third versus the others. Jason doubted the Fifth would be able to do much, especially with a leader so weak.

However, the nagging thought of his brother unnerved Jason. The blond son of Jupiter knew _exactly_ how much of a threat Percy was.

A big one.

"Twenty minutes to prepare!" Cassie yelled.

The crowd of soldiers hustled to their assigned locations. Jason knew it should be an easy battle, but his gut told him otherwise.

-X-

_Percy_

"We are going to get crushed!"

"We are so dead."

"I wonder if we can just hide and wait for it to be over?"

Percy tried to drown out his fellow soldiers' pessimistic comments by taking a few practice stabs with Augustus. It was in its spear form—a sleek, grey shaft with a golden spearhead. Percy had put on a facade of serenity, but his anxiety was eating him alive. His hands and body shook a bit from anticipation, and he had begun to sweat already.

But also, adrenaline had begun to seep into his bloodstream. His fear was slowly creeping away, and he was getting psyched up for the fighting. Percy knew that his Cohort might not be strong, but he sure as hell was. Percy would not be laughed at like the rest of the Cohort. He would follow Trivia's advice—he _would_ prove himself today.

Percy and his Cohort finished getting ready, and lined up with their supporting force—the Third Cohort. Their faces were anything but confident, and weren't exactly much of a morale booster. Percy wished he could do something about it, but he didn't exactly have enough pull to rally a group of rejects. Percy doubted he would do much better than Daniel, who was—in short—a terrible motivational speaker.

"This probably won't end well," a voice sounded from beside him.

Percy recognized his best friend's voice, which was thick with negativity. Percy and Dakota had become much closer since Jason had been placed in a different Cohort. Back when they were younger, Dakota was more of a third wheel than anything else. Jason and Percy were like peanut butter and jelly, and Dakota was more of an extraneous ingredient. But recently, Percy had begun to appreciate the son on Bacchus's presence more than ever. Percy hadn't even realized that he didn't have many close friends; the son of Jupiter thought all he needed was his brother.

But then again, Percy hadn't planned on being forced into the Fifth Cohort.

Dakota was a quiet boy most of the time (that quality made him even more difficult to notice). Dakota was the adoptive son of a pair of demigods who lived in the residential area of the camp. His adoptive parents were named Rita Wilson, a daughter of Venus, and Arthur Wilson, a demigod of unknown parentage. Percy always thought it was weird that Arthur didn't know who his godly parent was, but Cassie had told him that it was actually quite common for gods not to claim their children. Percy remembered his reaction as an eight year old; he had frowned deeply and told Cassie that it wasn't fair for their kids. Cassie had smiled wistfully at him, but had supplied no response.

Percy couldn't help but agree with Dakota—as well as the other kids. This fight was going to be severely one-sided, and everyone knew it. Why had David and Cassie made the teams so lopsided?

"Maybe," Percy admitted, "but I'm not going to roll over for them. They'll have to knock me out before I stop."

The corners of Dakota's mouth twitched upward into a slight smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Suddenly, David's amplified voice stretched across the field.

"ASSEMBLE, LEGIONNAIRES!"

Percy and Dakota moved to their formation, both taking places on the front lines, since no one else wanted too. The tension was thick in the crowd of inexperienced and nervous Legionnaires of the Fifth and Third Cohort. The auras of the soldiers around Percy began to feel smothering, like he was being suffocated. Strangely enough, it reminded Percy of his magic training with Trivia.

_"Let it flow, Percy," Trivia ordered, "don't try to force it."_

_ A ten-year-old Percy was covered in sweat; his damp hair was plastered to his tan forehead, and his head was pounding with a raging headache._

_ "I'm trying," Percy whined, closing his eyes to focus again._

_ "Exactly," Trivia replied, "stop trying—let it come naturally."_

_ Percy shot her an incredulous look. "What does that even mean?"_

_ Trivia rolled her eyes at Percy's facial expression, before taking a seat in a chair. The two were in Percy's bedroom in Cassie's villa. The room had been cleared by Trivia (she promised she'd put everything back, after Cassie's continuous complaining) so that Percy could have room to work (or to be destructive). The two had been working for two hours straight now, and Trivia seemed extremely confident that Percy could figure out how to use his power over magic._

_ "You know that tug in your gut you get when you use your lightning?" Trivia inquired, her violet eyes trained on Percy's emerald ones._

_ Percy nodded in response. _

_ "That's the feeling you'll get when using sorcery. The magic, like electricity, is constantly inside of you. All you have to do is channel it to your hands, or wherever you want it to come out. Try again."_

Needless to say, Percy had been much more successful after that. But the memory had triggered something else, besides a powerful blast of nostalgia.

An idea.

Percy took a sweeping glance of the anxious soldiers around him before turning to Dakota, whose harshly violet eyes were filled with anticipation.

"I can fix this," Percy breathed out quietly, "I can make this fair."

Dakota turned to the son of Jupiter, his eyes filled with confusion. "How?"

Percy didn't answer. He felt a soft tug in his gut, straining against his body, as if it wished to be released. Percy couldn't tell, but his eyes glowed a soft maroon as his hands slowly opened as if he was waiting for a low high-five. His eyelids slowly slid closed, and thin, almost imperceptible trails of smoke began to funnel from his open palms. Soft incantations began to spill from Percy's mouth, barely audible to Dakota, who was mere inches away from the son of Jupiter.

Dakota's violet eyes widened in shock as the smoke settled over the two collaborating cohorts without causing any commotion whatsoever. And as the son of Bacchus watched, he was able to notice expressions of fear and anxiety slowly shifting to those of confidence and positive anticipation. The cohorts stopped looking like cornered rats, and more like stalking cats.

"What in Jupiter's name?" Dakota whispered quietly, dumbstruck by Percy's extraterrestrial demonstration.

Beads of sweat formed on Percy's brow, slowly running down his tanned face. His eyes slowly opened, and his quiet chanting stopped. The soldiers were moving around now, flexing and stretching their muscles. Dakota was in awe, but also extremely confused.

"Percy? Did you hear me? How in hell did you do that?"

Percy acknowledged Dakota for the first time since he had begun chanting. His sapphire eyes looked much more weary than they had just moments earlier. His hand, which was now gripping Augustus, slowly shook from exhaustion.

"I, um, might have just used magic," Percy said with a nervous laugh.

"Magic?" Dakota exclaimed incredulously.

"Lower your voice," Percy hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard Dakota's outburst. Fortunately, all of them were too distracted by straightening armor and preparing weapons.

"I, um," Percy began, "I might have been adopted by Trivia?"

His voice rose to a high pitch at the end of his sentence, making it come out as if he was asking a question. Dakota just stared at him, his jaw hanging open slightly. Then, he shook his head and held out his hands to stop Percy from continuing.

"Okay . . . well I'm not sure how to respond to that, but you can give me the long version later. What did you do to . . ." Dakota trailed off and gestured at the Fifth and Third Cohorts.

"I used some basic magic I learned during my training with Trivia. I manipulated their bodies to allow more adrenaline to be dumped into their bloodstreams," Percy answered.

Dakota sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Okay, well we can finish this conversation later. Looks like we are about to begin."

Percy followed Dakota's eyes down to the center of the Field of Mars, where David and Cassie were standing. David held a massive horn in his hand, which he then raised to his lips after shouting, "LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

A deep and long noise emanated from the horn, and Fifth and Third Cohort made a thundering battle cry as they began to sprint across the Field of Mars and towards the fortress protecting the flag. Percy was in the very front, as expected, wielding Augustus in spear form. He held no shield, and was confident that he wouldn't need one. His sapphire eyes sparkled with electricity and excitement as the neared the massive construct that was being guarded by the other three cohorts. As the water cannons began to spray continuous streams at the attackers, Percy let loose a sizeable thunderbolt towards the sky that he knew all the defenders would see.

They'd taste the electricity of Percy Grace.

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna had predicted the battle would be a short one, but thirty minutes in she realized that the Fifth and Third were not as weak as she had previously assumed. They were driven by something—maybe a desire to prove themselves. But no matter what the reasons were that motivated these Legionnaires, Reyna was having the fight of her life. She'd already fought Dakota, and surprisingly enough he wasn't as bad as she had heard. She had even been cut across her bicep by the son of Bacchus, and was actually quite impressed by his ability to deceive her with feints. Now, she wondered if the whole "weak son of Bacchus" had simply been a cover to get opponents to underestimate him. But nevertheless, Reyna had won that battle and had knocked Dakota on his ass in an unconscious heap.

She had originally stuck with Jason, but found that some of his windy and electrical attacks were hurting her as well. Jason was certainly not a precision attacker when using his powers, so Reyna had drifted away to have some fun on her own. She was not being challenged enough during this fight, and was secretly hoping that someone of a larger caliber would find her and engage her—like Jason's brother Percy. Reyna was pretty confident that she could beat Percy, but she couldn't shut out the reasonable voice in her head that was advising her not to test that belief.

She was pulled out her thoughts by a weak thrust towards her torso—one that she avoided easily. She slammed the hilt of her gladius into the attacker's wrist, sending his weapon into the ground. She then gave a well-placed kick, causing her foe's knees to buckle. Then, as a powerful finishing move, she delivered a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking him out cold. Their front line was holding well, disallowing the Fifth and Third from getting anywhere close to the fortress.

"More on the left flank!" Reyna heard Ramos shout over the white noise of the battle.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Ramos was hit in the chest by an arrow glowing a harsh blue hue. The arrow was blunt, but it discharged a sizeable amount of electricity that blew Ramos onto his back, smoke funneling up from his singed hair. Reyna's looked over the front line, at the attacking soldiers, and somehow managed to pinpoint the shooter—a slender son of Jupiter. Percy's eyes were locked on her, but before Reyna could move he had disappeared back into the fray.

Percy was intelligent—he knew that taking out the Centurion would jumble up the order of the First Cohort. Without someone to direct them, the fight would most likely turn into a disorderly skirmish rather than an organized defense. Percy planned to cause chaos by striking Ramos off the list, knowing that there was no one to replace him.

_I'm here_, Reyna thought.

But could she truly lead an entire Cohort? Would they even listen to her? Reyna was certainly not a high-ranking officer, nor did she know many people inside her own Cohort. It was likely that they'd all ignore her and continue doing as they pleased. Being thwarted by the Fifth Cohort was not an option—that was sure. Reyna had solidified her resolve.

She would lead them to victory.

-X-

_Percy_

Percy's thrust his hand forward, spraying a stream of sparks into the crowd of Legionnaires. When an enemy attempted to spear him, Percy sidestepped and sent a small gust of wind that blew him back into the crowd. Soldiers were beginning to make wide berths around Percy, due to the small whirlwind whipping around him at high speeds. He was doing it subconsciously, however—Percy was so focused on the fight that he didn't even realize that he had been cut several times in the past couple fights. His adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, keeping him and his powers running effectively throughout the fight.

Undeniably, the First Cohort's front line was experienced. Their shields were locked together, and they were effectively running off any people trying to penetrate their defenses. Earlier, Percy had shot Ramos in order to screw up their organization, but Reyna—unfortunately—had taken control and was making sure the First Cohorts soldiers stayed where they needed to be.

The Third Cohort was attacking a separate side of the fortress now, distracting the Second Cohort from being able to reinforce the First Cohort. Daniel, surprisingly enough, was a good leader—when influenced by a high amount of adrenaline and confidence—and was barking commands to just about every soldier he could find. Once the front line of the First Cohort was broken, it would be easy enough to clean the Fourth Cohort out of the fortress itself.

But Percy would cross that bridge when he got to it. The front line needed some breaking.

"Daniel!" Percy called to his Centurion.

The scrawny Centurion's eyes flicked to the son of Jupiter.

"I'm a little busy, Percy!"

"I have an idea!" Percy called. "A good one!"

Daniel looked conflicted, but eventually sighed. He turned to a boy standing next to him.

"Take over, Johnny," he ordered. "I'll be right back!"

Daniel hustled over to Percy, who was gazing at the front line of the First Cohort, who was in a close-quartered fight with the Fifth. Their metal shields were still locked together, and were fighting as a single war machine. However, Percy reckoned the machine would fall apart if electrocuted enough.

Percy let a satisfied grin appear on his face, causing Daniel to frown confusedly.

"What?"

-X-

_Trivia_

Trivia was walking through the hallways of Olympus when she heard the muffled shouting. It was clearly Jupiter's voice—it was impossible not to realize it was him, judging by the volume and baritone—and that of another man. Trivia was a curious goddess—she had always been that way—and couldn't resist walking to the doors of the Olympian throne room and peeking through the small crack that was visible between the two doors.

Jupiter, wearing robes for once, sat atop his throne, angrily shouting at the other god inside the throne room—his brother Neptune. Unlike Jupiter, Neptune looked much relaxed and casual, wearing a simple Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. Jupiter was in the middle of an angry rant, while Neptune listened patiently.

"—are not ready! He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple centuries! And the Greeks are no doubt ill-prepared as well, even with that daughter of Hades at the camp now!"

Jupiter flickered a bit, and his form changed to that of his Greek persona. Neptune, after seeing Zeus, transformed as well. Trivia couldn't stop her chronic schizophrenia, and found herself shifting into Hecate before she could stop herself. Zeus continued his rant, ignoring his shift.

"And on top of Kronos's return, Krios is now in California—an immediate threat for the Romans. Mt. Othrys is too close to Camp Jupiter, Poseidon."

With the mention of the Roman camp, the two gods—and the eavesdropping goddess—shifted back to their Roman aspects. Jupiter growled in an irritated manner before rubbing his temples tenderly.

"All this shifting is giving me a migraine," he complained.

"Do not worry, brother. Your boys will be more than effective at taking down Krios—they have potential to be first-rate heroes. And as for the . . . _other_ camp, I'm sure Pluto's spawn will be able to dispatch of our slightly larger threat. A plan is already in motion for her," Neptune explained.

Jupiter stopped rubbing his head and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that is good news. Saturn may be a tougher foe, but Krios is no pushover, Neptune. Jason and Percy might not be able to handle him. They aren't even teenagers yet."

"You underestimate them," Neptune told him. "Have you been watching the war games today?"

Jupiter's eyes widened. "No, I haven't. I completely forgot about them."

Neptune fished (no pun intended) a denarius from his pocket. He flicked his wrist, sending a spray of mist into the air before tossing the denarius into its midst.

"Field of Mars, Iris."

The Iris message formed a screen, which, luckily, was angled where Trivia could still see it through the crack between the doors. The screen showed Jason, incapacitating soldiers from the Fifth Cohort with well-aimed, powerful bolts of lightning. Occasionally, he'd push a gust of wind into the crowd, blowing over most of his targets. To sum it up, Jason was dominating all of his opponents. Trivia doubted he had even broken a sweat yet.

Then, the screen changed and Trivia recognized her adopted son. Percy's hair—unlike Jason's—was covered in sweat and dirt. Percy had obviously been over-exerting himself, attempting to make up for the lack of skill and experience that dominated most of the Fifth Cohort's soldiers. However, Trivia—due to her intrinsic powers and knowledge of magic—immediately noticed that the soldiers around him had been affected by a spell that was most likely casted by Percy. Trivia internally cursed—she needed to have a talk with Percy about using magic. Magic was frowned upon by the Roman demigods and, and Percy was risking his reputation with his friends and family (Trivia counted Cassie as Percy's family) by using his powers so flippantly. Trivia shook away the thoughts—she'd deal with that later.

Percy, unlike Jason, was not locked in combat. Trivia saw Jupiter frown at the Iris message.

"What is he doing? Why isn't he fighting?"

However, Trivia knew better than Jupiter. Percy wasn't sitting out or hiding—he was waiting.

Suddenly, a voice tore through the Iris message. A scrawny boy wearing Centurion armor, screamed at the Fifth Cohort.

"NOW!"

The effects of his shout were completely astounding. All at once, the Fifth Cohort soldiers ceased their attack, and swiftly retreated, leaving a space maybe ten or fifteen yards from the defending troops. The front line of the First Cohort stared at them in confusion, their shields still locked together.

Jupiter scratched his head. "What in Pluto's name are they—"

Jupiter stopped talking as Percy suddenly charged forward, his right arm entirely cloaked with blue electricity. The front line stood no chance to escape what was coming. A Fifth Cohort soldier crouched in front of Percy, allowing the son of Jupiter to step on his back and vault into the air. Percy raised his coated arm, and almost seemed to descend in slow motion.

Percy slammed his fist into the ground as he landed, creating a massive shockwave of electricity that shot outward towards the front line. The shockwave hit them in the blink of an eye, the electricity travelling through the metal shields that were locked together.

"He's using the shields as conductors," Jupiter muttered in amazement.

The electricity spread quickly, shocking and numbing body parts, sending the soldiers with weaker tolerances or more metal equipment into unconsciousness. People along the front line began to fall, forming apertures in the defense. The scrawny boy laughed in victory before pointing his gladius at the front line.

"FIFTH COHORT! SHOW NEW ROME WHO WE ARE! CHARGE!"

With a deafening battle cry, the Fifth Cohort slammed into the First Cohort's front line like a tidal wave hitting a beach. The line broke immediately, allowing Fifth Cohort soldiers to finally pass through to get closer to the flag located in the center of the fortress. The Iris message refocused on Percy, who was admiring his handiwork with a satisfied smile. He then pulled Augustus from his pocket and gave it a flip. Then, Percy surged forward with his spear to assist his fellow soldiers.

The Iris message cut off, and Jupiter looked at the ground.

"Perhaps you are right, Neptune. My boys seem strong."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "They are. And if they aren't ready now, then they certainly will be by the time we require their services. They won't let us down."

Trivia backed away from the door, knowing that she had over stayed her welcome inside the palace. She had learned valuable information, but she didn't know if the Ancient Laws would bar her from informing Jason and Percy. She needed to find somewhere peaceful to consider her options.

With a soft pop and a dim flash, Trivia disappeared from Olympus.

-X-

_Percy_

His plan, luckily enough, had succeeded. His electric wave had been enough to get the line to break, and now the First Cohort was on its last legs. Most of them had retreated into the fortress, but there weren't many left now. After the Fifth Cohort broke through the line, they had incapacitated a huge amount of enemy combatants, crippling the First Cohort. Percy had caught Reyna's eye again as she entered the fortress herself, and he had even given her a mocking wink.

Percy felt ecstatic about his accomplishment; everyone knew who made and executed that strategy, and Percy would finally get some of the identification that he so desired. He was tried of being the guy who fell in front of New Rome and the guy who went to the Fifth because he left the arena. He was done being that guy.

Percy was going to be the guy who took the flag during his first game legitimate game as a soldier of New Rome.

The fight getting to the fortress was a blur. The gates had been closed, and wouldn't budge despite the siege equipment being rammed into them. Percy however, had a better plan than ramming right through the gates. His eyes drifted to the high, stone walls of the fortress.

At the top, archers and water cannon operators shot projectiles down at the breaching soldiers. The wall was too tall to be climbed, but Percy didn't even need to touch the wall to get over it. Percy turned to his left, and grabbed the nearest soldier he could find. The Fifth Cohorts soldier he grabbed was a bulky Asian guy that was holding a sword that looked like it might be heavier than Percy. He was a bit on the chubby side, but he still seemed to be fit somehow. He looked out of place—clumsy, even. The guy looked strong, and Percy didn't have the time to sit him down and interview him.

"Come with me!" Percy yelled.

The guy looked surprised, his eyebrows knitting together. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Percy answered, grabbing the Asian guy's arm and dragging him toward the base of the wall.

"You ready?" Percy asked him.

"Ready?" He asked, trying to pull away from Percy's iron grip. "Ready for what?"

Without any more warning, Percy felt the harsh tug in his gut as he manipulated the air currents around him. It took a little more effort than usual since he was moving an extra person besides himself, but the son of Jupiter still had enough energy to lift them into the air. With a groan of discomfort, Percy amplified the currents. The air lifted them up to the top of the wall quickly—so quick that the archers on the section they had flown up to had no time to react as Percy knocked them out with the blunt end of Augustus.

The Asian guy looked totally astonished that he had been flown to the top of the wall, but he promptly snapped out of it as someone tried to shoot him with an arrow. He and Percy fought back to back as they cleared out the archers. Percy hurled a lightning bolt at a nearby water cannon, both blowing it up and shocking its operator.

Percy had removed the First Cohort's support, but the Fifth Cohort was still having trouble breaking into the fortress. Reyna was standing in front of the gates, fighting along side those in the First Cohort who were still standing. They were little more than a nuisance since the Fifth Cohort heavily outnumbered them, but they were still managing to delay the advance. Percy thoughts about going to get some personal revenge against Reyna—which would basically involve beating her into the earth with the blunt end of Augustus—but thought better of it when his eyes landed on the purple flag flowing in the wind on the top of the tower.

"Let's go get that flag," Percy called to the Asian guy, who had just finished slamming the hilt of his sword into someone's helmet.

The tower was connected to the top of the walls by four bridges that extended to each side of the fortress. Ropes and ledges dotted the tower for ordinary troops—the ones who couldn't fly, like Percy—but Percy knew he wouldn't have to deal with the physical exertion that would be a consequence of attempting to climb the construct to reach the flag. Percy and his new comrade crossed the bridge and gazed up at the tower.

This was Percy's moment. He'd retrieve the tag for his Cohort, and he would be praised and admired for it. Percy could erase his embarrassing failures of the past, and New Rome would finally stop talking about his trip or his arena mishap. They'd talk about the time Percy Grace executed a flawless victory for the underdogs. This was the moment Trivia had talked to him about—it was time to show them what he was made of.

"Wait here," Percy said to the Asian boy, "I'll fly up and get it. Fight anyone off who tries to stop me, okay?"

He nodded, and Percy faced the tower and began to feel the acute tug in his gut. Just before he was able to take off, however, a gust of wind hit him so forcefully that it slammed his body into the tower. He stumbled backwards, holding his now bleeding nose, before turning around. The Asian guy backed up some, until he was even with Percy, who was busy staring down his brother.

"I can't let you touch that thing, Perce," Jason said, nodding his head up at the flag.

Percy had a decision to make. He could leave the Asian guy to get thrashed by Jason and grab the flag, or he could hold Jason off and let the Asian boy get the glory of taking the flag. Percy internally sighed, going against everything his ambitious nature wanted. He wouldn't use this guy as a body shield. Percy was one of the few people that could go toe to toe with Jason. Percy knew all of Jason's moves and knew how he liked to fight; Percy knew which side he favored, and that he always dodged right for some reason. He could have listed off more quirks that Jason employed during battle, but he had already made the point to himself. The Asian guy would know none of the things that Percy did, and he wouldn't last long.

Percy cursed quietly under his breath at his predicament, but his morals triumphed over the annoying flaw that he received from his father—ambition. Percy leveled his spear towards Jason before speaking to the Asian guy.

"Go get that flag. I'll hold him off."

"Are you sure?" The guy sounded nervous and unconfident.

Percy nodded without looking at him. "You can do it. Just don't think about high up you are once you start climbing."

The Asian guy groaned as he thought about it, but quickly headed towards the tower when Jason spontaneously emitted sparks around him. Percy assumed he'd rather deal with the tower than a walking Taser. Pushing the fact that he had just given up his potential fame away, Percy gave his brother—and his rival—a confident grin.

"Let's go, Thunder Butt."

Jason surged forward with Julius in gladius form, but Percy sidestepped and sent a gust of wind that blew him back a couple steps. Percy tried to follow up to take advantage of his momentary imbalance, but Jason somehow managed to parry Percy's attack before firing a bolt of lightning at his face.

Percy and Jason had a natural kinship with lightning, so Percy immediately absorbed the bolt without taking any sort of damage or feeling any pain. Percy had just begun to wonder why Jason used such an ineffective attack when his primal instincts made him duck.

Jason had used the bolt to distract him, and had fired it at Percy's face to blind him so he wouldn't be able to deflect or avoid the next attack. Luckily, Percy's instinct saved him and Jason's swing passed by harmlessly. Jason attempted to stab Percy after that, but Percy slapped away his blade with Augustus before planting a nice kick into Jason's chest. Percy knocked the breath out of Jason, but Percy's blond-haired brother was agile enough to jump over Percy's next attack: a sweep with his spear. Jason then delivered a punishing blow with his free hand to Percy's cheek.

"Shit," Percy muttered painfully as he stepped away from Jason.

Jason lifted himself into the air and attempted to tackle Percy, but the raven-haired boy sidestepped before swinging Augustus so the blunt end connected with Jason's nose. Jason lost his focus and the air dropped him back onto the small bridge. His face was covered in blood now, just like Percy's.

Jason chuckled as he wiped away the blood with his arm.

"Well . . . now we both have nosebleeds."

Percy attempted to knock him off balance with another gust of wind, but Jason threw up his free hand and stopped it just before it reached him. Jason grit his teeth and thrust his hand forward, pushing the wind back into Percy. It was such a powerful current that Augustus was ripped from his hands, and was carried off the side of the bridge and to the earth below. Jason tossed Julius off the bridge as well, before cracking his knuckles excitedly.

"It's been too long since we've had a good fistfight, hasn't it?" Percy asked.

Jason smiled back at him, but he was hell-bent on winning this fight—that was for sure. Percy gave an experimental jab, but Jason caught his wrist before throwing it to the side and attempting to knee Percy in the stomach. The agile son of Jupiter stepped back quickly, before hitting Jason in the jaw with a strong cross. Jason backed up and spat blood onto the stone bridge, before giving Percy an angry glare.

"Ouch."

Jason then threw a punch, but Percy evaded it. Percy thought he had avoided all danger, but an unexpected kick hit him in the abdomen, pushing him backwards. Jason continued the offensive, and drove his knee into Percy's face. Percy stumbled backwards, dazed, and clutching his face. His vision was spinning, and he felt like he was about to fall over or throw up. He might even do both.

Jason tried to hit him again, but Percy fortunately regained his focus and grabbed his arm and pulled, slamming Jason's body into the base of the tower. Percy then swept Jason's feet out from under him and straddled his chest, preparing to give a finishing blow. Unfortunately, Jason was still energized enough to manipulate the wind to blow Percy off of him and onto his back. Jason got up quickly and tried to deliver a punch, but Percy rolled out of the way, making Jason's connect with the stone bridge. Jason shouted painfully as he clutched his fist.

Subconsciously, Percy heard the gates splinter and fall, and the battle cries of the Fifth Cohort. They had finally defeated what was left of the First Cohort outside—which Percy partially hoped included Reyna (the thought of her being beaten down was a guilty pleasure)—and had broken down the massive wooden gates with their siege equipment. Whatever was left of the soldiers inside the fort—meaning the ones Percy and the Asian guy _hadn't_ thrashed—raced down to the gates to engage them. Percy risked a look at the Asian boy, who was nearing the top of the tower. Jason's sky-blue eyes followed Percy's gaze and thrust out his hand, electricity beginning to emit from his arm.

Percy ran as fast as he could to Jason, tackling him just as the arc of lightning was launched from his brother's hand. Percy managed to get there fast enough to throw off Jason's aim, making the bolt hit just beside where the Asian guy was climbing. The impact of the bolt sent small pieces of stone debris raining onto the fighting brothers, and nearly made the Asian guy lose his grip on the ledge he was currently climbing onto.

Jason rolled them over so he was on top, but Percy shoved his twin off of him before rising with his fists raised.

"Hurry up!" Percy shouted at his new friend, who was so close to the top that he could almost reach it.

Jason stood shakily, blood streaming from his nose. Percy didn't look much better; he had a nearly identical nosebleed plus a busted lip that was a result of Jason's kneecap being driven into Percy's mouth. Their hair was soaked in sweat, and their knuckles were bruised and bloody from the punching. Percy still saw spots in his vision from the lightning bolt that was launched into his face, and Jason was still painfully clutching the arm with which he had punched the bridge. However, despite looking so exhausted, Jason threw a punch. Percy leaned to the side, avoiding the attack entirely, before shoving Jason backwards. Then, Percy delivered the most painful attack he could ever inflict.

Percy kicked his brother in the groin.

Jason groaned in an almost guttural manner, before falling to his knees.

"Sorry, Jace," Percy told him, just as a horn was blown furiously in outside the fort.

Percy looked up at the tower to see the Asian boy holding the purple flag high above his head, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"THE GAME IS OVER!" David called, "THE ATTACKERS HAVE WON!"

Confused murmurs broke out among the defenders as they raised their gazes up to the tower and, much to their shock and chagrin, noticed the Asian boy holding the flag triumphantly.

"FRANK ZHANG OF THE FIFTH COHORT HAS SEIZED THE FLAG!"

**A/N: Well, at long last, the chapter is finished. Frank Zhang has been introduced, and we've witnessed Percy overpower his fatal flaw of ambition. He is a protector and still shows traits of loyalty even though he isn't a son of Poseidon/Neptune. He picks protecting Frank over the flag because he would feel bad sacrificing Frank in order to get the flag for himself . . . I hope this chapter somewhat made up for my absence, since it is my longest yet (~9200 words). **

**Please leave reviews because I love hearing from the readers! Thank you all for reading and for sticking with me even though I keep letting you all down :(**


	12. The Note

**A/N: Chapter 12! Woohoo! In this one, the quest to stop Krios will begin with a secret meeting, Reyna, Jason, and Percy will have an awkward moment, and Dakota gets more info on the magic.**

** Also, Percy's attempts to keep his magic secret will become more important now, since the senate wishes to keep any possible threat away from New Rome to protect its people. Being a son of Jupiter is always dangerous enough (the lightning and wind powers) and the magic would be the straw that breaks the camel's back. New Rome is a place of strict rules, and there won't be any exceptions even for a son of Jupiter. **

**NOTE: This is a filler chapter, meant to set up for the next chapter. Don't be disappointed when this chapter is not super action-packed. **

**Rianeal: **Thanks for reading! I like pairings like Percy/Reyna and Percy/Zoe because they are pretty rare but also hard to create. And yes, Percy will begin to get the upper hand on his brother as he begins to learns some stronger magic.

**LavenderMoonRose**: I'm trying to keep them from being OOC as much as possible but Percy is definitely going to be different from the canon Percy. Different flaws and different life.

**Duskrend14**: I thought about putting in a Reyna vs. Percy fight scene but decided against it for now. Hopefully Percy will get some revenge somehow. Or maybe he'll forgive her. I haven't decided quite yet.

**Nitrous**: Thank you, but I'm gotta say no to the OC. I'm about to add in a couple OC's, but I'm trying to include as few as I can to keep the story focused on Percy. And I'm considering giving Percy another love interest to get Reyna jealous, but I haven't decided anything for sure.

**Surkrem**: Thanks for telling me. I should have done that a while ago.

**Blade of lava**: Thanks!

**Xiphos Pila**: Thank you. I just felt bad for leaving the readers hanging. And as for the magic . . . well I'm working on it. The adrenalin was a bit of a stretch but I needed to bring some type of magic in but since Percy hadn't been trained too much it needed to be something basic and that's the only thing I could think of. The magic use will be a little more realistic next time it's used.

**The Sorrowful Deity**: Percy will definitely start a little rule breaking, starting next chapter. Percy is about to get involved with some interesting people.

**Chapter Twelve: The Note**

_Reyna_

Reyna couldn't believe it. The weakest Cohort in New Rome had horribly embarrassed the First Cohort. The First was supposed to be the strongest and organized Cohort, and they were utterly massacred after Percy used his powers to disrupt the front line. Reyna thought she'd be able to take over for Ramos, but it was clear that she had failed terribly.

Frank Zhang had retrieved the flag, winning the game for the Fifth Cohort for the first time in years, or so the older residents told her. The raven-haired daughter of Bellona was irate at her failed attempt with leadership, and was seriously considering letting her dream of being praetor go. Reyna clearly wasn't cut out to be a leader, and she'd simply end up failing New Rome the same way she just failed the First Cohort.

It had already been a day since the war games, but the loss still stung in Reyna's heart. She didn't miss the sharp looks she got from other First Cohort soldiers, including those from Octavian and his lackeys. Octavian would sneer at her as they passed by, and would whisper something—most likely something derogatory—that would make James and Bobby snicker a little.

Jason stuck by her side, surprisingly enough, but he was not spared the looks of disdain. Everyone knew that Jason had the chance to stop Frank, but he wasn't able to due to the presence of his tan twin. It was clear that the brothers were fighting—it was hard to miss the abnormal gusts of wind and the flashes of lightning—and it was also clear that Jason was not the victor of that fight. And most of the First Cohort believed that because of that Frank was able to scale the tower unopposed.

On the other hand, however, Percy and Frank seemed to be the talk of the camp. Percy's strategy to break through the front line had really turned some heads—some important heads—and Frank was obviously being praised for reaching the flag. The two had become something akin to a celebrity in the Fifth Cohort, and even to some people in New Rome. The First Cohort's hatred for the Fifth had grown even stronger, and Octavian seemed to only talk about getting payback for their embarrassing loss.

Jason always told him to be quiet, but the scrawny augur only gave him an acute glare before continuing to spew nonsense about sabotage and subterfuge. Most dismissed it as the words of a bitter loser, but Reyna wouldn't put it past him to actually try something. Octavian was a conniving soldier—if you could even call him that—and Reyna doubted that he _wouldn't_ do something.

It was lunchtime, and then sun was high in sky, but it was still chilly outside. The Legionnaires had the day off—which was a rare delicacy—and she and Jason had decided to take a stroll around the Garden of Bacchus before heading to the mess hall a bit later than usual. Most people were through eating when the duo walked inside, but Reyna's obsidian eyes fell on a head of raven hair. Percy was eating what seemed to be a sandwich, but he was sitting alone. Frank was at another table with a couple people that Reyna didn't recognize. They were laughing boisterously, and were practically fawning over the son of Mars.

"Let's sit with your brother," Reyna suggested as they crossed the room.

"I'll get food. What do you want?" Jason asked as he split off of Reyna's route and began to head to the counter.

"Ham and cheese sandwich," Reyna replied, before taking a seat across from Percy.

Percy's intelligent blue eyes flicked up from his sandwich to the daughter of Bellona, but they went back to his food almost immediately. The sat in silence—which was weird, considering Reyna had wanted to sit over here. She had realized only once she sat down that she didn't have anything to say to Percy. Now, they were both stuck in an awkward silence until someone got brave enough to break it. Reyna hadn't spoken with Percy since the war games, which wasn't too surprising considering that he was in a different Cohort, and that they weren't very close. She saw him sometimes during the day, in the arena or at the archery range, but she had never approached him.

Jason was talkative and very friendly, but he had informed Reyna that Percy wasn't near as forthcoming with information as he was. Percy was apparently more quiet natured than Jason, and Reyna was beginning to realize this by firsthand experience.

"That was a nice move," Reyna said. "That electric attack."

Percy nodded. "Thanks. I wasn't sure if it would work, to be honest."

Reyna shrugged. "I guess it paid off. People are pretty excited, Percy. There's talk of a celebration for the Fifth."

Reyna's felt like she had to force the last part out. _Sure, Reyna_, she thought, _let's talk more about your awful loss._

"They deserve it," Percy answered, before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"You did a good job leading," Percy said after a few moments of silence.

Reyna's back stiffened and she searched for any suggestive undertone—perhaps he was mocking her. However, his compliment seemed to be genuine, much to Reyna's astonishment. Her eyes scanned his face looking for any of the telling signs of a lie, but Percy just looked back at her silently.

"Thank you," she answered carefully.

Percy didn't say anything else until Jason came back. The blond son of Jupiter dropped Reyna's sandwich in front of her before taking a seat next to her. Despite the ample room on the bench, Jason sat so close that his elbow brushed against Reyna's. Before she could stop herself, a soft pink blush appeared on her tan face.

"Perce," Jason greeted.

Percy simply nodded in reply. "How's your . . . well, you know."

Reyna frowned and looked at Jason. Jason's face turned red.

"They're fine, thanks."

When Reyna looked back at Percy, still confused, he allowed a small smile to appear on his face—something that startled Reyna. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile, and she had to admit it was quite a good look.

"Percy, um . . . Percy kicked me in the balls during the games," Jason admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Reyna didn't know what it was, but Jason's confession made her laugh. A legitimate, full-blown laugh. Reyna couldn't even remember the last time she had honestly laughed at something—or someone.

The fact that she laughed obviously freaked out other people besides Reyna herself. Percy's smile had grown even larger, and Jason was giving her the strangest look she had ever seen on his face.

"What?" she asked after her short laughing ceased.

"I don't think I've ever heard your laugh before," Jason said. "It's nice."

The table grew deathly quiet, and all of their faces had some shade of crimson painted across their cheeks. Percy was looking down at his sandwich, and Jason's eyes were scanning the room, searching for something that he deemed "interesting" enough to look at instead of Reyna. Reyna's stomach was doing backflips, and her brain had quit supplying her with words.

She managed a feeble "Thanks" before taking a ginger bite from her sandwich. The rest of their lunch was eaten in mostly silence. Percy finished before Reyna and Jason and began to leave the building, heading for the arena. The air was still a little tense and awkward from Jason's comment—awkward enough that Reyna nearly called out and told Percy to stay with them until they were done. However, part of her internal prayer seemed to come true.

Jason stood too, and called out to Percy. "Wait a minute, Percy. I'd like to spar with you."

"See you later, Reyna," Jason told her as he left with his twin.

As they left, Reyna let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. That had been one of the most awkward experiences she had been through since arriving at the camp, and she was admittedly quite happy that it was over.

Reyna continued her lunch alone.

-X-

_Percy_

"That was real smooth back there," Percy told Jason as they entered the surprisingly empty arena.

"What?" Jason asked, trying to sound clueless.

"Don't give me that, Jace," Percy said as he picked up a wooden sword and gave it a few practice swings. "You're my brother. I know when you like a girl."

Jason's face slowly turned red as he found his own wooden sword.

"It's not like that."

Percy just smiled and shook his head before saying, "If you say so."

But internally, Percy felt an ugly feeling erupt in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was or why he was feeling it, but it was definitely there. He squashed the feelings and began to spar with his brother in a casual manner. Percy checked around them before speaking again.

"Has Juno spoken with you recently?" Percy asked.

Percy knew that Juno spoke with Jason about as much as Trivia spoke with him. Percy usually didn't ask much about Juno—he admittedly thought she was quite rude and didn't want anything to do with her—so Jason knew something must be wrong.

"Yeah. She visited me in my dreams last night," Jason answered, jabbing forward with his sword.

Percy parried as his eyebrows knit together. "Trivia didn't speak with me last night. I just thought it was weird. She normally visits each night."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe she got busy, Perce. She _is_ a goddess, you know. She probably has a ton of duties to deal with."

There was truth in what Jason had said, and Percy recognized it. He nodded and continued to practice, dismissing any worrying thoughts that had plagued him earlier in the day. Trivia most likely forgot or got distracted by something she was working on. If something was wrong, Trivia would have told him.

"Percy," a voice called from the doorway of the arena.

Percy stopped his sparring and his eyes landed on a battered son of Bacchus. Dakota had been thrashed during the war games by Reyna, and had been unconscious up until this point. The lanky, brown-haired boy was riddled with scrapes and bruises, making Percy grudgingly acknowledge Reyna's prowess in battle. By the looks of it, Reyna had gotten quite a few good hits on him. However, Dakota didn't seem to be bothered much by his injuries—his red wine-colored eyes were trained on Percy's own sapphire ones.

And Percy knew just why Dakota came to find him.

"I need to take care of something," Percy told Jason, "I'll see you later."

Jason gave him a weird look but ended up shrugging and heading to the supply closet where Percy assumed his twin would find a hefty supply of straw mannequins to unleash his frustration on. Meanwhile, Percy's best friend would be chewing out Percy for keeping his magic a secret for so many years.

Percy exited the arena with Dakota at his side. The frosty air nipped at Percy's exposed skin, making him wish he had brought a jacket with him. Dakota, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie. He looked warm, unlike Percy, who was beginning to regret wearing shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"You and Frank seem pretty buddy-buddy now," Dakota commented as they began to walk towards the Pomeranian Line.

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. He's all right."

Dakota snorted. "That guy stole your thunder, man. You aren't pissed about that?"

Percy frowned. "Not particularly. You can't get everything you want."

Dakota smiled. "That's certainly true. I want my best friend to be honest with me, but he kept the fact that he could use magic from me for almost a decade!"

Dakota's voice got louder with each word, but no one was around to overhear him. Percy exhaled deeply through his nose before rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, Dakota, I should have told you. Trivia told me not to tell anyone," Percy told him. "To be totally honest, I probably shouldn't have used it before the games. It was reckless," he admitted.

Percy rubbed the back of his head before continuing. "If they found out that I was a son of Jupiter _and_ adopted by Trivia, they'd begin to get scared, Dakota. I'm—and I say this in the most humble way possible—_really_ powerful. Or at least I will be, once Trivia teaches me destructive magic. If the senate found out how dangerous I can be, they won't hesitate to kick me out of here. They like control, and I'd be considered a wildcard if they found out."

Dakota stopped walking. "Do you really believe they'd do that?"

"I'm a walking hazard," Percy told him. "The moment the senate thinks I might be a threat to New Rome, whether it's because my powers spiral out of control or I start attracting too many monsters, they'll kick me out of here in a heartbeat—they've kicked out others before for that very reason. A wolf caught in a trap will chew off its own leg to survive; Lupa tells everyone that same line in the Wolf House, and New Rome follows that proverb to the letter."

Dakota rubbed his face. "Well . . . that's heavy. I feel bad for being angry now."

Percy shook his head and put a hand on Dakota's shoulder.

"It's okay, you have every right to be. Just . . . just keep this a secret will you?"

Dakota nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks," Percy answered, before the duo continued towards the liveliest part of New Rome.

-X-

Percy and Dakota had split up after getting cups of coffee to fight off the cold, but the son of Jupiter had decided to take a stroll through New Rome. The streets were even more active than usual since the soldiers had the day off, and Percy nearly got bulldozed several times by unobservant pedestrians. Percy had been walking by a blacksmith's shop when someone suddenly slammed his or her shoulder into Percy's own.

Percy stumbled back a bit, surprised by the sudden contact before observing the one who had run into him. It was a young man, maybe seventeen or eighteen. He had a soft shadow of a beard and a head of tousled blonde hair. He wore a brown leather jacket and a pair of dark jeans. His brown eyes met Percy's sapphire ones.

"Oh, excuse me," He said with a smile, before looking down. "Oh, let me get that for you."

Percy's eyes followed the young guy's gaze. On the ground next to Percy's feet was a folded sheet of paper. The stranger bent down and picked it up before pressing it into one of Percy's hand.

"This isn't mine," Percy said with a frown.

The guy gave him a quizzical look. "I just saw you drop it. Anyway, sorry again for running into you, but I'm late for a meeting. Bye."

The young guy disappeared into the crowd so quickly that Percy had no chance to follow him and ask what kind of prank this was. Percy looked back down at the piece of paper, which was sitting idly in one of his tan hands. Frowning in confusion, Percy stared at the paper. The son of Jupiter was sure that the paper was not his; Percy never carried any paper with him. However, Percy's curiosity forced him to unfold it.

_Come to Jupiter's temple at twelve o'clock tonight._

_Come alone. We need to discuss your powers. _

_And I'm not talking about the lightning and wind._

_-K_

Percy's stomach dropped, and he could hear his heart thumping in his ears. Someone had found out about Percy's magic, and could easily tell anyone in the senate or worse—David. The son of Jupiter was at the mercy of this "K" person, and the only way to figure out this person's identity was by meeting he or she in the temple—something that nearly every molecule in his body screamed not to do.

But Percy didn't have a choice.

-X-

_Trivia_

"I don't want him anywhere near them," Jupiter barked as he watched Percy unfold the note through an Iris message.

Trivia, the only other person in the throne room at the time, shrugged.

"He can't escape his destiny, Jupiter. If this is the route he needs to take in order to fulfill the prophecy, then so be it. It's not like we can interfere anyway. All we can do is sit back and watch."

Jupiter sighed and rubbed his face with his calloused hands.

"They are dangerous, Trivia, and my son does not belong with them. They are hoodlums—senseless rule breakers who stand for everything that New Rome despises."

Trivia nodded. "I agree, but, as much as I hate to admit it, Percy is quite the rebellious type. He doesn't fight in the orthodox style like he is instructed to—you've seen this yourself—and he has issues with any type of authority whatsoever. I don't like it either, Jupiter, but Percy is admittedly a perfect fit for them. You know that no matter how hard we try to shield him from the senate, they _will_ find out I adopted him, and they _will_ make him leave because he holds the powers of two gods. It is inevitable."

Jupiter swallowed hard, but Trivia knew that she was correct. Divine intervention was limited at best, and there was no way—not even for the king of the gods—to throw a wrench in the plan of the Fates. If they willed for Percy to be cast out from his home, then there was no possibility that Trivia or Jupiter could stop them.

"And what of his brother?" The inquiry wasn't particularly aimed at Trivia. It was more of a rhetorical question, but a voice—not belonging to Trivia—answered it anyway.

"Jason has gained no new powers from me. He is not near as big of a threat to New Rome as his brother is," the voice responded to Jupiter.

Trivia's lavender eyes landed on the queen of the gods, who was standing at the doors to the throne room. Juno was dressed like she usually was—in dark robes with the seriously unfashionable goatskin around her shoulders.

"So one brother will be ejected and the other will remain?" Jupiter asked, before muttering sarcastically, "That's quite fair."

"It's not my fault Trivia decided to adopt your child, Jupiter. She is the one who brought this trouble onto Perseus," Juno told him, her cold stare landing on Trivia.

Trivia back stiffened and she had to keep herself from launching a couple fireballs to burn Juno's ugly goatskin to a crisp. Her lavender eyes glowed with power—and ire, of course—but Trivia had a substantial amount of self-control that even stopped her from burning impolite queens.

"I adopted Perseus for the same reason you adopted Jason. It isn't my fault that you have no significant powers to pass onto Jason," Trivia replied, feeling satisfaction course through her as Juno shot her a sharp look of irritation.

"Enough," Jupiter interjected as Juno opened her mouth to retort. "Both of you: leave. I need to think."

Trivia prepared to flash away, but Juno grabbed her forearm and teleported them outside the palace, in a secluded area. Juno was seething, which wasn't too surprising since Trivia had hit her where it hurt—Juno's lack of noteworthy powers.

"Listen to me, _minor god_," Juno spat. "If you ever insult me like that again, I'll turn your little Perseus into cow and slaughter him. Are we clear?"

Trivia stared back at the queen of the gods, not wishing to challenge her any further. But nonetheless, Trivia's glare was scornful. Juno stayed quiet for a couple moments before finally releasing Trivia's forearm, which she had been squeezing in an iron grip since they had flashed here.

"That's what I thought."

With a small pop and a bright flash, Juno was gone.

**A/N: And our shitty filler chapter is completed. Since the storyline for the Romans against Krios in the canon doesn't really have a good backbone, I have to create it myself which can cause some rather AU stuff to happen (like this note thing and what will come next chapter). But hey, if you guys can handle Percy being a son of Jupiter, then you can handle a couple of OC's that exist for the purpose of creating an interesting story line for the Titan war. I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was truly terrible and didn't come close to the last chapter's level. Please review! **

**As you can see, my future storyline has changed a bit with the creation of this new mystery group. Percy might not even be in New Rome when Jason is switched to the Greek camp, and will not see Reyna for a long period of time (his absence will make her miss him. It will be good development for their romance). **

**Also, my aim for chapter length is around 3000-4000 words, since it's quick but still big enough to contain certain content that isn't totally worthless.**

**Word Count: ~3900**


	13. Nightmares and Dreams

**A/N: Chapter 13! I apologize again, since this will be a bit of a filler too. Hopefully I can get an action-packed chapter next. I know you guys love the fight scenes. Not sure how good this chapter will end up because I have to create my own storyline leading up to toppling the Black Throne. Thanks for reading, enjoy! Oh, also, you get to see Octavian and his father be the assholes that they are in this chapter. Woohoo!**

** By the way, the reviews about Juno getting roasted made me laugh. I knew you all would like that part.**

** Nitrous**:You pretty much nailed it.

**Redlox2**: They won't worship a particular god, but they'll be associated with Mercury. They will basically be a group of rebels and troublemakers. They exist to be a counterpart to New Rome, which is hell-bent on order and chains of command. The mystery group will be the total opposite.

**Linarian Rathma**: I thought about that, but it won't come until much later on.

**888aaa22**: No. He won't know of the Greeks' existence until the Giant War. Although there will be a reference to the Greeks in this chapter, but Percy won't really understand it.

**JamesLawless**: Thanks!

**Chapter Thirteen: Nightmares and Dreams**

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna, surprisingly enough, was a night person. The daughter of Bellona often had trouble sleeping—she wasn't quite sure what it was. It could be insomnia, or it could be the terrible nightmares about Circe's Island that had haunted her every day since she had left. The image of Teach stabbing the sword through Circe's chest plagued every moment that she wasn't awake, and had recently discouraged her from even trying to sleep.

There had been so much blood that she had gone into shock, according to her older sister. Reyna vividly remembered the burning houses and dying servants as they escaped to a boat. It stuck with her, and she couldn't shake the images away no matter how hard she tried.

Whenever Reyna was upset about her memories, she found that wandering helped her calm down. It was past curfew—nearly 12:00 am—but the daughter of Bellona was feeling adventurous and stealthy enough not to get caught by any of the guards on the night shift. It was pretty cold this time of night—especially colder than it was during the day, when the sun was out—but Reyna was still dressed in rather minimal clothing. She wore a thin, long-sleeved SPQR t-shirt and a pair of jeans that had a couple holes to expose spots of her tan legs.

Reyna had originally intended to head to Bacchus's garden, where she and Jason usually hung out when not training, but had seen a figure that she was sure was not a night guard. It was too dark to see the figure's face, and a hood was thrown over his or her head. Reyna, admittedly, had become interested with her fellow rule breaker and had unintentionally begun to follow him or her from a safe distance. The mystery person led her to Temple Hill—and more specifically, the temple of Jupiter. She watched as the stranger disappeared into the temple. Why would someone be giving offerings or praying in the middle of the night? What was so important that this person couldn't wait until the morning?

Reyna considered leaving right then and not getting involved, but the mystery person had triggered her curiosity and desire to know what exactly was happening here. So Reyna, as quietly as she could, sneaked up to the doors of the temple. She placed her ear against the doors to see if she could detect any noises inside, but heard nothing. Then, as quickly as she dared, she opened the door to the temple and slipped inside.

The temple was dimly lit—only the center of the temple, where the shrine was located, was lit by artificial light—leaving the corners and sides of the room shrouded in darkness. The temple had an ample supply of intricate columns, allowing Reyna to quickly duck behind one as she saw her mystery person, who was standing in front of the shrine. The shrine to Jupiter was a large, stone statue with an area at the base for temple-goers to leave any offerings they wished to donate for the king of the gods. An unlit brazier sat beside the statue, which Reyna assumed was for sacrificing food so Jupiter could enjoy the aroma.

"Hello?" The stranger suddenly uttered.

Reyna froze, thinking that she had been discovered, but another voice answered his call.

"Percy Grace," a feminine voice said with a small amount of amusement.

Reyna's eyes widened. The figure was Percy? And who was here with him? Questions soared through Reyna's head, but she chose to stay hidden and calmly figure out what exactly was going on here.

"I don't use my last name," Percy said bitterly, removing the hood that shielded his head.

Percy looked tired—bags were under his eyes and his skin looked pale. He was stressed—that much was obvious.

"Fair enough," the voice continued. A brown haired girl emerged from the corner of the room, which was shrouded in darkness. The girl looked to be around the age of sixteen, and was absent-mindedly twirling a small dagger between her fingers. Reyna's fingers subconsciously gripped the knife that was strapped to her thigh, just in case something bloody about to break out here.

The girl wore all dark clothing—a coat that looked something akin to a biker's jacket, tight-fitting pants, and a pair of combat boots. Her chestnut locks were wavy and glossy, and her lavender eyes shone like tiny lighthouses during a murky night. Her skin was tan—like that of a California native.

Percy had stiffened once he saw the dagger, and his hand has slipped into the pocket in which Reyna assumed he kept Augustus. Percy was wearing dark clothes as well—a black hoodie and a pair of navy jeans. He looked anxious, which was a sight Reyna hadn't seen before. He was rocking slightly, as if he couldn't sit still. The mysterious girl leaned against a column, studying Percy with her lilac eyes.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"I'm Kira. And I'm like you, Percy," She told him.

"Oh, really? And how might that be?" Percy began to slowly pace, his eyes never leaving the girl. He looked heavily suspicious, and his hand inside his pocket had not yet moved. Reyna could tell even from where she was hiding that Percy's muscles were taught—he was ready to launch himself at this girl if she posed a threat to him. Reyna had stumbled onto some secret meeting that she was definitely not supposed to see or hear.

"We're too powerful," Kira answered. "You do know that they will make you leave if they figure out your other . . . _powers_."

Percy glared at her. "And how do you know about them?"

"We have people here, Percy. They are good at what they do, and they noticed your little stunt before the war games. Do you realize how stupid that was?"

Reyna frowned. What exactly had Percy done before the games?

"Yes," Percy admitted. "I shouldn't have used them. But you still haven't told me why I'm here."

Kira stopped fiddling with the dagger and pushed herself away from the column and began slowly crossing the room towards Percy.

"I'm here to offer you a place to go, Percy. There are others like us—the ones who are too powerful to live in New Rome. The senate voted all of us out and deemed us harmful to the civilian population. And they'll do the same thing to you eventually," Kira replied. "They'll throw you out in the wilderness to die, all because we're unpredictable—uncontrollable. The Romans—they like order and submissive soldiers. Some people don't like that, and I'm one of them. And I think you are too."

"You know nothing about me," Percy snapped.

Kira shook her head. "I know enough. I've seen you fight. Your style is unorthodox."

Kira slipped off her jacket, revealing a grey tank top. But more interestingly, her tattooed arm. She had the SPQR tattoo on her arm, with two stripes to indicate that she spent two years in the legion. Near the elbow, her parent's symbol glowed softly with power. It was a small torch. But along with the SPQR tattoo, there was another. The shape was akin to the SPQR tattoo, but the red lines were horizontal, wrapping around her forearm. She had two of these lines, and a small "X" tattooed in the same red ink just above the stripe that was highest up her arm.

"You . . . you're a daughter of Trivia?" Percy asked, in an almost betrayed tone.

Kira nodded. Percy swallowed hard for some reason, but continued talking.

"What is that tattoo?" He inquired, his sapphire eyes scanning it carefully.

"We call ourselves the Exiles, Percy," Kira told him. "We stole some enchanted SPQR tattoo ink to figure out how to make our own. Once we figured out how use it, we created our own, unique tattoo. The SPQR one can never be removed, but we can make it clear we are no longer a part of New Rome by displaying our own branding."

Percy shook his head and backed up before rubbing his face with his hands.

"This is crazy—no, _you're_ crazy. I need to leave. Now."

Percy began to head to the door, but Kira called out.

"If you change your mind and get sick of living in a place that would kick you out without a second thought, meet me here in two days, same time. Got it?"

Percy didn't answer. He exited the temple swiftly, as if he wanted to get as far from here as possible. Reyna remained hidden, and heard Kira sigh forlornly.

"Damn it."

Kira exited through the same door, leaving Reyna alone with her thoughts.

What had she just witnessed?

-X-

_Percy_

Percy stabbed Augustus through the dummy, letting loose an electric discharge that blew the poor thing into the wall in a million charred pieces. His shirt stuck to his sweaty body, and his hair was practically dripping in it.

Last night, during his meeting with the lunatic in the temple, Percy had discovered things that he wished he didn't. Kira was a daughter of _Trivia_—the same goddess, who happened to be his surrogate mother, who had sworn to Percy that she didn't have any current children due to the criticism they received for using such harmful magic. Percy felt like he had been backstabbed—his own mother, one of the four people he trusted fully (the other three being Cassie, Jason, and Dakota) had deliberately deceived him.

And so here he was, in the arena, blowing off as much steam as he could. He had a small case of Deja Vu, remembering that he had done almost the exact same thing when Reyna screwed up his chances of reaching the First Cohort. That time, Trivia had been there to cheer him up and give him hope for fame—even though he was in the most disreputable Cohort in New Rome—but she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Jason was probably off with Reyna—Percy swore the two were connected at the hip. Percy also knew that Jason wouldn't be much help anyway. His twin didn't have to deal with possibly being kicked out of his home like Percy did, and that was something that Percy found resentfully unfair.

What had Percy done to deserve a future like this? He had to keep a secret from his fellows Romans for the rest of his mortal life or he would get banished like Kira and her crazy buddies—the Exiles. Why did Jason and all his friends get to live relatively stress-free lives while Percy had to deal with something of this magnitude? New Rome had been his home ever since he and Jason woke up in the Wolf House. New Rome had saved him—given him a place to live and grow up. Percy found it hard to believe that New Rome would kick someone out just for being too powerful, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed plausible.

Octavian's father, Randy, served New Rome as an augur—a job which he had passed on to his son, unfortunately—and as a senator. Percy had met Randy several times growing up, and Percy knew that he was as sly and conniving as his son was. Randy was the typical senator in New Rome—power-hungry individuals. Senators would do anything if it gave them more influence over the citizens, and Percy knew that they would oppose anything that may destroy or harm New Rome since the city itself was their route to success. If there were no New Rome, then there would be no senate or praetors, and no way for the overly ambitious senators to gain any power.

Kira was right about that—the senators would do whatever it takes to retain their power. But something good had come from his meeting with Kira. She was an outcast from New Rome, and Percy knew that if she tried to tell anyone about Percy's magic that no one would believe her. Her reputation was most likely destroyed when she was exiled, so Percy was no longer in danger of his powers being found out. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Percy continued to destroy the unfortunate straw dummies. He needed to forget the happenings of the last week and move on—work to become the legionnaire he wished to be when he was growing up with Cassie.

He wanted a clean start.

-X-

_Jason_

Jason had nearly fallen asleep when the screams tore through the silent night. In a flash, all the soldiers in the room had sprung from their beds, grabbing armor and weapons in case they were being attacked. However, when the half-asleep legionnaires filed out of the barracks, they saw people flocking for the Fifth Cohort boys' cabin. Cassie came out of the cabin, leading Jason's brother Percy away from the crowd. Their eyes followed him; their gazes were scornful, and Jason wondered what Percy had done to receive such looks.

Percy himself was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved t-shirt. His shirt was soaked with sweat around the neckline, and his eyes were bewildered and sorrowful. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but no words came out.

Jason began to walk towards his brother, but Cassie shook her head and began to walk with Percy towards her villa. Jason then, frowning, shoved through the crowd and followed a group of medics into the cabin. The soldiers in the cabin were covered with burns—some severe and some mediocre—and Percy's mattress was a charred black. Jason's neck hairs stood at attention, indicating that there was electricity in the air. Jason's eyes knit together before he looked at two of the medics that were helping a boy from his cabin.

"What happened in here?" He demanded.

"Not sure. They are saying Percy electrocuted them or something," one medic replied.

Jason backed up, confusion filling his head. Why in Pluto's name would Percy shock the members of his Cohort? The blond-haired of Jupiter left the cabin, and headed towards Cassie's villa. He heard someone jog to catch up with him, and Jason didn't have to look to know that it was Reyna.

"What's going on?" The daughter of Bellona asked him.

"I don't know," Jason admitted honestly. "But I'm about to find out."

Reyna looked cold, but Jason didn't have time to worry about her comfort. He needed to find Percy: now. They reached Cassie's villa in a matter of minutes, and Jason didn't even bother knocking as he entered. They found Cassie and Percy in the living room; Cassie was sitting on the couch while Percy paced rapidly. He held his face in his hands before running his fingers through his wet hair. His eyes met Jason's and then flicked towards Reyna.

"What happened, Perce," Jason asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded before swallowing. He was flustered, which was rare for his usually collected twin.

"I was dreaming and I must have discharged in my sleep. It was an accident!" Percy answered.

"You're pretty disciplined with your powers," Jason commented. "What were you dreaming about?"

Percy looked at each person for a moment before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. I got upset and it must have made me subconsciously use my powers. I'm sorry, Cassie."

"It's okay, kiddo," the red-haired praetor answered, "I know it wasn't intentional. But you put some people in the infirmary. David is going to be pressured to give you another psych evaluation by the senate."

Percy nodded, his sapphire eyes aimed at the ground. "Yeah. I know."

Reyna frowned. "Why would they want him to be evaluated?"

"They are going to want to know if this will happen again or not. They just want to make sure Percy is capable of controlling his powers," Cassie answered quietly.

The room was silent for a minute, until Cassie stood from the couch.

"We can discuss this more in the morning. Everyone go back to bed. Percy, just stay in your room upstairs for the rest of the night."

Percy nodded dejectedly before leaving the room and heading up the stairs towards the twins' old bedroom. Reyna nudged Jason.

"Let's go."

Jason shook his head. "I need to talk to him. Alone," he added, as Cassie began to walk to the stairs. Reyna nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

The dark-haired beauty left the villa, leaving Cassie and Jason alone in the living room. Cassie gave him a weak smile before heading off to her own room. Jason jogged up the steps before stopping outside Percy's closed doors. He gave it a soft rapping with his knuckles.

"Percy?" Jason asked. "Can I come in?"

Percy's reply was muffled, but he heard it anyway. "Sure."

Jason entered the room, before shutting the door behind him. Percy was lying on his back on his old bed, Augustus in his hands in coin form. Jason's twin was rubbing the cold metal with his thumb—perhaps Percy was trying to distract himself from the matter at hand. Jason leaned against the portion of the wall by the door, shoving his hands into the pockets of the sweatpants that he had fallen asleep in several hours earlier.

"So are you going to tell me what the dream was about? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Jason smiled after the last portion.

Percy managed a small smile, but Jason knew it wasn't genuine.

"I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't real, if that's what you're thinking."

Jason knew that demigods received critical information in the form of dreams. Percy was right; Jason had been wondering if whatever happened in Percy's dream was real or not. Jason stayed quiet for a minute or two.

"You can tell me anything, Perce," Jason said after a while.

Percy stopped admiring Augustus and exhaled through his nose deeply as he relaxed his neck and allowed his head to fall against the pillow beneath it, forcing him to stare at the ceiling.

"I saw her, Jason: Thalia."

Jason stared at him for a minute, wondering if he had heard his twin correctly. Percy looked at Jason when the blond-haired boy didn't say anything in response, and Jason's twin chuckled.

"I know. It sounds crazy."

"Thalia is dead, Percy," Jason told him seriously. "Lupa told us that when we were four. She's been dead for eight years, man."

Percy nodded his head and allowed a small smile—a genuine one this time—to appear on his tan face.

"I promise you, Jason, it was her. She looked around our age, and she was with a blond guy and a little girl. It was raining and they were running from something that I couldn't see. Thalia . . . she got his by a lightning bolt from the sky, and . . ." Percy trailed off.

Jason pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to the bed. "And what?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's going to sound stupid."

"Just spit it out."

"She turned into a tree, Jason," Percy said, his sapphire eyes studying Jason's face as he reacted.

Jason stared at him for a moment before busting into laughter. He stopped however, when he realized that Percy hadn't joined in. The blond son of Jupiter stared at Percy in total astonishment.

"Wait . . . you're being _serious_? You saw our dead sister get turned into a tree? In a dream? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?" Jason exclaimed.

Percy's mouth had turned into a thin line, his eyes staring earnestly at Jason.

"Jason, I'm not joking. I saw her. I know it was her. It felt so real . . ."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. "Alright, fine. If you don't want to tell me the real reason why you exploded inside your cabin, that's totally fine. Just let me know when you're ready to tell me the real thing, okay?"

Not giving Percy a chance to reply, Jason left Cassie's villa. But the thought still lingered:

What if Percy wasn't lying?

-X-

_Percy_

The next morning after his electrical discharge, Percy was invited—maybe ordered was a more appropriate word—to the Principia to be evaluated by David and a select few of the senate. Percy had to dress in a toga, and would be asked a series of questions by David, who apparently doubled as a therapist.

The Principia had always been Percy's favorite building thanks to its architecture and decorations, but Percy had more bad memories in this building than anywhere else on the planet. This was where Percy was sent when he got into trouble as a young boy, and where he received his punishments from David or whoever happened to be available for disciplinary action. As Percy took a seat in the chair in the center of the room, a heavy wave of nostalgia swamped him as he remembered being quizzed when he first arrived in New Rome. He was only a young kid then, and David—according to Cassie—went easy on him. Percy doubted he would be able to enjoy the same luxury as he did when he was little.

David sat directly in front of him, and four senators sat around him—two on each side. Randy—Octavian's father—sad to David's right, with a small, smug smile plastered on his face. Octavian, surprisingly enough, sat on the other side of Randy, sporting an identical smile. Percy did not recognize the other two senators. Percy's sapphire eyes narrowed.

"What is he doing here?" He demanded, nodding at Octavian.

"My son is being groomed for a position in the senate. He is here to observe and learn what to do when a soldier requires a psych evaluation." Randy said it in a manner than mad it sound like there was something _wrong_ with Percy—something that made Percy want to "accidently" have another discharge that "accidently" hit Randy in the face.

"Ignore them. It's just me and you in this room, understand?" David asked, his maroon eyes boring into Percy's soul.

He reluctantly nodded. David reached for a clipboard.

"Let's start with last night's event. Cassie told me you were dreaming. What was it about?" The son of Mars asked.

"Does it matter?" Percy asked.

David nodded his head. "Yes, it does. Powers are often connected with emotions. If you felt something because of the dream, whether it was fear or anger or happiness, it could explain why your powers go out of hand."

Percy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. He really didn't want to discuss seeing his dead sister get turned into a tree with a guy who had never truly liked him.

David put the clipboard down and leaned on his elbows.

"Was it about your family?" He asked suddenly.

Percy's blood froze. He tried to play off his surprise, however.

"Why in the world would I dream about Jason?" Percy asked jokingly, even allowing a fake smile to emerge on his face.

"I believe he is referring to your dead sister and alcoholic mother, Mr. Grace," Randy interrupted.

Percy's cold glare landed on Randy. "Don't use that name."

David looked at Randy before fixating his intimidating stare on Percy once more.

"He's right," David stated, "I wasn't referring to Jason."

Percy remained quiet; he had already silently decided not to answer any questions about his family. One of the other senators looked up from his paper.

"You put seven boys from your Cohort in the infirmary, Mr. Gra—_Percy_," he said.

David nodded in agreement. "Some even had third-degree burns, Percy. We need to be assured that this won't happen again. We let you and Jason in when you were little because we aren't inhumane enough to turn away little kids. We knew how powerful you two are, and that as soldiers you could be very effective. But if your powers begin to harm people and cause damage . . . well, we don't think it will come to that. Will it?"

"No." Percy contemplated adding a "sir" on the end of his reply, but he knew that David would think it was sarcastic. Percy had never called David "sir" before because the son of Jupiter had little to no respect for the praetor that served beside Cassie. David was a harsh leader, and his punishments usually never fitted the crime—something that was beginning to worry Percy as the conversation neared that topic.

"Okay," David told him, "I'll clear you for active duty again. However," he said, as Percy began to rise from his chair, "there will be some penances."

David looked at Randy for suggestions, and Octavian's father's smile grew a bit.

"Octavian, this will be some good training for you. What punishments do you think Mr. Grace here deserves?"

Percy's hand, which was inside his pocket, clenched when Randy intentionally used his last name. His fingers itched to grab the cold chunk of metal known as Augustus, but he restrained himself. Octavian's eyes lit up as Randy gave him the option to punish a boy that he had hated since childhood. Percy braced himself, knowing that Octavian was going to give him the worst possible reprimands.

"I say he should have to sleep somewhere away from the other soldiers. Just so he can't hurt anyone else if he loses control again. I also suggest he should do some extra running during training," Octavian said, his eyes training on Percy's own. "And maybe even some stable cleaning duty."

Percy gave him a dirty look, and sighed internally as David agreed.

"Alright, Percy. Your punishment starts tonight. Sleep in one of the empty cabins. You'll do the extra running during the morning training, and you can clean the stables each evening. And Percy, for someone who has been a legionnaire for only a little more than a week, you're causing lots of trouble. You need to clean up your act. Fast. You're dismissed."

Percy left the Principia, his dark blue eyes glowing with anger.

**A/N: And there we have it. Percy is going to be punished for his loss of control, which will push him closer to leaving/getting kicked out of New Rome. This was another filler—and I apologize for that—but there will hopefully be some action and more plot development next chapter. I'm hoping I can add some parts that develop Percy and Reyna's relationship, but I'm not sure yet. There will be more on the Exiles in the next chapter too. Leave reviews so I know I'm doing something right! Or wrong. Either way, please leave them! :D**


	14. He Trusts Me, He Trusts Me Not

**A/N: Chapter 14! This will include another meeting with Kira, and will also develop Percy and Reyna's relationship. Please review so I know if you all like it! Thanks for reading, enjoy! Unfortunately there is no action in this one, but the next one will have some for sure. It's gonna be intense.**

** Duskrend14: **Thanks for the tip. I get a excited during my answers and end up spouting information. But don't worry, my vision for this story changes a bit each day so it might not exactly line up with what I put on answers. So nothing will be totally spoiled.

**Redlox2**: You'll see.

**Hero of all**: I've considered that but it wouldn't go in the direction I want it to.

**ParadoxalPaladin**: I don't think Jason could've reacted any other way. Remember, they were told when they were very young that their sister was dead, so he's grown up believing that. And Octavian could have given a harsher punishment, but in my mind I thought that he would make it reasonable so David would agree. That was just my thought process when writing it.

**Redxlord: **You just need to plan it out before you start typing. Long chapters can be easy if you already know what you're going to include in it.

**Kakazustash**: Me too. I'm hoping for some good plot chapters instead of the setup ones.

**Chapter Fourteen: He Trusts Me, He Trusts Me Not**

_Percy_

When the curfew time neared, Percy found his way to the empty cabin in which he'd be sleeping until David decided he had been punished enough. Percy, honestly, agreed with this part of his punishment. He hated being forcefully isolated, but the son of Jupiter knew that he couldn't hurt anyone if he was sleeping alone. Percy didn't want to injure any more of his fellow Fifth Cohort soldiers, and this was the only way to assure that.

He had been lying in his bed for half an hour, and the time was nearing 12:00. The longer he sat in his bed, the more he thought about what Kira had told him when he left their first meeting.

"_If you change your mind and get sick of living in a place that would kick you out without a second thought, meet me here in two days, same time. Got it?"_ She had told him. And frankly, Percy had been considering rising from his bed and going to meet her in the temple. As more time passed, he began to realize that what Kira had said actually made quite a bit of sense. She had told him the senate feared losing control, and that much was obvious by Percy's reprimand by David and the other senators. They were afraid Percy would hurt more people, and he knew that David would have no chance to kick him out if it happened –especially if Randy had a say in it. Questions for Kira began to surface in his head as well. He wondered how many Exiles there were, where they lived, how they survived, and many other things that only she could tell him.

When the swirling questions in his mind became too taxing, Percy sat up and pulled on his hoodie before quietly exiting his cabin and heading for the temple. The frosty winter air nipped at his skin, making his teeth begin to chatter softly. But he pushed through the unforgiving weather, preparing to make his way towards the temple. But only a couple steps in, he noticed someone leaning against the side of the cabin next to Percy's own.

It was a slender girl with long, dark hair. She wore a purple, long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of simple tennis shoes. Her eyes, surprisingly enough, were trained on Percy.

"Reyna?" Percy asked confusedly. He kept walking, however, so he could make it to Jupiter's temple on time. He needed to get rid or Reyna, though; Percy wasn't sure if he could trust her quite yet. Jason did, but Percy knew that it was probably thanks to his blinding crush that made him do so. Percy would form his own opinion on Reyna.

"Hey," she greeted simply, falling into step with Percy. "What are you doing out so late?"

Percy frowned at her. "I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask you why you were right outside my cabin. Were you stalking me or something?"

The moon provided just enough light to allow Percy to notice the faint pink blush appearing on Reyna's tanned face.

"Definitely not," she answered quickly. "I couldn't sleep so I was wandering around. I just happened to stop there."

"Oh," Percy said, nodding. He certainly did not believe that feeble lie, but they were getting closer to the temple and Percy really needed to make her go away. He didn't want to be rude, so he settled for lying.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for a short run. Alone," he added at the end, with a little bit of emphasis.

Reyna pursed her lips and nodded slowly, realizing that Percy was trying to hint that he wanted her to leave.

"Runs are more fun with a friend," Reyna supplied hopefully.

"Since when are we friends?" Percy had originally planned not to be rude, but a portion of bitterness had resurfaced about her killing his chance to reach the First Cohort. He asked himself quietly how he had managed to stay cordial with her so long, and how he hadn't "accidently" electrocuted her to achieve a bit of vengeance.

Reyna didn't miss a beat. "I'm not an idiot, Percy. I know you don't like me."

Percy let out a breath of laughter. "You don't know anything."

"I know that you have other powers besides your lightning and wind," Reyna replied smoothly.

Percy stopped in his tracks, his heartbeat elevating drastically. He stared at Reyna, astonished, and possibly even a little bit impressed that she had found out. This wasn't good—not by a long shot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Percy lied.

"Don't bother denying it," the daughter of Bellona told him. "I was in the temple when you met with that Kira girl. I heard everything."

Percy put his face in his hands before sighing deeply, searching for a way out of this situation. Reyna had her hands on her hips, and the soft night breeze was blowing her unkempt, dark hair into her face—a sight that Percy had to tear his eyes away from.

"Relax," Reyna said, probably noticing Percy's panicky expression. "I won't tell anyone."

"Am I supposed to believe that? I don't even know you," Percy shot back.

Reyna frowned. "Have I done anything that makes you think I'm untrustworthy?"

Percy shook his head, reluctantly saying, "No, you haven't."

"Then give me a chance, please," Reyna pleaded, a serious expression on her face.

Percy studied her face—maybe a little longer than necessary—to see if he could detect any signs of dishonesty. Perhaps she truly wasn't going to tell anyone. But if life so far had taught Percy anything, it was to not trust everyone he met. Percy trusted his birth mother, but she had become an alcoholic and had supposedly—according to Trivia—abandoned he and Jason at the Wolf House. Percy had lately stopped trusting Trivia, who had practically sworn on the Styx that she had no children. And whom does Percy meet? A daughter of Trivia named Kira. He had been lied to too many times already, and he was hoping that Reyna was not trying to deceive him.

Percy unenthusiastically nodded. "Fine. I really need to go, so—"

"I'll keep your secret on one condition," Reyna interrupted.

Percy internally cursed. He should have expected some type of blackmail.

Percy raised his eyebrows, indicating that he was ready to hear Reyna's demand.

"Let me come with you to meet Kira tonight."

-X-

_Trivia _

Trivia sat in her small home on Olympus, watching Percy through an Iris message. She had seen him meet her daughter, and had seen the betrayed look appear on his face when he found out who Kira's parent was. Trivia had thought about going to New Rome to explain in person, but something was stopping her:

Trivia was _scared_.

The goddess of magic was frightened of losing Percy's trust entirely. She was supposed to be his mother, and she had knowingly lied to him, hoping that Percy would never meet Kira or the Exiles. Trivia had predicted that Percy would be a rule-abiding soldier who would progress through the ranks swiftly, and that no one would threaten to kick him out of New Rome.

Trivia hadn't spoken to her daughter in a year or two in person—not since she left New Rome. Trivia hadn't agreed with her daughter's decision to join the Exiles—Trivia had hoped that Kira could follow the rules and keep her true potential hidden from the leadership so she could live a long, full life inside the safe borders of New Rome. Unfortunately, her daughter was quite disobedient, and enjoyed ignoring authority figures—such as her mother.

Trivia knew she'd have to think of a way to earn Percy's trust back. In order to do that, however, she'd have to talk to him—the one thing she was currently terrified of doing. She still hadn't told him about Saturn and Krios, although with each passing day her worry of enraging the Fates—by disclosing that information to the twins—increased. For now, she'd have to keep that secret to herself until she figured out what to do.

-X-

_Reyna_

"So," Reyna said as they continued their walk to the temple of Jupiter, "what are your punishments for the discharge incident?"

"Well you already know I have to sleep alone now, so I can't hurt anyone else. Octavian suggested to David that I do some extra conditioning before training starts and that I should clean the stables each night," Percy answered, his face twisting into an expression of disgust as he mentioned the augur's name.

Reyna frowned. "David let him pick your punishments?"

Percy just shrugged. "David technically asked Octavian's father, but Randy claimed that it would be good 'training' for Octavian to decide."

"Oh," Reyna replied. She was at a loss for words—she hadn't found any common ground with Percy, and she couldn't think of any way to carry on the conversation. Luckily, Percy wasn't as tongue-tied as Reyna.

"You're close with my brother." It was a statement—there was no inquisitive tone.

Reyna nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"He talks about you a lot," Percy commented offhandedly. His voice sounded thick, like he had to force the words out.

Reyna felt her cheeks begin to burn, much to her chagrin. She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans before looking back at Percy.

"Does he?" She managed weakly.

Percy didn't reply, and Reyna was actually relieved. She was sure the conversation was about to get a lot more awkward than it already was. The duo was now on Temple Hill, just outside the temple of Jupiter.

"I hope Kira doesn't get upset that I brought someone along," Percy muttered, more to himself than to Reyna.

The son of Jupiter pushed open the doors, and politely held one open for Reyna to enter. They walked to the center of the temple, where Kira was already waiting. She wore an outfit almost identical to the last time Reyna saw her, minus the biker jacket. The other noticeable difference was that she was not twirling a knife between her fingers like the first time Reyna was here.

"I thought you were smart enough to know what 'come alone' means," Kira commented drily, studying the daughter of Bellona.

"You told me to come alone the first time. You said nothing about bringing someone along the second time you invited me here," Percy retorted calmly.

Reyna raised her eyebrows as she acknowledged the loophole that Percy had discovered. There was more than met the eye when it came to Jason's brother.

"Touché," Kira replied, voicing Reyna's thoughts. Kira stepped forward and stretched out her hand to Reyna. "Kira Green, daughter of Trivia."

Reyna saw Percy stiffen slightly in her peripheral vision, but she ignored him. Reaching out and grasping Kira's hand, Reyna said, "Reyna Ramirez. Bellona."

"A war child, huh?" Kira muttered as she released Reyna's hand. "Yeah, you definitely look the part."

Before Reyna could say anything else, Percy began to speak.

"Alright. I'm back. Now what?" He asked Kira.

Kira shrugged. "It's up to you. Why did you return here?"

"Because I wanted to know more. About the Exiles, I mean," Percy told her.

Kira nodded her head as if she had expected it. "Sure. What would you like to know?"

"Lots of things," Percy answered, "are you their leader?"

Kira laughed. "No, I'm not. You can meet our leader another time, if you'd like to. I'm simply a recruiter."

Percy nodded. "Alright. Well . . . do you have a home of sorts? Somewhere safe from monsters?"

"Of course," Kira answered. "I can't tell you where it is unless you decide to join us, though. Protocol."

"I should have expected that, I guess." Percy murmured under his breath.

"What exactly do you do?" Reyna asked suddenly.

Kira raised her eyebrows. "What do we do? We survive. If our group hadn't been made, dozens of demigods cast out of New Rome would be dead. We are a haven for those who have nowhere else to go."

Reyna internally admitted that the Exiles did, in fact, have a noble cause. She couldn't fault them for wanting to save demigods out in the world with no homes. Reyna's eyes flicked over to Percy to gauge his reaction. Frankly, Percy was a professional when it came to concealing his emotions when he wanted to.

"How many of you are there?" Percy inquired, his sapphire eyes fixated on Kira.

Kira simply shrugged. "Thirty or forty, maybe. I can't remember the exact number. So does this mean you're interested?"

Percy didn't answer. Kira took that as a cue to continue talking.

"I heard about your little explosion and the psych evaluation. I bet they gave you some shitty punishments, didn't they?"

Percy still remained silent.

"You're starting to see it too, aren't you? They're afraid of you, Percy. You're a loose cannon."

Kira checked her watch before rolling her eyes. "I forgot I had somewhere to be."

"At 12:00 am?" Reyna asked incredulously.

The daughter of Trivia simply shrugged. "I don't exactly have a normal schedule. I'll be in touch, Percy. Nice meeting you, Reyna."

Reyna and Percy watched Kira disappear through the temple doors. The duo followed her out, but by the time they got outside, Kira was nowhere to be seen.

"She moves fast," Reyna commented drily. The cold weather started its onslaught, causing Reyna to shiver as they walked back towards the cabins, careful to avoid any patrolling night guards. In the corner of her eye, she saw Percy begin to remove his hoodie. Then, trying to act like he didn't care too much, he handed it to Reyna without looking at her. Reyna stared at the side of his face in a state of wonder; she wasn't sure she'd ever fully understand him. Nevertheless, Reyna took the hoodie and pulled it over her shirt, relishing in the almost immediate warmth it granted her.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly.

They reached Percy's isolated cabin, but Reyna still had a ways to walk. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of Percy's hoodie, beginning to pull it off, when he stopped her.

"Keep it for now. Goodnight," he told her before opening the door and stepping inside his cabin.

She gazed at his closed door for a moment before heading off for her own cabin. Reyna had originally set out with Percy to find out more about the Exiles; she was a curious girl, and the first conversation she eavesdropped on had really ensnared her interest. The daughter of Bellona, honestly, had found more truth than deception in what Kira had said in both meetings. The senators were definitely working for their own ulterior motives—most of which driven by avarice—and had no intention of losing control of they city in which they prospered. But Reyna had gotten more out of that meeting than information about their senate; Percy was actually quite more approachable than she previously assumed.

It was possible that Reyna had made a friend tonight—maybe a reluctant one, but a friend nonetheless. Perhaps this was the start of something.

-X-

_Unknown_

A man sat at his desk. He was young—around thirty, maybe—but had traces of grey hair in his blond curls. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair of jeans that had rips in them from previous skirmishes. His desk was covered by a map and other odds and ends, one of which being a beautiful, curved dagger. The splendor of the knife was almost entrancing; the hilt was made perfectly for his hands, and was embedded with multiple, shining gemstones.

The room he was in was small and—honestly—musty. The floor was cement, although it was covered in a thin layer of tan dirt that concealed its true grey color. The walls were of the same material, but were covered by steam pipes and vents in some areas.

The man was broad-shouldered—muscled from years of training—and had a lean face. His eyes were a glowing maroon filled with both pain and determination. His hands were constantly moving, whether it was putting small tacks in the map or fiddling with his knife. He had been absorbed in the map for nearly an hour when a sharp knock on his metal door tore him away from it.

"Come in." His voice was rough and throaty—like he hadn't used it in a while.

His eyes flicked up from the map long enough to identify the visitor as Kira. She wore her favorite shirt—a grey tank top—and a pair of tight fitting, black pants like usual. She wasn't wearing her jacket, however, which indicated that she probably left it in her room.

"Kira," he greeted politely, turning his eyes back to the map.

Tacks were impaled through the helpless piece of paper, indicating places of mass monster accumulations. Something was happening—he didn't know exactly what it was yet—but he'd find it. Monsters were mostly brainless creatures, and wouldn't gather like this unless there was someone more intelligent leading them there. They were being organized into groups, but the man still did not know why.

"Tom," she greeted in return. "I talked with Percy Grace again tonight."

This was enough to get him to look away from the map.

"Has he decided to join us?" Tom asked interestedly.

Kira shook her head. "No: at least not yet. I'm hopeful, though, since he came back a second time. He seems to be relatively curious about us."

Tom nodded in appreciation. "Good job, Kira. He must be seeing the corruption now. I heard a senator allowed his spoiled son to decide Percy's punishments. If that doesn't infuriate him, then I don't know what will."

Kira's face twisted a bit as she recalled the vote that cast her out of New Rome. Randy had been the one who brought her controversial powers into the spotlight, and the one who convinced nearly every other senator to vote against her staying. Kira was fourteen when she was kicked out—two years ago—and Tom knew it was hard on her at that young of an age to be betrayed and abandoned by those she called friends. Percy was only twelve now—even younger than Kira was. The senators were turning into dictators, but there was nothing that Tom or the rest of the Exiles could do except bring those in who are banished.

"Are you still trying to figure out that damn map?" Kira asked. "Give it a rest, Tom, you've been at it for a week."

Tom shook his head. "I can't. I'm missing something here, but I can't put my finger on it."

Kira sighed exasperatedly. "Alright then. Try not to stay up too late."

Kira left his office, and Tom continued to study his map.

-X-

_Percy_

Early the next morning, Percy began his extra running under the watchful eye of his Centurion, Daniel Watson. Daniel still wasn't taking it easy on Percy, even though the son of Jupiter had basically won the war games for them only several days prior. He was instructed to jog laps until Daniel told him to stop. This wasn't too horrible, considering that Percy was skilled when it came to long distance running. He had only run a single lap when he heard someone fall in line with him.

He glanced to his right and, shockingly, saw a dark-haired girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her obsidian-colored eyes were filled with amusement as she took in Percy's astonished facial expression.

"It's like I said last night," Reyna commented, turning her head forward, "runs are more fun with a friend."

This time, Percy didn't object.

**A/N: Annnnnd done. Huge battle scene to come. It's going to be great and I know you guys crave fighting so I'm going to give it to you and truly begin the first war for the Romans. Thanks for reading! Review so I know how you all liked/disliked it. **


	15. Victory or Death

**A/N: Chapter 15. This is a huge milestone, and I have to say I'm ecstatic with the amount of attention that this story has gotten. So I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me, and please leave reviews to tell me how you like this story so far. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

** In this chapter, Octavian cuts open his first teddy bear and New Rome suddenly finds itself in a predicament. Also, unfortunately, there will be some Jason/Reyna in this chapter. **

**And perhaps Percy finally gets his moment to prove himself.**

** NOTE: I got a lot of messages about people not being able to review for the last chapter, which is something that really confused me. If anyone thinks they know why this happened just send me a quick message because it stumped me. **

** Chise Sakamoto: **I wish, but Reyna has to remain in Camp Jupiter for my storyline to work.

** Slayer1Q: **Thanks! I thought it was time for them to have some sort of contact.

**Chapter Fifteen: Victory or Death**

**Time Skip: One Month Later . . . **

_Jason_

Jason ducked under a lunge and jabbed out, but his opponent quickly parried it before giving him a swift kick in the stomach.

"Too slow," she taunted.

Jason smiled as he let a tiny bit of voltage to seep into his sword. He pretended to lunge, making his opponent jump to the side, but Jason never actually finished his swing. He pointed the sword at his opponent and allowed it to discharge, sending a thin bolt of electricity into her stomach, giving her a small shock.

"Jason!" Reyna exclaimed angrily, clutching her stomach. "That wasn't fair!"

Jason failed miserably at containing his laughter, and ignored Reyna's death stare as he made his way to the side of the arena to take a sip of water from his bottle. The duo was covered in sweat after some independent training, and had been working non-stop for nearly two hours. Their Cohort training had finished around 7:00 pm, and Jason had suggested they go get some more practice swings in. Jason had actually had another objective in mind when he decided to go to the arena.

Jason wanted to see Percy.

His raven-haired twin had become very distant in the past couple weeks, and neither Reyna nor Jason saw him too much. Jason would occasionally see him in the arena, however, destroying helpless dummies, but the blond son of Jupiter had been disappointed when his brother wasn't here today.

They sometimes ate lunch together, but recently Percy had begun sitting with Frank and his friends. Jason felt a little betrayed at first, but Reyna had thrown out the idea that Percy was making friends within the Fifth Cohort—something that made Jason feel a bit better. But Jason knew Percy much better than Reyna did—Percy didn't act this normally. Sure, he was quiet sometimes, but he never withdrew from society like he had recently.

But today was a special day—Jason knew he could speak to Percy later today, at the event that every Roman would be attending. Today, the new augur was being welcomed into office (which, unfortunately, was Octavian). Octavian, in order to gain total vision by Apollo himself, would have to cut open a stuffed bear to receive visions of the future. It sounded quite stupid, but it was either live animals or stuffed ones, and New Rome had picked the latter. And as much as Jason hated Octavian, the inaugural process was a sight Jason didn't want to miss. He had been told it was followed up by a crazy celebration that would include soldiers and civilians alike. Jason was enthusiastic for this celebration; New Rome wasn't exactly known for its numerous parties.

"Alright, where to now, Jace?" Reyna asked him, scooping up her towel and wiping the sweat from her face.

"Showers and then to see Octavian's first gutting."

Reyna shivered. "That was a strange sentence."

Jason smiled as they exited the arena and headed for barracks. They both took short showers before getting dressed and heading back down Via Praetoria towards Temple Hill, where the process and part would be taking place. The duo reached the top of the hill, where a huge crowd had already gathered.

The aroma of cooking meat wafted to Jason's nose, making him close his eyes and inhale deeply. The people already here were chattering away, excitement evident in their hand gestures and the ubiquitous laughing. Jason's eyes scanned the crowd, searching for one person in particular, but he was disappointed when he couldn't spot his brother from his current place in the crowd.

Reyna seemed to detect his dejection, so she grabbed his hand—something that made Jason's cheeks flare up—and led him over to a stand that was handing out popcorn and cotton candy. Reyna paid for a large bag of popcorn, which the two of them began to eat as they walked around the plaza, waiting for the show to begin.

Jason was sure he'd enjoy this party with or without Percy; Jason had Reyna to keep him company.

-X-

_Percy_

Percy could hear the thumping of the stereo systems located on Temple Hill all the way from his isolated cabin. The raven-haired boy was sitting on his roof, staring at the hill in the distance. He could see a plethora of lights on the hill, all of them different colors. Spotlights were shining into the sky, as if it were a homing beacon for all the New Romans.

Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to go.

For the past month, Percy had been having an internal struggle; should he leave his brother and friends to go join those who had been wrongfully kicked out? Or did he embrace his imperfect government and remain here with the only family he'd ever had?

It was questions like these that had been paining Percy recently. He avoided his brother and Reyna, and Cassie was so busy with her praetor duties that she didn't even have time to notice Percy doing the limbo between two difficult choices.

"Percy? What are you doing up there?" Someone asked from the ground below the roof he was sitting on.

Percy looked down from his roof to see his best friend Dakota, who was sporting a confused frown. Percy chuckled.

"Just watching the festivities, of course," He answered, gesturing to the lights in the distance.

Dakota stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head in disagreement.

"Nope. You're coming with me. I know something has been bothering you lately, but you're going, idiot. Get down or I'm coming up," Dakota threatened.

Percy rolled his eyes, knowing that Dakota would definitely follow up that threat if he didn't comply. Percy dropped from the roof and onto the earth, before allowing Dakota to drag him to Temple Hill.

The smell hit him first: some type of roasting meat, and the buttery scent of popcorn. There were so many people that Percy began to feel a bit claustrophobic, so he kept to the outskirts of the crowd. Percy's sharp eyes were scanning the crowd as Dakota blabbed on and on about some new drink he had made, searching for his brother—or anyone else he knew.

Percy hadn't talked with Jason in quite some time thanks to the amount he trained nowadays. Since Trivia had stopped visiting his dreams, Percy had been heading to the top of the aqueduct to practice his magic in secret. It was difficult without the goddess of magic, and hadn't made much project. Since that hadn't been working too well, Percy settled for enhancing his intrinsic abilities—his lightning and control over the wind. His electric bolts—which so far had always been a yellowish color—were now beginning to display a tinge of blue. Percy suspected that his powers were developing some, but he wasn't entirely sure of that either.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts as a pair of heavy hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. The raven-haired son of Jupiter turned, and allowed a lopsided grin to appear on his face as he realized it was Frank.

"Hi guys," Frank greeted, giving Percy and Dakota a short nod. "This is going to be great!"

"I just can't wait for the after party!" Dakota gushed, before beginning to explain the new drink he concocted to the large son of Mars.

Percy rolled his eyes at the son of Bacchus's obsession with alcohol before turning his eyes back to the crowd, directing his full focus to finding Jason. He probably wasn't in the middle of the crowd due to his claustrophobia, so Percy began to scan around the edges. He was looking around the popcorn maker when he finally found him, sitting on a bench. Percy started forward to go sit with him until he realized that Jason was not alone; he was sitting next to Reyna, with one arm thrown casually around her shoulders. They were laughing heartily about something unknown to the raven-haired boy, and they were both eating from the same bag of popcorn.

Percy felt like a belt had tightened around his ribs—like his breathing was being constricted. He forced his eyes away from the two on the bench and slowly melted back into the conversation that Frank and Dakota were having, not truly listening. Percy was deep in his own thoughts when a loud voice cut through the white noise of the party.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The voice exclaimed, "Who is ready for the main event?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, but Percy did not join in. His thoughts were on an entirely different subject altogether. Dakota seemed to notice this, and shot him a confused look before turning his attention back to the crowd reluctantly. A makeshift stage had been constructed in front of the temple of Jupiter, allowing Octavian and the announcer—his father Randy—to be seen by all in the crowd. Octavian had the biggest smile on his face that Percy had ever seen—even bigger than the one he had when he was choosing Percy's punishments. Percy supposed he should have suspected it; Octavian was the epitome of a narcissist, and getting this much attention was probably almost enough to give him a joyful heart attack.

"Today," Randy continued after the cheering crowd calmed itself, "we welcome a new augur into our midst. My son, Octavian, will take my position as the official augur of New Rome!"

The crowd began to clap and cheer once more, and once more Percy did not join in. Randy smiled and held out his hand to pause the celebrating.

"In order to commemorate this moment, my son will conduct his first ever seeing exercise: his first gutting!"

There were cheers, but much less enthusiastic. No matter how much the New Romans liked the inaugural process, none could truly say they weren't freaked out by the fact that the augurs have to slice open stuffed animals. Randy held up teddy bear with the hand that wasn't holding a microphone, before handing it to his son. Then, Randy pulled his very own blade from its small scabbard hanging at his waist.

"What you are about to see, everyone," Randy explained, "is an extraordinary gift. Go ahead, son."

Octavian took the bear in one hand, and the knife in the other. He gripped the hilt tightly before plunging the weapon into the poor bear's gut, and then pulling it down roughly to rip the outer layer. Octavian then placed the knife at his feet before pulling the bear open wide enough for him to see the stuffing. Then, almost immediately, Octavian's eyes glazed over. The bear dropped to the stage floor, green smoke emerging from its inside.

"Gross," Dakota mumbled quietly.

The smoke curled up from the bear, almost surrounding Octavian entirely like a cocoon. Octavian's eyelids slid shut, and his jaw popped open slightly. More green smoke emanated from his mouth, only adding to the eeriness of the scene. The crowd "ooed" and "ahhed" through the process, totally entranced by the hazy smoke now hanging over the crowd like dark clouds ready to release rainfall.

Suddenly, Octavian screamed. The crowd gasped in fear, those in the front moving backwards in shock. Octavian let out a guttural scream, clawing at something that wasn't there. The legacy's knees buckled, sending him falling to the stage. Randy rushed forward, dropping the microphone onto the stage floor. The microphone caused a stringent, high-pitched sound as it hit the wooden stage, causing people to flinch and cover their ears. Percy stared at the stage, his eyes wide, as Octavian continued to scream in total agony. He was frozen, unable to move as the torturous noises continued.

Then, as quick as they came, the screams went away. Octavian slowly sat up with the help of his father. The legacy stared at the crowd in a sort of confused trance, before Randy spoke. Luckily, it was quiet enough in the crowd that everyone could hear him.

"What did you see, son?"

Octavian's mouth opened and closed like a fish's. Then, seeming to gain his bearings, licked his dry lips and turned to his father.

"I . . . I saw a large army of monsters plowing through the Caldecott Tunnel . . ." He muttered distractedly.

"What?"

"The tunnel? There's a magical barrier there!"

"Bullshit!"

The crowd continued to reject Octavian's vision, but he continued anyway.

"Soldiers were being killed . . . I-I saw David lying by the Pomeranian Line. He was dead, I think."

The crowd was totally astonished, and no one said a word until Randy stood up form his squatting position next to his son.

"David?" He called into the mass of spectators.

"I'm here," the praetor called, from somewhere in the middle of the crowd.

Randy swallowed hard. "You might want to—"

A gruff roaring in the distance cut off Randy. Randy's eyes widened slowly as he turned in the direction of the Caldecott Tunnel, where hundreds and hundreds of monsters had just passed through the magical barrier like it was nothing.

"Jupiter save us," someone muttered near Percy.

David gulped slightly, before shaking off the fearful look that he was most likely hoping no one saw.

"NEW ROMANS! PROTECT YOUR HOME!"

-X-

_Kira_

"How did I not see it?" Someone muttered near Kira.

The brunette looked up from the knife she was sharpening, and to Tom, who was staring at the map in total astonishment. Tom was rarely rattled, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. His maroon eyes were moving back and forth between each tack impaled through the map—like he was double checking whatever he had just discovered.

"Tom?" She asked, rising from the chair in the corner of Tom's office.

Tom ran both his hands through his curly hair before giving Kira the most serious look she had ever seen on his face. He scooped up the dagger on his desk and put inside its scabbard at his waist, before rushing out the door.

"Tom!" Kira called after him.

The teenager sprinted out through the door after the Exiles' leader, and into the common room—a sizeable maintenance room off of an unused subway tunnel. Tom had found it when he was being chased by a couple hellhounds, and had decided it would make a good home if defended properly. There were a couple smaller rooms off of the main maintenance area that served as bathrooms, sleeping quarters, storage areas, and kitchens. Their set up was high quality, but it was hard to maintain a steady food and water supply. They'd have to send runners out that could risk getting detected by monsters and killed or worse—they could lead monsters back down the subway tunnels.

The common room was occupied by a dozen or so people—some were playing chess or checkers, while others chatted idly. When Tom rushed in with a panicked look on his face, however, all talking and playing stopped.

"Gear up. Wake the others," Tom ordered shortly.

The effect was immediate—people sprang from their chairs, hurrying either towards the armory room or towards the sleeping quarters to wake their fellow Exiles. Kira surged forward and grabbed Tom's arm before he could run off somewhere else.

"Tom, talk to me," Kira demanded. "What's going on?"

His eyes were wild. "New Rome, Kira. The monsters are going to attack New Rome."

Kira frowned. "They have a barrier. Monsters won't be able to get in unless . . ."

Her eyes widened a bit, and Tom nodded. "Unless Terminus has left his post, which he wouldn't do."

"So that means . . ." Kira's voice trailed off a second time.

Tom gave her a grim smile. "It means someone inside the camp has removed Terminus's statue entirely. The god of boundaries has been kidnapped."

-X-

_Jason_

"JASON!"

The blond-haired boy somehow managed to hear his name called over the uproar of the crowd charging to the defense of New Rome. Percy shoved his way through the crowd, flipping Augustus. In the blink of an eye, Percy was holding a sleek, grey javelin with a golden tip. Seconds later, Jason and Reyna were both armed with Julius and an imperial gold sword, respectively. Jason saw Frank and Dakota over Percy's shoulder, but they were both following the crowd down the side of Temple Hill.

The attack had been so sudden that there was no time to separate into Cohorts; the fighting would be random and uneven, with holes all through the defense. The number one priority was protecting the citizens—the elderly and children. Jason assumed that David and Cassie would try to set up a line of defense that blocked the monsters from heading down Via Praetoria and into the city.

"We need to get down there!" Percy shouted over the all the clamoring.

Percy was ready to fight—that much was obvious to Jason. Percy's eyes were glowing a light blue, and Jason was almost convinced he could see tiny bits of electricity coating Percy's body like a second coat of skin.

Jason's sky-blue eyes turned to the Caldecott Tunnel, where monsters were still emerging. Jason felt Percy's hand grab him and begin to drag him down Temple Hill. The blond haired son of Jupiter could dimly hear Reyna's footsteps behind him, but his focus was on the approaching army. Swallowing his fear, Jason and the other two caught up with the crowd of legionnaires who were racing to meet the monsters with their own charge.  
The two sides were going to meet on Via Praetoria, just outside the Pomeranian Line. Their distance became shorter: fifty yards now. Jason could hear the clanging metal as the legionnaires ran beside him. Thirty yards. Jason glanced at Percy beside him, who was charging Augustus with electricity. Ten yards.

The two lines hit each other like colliding trains. Jason shoved his spear through the gut of a Laistrygonian before it could react, forcing it back to Tartarus in dust form. A lightning bolt hit a hellhound next to Jason, blowing the poor creature back into the attacking crowd, knocking over other monsters like bowling pins. Jason ducked under a sword belonging to a dracanae—one he freed from duty by shoving the tip of Julius though her chest and sending enough volts through the spear to fry the ocean.

"Jace, dodge left!" He heard someone scream.

Jason listened to his brother, diving hastily to his left. He hit the ground and watched as a huge column of flames torched the area where he was standing only moments before. However, one of Jason's comrades wasn't as lucky as he was, and screamed as the fire consumed him.

Jason watched in horror as the soldier burned to death in front of him—Jason had never seen someone die before. Not a human. Not a fellow soldier. He felt like throwing up, or running and hiding somewhere, but his primal instinct to survive drove his body to stand up.

"HYDRA!" Someone shouted behind him.

The Hydra was huge, and had five heads that were demolishing the hastily thrown together Roman defense. The middle head was spraying fire into the midst of the Roman soldiers, and Jason had a nauseating feeling as he realized he was almost a victim of that same fire. Jason instinctually moved to his right, evading a lunging hellhound. The dark-haired beast turned its head toward Jason and snarled viciously, not expecting a spear to be stabbed through its side by a third party.

Jason nodded in appreciation at his brother before diving back into the fight, slashing, stabbing, and bashing anything he could get his hands on. The image of the burning soldier seemed to be seared in his mind, driving him not to let any of the citizens in New Rome die like that. His movements became an art, like an extremely deadly dance filled with harsh air currents and crackling electricity.

The blond boy saw a huge lightning bolt thrown at the Hydra, blowing one of its heads clean off and cauterizing the neck at the same time. Jason let his own bolt form in his hand—the electricity seemed to creep down his arm and into his fingers, where it was fired off at an insanely high speed. It was entirely unavoidable for the unlucky Hydra. Another one of its fanged-heads was detached from the rest of the body. It had three heads remaining, and no other soldiers were attempting to stop it other than the twins of Jupiter. Jason gave Julius a flip before charging at the Hydra, wielding an elegant gladius. One head noticed the approaching soldier, and gave an experimental snap at him. It was faster than it looked, and Jason couldn't avoid it entirely. The Hydra took a small bite from his shoulder, making him recoil in pain. He felt the blood beginning to dribble through his shirt as he backed up, holding his sword in the hand belonging to his uninjured arm.

The same head tried to end him, but Jason was ready. He had been heating his blade with electricity as he waited, and cut clean through the neck after he rolled—painfully—to his left to avoid the finishing blow. The hair on Jason's neck stood up, compelling him to turn around. An empousa was about to drive a knife through Jason's body, but it froze as the tip of a golden sword poked its way through her neck. The empousa crumbled away in front of him, revealing his savior.

Reyna was covered in a mixture of blood and monster dust—a sight that made Jason want to get sick again. She was surrounded by a faint orange glow, and her eyes were an almost radiant crimson color. Her sword was coated in the same glow—Jason wondered what it was for a moment before focusing on the task at hand. He could figure that out later.

He turned around to face the Hydra again, only to see Percy riding on the back of the monster. Only one head remained; Percy raised a sword in the air—presumably one he scooped up off the ground—before brining it down in a swift and deadly arc. He lopped off the last head before giving the neck a harsh shock to keep another from growing back.

Widespread and boisterous cheers came from the Romans who saw the Hydra go down, giving them the inspiration and strength to keep pushing back. The battle wasn't lost—Percy just proved it to them. They were unorganized and possibly outnumbered—Jason wasn't sure how many there were—but they were _Romans_. And even if they were destined to die in this battle, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

Jason stared in awe as Percy, who was still standing on the Hydra's crumbling body, raised Augustus in the air as he faced the soldiers within earshot.

"Aut uictoria mortem!" Percy bellowed loudly, followed by a deafening battle call by those that could hear him.

_Victory or death_, Percy had yelled. He had spoken it in Latin as well, indicating that he was so engrossed in the battle that he had reverted to his natural language—most likely by accident. Percy looked resilient standing in front of the soldiers—like a leader. His shirt was torn by three claw marks that were letting out small streams of blood, but he didn't seem to be bothered.

Percy's inspirational words made Jason's body tingle with vigor; he was ready to die protecting his home.

-X-

_Percy_

Percy felt so alive. His adrenaline was pumping and his spear was finding its target each time he thrust. Percy was a well-oiled war machine, taking down monsters easily with his strange style of moving. Romans were rigid in their battling, something that the monsters had obviously fought against before. Percy was a free spirit, rolling and jumping to avoid blows, utterly confusing the poor monsters trying to take over his home. The wind seemed to move by itself around him, spinning in a vortex shape. A small tornado was beginning to form, and Percy was its eye. But he had no time to revel in his newfound ability—he had monsters to kill.

He glided through the crowd of monsters, piercing every bit of exposed flesh he could find. The Romans were being pushed farther back to the Pomeranian Line, and Percy had no choice but to follow. He was powerful, but he was nowhere close to invulnerable. It would only take one monster to get a lucky stab and Percy would go down.

And he couldn't exactly help much as a corpse.

An arrow struck someone next to him, and Percy sent a hefty gust of wind into the front line of monsters before retreating back to the Pomeranian Line, where the rest of the legionnaires had organized themselves.

The front line of monsters stopped their advance suddenly, forty or thirty yards away from the Pomeranian Line. They snarled and eyed the Romans hatefully, but they did not advance. It was like someone had ordered them to pause their siege. The Romans had quickly formed a front line with locked shields. Percy stood behind them, along with those who did not have shields. He spotted Jason farther down the line, his shoulder soaked with blood. Reyna was beside him, breathing heavily and holding a bleeding wound on her leg. Percy's own chest began to ache as the adrenaline slowly wore off, allowing him to finally notice the claw marks across his chest. His skin was pale and he felt light-headed, but the son of Jupiter knew that this battle was far from over.

"Come on!" Someone yelled from the line. "What are you waiting for, you stupid bastards?"

The Romans shouted and cheered in agreement, shaking their weapons bravely at the line of monsters. The monster crowd began to part, allowing a tall man to walk to the front. He wore thick, metal body armor and wore a grand battle helmet with horns curling out from the sides like a ram. His eyes were a dark, soulless hazel, and filled with hatred as he scanned the group of Romans. Two small war axes were sheathed at his waist. He stared silently for a moment, before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

The battlefield was totally silent, so his laughter sounded like artillery fire. His laughing died down and he shook head slowly.

"I was told you'd be easy to defeat with an army this size," he commented drily. "Especially with the Hydra."

His dark eyes snapped to Percy.

"I suppose I can thank you for its death. You have no idea how long it takes for it to reform."

Romans began turning their eyes to Percy, who kept his eyes on the strange man. He said nothing to the man, and just stared at him hatefully.

"You have balls, kid," the man said to Percy, "not answering a Titan."

Gasps and mutters of confusion erupted through the ranks of the Romans.

"Enough!" A shout echoed from the midst of the Roman soldiers.

The legionnaires parted for David, whose golden praetor's armor was covered in monster dust and blood. His purple cape was ripped and tattered, fluttering quietly in the wind. His face already had a large purple bruise growing on it, and blood trickled from a wound somewhere on his leg.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" David demanded sternly.

"Stupid boy," the tall man snapped angrily, "how do you not know who I am? I am the Lord of the South, the powerful Titan known as Krios. And soon, I'll be known as the one who conquered New Rome!"

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna watched as Krios disappeared back into the crowd. The monsters began their charge, and Reyna's heart began to thump furiously against her chest. She, for some reason, was compelled to look down the line of soldiers at Percy. He was gripping his spear tightly, his sapphire eyes trained on the enemies. He—unlike Reyna—looked fearless, even in the face of death. They had lost many soldiers, and the Twelfth Legion was on its last legs. If they fell here, those hiding inside New Rome would die.

She tore her gaze away from Percy, and focused it on Jason, who was standing beside her. His cold stare—like Percy's—was fixated on the approaching monsters. On a whim, Reyna reached down and grabbed his free hand with her own, squeezing it tightly. Jason looked at their interlocked fingers, shocked, but said nothing. Instead he squeezed her hand back, something that sent the butterflies in Reyna's stomach into a frenzy. She realized—with a sinking feeling—that this might be the only chance she ever got to hold Jason's hand.

Just before the monsters hit the front line, a thunderous battle cry echoed from the Caldecott Tunnel. Demigods charged through the tunnel and into the valley, hitting the monsters from behind. Molotov cocktails began soaring through the air, lighting the monsters aflame. The demigods wore dark leather jackets with red X's across the back, and Reyna realized that these people must be the Exiles, coming to aid New Rome in its defense.

The Roman morale spiked as the soldiers saw their reinforcements. Instead of waiting for the monsters to reach them, the Romans began their own charge, shouting various battle calls. She saw Percy take flight to her left; he propelled himself over the monster forces, floating precariously above them. He suddenly dropped, bringing two bolts of lightning from the sky with him. She then saw Jason impale something to her right before blasting it with a colossal gust of wind that blew Reyna's hair into her face. The tide of the battle had changed dramatically with the new help—so much that a huge flash of light in the middle of the forces indicated that Krios himself had retreated.

The monsters began to flee from the battle without their leader, but the Exiles cut them down before they could reach the tunnel. Soon, the last monster was struck down. The surviving Romans met the Exiles with confused and awe-filled stares as they approached the Pomeranian Line.  
"No!" Someone shouted from behind the front line. Reyna wheeled around to see Cassie holding someone's body.

"No!" She shrieked again, tears streaking down her face. The body in her arms belonged to David. His maroon eyes stared up into the sky aimlessly, his face a harsh, pale color. Blood poured from a knife wound in his back. Cassie's hands were covered in his blood, but she didn't even seem to notice. Her crying was hysterical, and every Roman knew that their two praetors had a romantic connection.

New Rome was entirely quiet besides Cassie's sobbing. Reyna saw Percy slowly push through the immobilized crowd. He knelt down next to Cassie and gently pulled her off David's body. Cassie buried her face into Percy's chest, letting out the most heart-wrenching sob Reyna had ever heard. Cassie had just lost the love of her life. Percy's eyes flicked to Jason, who had knelt beside David's lifeless body.

"The wound is in his back," Jason commented, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There weren't any behind us," Dakota commented confusedly from somewhere to Reyna's right.

"You're correct," a new voice agreed.

Eyes turned to the speaker. He was a tall man with curly blond hair. He seemed to young for grey hair, but there were a few strands present. He was holding a curved knife with a bejeweled hilt in one hand, and a square of ambrosia in the other. He wore a black jacket that covered his muscled arms, and a pair of ripped jeans. His maroon eyes were trained on David's dead body.

"Your praetor was murdered."

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! A murder. I hope you all liked this chapter because the fighting was fun to write. There was a little bit of Reyna/Jason in here, and that probably won't stop much until after the Titan war, where we can finally get some Percy/Reyna. I also introduced a new POV: Kira. I might use that again, but I haven't quite decided yet. I try to stick with Percy, Jason, and Reyna, with the occasional Trivia POV. **

**So please leave reviews to let me know how it was! Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Second Gutting

**A/N: Chapter Sixteen! I hope you all liked the intense fighting. I thought Percy taking down the Hydra would bring him some well-deserved fame. I know you all probably hate me for the Jason/Reyna thing, but it has to be done. Reyna and Percy are going to have some moments here and there, just so no one kills me :D**

** In this installment, some background is revealed about Tom, a plan is created, and Randy and Octavian continue to be assholes.**

**This story has SO MANY reviews, which is CRAZY. Thank you all for the feedback and I'm glad I'm pleasing the majority of you with this story. Please continue to leave reviews (or PM's) to guide me in the right direction. Enjoy!**

** Oh, and RIP David. **

** RiptideFTW: **Thanks for the suggestion! And I always take reviews like this into consideration.

** Googanga: **Don't worry, it's all planned out.

** 888aaa22: **More to come :D

** acquiring: **Thanks! It took a while to write to be honest. I deleted it about two or three times before I got it where I wanted it to be.

** Kangh**: I almost did that, actually. But I have an even better alternative.

** .Girl: **You never know . . . he may join the Exiles, or maybe not. It'll be a surprise.

** Slayer1Q: **Because I want Percy to rise from somewhere low on the totem pole. I think that this way it will be satisfying when he finally gets recognition.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Second Gutting**

_Percy_

Percy was in the infirmary. He was lying in a bed as a son of Apollo practically force-fed him ambrosia. Camp Jupiter had an alarmingly low stash of ambrosia and nectar—something that seemed ironic when considering how warfare-based the camp was. Not everyone was getting the godly food due to low supplies, and Percy had refused taking any so those more seriously wounded could have some. He eventually ate a square—albeit reluctantly—thanks to the consistent nagging of the most irritating medic Percy had ever met.

Jason had visited him earlier, since he had already been treated for his wounds. Percy's twin had stayed a little longer at a bed across the room from Percy—one that was occupied by a certain daughter of Bellona. Percy really wanted to know how her leg was, because the cut had been so deep that even her ration of ambrosia hadn't been able to close it entirely. Percy could see that it was wrapped in a tight bandage, but Reyna had been asleep ever since she originally was moved in the infirmary. Percy had dozed off some himself—his energy was drained from their struggle to defend New Rome, and his loss of adrenaline had made him feel extremely drowsy.

Cassie—after she somewhat recovered from David's death—had led the Exiles' leader to the Principia to discuss the attack. Percy hadn't caught his name, but Percy was focused on more important things like Reyna and Jason's well being to really care too much about the curly-haired man.

Someone tapped him abruptly, sucking him away from his thoughts.

"Percy Grace?"

Percy cringed at his last name, but turned his head to the speaker. It was one of the medics.

"You're cleared to leave."

That was all Percy needed to hear. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, mentally preparing himself to get up. His body ached as he stood. It was enough to elicit a painful groan from the son of Jupiter. His eyes swept the room, and noticed that Reyna had been woken up as well. She was leaning on a medic who was escorting her to the door. She was limping, but she was still trying to use her hurt leg. He could see her grimace as she put weight on it. Percy knew the medic would have to return to other patients, so Percy crossed the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Percy told him as he slipped in between them.

Percy slid Reyna's arm around his shoulder, and he placed one hand around her waist.

"Fancy meeting you here," Reyna muttered amusedly as she allowed Percy to lead her out the door.

It was nearly dawn now. The weather was frigid and unforgiving, much like the Titan that led those monsters through the Caldecott Tunnel. Percy wanted to drive his spear through Krios for killing and wounding all these Roman soldiers, but he wanted to find the one who murdered David even more.

Percy didn't necessarily like or respect David, but the one who stabbed him in the back broke the code. Lupa instilled honor in Roman demigods—valor. They were trained from the moment they exited the Wolf House to always fight honorably. This included things like never engaging a defenseless enemy or attacking from behind, like David's murderer had done. The praetor was stabbed in the back during the heat of battle, probably by someone David called a friend—or at least a fellow Roman. Percy's hands itched to be wrapped around the neck of the one who had done this to David—but not to avenge the praetor that hated his guts. This murderer had inadvertently hurt Cassie, the one who always took care of Percy when he needed it. He'd find the killer eventually, and Percy would make him or her pay—for Cassie.

"You okay?" Reyna asked suddenly.

Percy realized he had stopped walking. A cold wind blew in their faces, and Percy suddenly became very aware of how warm Reyna felt against his side.

"Yeah." His voice was rough. He had yelled so much during the battle that it hurt his throat to speak.

She gave him a worried look, but said nothing else. Percy slowly led Reyna to the Principia, making sure not to let her put any weight on her injured leg. It was slow progress, but they eventually made it inside the Principia. The warm air that hit them when they entered the building made them both sigh with relief. Even though they were only outside for a short time, both of their noses had turned red.

From the foyer, they could hear Cassie and the Exiles' leader talking somewhere in the main room. In the place where Percy had sat recently to receive his punishments, Cassie had set up a table. A large map of the surrounding area of Camp Jupiter was lying on top of it, and the curly-haired man was pointing out certain places to the Romans' last remaining praetor.

"—placed here," the Exile was saying, "so they can relay a message back if they see another army approaching."

Cassie nodded in understanding. "Got it. What do we know about . . ."

Cassie trailed off as she noticed Reyna and Percy had entered the room. She gave them a weary smile and quickly made her way to them. The praetor gave them both tight hugs. Cassie looked fatigued; there were bags under her eyes, and her skin was pallid as snow. She didn't look like she had gotten any sleep yet, and Percy knew from experience that Cassie got irritable if she didn't get enough rest.

"What's the plan, Cass?" Percy asked as he gently led Reyna to the nearest chair.

Cassie rubbed her face with her hands, blinking sleepily.

"Not sure yet. There is a senate meeting in about half an hour."

Percy nodded, before turning to the unknown man in the room. The Exile smiled amiably before stretching out his hand.

"Percy Grace? My name is Tom—I'm the leader of the Exiles. Kira has told me a lot about you," he said.

Percy shook his hand firmly, internally wishing that Cassie hadn't caught the last part. Unfortunately, Cassie was observant even in her current state.

"Kira? Who is Kira, Percy?" Cassie demanded. Her icy-blue eyes seemed to stare into his soul—something she had mastered as the twins were growing up under her supervision.

Percy swallowed hard. "She's an Exile I know."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "And?"

Percy had made a habit of _never_ lying to Cassie. She'd figure out he wasn't telling the truth eventually, and she'd make him pay for it. Cassie was no pushover, and he could either tell her the full truth or face her explosive wrath.

"And I've been meeting her in the temple of Jupiter for the last month. We've been talking about the Exiles and my . . . powers," Percy admitted, before internally bracing himself for some type of verbal punishment.

Cassie stared at him quietly for a moment before sighing and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Our night guards must _really_ suck," she stated wryly.

Tom chuckled. "I suppose so. But anyway," Tom said, taking a seat in a chair next to Reyna, "we've discovered that the monsters were able to enter the camp because Terminus's statue was stolen, presumably by someone inside the camp."

Percy's blood boiled. "Probably by the same person who killed David."

Percy regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Cassie visibly deflated, her eyes watching the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. Reyna noticed this as well, and cleared her throat.

"So that means Krios can come back, right?" She asked. "As long as Terminus is missing, I mean."

Tom nodded gravely. "We have no way of locating the statue, either. It could be halfway across the country right now, or it could be ten feet outside the camp. We'd never know."

Cassie looked up from the ground. "No, we can locate it. Hopefully."

Tom frowned, looking genuinely interested. "How?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You want Octavian to cut open another teddy bear, don't you?"

Cassie nodded. "It seems to be the most appropriate action when considering the circumstances. We could ask the gods for help somehow, but I'm not sure they can interfere."

"So you're going to bring this up during the meeting?" Reyna guessed.

"Yes I am," Cassie answered, nodding firmly. "In fact, we should head down there now."

The other three agreed and left the Principia, heading for the senate house. As they walked, Percy watched the medics picking up the dead Romans that had been strewn around on the road. There was so much blood . . . Percy felt like he wanted to be sick. The sights were gruesome—almost bad enough to make him walk the rest of the way to the senate house with his eyes closed. Percy had seen his first dead person during this battle. The raven-haired son of Jupiter had been training since he was a young boy, but he never could have foreseen what kind of impact seeing someone die would have on him. Percy had felt like sitting down and crying, but he knew he couldn't let his fellow soldiers down. He felt Reyna shift. She was leaning on him for support, but her eyes were on the dead. She must have been having the same thoughts Percy was.

"I've never seen so many dead people," Percy muttered quietly, where only Reyna would hear.

"I have." Her voice was thick with emotion.

He realized with a jolt that Percy didn't truly know anything about Reyna, and vice versa. They were friends, sure, but they had never delved into the area of their pasts or families. Percy had no clue what Jason had told her, however; for all the son of Jupiter knew, his blond twin had already told Reyna everything about their family, from their drunkard mother to their supposedly dead sister.

Percy had been thinking about Thalia a whole lot more recently thanks to his eerie dream he had experienced a month prior. The dream had felt so detailed and vivid that Percy couldn't help but wonder if it was real. The young girl looked like Thalia—she had the same electric-blue eyes. But even if she had lived past early childhood, Percy was sure the lightning bolt that turned her into a tree had killed her. He was confused by this particular part of his dream, but he wasn't able to see the daughter of Jupiter well at that time in the dream. It was dark and raining, and Percy probably didn't catch every detail.

Percy drew himself away from the topic of Thalia, and refocused on Reyna. He had no idea where she came from, if she had siblings or parents—nothing. All Percy knew was that she was an extraordinarily walled-off person, a bit like Percy. Jason wore his heart on his sleeve, and both Percy and Reyna were the complete opposite. The daughter of Bellona was admittedly difficult to read at most times.

Percy considered pressing the matter, in order to find something out about her murky past, but decided that it wasn't the time. He'd ask her some other time when they weren't worrying about the survival of the camp.

-X-

The senate house was packed. Percy and Reyna took a seat at the top level so she didn't have to go down any stairs, and Cassie and Tom both descended to the main floor. Most people were wearing their togas, but some were still donning their battle armor as if they expected to be attacked in the middle of the meeting. Chatter filled the air, but it quieted down when Cassie took her seat in one of the praetors' chairs. The one beside her remained agonizingly empty. Percy saw Tom take a seat on the front row, where the rest of the Exiles were seated. Percy even spotted the brunette locks of his Exile friend.

Randy sat on the first row as well, but far away from the Exiles. Octavian sat next to him, along with his cronies Bobby and James. Percy didn't see Jason, but he was sure his brother was present. Everyone was.

"Good morning," Cassie said to the silent room. Her voice was unconvincingly upbeat. It was clear she was exhausted, even to the less observant legionnaires.

"I know you all have a lot of questions," Cassie continued, "but I'd like to introduce you to someone first. Tom, please stand."

The Exile leader stood, his shiny leather jacket reflecting the light beaming down from the bulbs on the ceiling. His curly-haired was unkempt—probably from the battle—and his face was still covered in dried blood.

"This is the leader of the Exiles: the group who aided us in our time of need."

Tom was met with some appreciative looks as well as glares.

"Cassie," someone said from the crowd. Randy stood so those in the back could see him. "You do realize that these people have been banished because they are dangers to the people of Camp Jupiter, don't you? Why do they remain here?"

"Because they are our guests, _senator_," Cassie spat, "and I believe our saviors deserve a bit of hospitality."

Randy raised his eyebrows and gave a laugh of disbelief. "Saviors? That man," Randy said, pointing at Tom, "_killed_ someone in the camp, Cassie. Murdered him."

Exiles began to stand, reaching for their weapons. Since Terminus wasn't here to collect them, everyone inside the senate house was armed—something that wasn't a good idea in hindsight. Percy frowned worriedly at Randy's words. Had Tom actually killed another Roman? Shouts of agreement echoed from the crowd of Romans, while Exiles began refuting Randy's statement.

"He fell," Tom told Randy, his voice deadly serious. "We both know I didn't kill him."

Randy gave him a mock smile. "Fell? You mean _pushed_?"

The senate house entered another uproar, but was allayed again once Cassie screamed for silence.

"Senator, control your outbursts or I'll have you removed from the senate house," Cassie threatened. "We are here to discuss the survival of our home, not to explore your old grudge against Tom. Do you understand?"

Randy glared at Cassie, but allowed another fake smile to grace his lips.

"Of course, _praetor_," Randy answered venomously, before sitting.

"As I was saying," Cassie resumed, sending a sharp look at Randy, "Tom here has discovered why our magical barriers didn't keep Krios and his monsters from entering the camp."

"He probably disabled them himself," Octavian blurted.

All eyes turned to the newly instated augur.

"It seems to be the perfect plan, too. Did you put the camp in danger just so you could save it, hoping that maybe you'd be allowed back?"

The senate house exploded with clamoring, and an Exile even drew a knife. A couple armored Romans stood, gripping their own weapons. Percy even stiffened slightly, knowing that this could get ugly at any moment. Reyna grabbed his wrist however, and shook her head. Percy relaxed slightly, but kept his eyes on the brutal exchange.

"How old are you?" Tom asked insultingly. "Don't talk to your elders like that, kid."

More commotion ensued, and but it ceased when Cassie yelled again. She pointed the Romans who had stood up with their weapons.

"Sit," she ordered sternly.

The soldiers reluctantly sat back down in their seats. Cassie then looked at the Exiles who had drawn weapons.

"Put those away and sit down." Cassie then looked back at the crowd. "The next person who interrupts me is going to regret it."

Cassie looked pointedly at Octavian and Randy, who both looked miffed. She then gestured at Tom—indicating that she wanted him to elaborate.

"Terminus's statue is missing," he began. "I'm sure you noticed when your weapons weren't collected before the meeting. Terminus's duties are much greater than simply protecting the Pomeranian Line. He is the keystone of the magical barriers that protect this area from the monsters that roam around outside. Terminus's statue had to have been stolen by someone inside the camp _before _the monsters arrived." Tom gave a pointed look at Octavian. "That would mean _before_ the Exiles showed up. It wasn't one of us. Someone _inside_ Camp Jupiter is responsible for this, and most likely has moved the statue far away from Camp Jupiter. Without the statue, Camp Jupiter is vulnerable to an attack at all times. Krios could finish the camp off at any moment, assuming he has more troops to throw at you."

Cassie stepped forward again, her gaze on Octavian.

"This is why we need to locate the statue and bring it back before Krios has another chance to attack. But we have no idea where Terminus is."

Cassie kept her eyes on Octavian, and others began to follow her gaze. Octavian looked around, only to see that all eyes were on him.

"You . . . you want me to cut open another stuffed animal?" He speculated nervously, tugging slightly at the collar of his toga.

The red-haired praetor nodded. "Randy, will you fetch your son a stuffed animal?"

Randy glared at Cassie for giving him such a menial task, but he rose and left the senate house nonetheless. Percy leaned against the back of his chair before sighing deeply.

"I'm going to volunteer for the rescue mission," Percy commented offhandedly.

Reyna's head snapped to him. "No, you're not! You're still not fully healed from the battle!"

"No one is," Percy answered firmly. "Someone has to do it, Reyna."

She glared at him and was preparing to say something when the senate house doors opened again. Randy walked down the stairs and handed his son both a knife and a teddy bear.

Octavian exhaled slowly before plunging the knife into the stuffed animal's gut and ripping it open. The familiar green smoke began to funnel out from the bear's body, and Octavian's eyes became fixated on a far wall, seeming to stare right through it. Percy braced himself for the screaming, but it didn't come. The smoke began to encircle Octavian, slowly spinning around him. Then, the smoke dispersed and Octavian blinked several times.

He saw the inquisitive glances, so he cleared his throat.

"This one was substantially less painful than the first one."

People chuckled in the crowd. Cassie cut to the chase.

"What did you see?"

Octavian shrugged. "I don't know. A tunnel? One for a subway, maybe."

"There are plenty of subway tunnels under San Francisco and Berkeley," someone called from the crowd.

Cassie nodded in agreement. "If Apollo decided to show you a tunnel, then that's most likely where Terminus is being held. Now, we need three volun—"

Percy stood immediately. "I'll go."

"Percy!" Reyna hissed quietly, "What are you doing?"

Percy ignored her. Cassie stared at him worriedly for a moment, but nodded in defeat. Percy saw someone stand up to his left. It was his blond-haired twin.

"I'll go too."

"One more," Cassie said to the crowd. No other Romans stepped up.

"I will."

Everyone's eyes turned to the front row, to where the Exiles were seated. A brown-haired girl was standing, her lavender eyes trained on Cassie. Immediately, disputing shouts began to emanate from the crowd.

Cassie silenced them. "I don't see any other Romans volunteering. Would anyone else like to take her place?"

The senate house was quiet.

"That's what I thought," Cassie said. "What's your name?"

"Kira Green," the girl answered, looking up at Percy for a moment before refocusing her attention on the praetor.

Cassie nodded. "Congratulations, you three. Go get ready: you leave tonight."

**A/N: And there we have it . . . some insightful background on why Tom was banished, Reyna and Percy get some moments, and Octavian and Randy get to have fun being jerks. Oh, and Cassie got to be a total badass during the senate scene. Next chapter will have some more fun action.**

**Leave reviews and let me know how I did! Thanks for reading! **


	17. Kill or Capture?

**A/N: Chapter 17. The beginning of the quest to rescue Terminus. I'm going to apologize in advance because I know NOTHING about San Francisco, so please go easy on me if you are from there or have been there. I'm making this part up as I go along, so the odds are I'm going to say something dumb about San Francisco. The part that includes the city will be short so I don't have a lot of chances to screw something up. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

** NOTE: Kira is technically Percy's half-sister. There will be ****NO ROMANCE**** between them. Sorry for those who wanted it.**

** RiptideFTW: **I'm sorry you don't like Percy being a son of Jupiter, but that's what makes it different (other than him being a Roman). This story will be LOOOOONG. I'm not going to promise a certain word length, but it's not even close to being done, because I'm going to write through the Heroes of Olympus series too, I hope. I might make that a sequel. I haven't decided. Yeah Kira would have been a good option, but I saw her as a piece to drive a wedge between Percy and Trivia. I haven't decided if I'll give Percy another love interest other than Reyna yet either.

**James mcq 101 wawrinka fan:** Ok, first of all, your name is super long. Tom is going to get really interesting as that side story develops. And yes, Randy and Octavian will only get more irritating.

**QueenofEternity: **Yes, it will continue through HoO. But the plot won't be exactly the same.

**WhiteEagle1985:** I haven't decided totally on the romance thing. And you weren't the only one who wanted a romance between Percy and Kira. Thanks for reviewing.

**888aaa22**: Kira is 16 and technically Percy's half-sister, so no romance.

**Chapter Seventeen: Kill or Capture?**

_Jason_

Later that night, after some well-deserved rest, Jason, Percy, and Kira were standing at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel, checking their equipment one last time. Cassie, Tom, Dakota, Frank, Reyna, and a couple other Exiles had come to see them off. The Exiles and Tom approached Kira, while Percy went off to talk with Frank, Dakota, and Cassie.

Reyna and Jason were alone between the two groups. Without saying a word, Reyna stepped forward and gave him a tight, meaningful hug. Jason returned it just as enthusiastically.

"Be careful," she ordered, staring at him seriously.

Jason gave her a smile. "Always."

Reyna grabbed his hand and squeezed it once before letting go and heading over to talk with Kira. Jason was stunned by the sudden displays of affection, but he tried to act like it hadn't ruffled him. He glanced over at Percy, only to find that his raven-haired twin was already looking in his direction. However, Percy's dark blue orbs looked at the ground once he made eye contact with Jason. Percy looked displeased for some reason, but Cassie spoke before Jason could ask him anything.

"Good luck, you three," Cassie told them. "Try not to die."

"That's some high quality advice," Percy muttered quietly as they began to walk through the Caldecott Tunnel. Jason was a bit nervous—about more than just the fact that he was going on a last resort mission to save his home. Jason realized with a jolt that he hadn't left Camp Jupiter since had arrived here nearly eight years ago. He was anxious about the outside, mortal world—the only memories he had of living outside of Camp Jupiter were plagued by the image of his drunk mother surrounded by empty bottles of beer. He wasn't sure if he was ready to head back out there, even after eight years.

When the exited the tunnel, the surrounding woods looked nothing like Jason remembered. They were nearing end of winter now, and the leaves were missing form the beautiful forest that surrounded the entrance to the camp. Jason had arrived during autumn, and he could still remember the picturesque gold and orangs colors of the leaves. Now, the forest looked dead—something that made this mission even eerier than it needed to be. It was dark already, and the temperature was dropping quickly. Jason was wearing a hoodie and Kira was wearing her Exile jacket, but Percy had no sort of jacket. He wore only a long-sleeved, SPQR shirt that gripped his frame and a pair of navy jeans.

"Where's that hoodie you like?" Jason inquired. "The black one?"

Percy shrugged, before smiling wistfully. "I lost it."

Jason frowned at his weird answer, but he didn't press for an explanation. The trio stopped outside the tunnel entrance, and Kira pulled out a map.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked. "Search every tunnel until we find something abnormal?"

Kira sighed. "That's all we can do."

She pointed at a place on the map. On closer inspection, Jason realized it was a map of San Francisco and the surrounding area. Jason's eyes followed the Exile's tan finger.

"Berkeley?" He asked.

Kira nodded. "We can start here and then cross the bay to get to downtown San Francisco."

"By cross the bay," Percy said suddenly, "you mean . . . _around_ the bay, right?"

"No, I mean we _borrow_ a boat and cross the bay," Kira clarified, continuing to study the map.

"Um, Kira," Percy continued. "We can't really cross the bay. Neptune doesn't exactly like us much. You know, being sons of Jupiter."

A maroon color rose on Kira's face. "Oh. I forgot about that. I guess we can just walk around it."

"Then let's get going," Percy said, marching off into the woods.

-X-

_Trivia_

"Twenty-four hours ago, Krios led an army of monsters straight through Camp Jupiter's magical barriers and practically slaughtered the Twelfth Legion," Jupiter said.

The throne room was quiet.

"Krios?" The question came from Mercury.

Jupiter nodded gravely, and the other gods in the room began muttering quietly. Trivia was sitting with the other minor gods during this emergency meeting that had been scheduled only four hours earlier. Jupiter had decided it was such a huge deal that even the minor gods were invited to the meeting.

"This is not good," Minerva said. "With Terminus missing, Camp Jupiter is vulnerable to attack. They are at Krios's mercy."

Diana straightened in her throne. "Exiles bailed them out the first time, but they do not have the element of surprise any longer. I suppose they could contact the Amazons, although I don't believe they would reach Camp Jupiter quick enough. Krios will attack again soon."

"I agree," Jupiter said dishearteningly. "The Amazons are not an option."

"Have they issued a quest?" Ceres inquired.

Heads turned to Apollo.  
"My . . . _augur_ has received a vision, but of what I can not tell. Percy and Jason Grace and Kira Green have been assigned to this quest," Apollo answered. It was rare to see him without some sort of narcissistic grin on his face, and this was one of those moments where it was nowhere to be found.

Trivia swallowed hard. Her only two children were now directly in harm's way, and Trivia currently had no way to aid them.

"My boys," Jupiter murmured to himself. "They are capable."

"That may be," Minerva said, "but Krios has many under his influence—even other demigods. It's dangerous for them to be out of the camp at this time. I'm sure they will be hunted."

The throne room was quiet as Minerva's words sunk in. Jupiter smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid that's true. And the morale at Camp Jupiter is only dropping."

"I can handle that," a voice answered.

Eyes turned to the hearth, where a little girl sat. She looked up from the dying flames. The little girl had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be filled with a warming fire, much like the one currently in front of her.

"If you'll allow it, of course," Vesta continued.

Jupiter exhaled through his nose. He rubbed his beard with his fingers. Then, he looked to Vesta again.

"Fine. Do not stay long."

With a small pop and a dim flash, Vesta disappeared from the throne room.

-X-

_Percy _

Berkeley was active, even at this hour at night. Percy and his companions were standing on the crest of a hill overlooking the small area east of San Francisco. Cars zoomed by on the road in front of them, and pedestrians milled about, heading in every direction imaginable. Percy stared at the horizon. Giant skyscrapers loomed in the distance, looking like lit up Christmas trees against the dark sky. The bay reflected the light, drawing Percy's attention. He gulped quietly. Just being this close to a large body of water made him anxious. For all Percy knew, Neptune could blast him to smithereens just for being _near_ the water.

However, Percy was entranced by his surroundings, even by the unimpressive Berkeley. Percy hadn't been outside Camp Jupiter since he arrived when he was four. Percy was practically having an adrenaline rush just because he was outside the valley. Kira shifted beside him. She was staring off into the distance, in the direction of San Francisco.

"I was born in San Francisco," Kira commented lightly.

"So were we," Jason replied. His electric blue eyes were absorbing the view.

Without another word, Percy started off down the hill, with the other two at his heels. They began wandering the streets of Berkeley. Percy hoped that they'd have some sort of clue or sign to help them along in the right direction, but they just seemed to be moving around aimlessly. There were no monsters around either—something that was highly suspicious. Percy and Jason probably had the strongest scents in existence since they were sons of Jupiter. Percy had expected to be mobbed by monsters the moment they left the safety—or _relative_ safety—of the valley. Suddenly, Kira stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk.

Jason wasn't paying attention and ran right into her back. He apologized with a red face, but Kira didn't seem to hear him. Percy frowned.

"Kira?"

She looked deep in thought. Her lavender eyes were staring into the distance, unblinking. Percy waved his hand in front of her face. No response.

Jason gave him a worried glance. "Um, what is she doing?"

Percy had no honest answer. The dark-haired twin placed his hand on her shoulder, but that's when things got bad. Kira turned swiftly, drawing her dagger. Percy stared at her wide-eyed, frozen in place by the sudden movement.

Kira lunged.

Jason was not as rooted to the spot as Percy. Percy's twin slammed Kira with his shoulder like a football player, knocking her into the side of the building beside them. Mortals screamed. Percy had no idea what they were seeing because of the Mist, but he was sure it couldn't have been much better than what was actually occurring. Kira threw Jason off of her and reached for the knife, but Percy kicked it away. The daughter of Trivia then stretched out her hands to grab Percy, but he backed up quickly to avoid it.

"Kira! What the hell!" Percy yelled, trying to hold back from hurting her.

Kira looked gruesome. Her face had suddenly become pale, and her eyes were adrift and glazed. Jason backed up beside Percy, holding Kira's knife. Kira outstretched her hands again, but did not advance to grab either of them.

Then, much to twins' dismay, purple fire appeared in her open palms.

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna was sitting in the mess hall when she heard the commotion. People began talking excitedly to each other and leaving the building swiftly. Reyna was in no condition to move that fast, but she managed to hobble slowly from the mess hall. She suddenly wished Percy was here to help her move, but she banished the thought quickly. She silently reprimanded herself for becoming dependent—something she never wanted to be. She had depended on her father, and he got mixed up in the wrong kind of business. She had depended on Hylla, and she had left her in the woods outside Camp Jupiter, where she was nearly devoured by a Lydian Drakon. Reyna was becoming too attached to both of the sons of Jupiter.

Reyna struggled to get outside. Her pride was aching as she internally admitted that she could use some help. Unfortunately, everyone had already gathered in the center of the road, clustering around a young woman with glowing orange eyes. Reyna suddenly felt like she was home in San Juan—like their fireplace was burning softly. The daughter of Bellona could almost hear Hylla humming that tune she always hummed when cleaning. It smelled like cat fur, and Reyna could almost feel the softness of the strays that would always gather outside her home—if she could call it that.

These memories were unwelcome. She tried to push them out, but they wouldn't leave—like Reyna was being forced to experience them. Reyna became irritated very quickly. She clenched her fists tightly, trying to _make_ them go away.

_Embrace them_, a voice whispered in her head, _this is your home._

Reyna was not crazy. She did not have voices in her head; someone—most likely a god—was invading her private thoughts and memories, trying to force her to accept them. The daughter of Bellona grit her teeth.

_Get out_, she demanded sharply.

Reyna felt the presence leave her mind, and Reyna's eyes subconsciously flicked to the crowd. The young woman was staring directly at Reyna, ignoring the legionnaires around her, who were kneeling for her. Reyna knew this woman had just invaded her head, but to avoid being vaporized, she tried to kneel.

Her wound felt like it was being torn open again as she attempted to go down on one knee.

"You don't have to bow, dear," the young woman told her aloud. "I can see you're injured."

Reyna had expected her to sound evil, or at least the slightest bit conniving. Most gods and goddesses had both of those two traits. Instead, she sounded hospitable: something that shocked the cynical daughter of Bellona.

"Lady . . ." Reyna began.

"Vesta." The young woman smiled.

"Lady Vesta," Reyna continued, "What are you doing here?"

Vesta shrugged, as if the whole ordeal was normal.

"I am mostly here to speak with your praetor. Can you lead me there, Ms. Ramirez-Arellano?" She questioned politely.

The legionnaires who were surrounding Vesta looked at Reyna in awe—like she had just won the lottery. Reyna gestured to her wound, which was still wrapped by a white bandage.

"I can, but our walk will be slow," she told the goddess of the hearth.

Vesta simply approached Reyna and kneeled. The goddess gently pressed her hand against Reyna's thigh, and the uncomfortable pain Reyna had been feeling for nearly a day immediately disappeared. Vesta stood. Reyna delicately placed weight on her leg, and smiled slightly when she felt no pain whatsoever.

"Now we can walk."

Vesta and Reyna began to stroll down Via Praetoria. Internally, Reyna was freaking out that a god had asked for her by name. She assumed Vesta was about to dump some horrible news on her, or perhaps try to bring up some more memories of San Juan. Vesta nonchalantly ignored the astonished stares of the citizens walking on Via Praetoria.

"Tell me about San Juan," Vesta said, her eyes aimed forward.

"I hated it." Reyna wished Vesta would leave it at that.

Instead, Vesta's eyebrows rose. "Why is that?"

Reyna glared at her. "You already know. You invaded my mind, remember?"

Vesta had the decency to look guilty. "I didn't invade. My presence can bring forth memories of home to the surface of the mind, and I happened to detect a huge emotional response from you when you began recalling. I just wanted to help you."

Reyna remained silent. "Respectfully, I'd like to stop talking about this, Lady Vesta."

The goddess nodded. "Fair enough. I'm here to boost morale, to be honest. Jupiter thought that if the Romans saw a goddess that they'd become a little more hopeful. My hearth on Olympus nearly extinguished in the early hours after the battle."

"A lot of people died." Reyna's voice was hoarse.

"That is true." Vesta nodded. "But you've seen something like this before, haven't you?"

Reyna stopped walking. "I thought we were done with this subject."

Reyna was walking on the edge, talking to a goddess with such disrespect. If anyone around was actually listening to what she was saying, Reyna was sure she'd be punished harshly for being ill mannered in front of a divinity.

"You're suppressing memories," Vesta continued. "It's not healthy."

"What?" Reyna asked.

"Hmm," Vesta then said, inspecting Reyna's expression. "Perhaps you are unaware of it yourself. Interesting."

Vesta began walking again, leaving Reyna standing in the street with a confused look plastered on her face.

"I'm unaware of suppressing memories? How does that work?" Reyna asked uncomprehendingly.

Vesta just shook her head dismissively. She shot Reyna a sorrowful look. "Forget I mentioned it. I'm afraid it's not quite time for you to remember. Perhaps when you are older."

Reyna stared at her, open mouthed. "Can you please explain _something_ of what you just said?"

The goddess simply smiled, ignoring Reyna all together. "Ah, we are here."

Reyna looked in front of them for the first time in several minutes. They were standing outside of the Principia. The duo entered, even though Reyna desired more alone time with Vesta to question her about . . . whatever it was that she just mentioned. Cassie was sitting at her desk, gazing tiredly at a map. Tom stood adjacent to her, tracing his finger along different points and speaking in a hushed tone.

Vesta cleared her throat.

"I'm really busy, so if you could—" Cassie stopped speaking as she looked up.

The praetor moved from her chair and kneeled. Tom followed suit.

"Lady Vesta," Cassie greeted. "I apologize for my hasty words. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Vesta smiled. "I'm simply here to boost morale. My presence is all it takes. I must have passed a hundred or so people on the way here, and just that alone has helped exponentially."

Tom frowned.

"When I am around, strong feelings about home and hope will rise to the surface," Vesta said, noticing Tom's confused expression.

"Thank you, Lady Vesta," Cassie smiled.

The goddess waved it off. "It is not a hassle. It's not like I had anything else to do. Now, will you tell me some of the twins of Jupiter? Are they capable of rescuing Terminus?"

Cassie's answer was immediate. "Yes. I raised them both myself. They are very powerful."

Vesta nodded, but did not look convinced. "That is what I'm afraid of. With their flaws of ambition, I'm afraid that should the other side start recruiting demigods . . ."

Her tone was suggestive enough. Reyna's temper flared, but she said nothing. Cassie showed no such restraint.

"They would never. They are Romans, Lady Vesta. Krios will not allure Percy and Jason into switching sides. I'd stake my life on it." Cassie's tone had no hint of humor in it.

Vesta studied the praetor. "Very well. I hope for Camp Jupiter's sake that you are correct, Cassandra."

The goddess turned and began to walk out the door.

"Because if you are not, then I'm not sure Camp Jupiter will not last to see another winter."

-X-

_Percy_

Percy grabbed Jason and pulled him to the side. Kira's purple fireball zoomed past them, hitting an unfortunate Nissan that was parallel parked next to them. The car caught fire and exploded almost instantaneously, knocking several mortals to the ground. The pedestrians screamed in fear, and a car that was driving down the road swerved into oncoming traffic during the explosion. Cars were slamming into each other now, and the mortals were fleeing for their lives—away from the scary, purple fire-wielding girl in the leather jacket. Percy didn't blame them.

More fire appeared in Kira's hands.

"Kira, snap out of it!" Percy yelled feebly.

"Kill." Kira's voice was rough.

Jason gulped. "Time to go, Perce."

The two ducked into an alleyway, narrowly avoiding another purple fireball. A tall chain link fence stood in their way. The brothers—not halting their run—jumped and grabbed onto the fence, before hastily scrambling over it. Kira was hot on their trails. She hurled a fireball at the chain link fence, blowing it down the alleyway, halfway melted. They were running down a straight alley, meaning that Kira had a perfect shot; Jason and Percy had nowhere to hide or dodge. Jason grabbed a trashcan and knocked it over behind them, but Percy assumed that it wouldn't do much to delay Kira.

Percy's feet pounded on the cement, his breathing swift and shallow. He risked a glance back, only to see purple flames flying towards them. Percy grabbed Jason's arm at the last moment, praying he'd have enough energy to execute his plan. Percy felt a tug in his gut as the air bent to his will. The winds suddenly lifted the twins into the air, high above the nearing fireball. It passed under them harmlessly—well harmlessly to _them_. The fireball hurtled across the next street, hitting the side of a building. It blew chunks of brick into the air, and even lit small purple fires on the side of the building and on the sidewalk.

"Jupiter save us," Jason muttered, most likely imagining what would have happened if the fire hit them instead of the building.

Percy didn't have the energy to hold them up any longer. The winds gave out, and the twins hit the ground. Hard. Percy groaned as he sat up. Kira was marching down the alley still, her hands already glowing with more purple flames.

"Kill!" She yelled, before hurling two more balls of fire.

Luckily, the twins had landed at the end of the alleyway. They both dove to the side, causing the poor building to get hit by two more projectiles.

"We need a plan!" Jason yelled as they began to run down the street.

Percy didn't even have the beginnings of a plan. His only objective for the last five minutes was to not get hit by the purple fire. Then, Percy saw it. A subway entrance.

"Too good to be true," Percy called, pointing at the entrance so Jason could see it.

Jason seemed to understand his thinking. Percy knew it was suspicious, but it was also their best option. They couldn't keep running on the streets—Kira would catch up to them eventually, and they'd both end up like that poor office building. They needed to lose her: fast. The brothers ran down the stairs, only to come face to face with a man wearing a pristine, white suit. He had greasy, jet-black hair and radiant red eyes. His skin was pale, and Percy thought he would have looked a bit like a snowman if it weren't for the hair and eyes.

About a dozen wolves flanked him. They snarled viciously at the twins, saliva dripping from their mouths. Their fangs were sharp—Percy could see that from where he was, and wasn't planning on getting a closer look. They had sleek grey fur and lithe muscles—the wolves were already leaned back slightly on their haunches, ready to spring themselves at the sons of Jupiter.

The man stared at them incredulously for a moment, before bursting into uncontrollable, disbelieving laughter.

"I can't _believe_ it was this easy!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands.

The twins backed up and began to head back for the stairs, but Kira was slowly walking down, flames in her hands.

"Kill." She muttered again.

"No!" The man yelled. "The plan has changed. I want them alive."

The flames in Kira's hands did not go away, but she spoke again.

"Capture."

The man smiled cruelly.

"Yes, my dear," he said, showing the twins his unusually large canines. "Capture."

Something slammed into the back of Percy's head, and everything went black.

**A/N: That was a fun chapter to write. I thought it was pretty overused that Vesta/Hestia was the "nice" goddess, so I tried to make her a little more stern and godlike. We got some strange actions from Kira, and now the mystery man (although you probably all know who he is) has captured the twins. And did anyone get the black hoodie reference? Please leave reviews to tell me how you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

** Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger. **

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE: ****I'm going to write a short timeline to help you all. I screwed it up in the first version I posted here. **

**-Bianca comes to Circe's Island and destroys Reyna's home**

**-At this time, Reyna and the twins are both 12. This also tells us that Bianca (currently 13) is at the Sea of Monsters time, which means she's been out of the hotel for at least one year. Lightning Thief has already occurred, and the Sea of Monsters has just finished at the time of this quest with Jason, Percy, and Kira. I think this should solve my timeline problem but maybe not. If it doesn't please PM me so I can fix it.**


	18. Fear Invidia

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Chapter 18 is here! This story has around 400 reviews, and I'd just like to thank all you readers once again! In this chapter, Percy and Jason deal with a powerful immortal, the traitor reveals herself/himself (not going to spoil the gender), and the twins encounter some new people. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

** I think all of our timeline issues are fixed. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Fear Invidia**

_Percy_

Percy stirred. He didn't move, however; Lupa had prepared them for things like this during their training.

_Assess your situation_, Lupa had always preached.

Percy was sitting in a chair—that much he could tell with his eyes closed. He tried to shift his hands, but they were tied together behind the chair. His legs were bound to the chair by the ankles. The room smelled musty—like it wasn't getting enough ventilation. Percy assumed they were still underground somewhere. He stayed quiet and listened, and could hear some deep breathing to his left. Percy was tempted to open his eyes to see if it was Jason or Kira, but he kept his eyes shut and his chin against his chest.

A door opened suddenly, somewhere to Percy's right. The son of Jupiter stopped all his movement except for long, deep breaths to help keep up his act. He heard footsteps—they were light, and were approaching Percy. He heard a sigh, and then an annoyed shout.

"Can we wake them up yet?" A feminine voice asked. It was nasally and unsure—like that of a lackey.

"No, you idiot. Lycaon said to wait until he gets back from meeting Krios. We're going to be famous after we turn over these kids to the big man. I can't imagine what kind of reward we'll get," a second voice called from the hall. This one was gruff and deeper—a male.

The female snorted—a sound Percy never wanted to hear again.

"We'll be legends!" She exclaimed.

Percy needed to wait for a good opportunity before losing the only advantage that he had. If they believed he was still unconscious, they wouldn't be expecting an attack.

"Yeah we will," the male replied. "Now come finish the card game for Pluto's sake."

At this, Percy frowned. When had a monster ever used that phrase? This whole situation was becoming more complex. Percy knew who Lycaon was—the son of Jupiter was certainly not an idiot. He was Lupa's nemesis—a man who served his own son to Jupiter. As a punishment, Zeus turned him into a werewolf. Now, apparently, Lycaon served Krios and was preparing to hand Percy and Jason over to him—most likely to be executed or tortured. Or maybe even both.

Percy didn't exactly want to find out.

Percy heard the female leave the room and the door shut behind her. He then heard the deadbolt slide into place, much to his dismay. However, this was Percy's window to get free of the chair—he needed to be out of his bounds by the next time they came to check on them. Percy squinted through one of his eyes.

The room was tiny, and was obviously located off of the main subway tunnel. Pipes covered the walls, and a thin veneer of dirt covered the grey cement below Percy's feet. The room was bare, however, other than Percy and Jason. Kira was nowhere to be found.

"Jace?" Percy whispered cautiously.

"Awake," he replied quietly, opening his eyes. "Game plan?"

This was the first time Percy had left Camp Jupiter in eight years, and it was not going how he expected it to. He knew he'd have to face some enemies to retrieve Terminus, but his friend throwing fireballs at him was definitely not on his itinerary.

Percy simply smiled. "Lycaon thought it was unbelievable that he caught us so easily, but I think it's unbelievable how easy we can escape. There is nothing here to restrict our powers, Jason."

Jason's eyes lit up as they slowly began burning the ropes away with precise, small bursts of electricity from their fingertips. They singed a bit of the rope away with each blast, and their hands were free before they knew it. They did the same with their legs bindings, and in mere moments the twins were free from their chairs. Jason tried the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Knob lock and a deadbolt," Jason muttered glumly. "We can't get through that."

Percy agreed. "You're right. But we can wait for them to come back. They'll unlock it _for_ us."

The door opened inward, and was located next to one corner of the room. When it was fully open, Percy guessed it was wide enough to block the corner entirely from view. There was enough room for one person to stand in the corner; the other would have to distract who ever came through the door.

"You have the corner?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded. "I got it."

Jason sat back down and slumped his head down, trying to hide his hands and feet as best he could to make it looked like he was still tied up. They waited for what seemed like hours before someone finally undid the deadbolt. The doorknob turned, and Percy sucked in his stomach so he wouldn't block the door.

"What the—" The female began.

She didn't have a chance to finish. Percy pushed the door forcefully, slamming it into her back. She grunted and stumbled, but Jason was up in a flash. He caught her staggering body before placing a hand behind her head and slamming it into the cement wall. Her nose exploded with blood, and she crumpled onto the floor in an unconscious heap. Percy was shocked; their guard was a female _demigod_. Percy swallowed his fear and surprise and pulled a knife from her belt. Their exchange was loud, and it was likely the other guard had heard the scuffling.

"Demigod traitors," Jason spat distastefully.

"No time for figuring out who that is. Let's find Kira," Percy said, his eyes gazing out the door. His body froze. He was staring into a room filled with furniture and decorations. On the walls, framed cases held black leather jackets with large, red X's on the back. 'X-iles' was spray painted across one wall in red spray paint. The male guard was shuffling guards on a table.

"Terri? What's taking so long? It's your turn!" He called, not bothering to glance at the door.

"What? What is it?" Jason asked worriedly as he saw Percy's face.

The son of Jupiter wasn't sure what to think. Lycaon was holding them captive in the middle of the Exiles' headquarters—or some type of Exile-affiliated place. Eerily, Randy's words came floating through Percy's head.

"_Saviors? That man killed someone in the camp, Cassie. Murdered him_," Randy had said.

Percy's throat felt dry. Had this been some complex plan to gain their trust? Were Tom and Kira simply using Percy for some ulterior motive? Percy dismissed the idea of Kira working against him. She had been almost robotic when chasing them, indicating that she was being influenced by a being other than herself. Something was very wrong here, but something told Percy that it wasn't the obvious answer; the Exiles weren't working with Krios. This was something much more elaborate.

"We're in the Exiles' headquarters," Percy whispered.

The guard didn't move from his spot. Perhaps he hadn't heard the other guard go down. There was a couch in front of the door, so Percy squatted down before exiting the room they were being held in. Jason followed him closely. The twins stopped behind the couch. Percy peeked over it to check on the guard. He was still occupied by the cards.

"On three," Jason whispered to him. Percy nodded in agreement.

"One . . . two . . . three!"

The twins vaulted over the couch, charging for the guard. He jumped from the sudden noise, and the cards he was shuffling sprayed onto the floor. He tried to stand up, but Percy rammed the hilt of the dagger into his temple. He fell onto the ground, dazed. Jason straddled him before delivering a powerful punch to the face that knocked him out cold.

"Nice," Percy complimented as Jason stood again after retrieving a sword from the guard's scabbard.

Percy's eyes searched the room. There were two doors out of the room. The first room they checked was simply a storage closet filled with extraneous items such as detergents and empty buckets. Cleaning supplies weren't going to help them much, so Jason shut the door before turning his vision to the last door.

"I guess that's our way out," Percy's twin muttered.

Percy took one last look at the Exiles' base before opening the door. It led straight into the subway tunnel, which was dark and admittedly a bit ghostly. A small light above the door lit the surrounding area dimly, but Percy couldn't see much farther than a couple feet in front of him. Jason followed him out. Percy was about to speak when clapping tore through the subway tunnel's silence.

Percy and Jason both jumped from the sudden sound, and readied their weapons. Snarling wolves emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, baring their fangs. The man with glowing red eyes—Lycaon, king of the werewolves—stepped forward, applauding enthusiastically. Percy's stomach dropped—he should have known that Lycaon wouldn't have let them escape. It had been much too easy.  
Lycaon gave them a fanged grin. "Very nice, very nice. I admit I had pegged you for ruthless Romans who would kill their guards if given the chance, but you let them live. How interesting. But I apologize for giving you a sense of false hope. I just wanted to test your capabilities—to see if you were truly worth all this fuss. Krios has quite a high price on your head," Lycaon pointed one of his long fingernails at Percy, "for killing the Hydra. You'll fetch me quite a reward, as will your brother."

Percy swallowed hard. "Where is Kira?"

Lycaon only smiled again. "I think you should be more worried about yourself and your brother."

Jason's hands sparkled with electricity, casting a yellow hue of light over the stone, tunnel walls. Lycaon tsked.

"I wouldn't try that. You wouldn't believe how many monsters I have down here in these tunnels. You'd be dead within a minute."

"What now?" Percy inquired, his sapphire eyes drifting to the salivating wolves.

"Now," Lycaon said, turning his eyes to the darkness, "you get to meet our mutual friend."

A slender boy stepped out of the shadows. His hair was a wavy brown, and his eyes a heartless blue. His usual mischievous smile was gone, replaced by a serious scowl. He was wearing a SPQR shirt—something that made Percy's blood boil. A sword hung at his side.

"James," Percy spat. "I should have known Octavian and his lapdogs had something to do with this."

James gave no reaction. "Octavian and Bobby aren't competent enough to pull off something of this magnitude. This was _all_ me."

Jason glared at him. "Camp Jupiter is your home! What do you stand to gain by betraying the legion?"

The son of Mercury smiled. "Anything my heart desires, according to Krios. Since I've stolen that OCD god and killed David, I've become somewhat of a VIP around these parts."

Percy squeezed the hilt of the knife he was holding, wishing it were in this traitor's neck.

"And what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Cassie sent me on a scouting mission to see if I find anything unusual in Berkeley or San Francisco. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I tell her that I discovered you two dead in the middle of the Exile HQ, with that daughter of Trivia nowhere to be found. That ought to create a little animosity in the camp, won't it?"

Percy took a step forward, but the wolves gave throaty growls that made him stop. His hands itched with electricity; Percy could kill James right here, but the wolves and Lycaon would tear him and Jason apart. It wouldn't be worth it.

Percy had to admit it was a good plan; news like that would set Camp Jupiter against the Exiles, forcing them to either split up or fight each other. Percy assumed that Krios would wait until the two sides had nearly killed each other before launching an attack that finished everyone off, Exile and Roman alike.

"They won't believe you," Jason pointed out.

James fished something out of his pocket. He held open his hand to let the twins see. In his hands were Augustus and Julius.

"They will when I show them these," James replied with a triumphant look plastered on his traitorous face.

"You're a murderer," Percy growled angrily. "A disgrace to Rome."

James gave a sort of half-laugh. "Maybe, but the Romans will never know. It's not like you'll be able to tell them."

"Retribution is inescapable," Jason suddenly uttered, almost robotically. Percy looked at him strangely, startled by the abrupt words. The sky-blue eyes of the blond son of Jupiter were trained on James. They were glazed and unfocused.

"Justice is inevitable. Punishment everlasting."

Lycaon frowned. "Someone is controlling him."

James looked disturbed by Jason's words. Percy was staring in total confusion, while the wolves whined and backed up slightly.

"Fear Invidia, murderer."

-X-

**Time Skip: Two Hours Later . . . **

_Reyna_

Reyna was practicing in the arena. She had felt so helpless when injured, and had given in to feelings she wished not to feel. In some feeble attempt to gain back her pride, Reyna had been training nonstop for hours. The daughter of Bellona was skillful with all weapons thanks to her heritage, but she truly preferred the simple Imperial gold sword above all else. It was light and swift—the perfect combination. Reyna's dark hair was matted to her face by sweat. Her clothing stuck to her body, and she looked like she had jumped into a pool while wearing them.

Straw and cloth surrounded her, littering the sandy floor of the arena. She had torn through so many dummies that the children of Vulcan who made them probably hated her. She had originally tried sparring with a couple other legionnaires, but they were so far below her skill level that they didn't stand much of a chance, bar the occasional decent fighter.

"Reyna!" Someone called from the entrance to the arena.

"Are they back?" She asked in return, not turning away from the dummy. She impaled it with her sword.

When she heard no answer, the daughter of Bellona pulled her sword from the dummy's gut before turning around to face the speaker. It was Dakota, but he didn't look very good. His eyes were slightly red and glassy, and he looked like he was about to break down.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked worriedly. Dakota was usually pretty upbeat, so something very serious must have upset him.

Dakota just nodded his head out the door of the arena before wiping his eyes with his hands. The son of Bacchus left the arena, Reyna following close behind. Reyna could see a crowd gathering near Cassie's villa in the distance. The garbled shouting reached all the way to the arena. Reyna stared incredulously at the growing mob.

"What in Pluto's name," Reyna muttered.

Dakota was already heading towards the masses. The duo jogged to the Principia, before pushing their way through to the front. They stopped next to Frank, who was glowering at the front doors of Cassie's villa.

"Frank? What's happened? Dakota won't tell me," Reyna said.

The son of Mars gave Reyna a pitiful look. "Cassie wants to speak to you."

Frank turned away. He wouldn't look at Reyna for some reason. Dakota wiped his eyes again, and stayed by Frank as Reyna headed for the front doors. The guards outside nodded as she approached, and stepped aside so she could enter.

Reyna heard gentle talking as she entered. Cassie was sitting in the living room with a boy who looked like he had been hit by an eighteen-wheeler. His face was swollen and cut, and his clothes were ripped and stained with blood. He had a terrible black eye—one that forced one of his eyes to stay closed.

"Cassie?" Reyna asked confusedly. "What's going on?"

The praetor turned, revealing the wet tears streaming down her cheeks. She held out a shaky fist before opening it. Reyna recognized Percy and Jason's coins immediately. Reyna stared at them for a moment, uncomprehending. The boy on the couch groaned.

"I . . . I found them in the Exiles' headquarters during my scouting . . . they were already . . . dead by the time I got there. I-I'm sorry," he croaked.

Reyna looked up at him. It was James, a son of Mercury and a fellow member of the First Cohort. The daughter of Bellona's eyes stung.

"No."

"The Exile who went with them," James coughed violently, clutching his ribs, "was gone. I got caught . . . by some monsters on the way back. I escaped, but . . ." He trailed off, gesturing at his swollen face.

"No." Reyna repeated.

"Reyna—" Cassie began.

"No!" Reyna's voice wasn't excessively loud, but it sounded like a gunshot in the quiet room. The daughter of Bellona put a hand to her forehead before inhaling and exhaling slowly. Percy was dead. Jason was dead. Kira was gone. They were in the Exiles' headquarters. Reyna's blood boiled, angry tears beginning to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"The Exiles . . . they . . . they _killed_ them?" Reyna demanded.

James nodded weakly. "I followed them into the subway tunnels . . . because I saw Kira throwing fireballs at them . . . I just . . . I just wanted to help . . ."

Cassie held a hand up to stop him. "Don't talk anymore. I'll get you to a medic. I think we still have some unicorn draught left, although not much. You deserve it more than anyone at the moment."

James smiled feebly. "Thank you, praetor."

"Where is Tom?" Reyna asked.

"He and the others are being held somewhere until we can—" Cassie began.

"_Where_?" Reyna insisted slowly, turning to face the praetor. Reyna was making a perilous habit of being disrespectful to authority figures like Vesta and Cassie, but Reyna was experiencing emotional turmoil that was so strong that she didn't even care.

The daughter of Bellona _needed_ to see the Exiles. Now.

-X-

_Jason_

Jason woke up in a strange place for the second time in one day.

His eyes fluttered open. Jason was in the back seat of an SUV, his hands chained together by Celestial Bronze handcuffs—something that restricted his powers entirely. Percy sat next to him, but he was already awake. His raven-haired twin was glaring daggers at the two people in the front seat—demigods. Jason could see the driver's SPQR tattoo from where he was sitting.

"Ah, finally awake?" The voice was behind Jason, making him jump slightly.

He turned swiftly to see Lycaon sitting in the third row of seats along with one of his wolves. Lycaon's dog breath was terrible enough to make Jason cringe. Lycaon chuckled.

"We're going on a little road trip to meet Krios, son of Jupiter. I nearly strapped you two to some wolves and let them run you to Krios, but I figured you wouldn't like that form of transportation. Oh, and I hope you had a nice nap."

"What happened?" Jason asked, rubbing his temples with his chained hands. For some reason, Jason had a splitting headache.

"A goddess took control of you for a moment and used you as her conduit to speak with James. That's what the gods do, you know; they control you like tiny pawns on a chessboard. They treat demigods like expendables—something they can just replace at their leisure."

The twins were quiet. "You know I'm right. Your father turned your mother into a mess and then simply left her. Left you both and your poor sister Thalia. He abandoned you because you are nothing to him—just more expendables."

"That's not true," Percy argued unconvincingly.

Lycaon laughed pitifully. "If you believe that he cares for you, then you are truly more deluded than I thought you were. Krios is working for a better future for everyone—monsters like me and demigods like you. Our movement is growing stronger by the day. And we protect our own."

Jason looked at Lycaon for the first time since he had started speaking.

"Get to the point."

"I want you both to join me," Lycaon said. "To help make our world a better place—a place where no one is simply a pawn in a bigger game. You two are powerful and would instrumental in our plans."

"Go to Tartarus," Jason spat, before looking at Percy to hear his response.

His dark-haired twin was staring down.

"You know what it's like, Perseus," Lycaon noted, "you constantly get shoved aside for others like Frank Zhang, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, and even your own brother. Jason here doesn't understand because he hasn't seen the underside of New Rome—the one that could kick you out at a moment's notice if they discovered your other set of powers. They'd call you a threat to your home and throw you into the wilderness to die, wouldn't they? We may be setting up the Exiles to take the fall for your supposed deaths, but at least we don't betray our own soldiers."

Percy said nothing. Jason stared at him helplessly.

"I implore you to join us. Help Krios create a world where no one has to be cast out for simply being potent. Help him create a world where powerful people are embraced, not banished."

Percy opened his mouth to speak finally, but he never got the chance. The windshield shattered, and someone's blood splattered onto Jason's face. The driver's head hit the steering wheel. The horn wailed as they swerved off the road. The SUV hit something, and Jason's face slammed into the back of the passenger's seat. His vision blurred and his ears rang sharply, only allowing him to hear muffled shouting.

Jason groggily lifted his head up to see a silver arrow stuck straight through the driver's chest. The demigod in the passenger seat had gotten out. Jason painfully turned his head and looked out his own window. More SUV's had pulled over, demigods and monsters alike pouring out. They were shouting and pointing further down the road, drawing weapons. Wolves charged, but streaking projectiles cut them down before they got too far. Jason stared uncomprehendingly as arrows raining from nearly every direction speared turncoat demigods and monsters. He heard shuffling behind him, and dimly realized that the back of the SUV had been opened.

"Percy," Jason croaked weakly, turning his head again.

His dark-haired brother was slumped in his seat, blood flowing from his nose. He was conscious, but looked like he had been chewed up and spit out by a Drakon. Light streamed into the car as someone opened Percy's door. It was a tall girl wearing silver hunting garb, with a strange tiara on top of her dark hair.

"Get them out."

**A/N: Boom. Done. Reyna is now SUPER pissed at the Exiles, James is a conniving, traitorous, murdering bastard, and Percy and Jason are rescued from captivity. And by the way, Invidia is the Roman name for Nemesis. Just for anyone who didn't recognize it. This story is getting more complicated. What did you guys think about Percy being hesitant on his response to Lycaon? Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	19. Tuck In Your Shirt

**A/N: Chapter 19! Woohoo! In this chapter, we see angry Reyna, a lucky break for Percy and Jason, and a vengeful (and meddling) goddess. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing! I read every single one of them. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

** Benapalooza: **Yeah I don't like OC's much either but I had to make something to help the plot along until the Giant War. But I'm glad you like the story anyway!

** : **Yeah, no werewolf Percy haha. Sorry.

** Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: **You'll find out in this chapter.

** QueenofEternity: **Not until the Giant War.

**Chapter Nineteen: Tuck In Your Shirt**

_Reyna_

Reyna flung open the doors of the prison. The "prison" as it was called, was merely a small building beside the bathhouses. It only had about fifteen or twenty cells, so many of the Exiles were packed into a single cell. The guards, seeing her fierce expression, didn't attempt to stop her.

"TOM!" She yelled angrily.

Heads began turning from the cells. The Exiles watched her as she stomped through the main hallway between the cells.

"TOM!" She shouted again, not even bothering to hide her fury.

"Over here," he called.

Reyna whirled to the sound. Tom had his hands on the bars of the cell, looking at her confusedly.

"Reyna, can you tell me what's—" Tom began.

Reyna reached between the bard and grabbed Tom's collar, before jerking him forward. Tom's face slammed into the bars. The other Exiles in his cage looked alarmed, but didn't make any moves towards the enraged girl—an intelligent move.

"Why?" Reyna demanded.

Tom frowned, even though his face was squashed against the iron barricade.

"Why what? Cassie ordered us to be arrested on no grounds!" Tom claimed.

"Percy and Jason are dead," Reyna revealed. "Kira is gone. A scout found their bodies and brought back their weapons as proof. And they were found inside a place with 'Exiles' spray painted all over the walls. Sound familiar?"

Tom just stared blankly at her. "W-what? They're dead? Reyna, I swear to you this was not our doing! You know Kira; she wouldn't do that!"

Reyna let go of Tom's collar. The Exile leader stumbled back a bit. His comrades inside the cell steadied him so he wouldn't topple over. Reyna pointed her finger dangerously at Tom.

"Don't lie to me, Tom," Reyna ordered him. Her eyes blazed with fury.

"Reyna, we didn't—"

"Just tell me _why_, Tom! Did you want get revenge on Camp Jupiter?" Reyna inquired harshly.

Tom moved forward and got as close to Reyna as possible. His icy-blue eyes did not break contact with hers as he spoke.

"Reyna," he said slowly, "you _have_ to believe me. We didn't have a part in this."

The Puerto Rican girl glared at Tom, the fire in her eyes probably hot enough to melt through steel.

"You're lucky I can't get in there," Reyna threatened. "I've experienced too much loss already. I'll come back when you're ready to tell the truth."

Reyna began to walk out of the prison.

"Reyna!" Tom called helplessly. "I _am_ telling the truth!"

The daughter of Bellona did not turn around.

"Reyna!" 

-X-

_Percy_

"Get them out."

The order was stern—one that left room for no questioning or arguing. Percy felt hands grab him and pull him from the wrecked SUV and onto the cold dirt. They were on some back road, entirely surrounded by large trees and dense underbrush. No mortals seemed to have been around to witness the crashing and killing. Percy's face was covered in blood from his nose, and his head pounded like a drum from hitting the back of the driver's seat.

Their saviors leaned Percy and Jason up against the side of the SUV. The sun was directly behind their rescuers, so Percy had to squint in order to get a good look at them. Percy frowned as he realized that they were just a group of girls, all wearing silver hunting uniforms. One in the middle was wearing a silver tiara, indicating that she was recognized as some type of leader.

"We wasted all that time and all those arrows to save . . . _boys_?"

The question came from a younger girl to the right of Percy.

The one with the tiara shook her head.

"Not just boys, Lucille. Check that SUV," the girl pointed at one that had stopped in the road, "to find our real prize."

The younger girl and some others scampered off towards the SUV, joining some of the girls who were already gathering at the back of it. Percy heard Jason shift.

"Who are you?" He asked, gripping a bleeding cut on his arm.

"A thank you would be nice," the girl replied. "We just saved you from being given to Krios on a silver platter. You're lucky our wolves caught Lycaon's scent."

"Um, thanks," Percy uttered. The girl turned to him.

"Do you know who we are?"

Percy's intelligence was beginning to come back to him. He had been stunned by the initial crash, and hadn't exactly put the pieces together until now. The way the younger girl had spoken about males, and how the group was entirely made up by girls wearing silver and carrying bows . . . they were the Hunters.

"You're the Hunters of Diana," Percy stated. Percy had read about them when he was growing up. Cassie had tons of old books about them.

The girl nodded, and her serious expression did not change.

"My name is Zoë. I'm Diana's lieutenant. Diana is here, and would like to speak with you," the girl said.

Percy's eyes were on the SUV that the girls were crowding around.

"Sure. But what is in that car?" He asked.

Zoë opened the driver's door and dug her hands into his pockets. When she found nothing, she walked around the car to where the passenger had been shot. She reemerged from behind the car holding a bronze key. Zoë bent down and unlocked the twins' handcuffs. She then dropped them in the dirt by the car.

"You can lie there on your asses, or you can get up and go see for yourself," Zoë told them.

The Hunter then walked off for the SUV. Jason snorted.

"She's quite blunt, isn't she?"

"I heard that," Zoë called out over her shoulder. Jason's face turned red of embarrassment. Percy looked at his brother.

"Well, you heard her," Percy said, before painfully pushing himself off the dirt, using the SUV as support. The two hobbled onto the road, where the rest of the Hunters had gathered. The back of the car was open now. The Hunters gave them annoyed looks as the twins pushed through the crowd of girls.

Percy almost cried when he saw the inside of the car. Terminus's statue was sitting in the back, facing the opened door. He was wrapped in Celestial Bronze shackles—Percy assumed that they were forbidding him from simply flashing away.

"What are you all staring at?" Terminus demanded. "You! Tuck your shirt in."

Percy looked down at his un-tucked shirt.

"Zoë, look!" One of the Hunters said, pointing.

Percy and Jason turned around to see girls approaching from the third SUV. They were pulling Kira along, her hands bound by Celestial Bronze handcuffs.

"Kill!" Kira exclaimed as she saw Percy and Jason.

"Wait!" Percy called.

The girl who was holding Kira's arm had long, auburn hair and glowing silver eyes. Percy gulped as he recognized Diana, the goddess of the hunt. Percy and Jason quickly kneeled. The Hunters murmured and laughed a little, but the twins would take being made fun of over being vaporized for disrespect any day.

"You know this girl?" Diana asked. "She threw a fireball at one of my Hunters."

"Yes," Percy said. "I think something is controlling her."

Diana inspected Kira's glaze over eyes.

"Yes, I think you might be right. Lucille, would you mind?" Diana asked.

Percy frowned as the young girl from earlier pushed by him and walked in front of Kira.

"_Leave_," she said forcefully.

Her words were so powerful that Percy almost turned around and walked away. He realized with a shock that this was charmspeak—something only children of Venus could do.

Kira's eyes rolled back into her head. Her jaw hung open, and a weird, smoke-like substance floated out of her mouth before materializing into something that looked akin to a ghost. It looked around frightfully at the heavily armed girls.

"What the hell?" Jason exclaimed, eyeing the strange monster.

Kira collapsed, but a Hunter caught her and gently laid her body on the ground. Diana turned her gaze to Jason.

"It's an Eidolon. It seems either Lycaon or Krios himself enlisted its service in hopes that Kira would kill you both. Zoë, if you don't mind, I think our friend here needs to be sent back where it belongs."

The Eidolon's eyes grew large, but he didn't have time to run before Zoë's knife went through it. The Eidolon burst into small, disintegrating particles before being blown away by the wind. Percy knelt by Kira, looking at her worriedly.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," Diana told him. She turned back to the Hunters. "Go set up camp. I'll be there shortly."

The girls scattered, including Zoë. Two girls lifted Kira up and set her gently in the SUV's back seat before heading off after the other girls. Diana nodded her head away from the SUV.

"Walk with me," she ordered.

Percy and Jason began to follow Diana, one on either side of her.

"You haven't seen a . . . _strange_ aquatic monster anywhere around these parts, have you?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "We don't exactly, you know, go _anywhere_ near water."

Diana turned up her nose. "I suppose you wouldn't. I really wouldn't expect a male to know anything about this, but do you know what the Trojan Sea Monster is?"

Percy shivered uncomfortably. "It rampaged on the shores of Troy after the Trojans finished the war with the . . . _Graeci_."

Percy spoke the word as if it were a deadly plague. Jason shifted slightly at the mention of Greeks. Diana's form shimmered slightly, but it happened so fast that Percy was sure he had imagined it. He rubbed his eyes as Diana continued speaking.

"Yes . . . I have been hunting that monster as well as the first one I mentioned. I have lost its trail near the coastline of San Francisco. Just make sure you praetor knows of its existence and proximity to the camp. Tell the Romans to stay away from the Pacific," Diana told them.

The twins nodded. Diana looked back at the statue. "I suppose you should get going. Camp Jupiter needs Terminus to put the barrier back up. I can delay my search for the sea monsters and track Lycaon instead."

Percy looked up at her quickly. He had totally forgotten about Lycaon.

"You didn't catch him?"

He realized how ungrateful his words sounded after they left his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that," Percy said hurriedly, hoping the goddess wouldn't turn him into a furry animal—something she was fond of. Diana gazed at him curiously for a moment, before giving him a shadow of a smile.

"I suppose I can hold off on transforming you. For now. I will free Terminus from his bindings so he can flash you back to Camp Jupiter."

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Diana left the twins alone.

"Thank you!" Jason called after her. She did not turn around.

Percy chuckled. "Well . . . let's get going. I really don't want to be near the man-hating girls any longer than I have to. Especially since we don't have our weapons."

The duo went back to the SUV. Jason picked up Kira, and walked to the back of the SUV where Terminus was waiting.

"Can you take us home?" Percy asked.

Terminus sighed dramatically. "I thought you'd never ask. Now, grab my hand and I'll get us out of here."

Percy awkwardly grabbed the shoulder of Terminus, since he didn't actually have any limbs. The god didn't object, and Percy thought it would be smarter not to tell him that he didn't have any arms.

Terminus and the three demigods were sucked away from the SUV in a small flash of light.

-X-

_Reyna_

"I call for public executions!" Randy yelled from the crowd.

Reyna was sitting in the senate house, surrounded by Romans in togas that were all as pissed off as the daughter of Bellona was. Cassie was trying to keep the peace, but the calls for the Exiles' execution became louder with each passing moment. And frankly, Reyna wasn't entirely against it. One of their members had killed the only true friends that Reyna had ever had, and she wanted them to pay for it.

"We aren't savages," Cassie countered. "I suggest we—"

"Suggest that we what, praetor? Banish them? Because that clearly worked last time!"

The senators roared with approval, and the shouting became so loud that Reyna couldn't even hear what Cassie was saying anymore. The calling died down and Randy continued to speak.

"You know what? I don't even think you're fit for commanding anymore! David's death pulled you into a dark place and you aren't thinking clearly. I suggest we promote an interim to help with your decision making," Randy suggested.

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Well I'd love to here some more of your wonderful suggestio—"

The doors flung open with a loud bang. Sunlight streamed into the dimly lit senate house, turning heads. A breathless legionnaire stood in the doorway, his chest heaving. He pointed out the doors.

"Praetor . . . Terminus . . . rocks out of place . . . barriers up," he wheezed.

Reyna didn't understand what he meant by the 'rock out of place,' but the other parts were clear. Terminus was somehow back, meaning the barriers had gone back up. But how could that have been possible? Someone would have had to bring the statue home, which meant that Kira must have returned. Reyna stood immediately, along with the rest of those present.

The Romans poured out of the senate house, staring in awe as they saw Terminus sitting at the Pomeranian Line. The crowd charged out of the senate house, leaving Reyna standing by the doors with a confused expression plastered on her face. Why would Kira return to Camp Jupiter after killing Percy and Jason?

Reyna followed the crowd, who had circled around Terminus's statue. Reyna pushed to the front of the mob, and was met by a sight that thoroughly stunned her. Percy and Jason stood in front of Terminus's statue. Kira stood between them, one of her arms around each of their shoulders. All three were covered in blood—some dried, and some relatively fresh—and bruises. Reyna simply stared as medics rushed forward and grabbed Kira, who looked on the verge of passing out. Cassie surged forward and enveloped both boys, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

Before she knew what she was doing, Reyna threw her arms around Jason, and then Percy.

"I thought you were both dead," Reyna admitted, still staring them in a state of disbelief.

Jason gave her a small smile. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Reyna was about to reply, but Percy cut her off.

"James. Where is he?"

Realization seemed to have struck Cassie. "He lied about your deaths."

"He's working with Lycaon and Krios," Percy revealed to them.

Chatter broke out among the crowd. Someone called out from the group.

"James is in the infirmary getting treated for his wounds."

That was all Percy and Jason needed to hear. The sons of Jupiter took off for the infirmary, Reyna and several other soldiers hot on their heels. The group of soldiers burst into the infirmary to find it empty other than Kira, who seemed to be unconscious now. A bed in the corner was messed up—someone had been in it recently. An empty glass of nectar sat beside the unoccupied bunk.

"Lock down the tunnel. Organize search parties," Cassie ordered a nearby soldier.

The soldier sprinted out of the infirmary, heading for the Caldecott Tunnel. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but a loud pop and a shout of fear somewhere in the camp cut him off. They ran to the sound, which had originated in the meadow just inside the valley, by the tunnel entrance. The group approached the meadow, weapons brandishing as they realized that James was present, staring in shock at a young woman standing in front of him.

The woman wore a tight, black leather jacket with matching pants and a pair of black combat boots. She wore a bright red shirt underneath her jacket, matching her apple-red lipstick. Her hair was black and curly—sprawling in a hairstyle akin to an Afro. She smirked at the cowering son of Mercury.

"Fear Invidia, murderer," she warned.

James scrambled back and pulled out a knife.

"You'd threaten a goddess?"

The Romans stood by, speechless by Invidia's sudden appearance. Reyna did not know how this was going to end, but it wouldn't be good for the son of Mercury. The daughter of Bellona subconsciously noted that the crowd around them was growing.

"How can a goddess interfere?" James demanded. "You're breaking ancient laws by meddling in the affairs of a demigod!"

Invidia smiled. "It's like I told you back in the tunnels. Revenge is inevitable. Homicide is one of the most serious crimes a Roman can commit—especially murdering your praetor in the heat of a battle. Jupiter himself sent me down here to clean up this sordid affair. Now, are you going to come willingly? Or will I have to force you?"

Reyna watched as James looked helplessly at the crowd of Romans watching the whole ordeal. None of them said a word. James's icy-blue eyes fell onto someone to Reyna's left.

"Octavian," James pleaded, "please help me!"

The augur stared back at him quietly. "I'm sorry."

James looked so heavily betrayed that Reyna almost felt bad for him. Almost. Invidia chuckled.

"Betrayed by your friend. How fitting," she mused.

The son of Mercury must have known there was no way out of his situation. His eyes angled downward.

"Take me."

Invidia snapped her fingers, and James disappeared in a small flash. The goddess of revenge turned to address the crowd as a whole.

"The Exiles are not your adversaries, Romans," Invidia advised. "Your enemy is Krios. And it will take both groups to stop him. And in order to do that, you're probably going to have to let them out of that overcrowded prison."

Invidia winked at the twins, before disappearing in a flash of light.

-X-

_Jason_

Jason had been hugged and congratulated so many times that he had lost count. The crowd had been mobbing Percy and Jason for nearly an hour, all wanting to hear the story of their quest and every single detail. Jason had retold it so many times that he felt like he was simply a recording that was being rewound and played over and over again. After a short time however, the Roman crowd dispersed. Jason saw Percy head off with Frank and Dakota to the mess hall—an idea that made Jason's stomach growl loudly since he hadn't had any food in nearly a day.

He was preparing to jog and catch up with Percy when he felt someone grab his arm. Reyna enveloped him in a hug, catching Jason off guard. He awkwardly returned it, not knowing what to say. She gave him a smile.

"Next time, don't let me believe you're dead."

Jason grinned at her. Then, Reyna gave him a small kiss on the cheek before turning around and walking away, leaving Jason standing in the middle of Via Praetoria looking like a dumbstruck fool. He stared after her, and watched her disappear into the First Cohort girls' cabin. Jason unconsciously rubbed his cheek before turning around and heading for the mess hall.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Reyna off his mind for the rest of the day.

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the Jason/Reyna bits. I know you all despise it and are waiting on the Percy/Reyna parts, but this is necessary unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that James finally got what he deserved thanks to the god of revenge. I hope everyone was satisfied with this quest! Please leave reviews to let me know how you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
**_**  
**_


	20. Silver and Gold

**A/N: Chapter 20! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I'm impressed with the amount of followers and favorites this story has gotten. Thank you for sticking with me all this time! **

**In this chapter, we see Reyna and Percy grow a bit closer, and then a time skip to get our characters a little older. I'm not skipping past any big quests. What I'm really trying to do is get closer to the entree of the story: the black throne and then the beginning of the Giant War, where the Percy/Reyna will really pick up. This is a filler chapter, only serving to set the scene after the time skip. Oh, and Reyna gets a nice surprise towards the end. **

**Chapter Twenty: Silver and Gold**

_Percy_

Percy had slept like a brick. After the whole ordeal with Lycaon, the son of Jupiter had realized how hungry and exhausted he was. The dark-haired boy had gone nearly a day without food and rest, so when he slept for almost fourteen hours, no one batted an eye. Percy and Jason were given the week off from training as the camp slowly got back to normal, even with the Exiles remaining in the camp. The two groups had made somewhat of a truce since Invidia had advised they worked together, but Percy wasn't sure how long the peace would last. Someone—most likely Randy or Octavian—would cause some type of problem sooner or later which would put the two groups at each other's throats again. But until then, Percy was glad they were working together.

Percy had gone to eat lunch at the mess hall (he had slept so long that he had missed breakfast by a long shot) after he got dressed and showered, and was surprised to find Reyna eating alone. Frank and Dakota were laughing boisterously with some other Fifth Cohort boys, but the son of Jupiter found himself sitting down across from the mysteriously alluring daughter of Bellona.

As they ate in a comfortable silence, Percy realized they had a very strange relationship. They knew close to nothing about each other, but somehow were still quite friendly. Percy assumed their only link was Jason—someone who had inadvertently made the daughter of Bellona his friend—or at least an acquaintance. Percy was out of his element when around Reyna—in order to get to know her he'd have to talk with her. Sharing feelings and memories wasn't exactly Percy's forte, but throwing caution to the wind, Percy decided to at least ask a somewhat personal question.

"Do you have a family?"

The question sounded much more abrupt than Percy had intended it to. Reyna looked up from her food, seeming to be thoroughly ruffled by the question. Her fingers squeezed her cup—something Percy didn't fail to notice. Reyna's obsidian eyes seemed to swirl with uncertainty.

"Yes." Her voice was guarded. Her eyes went to her food, before flicking back up to Percy's. "Do you? Besides Jason, of course."

Percy nodded quietly—distantly. His thoughts drifted to his mother, who was probably still drinking herself to death on the outskirts of San Francisco. He thought of Thalia: the time she shielded Percy from getting hit by his drunken mother. Thalia had been his protector, but she wasn't here to shield him from the world anymore.

Percy could tell by Reyna's tone that her family wasn't exactly filled with role models either. Her gaze became wistful and aimless. Percy decided to en it at that. He didn't want to upset her with memories—or himself, for that matter. They returned to their meals, quietly eating for a few more minutes.

"From what I heard you handled yourself well out there," Reyna told him as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Percy shrugged. "The Hunters did all the work. The only thing I did was get captured. We didn't even know where Terminus was originally being kept. If the Hunters hadn't showed up when they did, Krios would have gotten us all, including Terminus. We failed that quest—something that no one else seems to notice."

"That's not true, Percy. You _volunteered_ for the quest, and you're only twelve. That was really brave. You could have let any of the older kids go but none of them wanted to."

Percy looked down, humbled by her words. He hadn't really thought about it like that. But he still didn't do much once he volunteered. They were captured almost immediately, and were at Lycaon's mercy until the Hunters rescued them.

Reyna's obsidian eyes fell on him again.

"Why are you even in the Fifth Cohort? I've seen you fight. You're First Cohort material."

Percy chewed his food quietly, contemplating telling her the truthful reason why he was in the Fifth. He had lost most of his bitterness as time passed, but it still lingered in the back of his head sometimes. Reyna had ruined his Roman career, but for some reason he found himself trying to become friends with her. She seemed to genuinely care for both him and his brother—a quality Percy had come to learn was very rare, especially in a camp filled with avaricious, ambitious people. Coming from such a broken household made him yearn for a strong connection with someone besides Jason. Cassie was great, but her praetor duties always took the first priority. Trivia was a good mother as well, but she had godly duties that needed attending. Percy and Jason only had each other, but Percy wanted more. He sought more people he could trust with his life.

"When you showed up at the tunnel, I was in the arena," Percy explained.

Reyna frowned. "And?"

"You know the rules about leaving the arena, right?"

The daughter of Bellona nodded. "You'd lose the test by default and . . . placed in the Fifth."

Percy could see the realization appear in her eyes. She suddenly looked very guilty.

"You . . . you fought the drakon. You left the arena to help me. Jason said something when I first arrived here, something that didn't make sense until just now. I had asked him why you were in the Fifth and he said 'you put him there.' I . . . I didn't understand at the time."

Percy gave her a grim smile. "Yeah."

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Reyna apologized. Her hands twitched slightly, as if she wanted to move. Reyna was the type of person who could solve problems more effectively with training and fighting than she could with words. Percy was the same way, and was currently having the same itchy feeling—like he wanted to move instead of speak.

Nonetheless, Percy shook his head. "Water under the bridge."

Reyna still looked unsure. Percy flashed her a grin, wanting to move past it. Then, and idea popped into his head—one that he knew they'd both enjoy more than this conversation.

"How about some sparring?"

-X-

**Time Skip: One Year later . . . **

_Reyna_

Reyna ducked under a sword before driving her own through the empousa's stomach. An arrow streaked by her, but she swiftly ducked behind a tree. A hellhound stuck its head around the side of her tree, saliva dripping from its open mouth, but an arrow hit it directly in the forehead before discharging electricity. Reyna gave a nod of thanks to Percy, who was crouching in a tree a couple meters behind her.

"Running out of arrows back here," Percy told her as he fired off another arrow. This one exploded on impact, sending a spray of dirt and monster dust into the air.

"Then get over here and use your spear, dumbass," Reyna replied snippily, parrying the blow of a dracanae. Reyna could practically hear Percy rolling his eyes at her. Nevertheless, Percy joined the fight, spearing monsters as fast as they came to him. A burly son of Mars barreled past Reyna, driving his sword straight through a Laistrygonian's neck. Frank whirled around and sliced open a dracanae's stomach, allowing it to fall to its knees before he beheaded it.

The trio had been dispatched to grab a shipment of Imperial gold weapons from a retired son of Vulcan living in San Francisco, but they had been intercepted while making their way to Berkeley. They were ambushed, and they had been trying to fight their way out of it for nearly ten minutes. If they killed a monster, two took its place. Reyna was beginning to see how pointless this battle was—the three of them would get tired eventually, and the monsters would overtake them. The only way out of this would be to make a beeline for Berkeley and lose them in the traffic and large groups of pedestrians.

"We need to make a run for it!" She yelled as she rolled out of the way of a charging hellhound.

In the last year, Reyna's confidence with her leadership skills had skyrocketed. When Ramos had been killed during a supply run a couple months earlier, the First Cohort had been without a Centurion. All the soldiers in the First Cohort believed that they deserved the position, but Cassie promoted Reyna—even over Jason. Jason hadn't talked to her for a couple days after her promotion, but he had eventually given in and began speaking with her again. Reyna had only been Centurion for a couple months, but she was efficient—that much she made clear. The First Cohort's training became even stricter, and the daughter of Bellona made sure each and every soldier in her Cohort was prepared to fight in this war as efficaciously as they could. She had a responsibility to her troops now, and would do anything in her power to make sure they stayed alive.

Originally, Reyna had been confused when Cassie assigned her on a three-man team with two soldiers that weren't in her Cohort, but she hadn't argued. Percy was a reliable fighter, and a relatively good friend of Reyna's. They still didn't talk much about personal thoughts or memories, but they were at least cordial with each other. He had even made Reyna laugh a couple times—something that got increasingly harder to do as the war progressed. They lost soldiers to Krios nearly every day—something that both depressed and stressed Reyna. Krios's army grew in power each day, just making it harder for Camp Jupiter to resist.

Her promotion had seemed almost ethereal at first; Reyna was only thirteen, nearing her fourteenth birthday. While it was true demigods grew up much faster than regular, mortal children, the daughter of Bellona was still significantly younger than the other Centurions—something that they didn't let her forget. Reyna had been hazed when she moved into the Centurions' cabin. Every time Reyna saw whipped cream now she shivered a little bit. At first, she had simply been a joke. Cassie got a huge amount of backlash for promoting a soldier who had been in the Twelfth Legion for only a year, and Reyna was teased as she walked down the streets of Camp Jupiter. However, Reyna didn't let it bother her. She soon proved herself to be an effective leader during several war games, only experiencing resistance from the Fifth Cohort—Percy in particular. The dark-haired son of Jupiter had become somewhat of a symbol for the Fifth Cohort, even though he held no powerful position. There was talk of Daniel Watson stepping down, and Reyna knew that Percy would probably be the Cohort's first candidate to replace him.

Cassie was still the only praetor, even though David had died a year ago. Randy pushed for an election each and every senate meeting, and he was beginning to garner support. Reyna knew that Randy himself or maybe even Octavian would run for the position, and would most likely win due to their amount of influence within the camp. Cassie seemed to realize this as well, hence her reluctance to hold an election. Reyna didn't blame her—Randy and his son were both shrewd, silver-tongued politicians. They were completely unreliable when it came to the well being of New Rome, and would likely be working only to advance their own agendas. Cassie had always said no because they were in a time of war and had no time for an election, but Randy always used that against her. He argued that they needed two praetors during a war, and most of the senators had agreed. Reyna wasn't sure how much longer Cassie could put off the election.

Reyna watched Frank sidestep a dracanae's attack before slicing its arm clean off.

In Reyna's opinion, Frank wasn't a bad guy. He got a lot of stick for his ancestral problem, but the daughter of Bellona didn't exactly see why Frank was being judged by the actions of Shen Lun. Shen Lun was a legacy of Neptune, who had been accused of creating the 1906 earthquake that ravaged San Francisco. Shen Lun was Frank's great-great-something, and his name was still resented to current times. Watching Frank walk by the Lares was terrible, since some of them had even known Shen Lun personally. They'd whispered about him as he passed, making it painfully obvious that they still held a grudge against him for the actions of his ancestor. Even Vitellius, the guardian of the Fifth Cohort, disapproved of him being in the Fifth Cohort.

There were some things Reyna didn't understand about the son of Mars. He always wore this blue coat, and would occasionally pat one side of it as if to make sure he was still wearing it. It bugged Reyna, but she had never asked him why he did that—not that it mattered, of course. Frank was a good fighter no matter what Shen Lun did, and the daughter of Bellona wished people would judge him for his own merits instead of his ancestor's.

Reyna had become more cynical in her short time as Centurion. Judging by the lack of assistance from Olympus, it was clear that the gods did not care about their children as much as they should. Reyna had never once met her mother, or even spoken with her. Bellona did not contact her in dreams like Percy had admitted Trivia did sometimes, and had never left her any sort of gift. Bellona ignored Reyna, and the Puerto Rico native had no problem ignoring Bellona back. She sacrificed no food for her mother, and never visited her temple on Temple Hill back in Camp Jupiter. If Bellona wanted to pretend Reyna didn't exist, that was fine with her. Reyna just hoped Bellona could take what she dished out.

The Exiles had moved out of the camp after the incident with James. They had become offended, and had ignored Invidia's advice to stick together during the war. Reyna would occasionally see them on supply runs, but they would never speak. The leather-clad Exiles would simply give them a short nod of acknowledgement before hurrying off. It was better than the two groups openly skirmishing, but Reyna had hoped Tom would be able to understand the gravity of the situation and team up with the Romans.

Contact had been made with the Amazons as well—something that had made Reyna nervous at first. She had wondered if she'd get to see Hylla again, but Cassie had informed the camp that the Amazons wouldn't be able to aid the Romans. They were facing attackers of their own in Seattle, and couldn't spare the troops to send to Camp Jupiter. Reyna had been both relieved and upset when she heard the news. Reyna wanted the camp to have support in the war, but the idea of seeing Hylla again after so long made her nauseous. Her older sister had essentially abandoned her in the woods outside of Camp Jupiter, unknowingly leaving Reyna to face the Lydian Drakon that was lurking in the forest alone. Reyna knew her sister hadn't done that on purpose, but it was a consequence of Hylla deciding to go join the Amazons. Reyna wasn't sure if she was ready to reconnect with her sister—simply the thought of it made her want to laugh and bawl at the same time.

"This way!" Percy yelled, tearing Reyna away from her pensive state of mind.

The lithe daughter of Bellona quickly caught up with Percy, who was nimbly running down a steep hill in the forest. A hellhound leapt from the underbrush, but Percy leaned backwards like he was doing the limbo, allowing the monster to fly past him harmlessly. She heard Frank's heavy footsteps behind her, and heard him grunt as sword sliced his arm.

The hill was so steep now that they were practically sliding down it. Percy had his hands outstretched, manipulating the wind to slow their descent, but they were still moving fast. A monster must have tripped behind them, because it came tumbling down the hill past Reyna, flailing its arms to try and grab onto something.

They reached the bottom of the hill, but did not stop their quick pace. Reyna leaned down and lopped off the dracanae's head—the very same one that was unfortunate enough to stumble and careen down the hill moments earlier. They had reached Berkeley now, and their feet were pounding on the sidewalk. Percy made a path for them in the crowd of pedestrians, who hadn't seemed to notice the monsters chasing them yet.

Then, they did. The first scream was probably shrill enough to shatter glass. Reyna cringed as more screams began to emanate from the suit-clad citizens who were trying to make their way to work on the cold morning.

"Percy, where are we going?" Frank called.

Reyna risked a glance back. Frank's arm was bleeding all over his shirt, and there was a group of maybe a dozen or so monster still pursuing them.  
"I'm open to ideas!" Percy yelled back at them, flashing them an embarrassed smile.

They were running out in front of traffic now, dodging honking cars.

"Take a right!" Frank shouted, pointing at the corner of the block.

The trio rounded the corner swiftly, narrowly avoiding a couple people on bicycles. The monster weren't as lucky, and ended up in a small pile of tangled limbs. The cyclists yelled in fright, and Reyna felt half bad for leaving them with the monsters. However, Frank's spur of the moment call had thinned out the number of monster on their tail. With this amount they'd be able to fight them off it came to it.

"The shipment is just a couple blocks north," Percy explained as Reyna fell in line with him. "We need to lose them or kill them by the time we get there."

Frank wheezed behind them. "This running is killing me!"

"Hang in there, Frank," Percy said.

Percy then whirled around, letting Reyna and Frank pass him. Percy opened both of his hands and aimed them at the monsters. Thunder boomed, and a lightning bolt streaked down from sky. The arc of electricity his Percy on the crown of the head, before conducting through his body and out of his open palms. The monsters in the front of the pack were burnt to a crisp by the intense electricity, and blown backwards into those who were fortunate enough to avoid the majority of the energy. Their pursuit was totally halted as the trio continued their escape.

"Come on!" Reyna yelled, ducking into an alleyway with Frank.

The daughter of Bellona turned around as Percy rounded the corner of the alley.

"Nice trick," Reyna complimented as they exited the alleyway on the adjacent street.

"Thank you, _Centurion_," Percy replied humorously, and amused glint in his eyes.

Reyna was preparing to retort, when Frank cut her off.

"I swear to Pluto if you two start bickering again I'm going to throw you both back to the monsters as bait so I can escape," he warned.

Reyna felt her cheeks heat up. "We do not—"

"Yes we do," Percy admitted, interrupting Reyna at the same time.

"Case closed," Frank muttered exasperatedly.

They ran for another block before finally slowing down to a walk. Frank gasped for breath, raising his arms above his head. Percy kept a hand on his stomach, while Reyna grimaced as her shins began to ache.

"Note to self," Frank said, "don't sign up for the missions that involve long distance running."

Percy smiled. Reyna squinted her eyes at the next street sign.

"That's his street. He's in an apartment building, right?"

Frank nodded. "Room 1606."

The apartment building stood high above its surrounding buildings. The trio stood at its base, gazing at the front doors.

"What are we waiting for?" Reyna asked, taking a couple steps forward. "Let's go find him."

-X-

_Percy_

Percy followed Reyna into the building, Frank at his heels.

For the last year, Percy had been volunteering for any type of mission that could get him out of camp so he could see more of the world. Percy had been stuck in Camp Jupiter for eight years before he left for the first time, and the son of Jupiter didn't plan on being cooped up for another eight before leaving a second time. Percy had run numerous supply runs and was now even being considered for a leadership position during those runs. Reyna was the technical leader of this run thanks to her rank, but Percy—and Frank, to be totally honest—was more than capable of leading it as well.

The war with Krios had only gotten more intense as the year went along, even getting to the point where Cassie began installing watchtowers outside the camp so they could send warning if an army was approaching. She had also implemented a scouting network that would scope out each area surrounding the valley. Gwen had volunteered to be a scout, and had been sent to Mt. Tamalpais nearly a week earlier. The daughter of Apollo wasn't exactly close with Percy, but he still worried for her. She was supposed to be back two days ago, but was still nowhere to be found.

Also in the last year, Percy and Trivia had rebuilt their relationship. Percy didn't see Kira much since the Exiles went back to their base underground, but the son of Jupiter had forgiven Trivia for lying to him. He couldn't truly stay mad at his surrogate mother for long, and she had even promised to teach him some more destructive forms of magic, along with how to manipulate the Mist—something that interested Percy quite a bit.

The war with Krios had changed the way Percy viewed Camp Jupiter. Colors seemed to dull, tastes seemed to fade, and things that used to seem so important just . . . _weren't_. None of the petty things that Percy used to worry about meant anything as long as they were stuck in this conflict. Krios had put a huge dent in the Twelfth Legion the day the barriers went down, and the legion was still struggling to find a way to survive. Krios was a _Titan_, and would be near impossible to take down, not even cogitating about the massive army that would be guarding him. And every time Percy closed his eyes, he remembered the way he felt when Lycaon was speaking with him in the SUV. The things he said—horrifyingly—had made sense to Percy. He had hesitated—even _considered_ Lycaon's offer for them to join. This wasn't Percy's ambitious flaw at work; Percy honestly understood what Lycaon and Krios were trying to accomplish. But the son of Jupiter had a commitment to Camp Jupiter, to his brother, and to his friends. Percy would never forsake the Twelfth Legion, even if Lycaon's words contained some variant of lucidity.

The elevator doors slid open, and the three Romans piled in. Reyna pressed the button for the sixteenth floor, and Percy leaned against the wall as the elevator slowly climbed its way to their destination.

Guilt crushed Percy as he realized that he had been tempted to join the _enemies_. What kind of Roman would that have made him? Percy would have been a traitor—treason was one of the most serious types of crimes. It was nearly worse than homicide, or even patricide—crimes punishable by execution. Percy would have let down every single person in Camp Jupiter and every single god on Olympus if he had agreed to Lycaon's offer. In hindsight, Percy was glad he hadn't said anything that he might have regretted later on.

Percy flinched as the elevator dinged. They had arrived at the retired legionnaire's floor. Reyna led the way—as usual—and stopped outside the door marked 1606. Percy knocked twice, stopped, and then gave the door three more swift raps with his knuckles. It was a special knock that they had been instructed to use once they reached his apartment. Percy wasn't sure if the son of Vulcan was paranoid or genius. Percy heard a series of locks being undone on the other side of the door. They waited patiently outside the door for nearly five minutes.

_Definitely paranoid_, Percy thought drily.

Finally, the door opened partially. A face poked out between the door and the threshold. His face was tanned and weathered. His dark brown eyes scanned the trio critically. His black hair was slicked back like a Percy noticed that one side of his dark mustache was singed.

The son of Jupiter felt Reyna shift uncomfortably. "Um, Edward Lane?"

The son of Vulcan twisted his nose. "I go by Eddy. You're a Centurion?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Eddy eyed Reyna, before sniffing once.

"Guessing First Cohort. You're dressed neatly, unlike them. Bet you two are in the Fourth or Fifth."

Reyna nodded unsurely. "So . . . where are the weapons?"

Eddy stared at them suspiciously for a moment, before giving in and pulling open the door. Eddy was skinny guy without defined muscles—something quite rare for a son of Vulcan. A knife hung at his belt. Eddy led them further into the apartment after meticulously relocking his door. His living room—if you could call it that—was covered in weapon racks, holding different variations from small darts to war hammers. Percy had never seen so much Imperial gold in one place.

"Whoa," Frank said, experimentally picking up a quiver of golden arrows. His eyes lingered on the bow next to it, but he did not move to pick it up.

Eddy nodded, seemingly impressed with his own supply.

"There's a truck parked in parking deck next to this building. You can load it up and take it back."

Percy turned to thank him, when something caught hit eye. In the corner of the room, almost hidden by an armchair, was a metal statue of a dog. It looked to be made of silver, with rubies as eyes. The dog was in a sitting position, but its head was following Reyna as she browsed through the weapons. Then, something moved beside it. Percy hadn't even noticed it had an identical twin—but this one was made of gold. Its eyes followed Reyna as well.

Percy swallowed. "Eddy, what are those?"  
The son of Vulcan followed his gaze until he noticed the dogs.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "These are a special project I was given by Bellona. They are for her daughter."

Reyna looked up. "Me?"

Eddy frowned before digging a piece of paper out from his pocket. "Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano?"

Reyna nodded. "Yes, that's me."

Eddy grinned. "Well, you just got handed two of the most advanced automatons and lie detectors in existence, Ms. Arellano. These dogs do _not_ like liars, and will even rip them to shreds unless told not to. Bellona had me make them as gifts for you."

Reyna bent down in front of the dogs. The gold one nuzzled her hand, wanting to be petted, while the silver sat calmly, its eyes meticulously watching the room.

"That one is more playful," Eddy told her, pointing at the golden dog.

"Do they have names?" Reyna asked, hesitantly rubbing the gold one's metal ears.

Eddy nodded proudly. "Argentum and Aurum. I'm sure you can guess why."

"Yeah, real creative," Percy heard Frank mutter under his breath. The son of Mars was still clutching the quiver. Eddy, luckily, didn't hear him. Percy shot him a shut-up-before-he-gets-angry look.

"Alright!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly. "Let's load up that truck!"

-X-

_Unknown_

"Sir, the beast has been located. What would you have me do?"

The tall man on the throne straightened up. His horned helmet was sending out intimidating waves of energy, making the lowly messenger become edgy as he knelt in front of his lord.

Krios smiled triumphantly. "Make sure it's on our side. Then, let it loose in the bay. The Romans have an unfortunate weakness; they actually care about the petty mortals. They'll come to their rescue, and that's where we will crush them once and for all. Make the arrangements. Make sure Lycaon knows his duty during this movement."

"Yes, milord," the messenger replied hastily, hurrying out of the throne room before Krios decided to vaporize him.

Krios leaned back against his throne, a content smirk appearing on his face.

"This time, I will not fail."

**A/N: Annnnnd filler chapter over. I thought it was time Aurum and Argentum made their debut, and I felt like a little premonition for you guys about the next quest/mission/army movement was necessary. Big fight scene to come. If you remember from the canon, then you already know who killed the "beast", but it might not be that way here. We'll see. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **


	21. Espionage

**A/N: Chapter 21! There will be another short time skip, just so our main characters turn can turn 14. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! **

** NOTE: This chapter will be heavily focused on Percy, in order to accurately portray his internal struggle. In this chapter, Percy will finally reach an area that you should all be relatively familiar with due to the canon series. In this chapter, it seems Percy has discovered his path during the First Titan War. Some won't like it since he isn't in the spotlight, but Jason is the one who has to be the "hero" during this part of the story. I hope you all like it.**

** Also, I accidently forgot to answer reviews in the last chapter, so I'll try to most answered in this one. Hopefully. Enjoy!**

** The Sacred Panda: **Yes, the pairing for this story is Percy/Reyna. I would've hoped you would have figured that out by chapter 20 haha. :D

** RiptideFTW: **Just the Roman side. Percy will never meet Kronos/Saturn in person, or fight him. That's the Greek hero's job (Bianca).

** ScarredNephilim: **Perhaps later on. Haven't thought about that much yet.

** SamTheKingOfHell: **I like your word choice. I laughed at this review.

** The Sorrowful Deity: **It isn't going to be quite like you expect if, but I'm hoping it will still be relatively badass. It's going to create some unique opportunities too.

** Percyjacksonreader18**: I post chapters only when the one after it is completed. For example, I'll only post this chapter when I have finished writing chapter 22.

** 888aaa22**: It doesn't. But being a son of Poseidon made him terrible with it, so I'm imagining that he can at least be average when it comes to archery. Although I'm sure it's clear I like writing combat with the spear better anyway.

** Malosi06: **Thanks! And yes, eventually Percy/Reyna.

** Preirpctyide: **Damn it! Almost got the 100%. And I thought about making Percy the one to lose his memories, but I have a better plan for him. Plus, unfortunately, I've decided to make this story revolve around both Percy and Jason (although maybe a little more on Percy). I like Jason's canon character, although some of you don't since he sort of stole the spotlight.

** Cronus the cookie thief: **No idea, to be honest.

**Chapter Twenty-One: Espionage**

**Time Skip: One Month Later . . .**

_Percy_

"Perseus," the voice rasped, "your gods' days are numbered . . ."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real."

The voice cackled in the darkness. Percy was floating in what seemed to be an endless void. He could see himself, but only blackness surrounded him.

"You might be dreaming, but I am very real," the voice hissed assertively.

The son of Jupiter tried to slow his heartbeat, which was currently pounding so roughly that he could feel it in his ears. Percy clawed at the gloom, trying to escape, but his efforts were futile. Whoever was speaking with him had complete control over Percy's dreams; the raven-haired boy couldn't escape unless the entity allowed him to.

"You're Krios, aren't you," Percy uttered, trying to keep his voice steady.

The voice burst into maniacal laughter. "No, Perseus. I am much more treacherous than my brother."

Percy was at a loss for words. The camp had been struggling against Krios for the past year, and he wasn't sure if they would be able to resist against a divinity even stronger than Krios.

Percy swallowed roughly. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"Why should I tell you my name? I believe it will be _much_ more entertaining if I made you figure it out on your own, young Perseus. But I _will_ tell you what I want with you."

Percy's eyes scanned the darkness to locate a speaker, but it was fruitless. Percy had an eerie feeling that the speaker _was_ the darkness.

"You have doubts about your fellow Romans. You think they are too harsh with those who are more . . . _dangerous_ than the average child of the gods. I can sense the vacillation lurking in the deepest depths of your mind, Perseus."

"No," Percy argued. "I won't abandon the Legion."

The voice laughed again. "Maybe, but they would not show the same restraint if they discovered how powerful you _truly_ are."

Percy remained quiet.

"Lycaon's words influenced you, didn't they? You agree with the ideals he spoke of, I can sense that as well. Perhaps you agree even enough to help make the world a better place for potent people like you," the voice suggested.

Percy shook his head furiously. "You know nothing about me! Let me out of here!"

"I know everything about you, Perseus," the voice told him. "Perseus Grace, born in San Francisco to Julia Grace, the declining TV actress who managed to woo the god of the sky not once, but twice. When you were four, your mother abandoned both you and your brother in the Wolf House. The standard age to be left for Lupa is ten, Perseus. Your mother could have kept you and your twin for six more years, but she didn't. You have never once met your father, or even spoken with him. In fact, the only true godly contact you have ever had is with a minor goddess who lied to you for _years _about having a child. How can you support the gods, when they don't even support you?"

Every word from the divinity was like a punch to the gut for Percy. Everything he had said was accurate; why did Percy even bother standing up for Olympus? Demigods were simply pawns to their parents—expendables. The gods sired them and then left them, not even caring enough to visit. Percy had never even spoken with Jupiter, not even in a dream.

"I . . ." Percy's voice trailed off helplessly.

"Join us, Perseus," the voice offered earnestly. "We can change the way the offspring of divinities are treated. You can make a difference."

Percy opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"You don't need to decide now. If you find that you wish to join us, come to the summit of Mt. Tamalpais whenever you wish. You will know where to find Krios once you are there; the palace is hard to miss."

-X-

Percy sat up swiftly in his bunk, breathing and sweating heavily. His undershirt was stuck to his body, and the covers had been thrown to the floor. His electric blue eyes were wild and confused, scanning the room as if he expected to be attacked. Sparks hopped erratically off of his body, singing small bits of his bed sheets. His breathing slowed, however, when he finally recognized his surroundings. He was sitting in his lonely cabin.

Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed before putting his face in his hands. He sighed slowly, his mind stuck in a bloody feud between leaving and staying. The being that had spoken to him in his dream had made sense. The gods forsake their children to fight their wars for them, and Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. If this divinity was telling the truth, then the son of Jupiter had a chance of improving the lives of demigods across the globe.

Standing, Percy examined his clock. It was 7:00 am, on the dot. Percy took a quick shower before changing into clothing suitable for the chilly weather. The son of Jupiter slipped outside, stretching as he gazed at the half-risen sun that was beginning to peek over the hills of the valley. The early risers in the camp were already milling about New Rome in search of a good place to eat breakfast. Soldiers were required to eat their meals in the mess hall, but Percy found himself walking for the small bakery that he and Jason used to eat at when they were little. He wasn't sure why he was heading there, but he knew that the bakery would be open, even this early. The bakery was a cozy place; it had a nice, maroon sign hanging above the door, and two potted ferns flanking the lone door. Outdoor tables surrounded the entrance area, but Percy always preferred eating inside.

A bell above the door jingled as he entered, alerting the barista behind the counter. He looked sleepy, but smiled nonetheless. The bakery was nearly empty, bar a couple eating with their young daughter. The adults were talking animatedly, but the little girl looked bored out of her mind. Percy ordered some coffee and one of his favorite blueberry muffins before taking a seat in the corner of the room. He had only eaten half of his muffin when noticed the little girl had left her parents and strayed over to Percy's table.

"You're a soldier?" She asked excitedly, pointing to Percy's SPQR tattoo. He had two stripes trailing down from his elbow to his wrist, indicating that he had served in the Legion for two years. Percy smiled at her, before nodding.

"Whoa!" She muttered, looking awestruck. "Mommy said I get to be a soldier too when I grow up. I'm going to be like you!"

Percy watched her carefully, sipping from his cup.

"I'm sure you'll be a great soldier one day," Percy assured her, giving her a small smile.

"Julia," the woman from the other table called, "stop bothering him and come back over here. It's time to leave."

"Bye!" Julia exclaimed, before dashing out the door to follow her parents.

Percy ate the rest of his muffin in silence.

-X-

After his breakfast, Percy found himself being drawn to the Principia. The door was already unlocked, meaning that Cassie was probably inside. Percy crossed through the opening room—where he had received an innumerable amount of punishments during his time growing up in the camp—and entered a door on the side of the room. After travelling down a short hallway, he found himself at the door of Cassie's office. He knocked twice before opening.

Cassie was at her desk, already working on paperwork. Her icy blue eyes flicked up from the paper to the son of Jupiter.

"Percy," Cassie greeted.

Percy quietly closed the door before sitting down in the chair across from Cassie. The praetor looked up from her work again, obviously perturbed by Percy's strange silence.

"Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly, putting her pen down.

Percy shook his head unconvincingly. "No, I just . . ."

Cassie raised her eyebrows for him to continue.

"I'd like to take advantage of an opportunity that was given to me."

Cassie frowned. "What does that mean, exactly?"

Percy ignored her inquiry. "This morning, I ate breakfast at that old bakery that you, Jason, and I used to eat at when we were little. You know the place?"

Cassie nodded, but her frown was still present. "Soldiers are supposed to eat at the mess hall, Percy, you know that."

The son of Jupiter continued, ignoring her once again.

"There was this little girl there." Percy's voice sounded wistful. "Her name was Julia—I think she was a legacy. She told me she wanted to be like me when she grew up."

The praetor still looked confused. "Percy, where are you going with this?"

"She didn't even know me," Percy explained with a small chuckle, "but she still said she wanted to be like me."

The red-haired daughter of Mercury was quiet, allowing Percy to say whatever it was he needed to say.

"It got me wondering what kind of person—what kind of _Roman_ I wanted to be. I realized I wanted to be someone that younger kids like Julia would look up to," Percy told her.

Percy wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but he knew he couldn't hold in his darkest ambivalences anymore. He had to tell someone, or his inner feud was going to devour him whole.

"When Jason and I were captured by Lycaon, he tried to recruit us. Jason immediately declined, but . . . I'm ashamed to admit that I listened and was actually considering his offer. Then, last night, someone tried to recruit me in my dreams. I . . . I almost accepted his offer. He pointed out all the flaws of the gods and of Camp Jupiter, but meeting Julia reminded me that there were innocent people that didn't deserve to be caught up in this conflict."

Cassie stared at him wide-eyed. "Per—"

"I guess what I'm trying to say," Percy interrupted, "is that now I see that I am on the right side of this war. Krios, Lycaon—all of them—aren't working for the same future that I want to give to the younger generations in Camp Jupiter. And the guy who tried to recruit me in my dreams told me that if I wanted to join them, then I should go to the summit of Mt. Tamalpais, where Krios's palace is apparently located."

Cassie looked at a loss for words, staring blankly at Percy as he continued speaking.

"Cass, the real reason I'm here is to offer to be a spy. They think they have me wrapped around their finger. They'll accept me with open arms."

"No!" Cassie exclaimed quickly. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not? We are at _war_, Cassie, and this would give us a heavy advantage! I can communicate with you through Iris Messaging, and the camp would know every single one of Krios's moves before he made them."

The praetor opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Please, Cassie. I need to do this to make up for nearly joining them. This is for my own redemption."

Cassie looked away, before sighing. Then, she gave in. "Fine. But tell no one, not even Jason."

Percy hesitated at this, but nodded in defeat soon after. "Thank you, Cassie."

The son of Jupiter made his way to the door, feeling wonderful after getting that secret off his chest. He felt so relieved that he couldn't stop a wide grin from stretching across his face.

"Percy," Cassie said before he reached the door.

Percy turned and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm proud of you, kid."

-X-

Percy left immediately, not speaking to anyone just like Cassie had ordered. He felt a little guilty for not telling his brother or his friends where he was going, and Percy knew that he would be gone for quite some time if his plan would work. He was prepared to make a personal sacrifice if it meant the camp's future would survive. Percy was an honorable Roman, and had been raised as a protector. Thalia used to shield him from his mother, and now Percy was shielding the camp from Krios. He had always known deep down that Jason was the one that was going to get all the prestigious positions and awards because he was the perfect Roman that the leadership (senate included) adored. For so long, Percy had been lost inside the camp, struggling to find his place in the society. And now, he had found it. Percy could now help his home.

Percy only packed a small bag, knowing that the trip to Mt. Tamalpais would be a relatively short one. Krios's headquarters were much closer to the camp than he had previously assumed, but it must have been well hidden for none of Camp Jupiter's scouts to locate it.

Cassie must have alerted the guards that he was leaving, because they simply nodded at him as he exited the Caldecott Tunnel. Percy shouldered his pack again, looking one last time at the tunnel before starting his trek to the mountain. The sun began to rise as he walked, warming up the frosty forest in which he was currently travelling. He was only fifty or so yards into the woodland when he heard a twig snap. Augustus was out in a flash, in bow form. Percy dropped his bag on the forest floor and nocked an arrow quickly, turning slowly to find the source of the noise. It could have been some simple wildlife, but Percy was _never_ that lucky. The forest was eerily quiet now—not even the birds sang. It was if everything had paused to observe him.

He heard a snap behind him.

Percy whirled, aiming his arrow directly at the chest of a dracanae. She had her hands up, her weapon still in its sheath at her waist. The string of Percy's bow was taut, ready to fling the arrow straight through this unintelligent monster's body.

"Perssseusss Graccce?" It hissed questioningly.

"You have ten seconds to talk," Percy warned.

"Kriosss sssent me to wait for you . . . he told me to guide you to his palaccce," it explained.

Percy weighed his options before deciding that he probably wouldn't get on Krios's good side if he slaughtered his guide. On the other hand, monsters had always been the enemy. Percy felt like he was committing a crime by trusting its words, and lowering his weapon. The hands itched to stab or shoot the dracanae, but he controlled himself before nodding once.

"Alright," Percy said after picking his bag off the ground. "Let's get going then."

-X-

"Is this Krios's palace?" Percy inquired, his tone filled with grudging awe.

The palace was gargantuan, spanning across the entire summit. It scraped the sky at an alarming height, looming over Percy and his guide. The massive construct was made of some type of black stone that seemed as sturdy as it was spooky. Some towers looked immaculate, while others looked to be under slow construction. Percy could see large staircases wrapping around the main, finished towers of the palace. Monsters and turncoat demigods ascended and descended these stairs, heading in every direction imaginable.

The dracanae beside him chuckled. "No, this is not Kriosss's palaccce, boy. Thisss is Mt. Othrysss . . . base of _all_ the Titansss."

Percy swallowed hard as he realized that Krios might not be the only Titan back in the mortal world. He recalled the voice that spoke to him in his dreams—that entity might be present at Mt. Othrys as well. This place was intimidating to Percy—it made him feel like an ant looking at the sole of a Titan's boot. And if the Titans learned that he wasn't actually on their side, then Percy may as well _actually_ be an ant under a Titan's boot.

"Follow me," the dracanae ordered, before beginning to ascend the staircase that wrapped around the largest tower.

As Percy climbed the stairs, his eyes fell on an odd sight next to the fortress. A man sat on his knees, his arms up in the air as if we were carrying something. His face looked strained, and beads of sweat rolled down from his hairline.

"Who is that?" Percy asked curiously.

"That isss Atlasss," his guide informed him. "He—"

"Holds the sky on his shoulders to keep it from meeting the ground," Percy finished, recalling the information from one of the books he used to read as a kid. Atlas's punishment from the first Titan war was to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders—literally. He looked like he was struggling, which indicated to Percy that it must have been impossible for a mortal to hold it up.

"Thisss way . . ." the dracanae hissed again, beginning to ascend the stairs again.

After climbing what Percy thought must have been hundreds of stairs, the duo arrived at the base of a tall tower. Elegant fountains and statues covered the courtyard that spanned in front of them. Percy shivered as he passed a stone statue holding a scythe, but he ignored the uncanny sensation before heading towards the massive double doors. The dracanae stopped him, and the doors slowly opened by themselves. The throne room was spacious—multiple thrones dotted the area, yet only one was occupied.

A tall man rested lazily in a throne, sliding his thumb down the flat of one of his war axes. A horned helmet rested in his lap. His inexpressive, dark eyes stared interestedly at his weapon, seeming to ignore the two entering the throne room. Krios, like the day he invaded Camp Jupiter, was wearing his reflective battle armor. Percy's blood boiled as he thought about all the Romans that died on that day, but his facial remained passive. The son of Jupiter could feel electricity pumping through his veins, but he managed to keep it inside his body. The man looked up from his axe, before giving him a broad grin.

"Perseus Grace," he mused, "you have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for this moment."

**A/N: Chapter complete. This was only in Percy's POV, which I thought you'd all enjoy anyway. We see Percy end his internal conflict, choosing to spy on Krios for the Romans. I'm sure you all knew Percy had to leave the camp, but I'm sure this wasn't the way you had predicted. This will provide some interesting situations, since Reyna and Jason have no idea where he is and what he's doing. It will especially be fun to write when Percy has to face friends on the battlefield. How far can he take his charade? Anyway, thank you all for reading and remember to review!**


	22. Knock Next Time

**A/N: Chapter 22. I never thought I'd get this far, to be honest. Thanks you all for sticking with me and reading! It means a lot!**

** In this chapter, Percy will have his first face-to-face with Krios, and Reyna and Jason begin to notice his absence. The quest will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that, as this one will most likely be mostly Percy getting situated as a spy. **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Knock Next Time**

_Percy_

Krios rose from his throne, walking over to a side table.

"Whiskey is one of the greatest discoveries made in this world, don't you think?" Krios asked, unscrewing the top of the bottle.

Percy simply stared at him a moment, before Krios chuckled.

"Ah, that's right. Underage drinking and all that . . . you really should try it some time—it works wonders on stress. Would you like a glass?"

Krios began to pour from the bottle.

"Um, no thanks," Percy declined, trying to sound as polite as possible to keep from angering the Titan.

The Titan of the South simply shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm sure you're ready to get down to business, aren't you? You," Krios said, pointing at the dracanae, "leave us."

Percy gulped as the monster left him alone with Krios. The raven-haired boy stood quietly in front of the throne as Krios walked back over from the side table, glass in hand. Krios made a slow circle around the demigod, seeming to study him.

"Hmm . . . you're rather lean for a legionnaire. With the amount of training they make you do over there, you should have rather sizeable muscles. I guess your body shape _does_ make you more agile, though."

Percy opened his mouth, but Krios kept talking.

"I've see about your strange battle style too. You aren't the run of the mill Roman, are you?"

Percy tried to answer again, but Krios's chuckle cut him off.

"I suppose you aren't, considering you're betraying them," Krios laughed. "Speaking of which, I suppose you haven't had any second thoughts about joining us, have you?"

Percy shook his head obediently, doing whatever it took to get out of this throne room without being blasted into a million pieces.

Krios gave him a crooked grin. "Good, very good. You see, Perseus, you'll be serving me as a type of . . . operative. I suppose that is the word. Does that," Krios took a sip of his whiskey, "interest you?"

"What kind of work will I be doing, exactly?" Percy inquired, not giving Krios a straight answer.

"You have impressive powers," Krios replied cryptically. "Aerokinesis and Electrokinesis are something to be quite proud of. With more training, you might even be able to summon entire storms. You're a one-man army with abilities like that, Perseus. And your second set of abilities has great potential as well. Your friend Kira has delved into the area of destructive magic, and I'm sure you're eager to do so as well. You are a powerful demigod."

Percy was quiet. Krios downed the last bit of his whiskey.

"Because of your battle prowess, you'll be doing some combat-heavy work, mostly on the front lines. You're the ace up my sleeve, Perseus. The Romans won't even see it coming. Now . . . let's get you settled in."

-X-

_Reyna_

Reyna wiped sweat from her brow. She had just conducted the First Cohort's morning workouts, and she was exhausted from the long distance running. Today's training was to boost her soldiers' stamina by running in their armor, and Reyna wasn't afraid to admit that it had been tough, even for her. The daughter of Bellona was a fit girl, but she wasn't perfect. She grit her teeth as her shins ached with pain, probably bruised from running so much in the last week or so.

As she reached the Centurions' barracks, a golden automaton charged out of the door before eagerly pawing at Reyna's legs. She smiled a bit and rubbed Aurum behind the ears before continuing her walk into the barracks. Argentum sat watch atop her bunk, his eyes methodically scanning the room. The silver dog took his duty very seriously, and never did normal "dog things" like Aurum. The golden automaton was much more spirited and affable, but was still capable in combat. Argentum was stoic, and never indulged himself in petty things like showing Reyna affection.

She had just finished taking off her armor when she heard her name called from the door. Jason had poked his head in, a confused frown marring his usual optimistic expression.

"Hi, Reyna," he greeted. "Have you seen Percy today? Frank and Dakota said they didn't see him during morning training."

Reyna simply shrugged. "No, I haven't. Have you checked the mess hall? He loves to eat, you know."

Jason didn't smile at Reyna's lighthearted jab at his twin. "He isn't there. I checked the arena also. It's like he disappeared."

The daughter of Bellona patted Aurum on the head before walking out the door of the barracks with Jason at her heels.

"Don't worry about Percy, Jason," Reyna told him. "I'm sure he's fine."

"But what if he's not?" Jason asked worriedly, grabbing Reyna's arm.

She stopped reluctantly and sighed. "Jason, Percy is very capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure he's busy. Or maybe he's in New Rome."

Jason frowned. Reyna began to walk away, but Jason jogged to keep up with her quick pace.

"Who would he even be with in the city?" Jason inquired doubtfully, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Maybe he had a date or something," Reyna answered emptily. For some reason, she frowned at the thought of Percy going on a date with anyone.

The blond son of Jupiter didn't seem convinced. He was jumpy, and the hair on the back of Reyna's neck was beginning to stand up due to the amount of nervous electricity that was jumping off of Jason's body. She took a step away from him.

"Calm down, Jason, I can feel the sparks."

Jason didn't answer her, and his sapphire eyes fell on the Principia.

"I'm going to go ask Cassie. You coming?"

Reyna's eyes were aimed at the mess hall. She was tired and hungry after her workouts, and she honestly thought Jason was overreacting.

"No. I'll be in the mess hall."

Reyna split paths with Jason, and headed to get her meal.

-X-

_Jason_

Reyna hadn't taken him seriously. Jason knew he might have been overdramatizing a little bit, but Percy had never just disappeared like this. When Percy went on missions, he was always considerate enough o let Jason know that he was leaving. This time, his raven-haired twin had not spoken a word to him, and Jason was honestly worried about his brother. Reyna had pointed out that Percy was capable, which Jason already knew, but he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him anxious. Something felt wrong—call it twin telepathy, or simple intuition—and Jason needed to find out what it was. Cassie seemed to be his best option, since the praetor had to approve or deny every request to leave the camp.

The Principia was filled with senators when he got there. Jason stared stoically at Randy as the son of Jupiter passed him. Randy returned the cold look, watching Jason until he entered the side hallway off the atrium. He opened Cassie's door without knocking, and stood in shock as he saw Tom, the leader of the Exiles, sitting in the chair across from Cassie.

They sat in an awkward silence before Cassie finally cleared her throat.

"Knock next time," the praetor said drily, before glancing at Tom.

"Hey, Tom," Jason greeted uncomfortably.

It had been a while since Jason had seen the Exile leader. Back when Terminus was stolen and the twins and Kira went missing, the blame was immediately thrown onto the Exiles. Tom was bitter after being accused so quickly, and had left the camp with his fellow Exiles, retreating into the subway tunnels of San Francisco. Camp Jupiter's relationship with the Exiles had been strained since then, hence Jason's surprise of Tom actually being present within the camp.

"Jason," Tom replied quietly. His facial expression was guarded, careful not reveal any type of emotion.

Invidia, had originally told the two groups to stick together and support each other, but they had done nearly the complete opposite. They had separated instantaneously, and their supply runners often accused the other group of stealing shipments. Jason wasn't sure if either side stole supplies, but he _was_ on one of the runs where they never found the shipment. He supposed it was possible the Exiles were stealing shipments, but Jason frankly didn't think Tom was that malicious. But then again, he was accused of murder back when he lived in New Rome, so anything was possible. Jason had never asked for the full story, but he knew that Tom had been tried, convicted, and banished the same week he was accused. Cassie had told him that the file was in the senate house storeroom, but Jason had never really had a reason to go looking for it other than to satisfy his unsubstantiated nosiness.

"I'm actually in the middle of something here," Cassie told Jason, "can you wait a little bit?"

"I'll make it quick," Jason said, ignoring Cassie's not-so-sly eye roll. "Have you seen Percy?"

Cassie looked conflicted for a moment, but Jason blinked and the strange look was gone.

"Yes," Cassie answered. "He's on a mission."

Her words were vague, and told Jason next to nothing.

"What kind of mission? And why didn't he tell me he was going?"

Cassie's eyes flicked to Tom before falling on Jason again.

"We can continue this conversation later, Jace, I'm really busy. Come back in an hour or so," Cassie ordered.

She was dancing around Jason's questioning, and he knew it. Cassie was being unusually elusive and enigmatic—two traits she had never shown while Jason and Percy grew up. This whole situation was fishy—Percy leaving without a word, Tom showing up after nearly a year, and Cassie acting so secretive. It was all connected somehow, and it was all making Jason feel like some type of conspiracy theorist. Jason thought about staying and demanding that she answered his questions, but that probably wouldn't end well. Cassie was his superior in rank, and was also practically his older sister. She could overrule him both militarily and domestically. It would be hopeless to try and force an answer out of her.

Jason left the room, vowing to get to the bottom of this.

-X-

_Percy_

Krios led him through the courtyard at a leisurely pace. Mt Othrys was a bustling place, but the courtyard was serene and empty, excluding the Titan and the son of Jupiter.

"This place is quite the beauty, isn't it?" Krios asked, surveying the statues and fountains. Decorative plants were placed at the base of most statues, while the others stood barren. Krios nodded towards the statue in front of the duo. It looked a man made out of flames—the stone was grey, but Percy could practically see the radiant orange and yellow colors. The figure wore a concealing helmet, but Percy could still see his cocky grin.

"That is Hyperion," Krios told him, "the Titan of light and one of my many brothers."

"Is he . . . you know?" Percy gulped, feeling utterly tongue-tied being this close to the Titan Camp Jupiter had been working against for more than a year.

"Back in this world? Yes, yes he is. Although he is dealing with some trouble we've been experiencing in the East—nothing to worry about, though. Our main priority here is getting rid of the Romans. You won't have a problem with doing what needs to be done when the time comes, will you?"

Krios's dark eyes seemed to penetrate Percy's unruffled façade.

"Of course not," Percy answered tranquilly, "if I had a problem with it, I wouldn't have come in the first place."

The Titan continued to study him. "Hmm . . . I suppose that is true enough. You'll have to excuse my skepticism—I can't go around spilling secrets to those who are not loyal to me."

Percy nodded. "I understand, Lord Krios."

Krios chuckled. "Lord Krios . . . I like the ring of that."

The Titan began walking again, descending the same staircase that Percy's dracanae guide had led him up only ten or fifteen minutes prior. Turncoats stared at him as he passed—some with envy, and some with awe. Percy recognized some of them—something that made him a little nauseated—and even knew some of their names from their time at Camp Jupiter. Monsters and demigods alike parted to allow the duo a wide area to walk. Krios smiled.

"You're a celebrity around these parts, Perseus," Krios told him.

The slender son of Jupiter frowned. "Why?"

"Most of these people saw you take down the Hydra in our invasion last year. Your skills are legendary to these demigods and monsters. Some are even frightened by your presence—I can nearly taste the apprehension in the air. Do you not notice it yourself? Look around, Perseus—focus that magic in a way that will enhance your senses."

Percy and Trivia had been working with magic a lot recently, but he had never tried something that dealt with his senses. The son of Jupiter also wasn't sure if Krios was being serious—did the Titan lord want Percy to attempt to sense fear right here, right now? Nevertheless, Percy focused his energy. However, he wasn't sure what to do after that. He had magic flowing through his veins since he was adopted by Trivia, but that didn't mean he knew how to manipulate it.

"I . . . I don't know how," Percy admitted sheepishly.

Krios nodded, as if he had expected it. "We will work on that, Perseus, do not worry."

The Titan pointed at one of the towers that looked like it was being repaired.

"That's where all the demigods stay. You'll be place on one of the top levels with the other elite demigods. Meals are eating in the section of the palace directly to the tower's right. Someone will show you the way when it's time. For now, unpack your things—you're going to be here quite a while."

-X-

_Trivia_

"He's _what_?" Jupiter asked incredulously.

Trivia stood in front of him, wearing her usual robes. Her lavender eyes were filled with uncertainty. The two were alone in the throne room. Trivia had just informed Jupiter that Percy had infiltrated Mt. Othrys as a spy, and Jupiter looked like he was about to have a conniption. Jupiter was dressed in a pinstripe suit, looking as pristine and intimidating as he usually did. No matter how many times Trivia had talked to Jupiter, he still managed to belittle her just by being present. Even though they shared a child (well, technically speaking), it never got any easier for Trivia to talk with the king of the gods. She felt like she was overstepping her bounds each time she mentioned Percy—she felt guilty whenever she talked about him. Jupiter was his biological father, yet he was barred from visiting his twins—Percy in particular. Trivia, however, did not share the same strict restrictions, and was able to see Percy in both his dreams and in person. The goddess of magic felt like she had an unfair advantage over Jupiter, and felt like Jupiter was growing to dislike her since she was always the messenger bringing him news about his own son.

Jupiter ran his fingers through his hair. Lately, because of the wars going on, Jupiter's blond locks were beginning to gray. He looked stressed—bags hung under his eyes, even though gods did not need to sleep very often. Both wars—Greek and Roman—were tearing each of Jupiter's aspects apart, and were putting him through mental and physical anguish even though he wasn't directly involved.

Trivia was beginning to feel the effects as well, and was beginning to suffer overwhelming migraines that made her feel like her brain was being beaten with a hammer. The gods' schizophrenia was becoming even worse, and Trivia feared that the Greeks and Romans would have to resolve their feuds—something she knew would probably never happen—or the gods were going to be driven insane.

"I can't believe he's doing something so stupid," Jupiter muttered aimlessly, rising from his throne.

"He's . . . unsettled at the camp," Trivia told him. "I believe he is simply searching for his path. His destiny or fate, if you will."

Jupiter began to pace. "Unsettled?"

Trivia looked down. "Percy isn't quite as recognized as his brother. Being in the Fifth Cohort takes attention away from his accomplishments. I don't think he likes it there very much, to be honest."

Jupiter stopped his pacing, his electric eyes making contact with Trivia's.

"How exactly did he get the chance for something like this?"

Trivia shifted uncomfortably. "Lycaon tried to recruit him, and so did someone in his dreams. They both told him that . . ."

"Yes?" Jupiter probed.

"They told him that you did not care for him since you didn't visit them. But Percy knows you do," Trivia tacked on hastily, not exactly knowing if she was telling the truth or not. "He's pretending to have agreed with Krios's vision of a new world, and is exploiting the situation he has placed himself in."

"I've never visited them before." Jupiter's voice was thick with emotion. Trivia shuffled uneasily—she had never seen their fearless leader show much emotion other than confidence.

"He has every right to doubt me," Jupiter continued, staring at the marble floor of the throne room.

Trivia was quiet. Jupiter seemed to collect himself.

"Is there anything else?"

Trivia shook her head, before exiting the throne room.

-X-

_Reyna_

"Okay, so he's on a mission," Reyna told Jason. "What's the big deal, Jason?"

Her friend was unsettled as they sat at their table in the mess hall. His fingers were sending small volts through his spoon, unintentionally boiling the soup he was eating for lunch. His eyes were distracted and jumpy, like he expected Percy to pop of nowhere and scare them. Reyna tried to eat in peace, but Jason's behavior was beginning to irk her.

"I'm telling you, Rey, something feels wrong," he replied.

Her tan face blushed slightly as he called her by a shortening of her name, but his words were not lost on her.

"Alright, it seems a little strange, but I wouldn't go as far to say that something is _wrong_. Maybe Tom and Cassie are here trying to find a way to work out their differences and get the two groups working together again," Reyna suggested, taking a small nibble of her sandwich.

"Or maybe Tom and Cassie are discussing Percy's mission. It smells fishy."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "You sound paranoid."

"You sound indifferent," Jason accused.

There was a silence for a moment, where both of them stared at each other.

"I just think you're overreacting," Reyna said finally.

Jason raised his eyebrows mockingly. "Oh, do you? Well I think you're _under_reacting!"

Reyna knew that Jason's temper was rising. Sparks were dancing along his body, occasionally hopping onto their table. Reyna glared at Jason.

"While you try to uncover some secret plotting, I'll be in the arena," Reyna snapped, scooping up her trash and walking away.

Her heart slammed against her chest. How dare Jason accuse her of not caring about where Percy was? Reyna was a good friend, and she spent more time than she cared to admit worrying about Percy. He had been suckered in by the Exiles only after a few meetings, and the daughter of Bellona was honestly afraid that Percy was going to leave Camp Jupiter soon.

She shoved her trash into the trashcan, shooting one last heated scowl at Jason.

She needed to cool off.

**A/N: Done. Percy begins his stay at Mt. Othrys, Jason begins to feel like something is wrong, Tom is back, Jupiter feels guilty, and Reyna is secretly worried although she acts like she isn't. Woohoo!**

** Anyway, we are nearing the next quest, which will include (if you haven't already guessed it), the Trojan Sea Monster. Please remember to leave a review or a PM! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Angry-Looking Rectangle

**A/N: Chapter 23! As I write this chapter, this story has over 530 reviews, which is a HUGE milestone for me. Thank you all for your continued support! In this chapter, we'll be able to see more into the palace on Mt. Othrys . . . how is Percy going to adjust to being in the heart of the enemy's camp? How will he react when a surprise visitor shows up? Remember, readers, this is a war. There will be casualties to come, sooner or later.**

** On that happy note, please enjoy the chapter! Remember to review!**

** NOTE: The demigods who are on Krios's side will be referred to as "turncoats". I've used the term in prior chapters, but I thought I'd let you all know just in case.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Angry-Looking Rectangle**

_Percy_

Percy felt the eyes of the turncoats on him as Krios led him into the tower. The first floor seemed to be a common room, filled to the brim with comfortable furniture, tables, bookshelves, various potted plants, and a single flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Seven or so turncoats, who all were currently giving Percy some strange looks, occupied the small common room. A familiar looking maroon-eyed boy knelt in front of Krios. Percy stared at him intently, but the son of Jupiter couldn't identify him with his head bowed towards the ground. The others in the room followed the maroon-eyed boy's lead.

Krios smiled. "This is Perseus. He will be joining the elite task force."

A boy with an eye patch over his eye approached. His shaggy, black hair hung over his eyebrows. A solid black eye patch shielded his left eye from view. There was no scar surrounding it, so Percy assumed he hadn't lost it during combat. The eye patch guy wore a tight-fitting muscle shirt that gripped his admittedly thin frame, and a pair of combat pants that were jet-black to match his eye-patch. The kid gave him a critical look for a moment, before extending a hand.

"Ethan Nakamura," he said.

Percy gave him a rather fake smile. "Perseus. But I go by Percy."

Percy intentionally omitted his last name. His last name linked him to his alcoholic mother, and Percy had no qualms about detaching himself from his biological parent in every way.

Krios nodded assertively as Ethan introduced himself. "Perseus, I have duties to get back to. I'll let you know when your services are required."

Krios was gone with a small flash. Either he was too annoyed to climb the stairs back up to his tower, or he had business that wasn't on Mt. Othrys. Percy watched as Ethan nodded towards the spiraling staircase in the corner.

"Come on," he directed, "I'll get you situated in your bunk."

The second floor was a small—and circular, like every other floor—training room filled with dummies that almost looked identical to those that resided in the New Rome's Coliseum's storeroom. Percy felt a pang of homesickness and guilt, even though he hadn't been gone very long. He was already thinking about Jason, wondering what his twin was thinking. By now, Percy knew that Jason would have noticed his absence. Percy guessed that his brother would go to Dakota and Frank first, since the raven-haired son of Jupiter was with them more often than not. Percy was pulled out of his thoughts when they reached the third level.

"Bunks for the lower ranking demigods," Ethan explained shortly, before continuing up the staircase. Percy knew one thing—he'd be in perfect shape after leaving this place due to the innumerable amount of staircases.

When they reached the fourth floor, Percy thought they had accidently descended back to the third floor. The elites' bunks were nearly identical to the lower ranking demigods'. Four of the six bunks seemed to be occupied. The area around one of the unoccupied bunks seemed immaculate, driving Percy to believe that it was his. However, when he approached it, he noticed a single photo taped to the wall beside the head of the bunk.

A tan boy with sandy-blond hair smiled at the camera, one of his long arms thrown around the shoulders of a girl with curly-blonde hair. She looked like she was mid-laugh—her eyelids were nearly closed. However, Percy could make out the faint hazel color of her eyes. They were both wearing some strange necklace with beads. Percy looked at both of their arms, but did not see an SPQR tattoo.

"That's Luke's bunk," Ethan told him, interrupting Percy's study of the photo.

Percy backed up, but his eyes lingered on the photo. Something felt wrong here, and it wasn't simply the fact that he was befriending the enemy. Something inside of him thrashed when he saw that beaded necklace—like his deep subconscious was trying to alert him of something. The hair on Percy's neck stood up, as if his body had detected a threat behind him. Ethan leaned calmly against the threshold of the door, which was only a few paces from the top of the staircase.

"Take the other one," Ethan told him, pointing at the empty bed across from the one that belonged to the guy Ethan had referred to as Luke.

Percy couldn't help but notice that Ethan was lacking the SPQR tattoo as well. He frowned and was preparing to ask him a question when someone bounded up the stairs. It was the maroon-eyed boy from the common room. The boy was much taller than Ethan and Percy, and he was built like a refrigerator. The guy looked like he could simply break through a cement wall by running into it. His head was buzzed entirely, leaving only stubbles of hair behind. His face was almost shaped like a rectangle—an angry-looking rectangle. It was easy to tell that this boy was a son of Mars. Unlike Ethan and the two people in the picture on the wall, this boy had an SPQR tattoo. Two, maroon lines streaked down from his elbow to his wrist, indicating two years of service to the Legion.

"The newbie," the rectangle boy said with a dark chuckle. "Long time no see, Percy."

Percy remained silent, but his hand slipped into his pocket where Augustus was waiting patiently. With his free hand, Percy pulled his bag off his and tossed it onto his new bunk.

"Bobby," Percy greeted coldly. Bobby had been Octavian's other lapdog besides James; the son of Mars was the brawn of every prank or plan the trio pulled off. Percy's blood boiled as his eyes soaked in the image in front of him. He had to refrain from stabbing Augustus through Bobby's chest, but other than that he was relatively composed.

The broad-shouldered son of Mars looked Percy up and down.

"Never would have thought you'd flip sides," he disclosed.

"Come on, Percy," Ethan told him, cutting into the conversation, "I'll show you around the rest of the palace."

Percy followed Ethan back to the staircase, narrowly avoiding Bobby's hastily thrown out shoulder. The son of Jupiter gave him a cold stare as he began to make his way down the spiraling staircase. Bobby only shot him an amused smirk.

Ethan's tour was quick. Percy saw the cafeteria, a small library, and several other rooms. Ethan told him they weren't allowed in some parts of the palace, on Krios's orders. After they were done with the tour, Ethan began to lead Percy to the only room they hadn't visited yet. As they neared the door, Percy saw Bobby approaching from the opposite side of the hallway. He said nothing, and simply entered the room.

"This is the holding cell for important personnel," Ethan explained.

Ethan and Percy followed the son of Mars in.

The first thing that Percy noticed was the blonde-haired girl tied to the chair. Her hair was matted to her face by a mixture of sweat and blood. Her eyes were open, but drooping—as if she needed sleep. Her hands were bound behind her, and her legs were strapped to the legs of the chair. Her mouth was covered by a piece of duct tape. The girl was Gwen. Percy's eyes widened as he recalled Cassie sending Gwen to Mt. Tamalpais on a scouting mission nearly a month ago. Gwen had been declared dead since she had never returned from her mission.

Percy kept his face an emotionless mask, careful not to reveal anything to the turncoats in the room. Bobby walked over to a table next to Gwen. A large map rested on the top, next to a small box of tacks. Ethan leaned against the wall, watching as Bobby moved the table in front of Gwen. Her eyes opened slightly, falling on the map. She weakly shook her head.

"Alright, Gwen," Bobby said. "You know the drill. We need to know everything about Camp Jupiter. We know they've established watchtowers and encampments, but we need you to put tacks on the map to tell us where they are. Do you understand?"

Bobby ripped the tape off of Gwen's mouth, making her yelp in pain.

"Go . . . to hell," Gwen coughed.

Bobby smiled, before sending a rocketing punch into Gwen's jaw. Her head snapped to the side, and a painful grunt escaped her lips. Percy shut his eyes for a moment, tilting his head away. Percy was facing a moral crisis. This was a soldier of Camp Jupiter, but Percy couldn't help her without blowing his cover in the very center of Krios's palace. Even if he subdued Ethan and Bobby and freed Gwen, he wouldn't be able to make it out of the palace alive. He was helpless.

"Percy?"

Percy's heart wrenched as Gwen called out his name. His sapphire eyes opened again, trying as hard as he could not to make eye contact with her. Gwen was staring at him in horror.

"You're a fucking traitor?" Gwen exclaimed furiously.

Percy swallowed, and tried hard not gush out the details of his mission. Bobby was watching with an interested smile, while Ethan was straight-faced.

"I'm sorry," Percy half-whispered, looking back at the floor.

Gwen glared at him, betrayal shining in her eyes. "I can't believe it."

Bobby chuckled. "As great as this is, Gwen, we still need those locations."

Gwen simply glared at him, seeming to be more alert now after getting slugged. She lunged in her chair, but it only moved a couple centimeters. Bobby reared back and hit her again. Blood exploded from her nose, flowing down her chin and onto her shirt. Bobby hit her over and over again, until Percy felt like he was about to be sick. It was horrible standing there, watching a girl he called his friend getting beaten for information. But the worst part was that he couldn't help her. Percy could only stand by and observe.

Bobby stopped his onslaught of punches. He wiped his bloody knuckles on the bottom of his shirt. Gwen's head lolled backwards over the back of the chair. She seemed to be trying to lift it, but she just let out a guttural groan of pain. Percy's hand was in his pocket, squeezing Augustus so hard that his hand was beginning to ache.

Bobby sighed exasperatedly. "This is a waste of time, Ethan. She's been here a month and hasn't told us shit."

Ethan contemplated something before nodding disappointedly. "Fine."

Percy watched in repulsion as Bobby picked up a sword from the corner of the room. He desperately wanted to scream at them, or to stab them, or _something_ that would stop them. Bobby gave the sword a practice stab. Percy gripped Augustus roughly inside his pocket, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Gwen would die believing that he was a traitor.

Bobby walked slowly until he was in front of Gwen.

"Last chance," he warned.

Gwen's head rose. Percy pleaded silently for her to say something, but she spat at Bobby. He growled angrily, before rearing his arm back. Percy nearly shouted, but someone beat him too it.

"Bobby!"

Bobby stopped, the tip of his sword mere inches from Gwen's stomach. A younger demigod—maybe eleven or twelve—stood at the door of the room. She had curly, brunette locks and sharp hazel eyes. She looked nervously at the sword in Bobby's hand for a moment, before shaking herself out of her stupor.

"I, um, didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized. "Krios wants to see you."

"Me?" Bobby asked. There was an anxious undertone that Percy nearly failed to notice. Percy was too busy slowing his heartbeat after Gwen's near death experience. Sweat was accumulated at his hairline, and he felt like the temperature in the room had skyrocketed. Gwen still had her eyes closed, still, breathing carefully as if she were worried each inhale would be her last. Percy yearned to break her out of here, but the son of Jupiter knew deep down that it wasn't possible.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?" Bobby demanded, turning towards the girl. The sword turned with him, and the young girl's eyes stayed trained on the glinting blade.

"He . . ." She continued staring at the sharp weapon. "He told me you needed to come immediately. He said he has an important task for you."

Bobby looked back at Gwen, before tossing the sword to Ethan. The son of Mars followed the young girl out of the room. Ethan twirled the sword, staring at it questioningly.

"She was just a kid," Percy said finally.

"So are you," Ethan retorted.

Percy remained quiet. Ethan was right. This eye patch boy looked to be seventeen or eighteen—much older than Percy. Percy could tell by his deeper voice and his facial features. On the other hand, Percy was clearly still just a young boy. His voice was higher than Ethan's and he was much shorter. While still muscled and rather mature for his age, Percy couldn't argue with the turncoat.

Gwen had opened her eyes. Hate burned in her sky-blue eyes.

"Well come on," she snapped at Ethan, "finish the job."

Ethan didn't move. Instead, he studied her quietly. Then, he placed the sword back in the corner where Bobby had originally acquired it.

"Perhaps not yet," Ethan told Gwen. "Enjoy the time you have left. It is likely Bobby will come back here after his meeting with Krios."

Ethan motioned to door with his head. Percy began to follow him out.

"What happened to you, Percy?" Gwen called from behind him.

He clenched his jaw and kept himself from responding. Ethan closed the door after they both exited the room. Percy was having trouble reading Ethan. The eye patch-clad boy had just given Bobby the order to kill Gwen, but when Ethan himself was given the opportunity, he chose to put the sword down. Why had Ethan originally told Bobby to execute Gwen if the eye-patch boy didn't actually want Gwen dead?

"You didn't kill her," Percy noted bluntly as Ethan lead him back towards the turncoats' quarters.

Ethan shook his head without turning to face the son of Jupiter.

"I'm not a murderer. Killing someone on the battlefield—well, that's one thing. Killing someone that's tied up and defenseless? That's something different entirely."

Percy was quiet for a moment. "But you were willing to let Bobby kill her?"

Ethan turned his eye in the other direction. "It's better than killing her myself."

Percy realized with a jolt that Ethan actually had some form of a conscience, despite working for a sadistic Titan. Even though his logic was flawed by the fact that he was prepared to let the son of Mars do the dirty work, Percy was honestly impressed by Ethan's lack of evil intention.

The two were quiet until they got to the common room. Percy scanned the crowd of turncoats in the area, but Bobby was not among them. Percy furtively hoped Krios was going to kill him or send him on a suicide mission, but he repressed those feelings. No matter how much he despised Bobby, Percy was not heartless. Death for these turncoats would probably mean they ended up in the Fields of Punishment. While they probably deserved it, Percy couldn't even fathom the amount of torture they'd have to endure for the rest of eternity.

While he had originally started looking for Bobby, Percy happened to notice that the blond boy—the one who had the picture taped next to his bunk—was also not present. Percy lipped his dried lips.

"Where is this Luke guy you talked about earlier?" Percy inquired.

The son of Jupiter seemed to have struck a nerve. Ethan's arms tensed as they began to climb the spiral staircase. Percy saw the turncoat's hands clench into fists before uncurling slowly.

"He's out on a mission," Ethan responded enviously.

Percy detected Ethan's change of tone. He sounded much more short, as if he wanted to move away from this topic. The son of Jupiter considered leaving the subject alone, but Ethan's behavioral alteration seized his curiosity.

"Doing what, exactly?" Percy inquired.

Ethan glanced back at Percy. "It doesn't matter. He's deployed in the East, with Hyperion. He was here about a month ago, but we had a security incident and they moved him out."

Percy raised his eyebrows, even thought Ethan couldn't see his face. "Sounds like he's important."

Ethan chuckled. "You could say that."

The ascended another level in silence.  
"What kind of security incident?" Percy asked suddenly.

"What?" Ethan must have been in deep thought. The eye patch-clad boy seemed to have been jolted by Percy's sudden inquiry.

"You mentioned something about a security issue," Percy reminded him.

"Oh," Ethan answered. "Yeah, I did. Atlas freed himself from his burden a month ago, but a . . . stray group of demigods managed to infiltrate the mountain and put him back under the sky. Luke had a nasty fall, but he survived. Krios moved him away from the palace to keep him safe."

Percy's neck tingled. He was intelligent to know that Ethan wasn't telling him the whole truth. This whole ordeal was evolving into something much more complex than a simple espionage assignment. Percy felt like he was scratching the surface of something huge—something that was going to rock his world.

"A group of stray demigods overpowered a Titan?" Percy asked incredulously, his eyes studying the back of Ethan's dark hair.

"They got the jump on him. They got lucky," Ethan explained, beginning to climb the stairs a bit quicker.

"And how did Atlas free himself?" Percy inquired suspiciously.

"That's a story for another time," Ethan evaded as they arrived at the room filled with bunks. The eye patch boy gave him a smile that Percy knew wasn't genuine. He was hiding something from Percy, and the son of Jupiter knew it.

"Get settled in. Dinner is at seven-thirty. Don't be late—Krios hates that."

-X-

_Juno_

"Look, all I'm saying is that we need to face the fact that he is going to find out before the time is right," Juno defended.

Jupiter's hands crackled with blue electricity as he paced in front of his wife.

"The two camps are not ready to meet, Jupiter. And if Perseus becomes a threat to the fragile balance we have created between their two worlds, I will take the necessary precautions to make sure he does not screw up my plan."

Jupiter stopped pacing. "Percy is not the only one who is on the brink of discovering the other side. I'm sure the son of Nemesis has found out by now."

Juno simply shrugged. "He would not risk upsetting his mother. Ethan Nakamura is set on a path of revenge—a path that relies heavily on his mother's cooperation. He would not risk talking about something that would jeopardize his chances of gaining retribution against our Greek forms."

"How can you be sure?" Jupiter asked worriedly. "He is unpredictable. He serves under a Titan—he's capable of anything."

Juno shook her head. "He may not be under our control but I know his underlying goal of working for Saturn and Krios. He wants us out of power, and wouldn't want to upset his mother. The goddess would not appreciate the sudden imbalance of that secret being revealed. He is nothing to worry about."

Jupiter was quiet. He then rubbed his temples tiredly. "What kind of precautions are we talking about here? For Percy, I mean."

Juno shrugged indifferently. "I suppose simply vaporizing Perseus is out of the question?"

Jupiter shot a withering glare at her. She chuckled carelessly before rubbing her chin thoughtfully with one of her dainty hands.

"I think I know a way to keep him out of our hair."

**A/N: Chapter complete! I thought you'd all like the Greek and Roman worlds to clash a bit. By meeting Ethan, Percy is approaching a dangerous secret. Who knows what Juno might do to keep her plan intact? Percy is indirectly introduced to Luke, which I thought you'd all like too. Is Percy going to discover the Greeks' existence? Or will he remain ignorant and simply dance on the edge of finding out the truth? More to come. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**


	24. Crimson Red

**A/N: (Written 8/6/2015) Chapter 24! More of Percy's sneaky spying, and Jason trying to figure stuff out. And what is Juno's plan to keep Percy quiet? Thanks for reading, and remember to leave a review!**

** Enjoy!**

** Also, I forgot to answer reviews again last chapter. I get too excited and post immediately. All will be answered below, hopefully :D**

** (Written on 12/29/2015) Well, I kind of forgot about this story. Sorry for making you all wait so long. Hopefully I can post more chapters before disappearing again haha. Anyway, this chapter is gruesome, so beware! Also, I wrote most of this shortly after the last chapter finished. The next chapter will be newly written, so I hope I won't be too rusty. Thanks for sticking with me. Please enjoy and remember to leave reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Crimson Red**

_Percy_

Percy's fork clinked noisily against his plate. The tension was thick. Five demigods sat around a circular table with Krios, who was happily sawing through an abnormally large steak. The Titan seemed to be content with the quiet, despite the oddly uncomfortable turncoats sitting around him.

When Percy had originally arrived at Krios's private dining room, seeing that Bobby was present as well had dissatisfied him. However, the son of Mars looked rattled—like he wasn't fully present. Bobby ate like the rest of the turncoats, but Percy would occasionally notice him staring anxiously into space, like something other than their awkward dinner was occupying his thoughts.

Ethan sat beside Percy, quietly spearing green beans. The young brunette girl who had fetched Bobby earlier sat across the table from the dark-haired boy. She delicately sipped from her glass, being extra careful not to make eye contact with anyone sitting around the table. The other demigod at the table was an older looking boy that Percy recognized from Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately, the son of Jupiter could not identify the blond-haired boy by name.

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes of total silence, Krios chuckled. He pointed his fork in the general direction of the demigods.

"You're not used to eating in silence, are you?" He inquired.

No one replied. Percy kept his eyes on his plate. Ethan shifted in his peripheral vision. The lean son of Jupiter saw Krios wipe his mouth with his napkin.

"This food is wonderful," he commented then. "Don't you agree?"

Krios raised his eyebrows as no one responded. "That was not a rhetorical question."

The turncoats mumbled in agreement, nodding their heads to keep Krios from getting irritated. Krios turned his vision to Percy. The son of Jupiter pretended to be very interested in his green beans, but it did not dissuade the Titan from speaking to him.

"Perseus," he said, "why don't you tell us a little about yourself? I'm sure your new teammates are eager to get to know you."

Percy swallowed hard, but there was no food in his mouth. His heart hammered against his chest. He squeezed his fork and knife so it would keep his hands from visibly shaking.

"What do you want to know?" His voice was hoarse.

Krios looked around at the other turncoats, who also seemed to be very interested in their own meals.

"Does anyone have any questions?" He asked them, flashing them a smile that made it clear that having a question was not optional. The younger demigod looked up, seeming to gulp.

"Do you . . . have a family?"

Percy strangled his silverware. "A brother at Camp Jupiter."

Krios shot him a surprised look. Then, in a castigating tone, he said, "Perseus, you are lying by omission."

The legionnaire's hands began to ache. "A mother and a sister, too."

The brunette girl did not look like she wanted to ask any follow up questions. Ethan looked up slightly. Krios seemed fervent to ask more, although.

"And where are they?"

"Dead."

The room was quiet. Percy's mother was, in fact, not dead—or at least as far as Percy knew—but he was really beginning to hate the direction in which the conversation was heading. Percy had enough qualms about revealing things about himself, especially when he was conversing with a powerful Titan that could most likely snap him like a toothpick.

Krios's bottom lip poked out, as if he was attempting to look upset. "My condolences."

"Anyone else? No? Very well; let's get down to business," Krios said then, placing his fork down.

Servants rushed from the corners of the room and scooped up plates and utensils. In a matter of seconds, the circular table was completely cleaned, without even a drop of food staining the faultless tablecloth. Krios stood from his chair, its legs creating an uncomfortable screech as they rubbed against the flooring. The dining room, Percy noticed, was a rather grandeur room, filled with opulent furniture and a high, arcing ceiling. The windows were shielded from view by maroon curtains. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, tethered by a small, golden chain. The ostentatious lighting fixture was strong enough to illuminate the whole room, even with the curtains drawn.

The dinner table was located directly in the center. It was made of glass, but was covered by a soft, white tablecloth. An arrangement of flowers sat in the middle of the table, serving as an attractive, floral centerpiece. The demigods sat in their chairs, hands in their laps.

Krios calmly reached into a small pouch hanging from his waist. From it he withdrew two pieces of rolled up paper. He tossed one to Ethan, who luckily had the reflexes to snatch it out of the air before it hit him in the face. Krios unrolled the other piece on top of the table—a surprisingly accurate map of San Francisco and the surrounding area.

The Titan of the South cleared his throat.

"In exactly one week," he began, "I will be releasing a particular dangerous monster into the San Pablo Bay. You five," Krios pointed at each demigod, "will be in place to carry out the second half of my plan—a portion that will cripple Camp Jupiter's command structure. Their internal struggles for power will make it easy for us to destabilize them. On that paper that Ethan is holding, there are strict instructions on your roles. Your final goal—kill the praetor. The details are fleshed out onto your orders."

Percy's hands twitched in his lap, but he managed to keep his expression from changing. Internally, he wanted to scream and take on Krios right here and now, but he knew that would be suicide. Even with Percy's skill in battle, there was no way he'd stand a chance against someone as powerful as Krios.

Ethan opened his mouth after scanning his sheet of paper, but Krios held up a hand. "Ethan, I'd like you to keep the details of your mission to yourself until the day we put it into action. I trust you, but I do not hold the same type of faith in your comrades quite yet."

Krios's eyes locked on Percy for a moment, before shifting to the others. Percy held his breath, afraid that he had been found out. Krios sighed exasperatedly, beginning to pace through the room.

"And just to be sure that none of our incredibly clandestine plans are revealed to the enemy, I've invited a friend of mine to make sure that I haven't made a crucial error in my elite roster."

The doors opened slowly, and a familiar wolfish man entered the dining room. Lycaon looked as threatening as he did when Percy first met him. The werewolf was smiling, exposing his sharp canines. He wore his well-tailored white suit and a pair of shining, snow-white dress shoes. His invasive red eyes glowed brightly, contrasting the pallor color of his skin. His greasy, black locks fell in waves around his head.

Lycaon let out a throaty laugh. "Someone in here reeks of fear."

-X-

_Jason_

Jason found himself returning to the Principia. The lobby was still just as crowded as it was a few hours ago when he had visited earlier, but the senators inside seemed worn out from a hard days work. Some moved slowly, while others simply rubbed their faces tiredly. Jason, on the other hand, was feeling energized by his burning determination to uncover where Percy had truly gone.

The blond son of Jupiter stopped outside of Cassie's door, which was still closed. He raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself as he heard voices on the other side. Was Tom still here? Surely he and Cassie had been finished talking hours ago. Jason shook his head before rapping his knuckles loudly on the door. The garbled talking on the other side of the door ceased, and Jason heard the doorknob turn.

Cassie stood by the door. Tom still sat in the same chair, rubbing his eyes with his fists. A map was laid out in the center of Cassie's office table. The usual files and trinkets that sat on it normally had been cast onto the floor, beside the desk. The map was covered in tacks, but Jason was too far away to see where they were placed—geographically speaking.

The red-haired praetor sighed. "Yes, Jason?"

"I, um," Jason stared at Tom, "I thought you'd be done talking by now."

Cassie shook her head. "Well, we aren't. I need you to wait a little—"

"Just let the kid in on it, Cassie," Tom interrupted exasperatedly. "It's not like he's going to go tell anyone."

Cassie whirled around and glared at the Exile leader. "Excuse me? Do not tell me how to run my own camp and my soldiers! Jason, out—now."

Jason was bewildered. "What does he mean, let me in on it? Let me in on what? Is Percy involved?"

Cassie rubbed her face before groaning in irritation. She turned her cold look to Tom again.

"Great, look what you've done! No I _have_ to tell him."

Tom simply shrugged. "I would have told him originally. It's his twin we're talking about here. He deserves to know."

Jason moved into the room, evading Cassie's futile attempt to keep him outside in the hallway. Tom gestured to the map on Cassie's table. Jason quickly crossed the room, approaching the office desk. The tacks were impaled through the map in areas that seemed to make a vague circle around Mt. Tamalpais. A small note was tacked beside the mountain read 'Scout Gwendolyn Scarlatti—MIA.' Then, Jason saw a note below that one.

"Perseus Grace infiltrates Mt. Tamalpais, posing as a defector," Jason read slowly, his eyes widening incredulously.

"Jason—" Cassie began.

"You sent Percy on a _spying_ mission?" Jason demanded disbelievingly, cutting off Cassie.

"Not exactly," Cassie defended, "he volunteered."

Jason's furious expression melted off his face. His eyebrows knit together—if Percy volunteered, then he knew he was going to go on a mission before Cassie actually had approved it. If Percy had been considering this, then he would have had plenty of time to let Jason know so he didn't worry about his sudden disappearance.

"Percy revealed to us that Krios's palace is somewhere in this vicinity," Tom explained, his hand gyrating a circular motion above the map, "so I am setting up strategic locations for people to observe the palace from afar. If they send out a large group of monsters or traitor demigods, we'll know it immediately. Inside the palace—well, that's Percy's job."

Jason was too numb to really register Tom's words. The athletic son of Jupiter was still dazed by the fact that Percy left willingly for a mission like this and didn't even offer Jason any sort of premonition. He felt betrayed, in a way. The twins had always told each other everything, so Jason had every right to be peeved by his brother's odd behavior.

The blond legionnaire looked vexed. "How long will he be there?"

"We don't know yet," Cassie confessed. "But Jason, you need to keep this under wraps. I'm sure Krios has many spies within our camp, and if they catch wind of this then Percy is as good as dead. You can't tell anyone—and that includes Reyna."

The red-haired praetor gave Jason a knowing look, as if she had predicted that his first instinct would be to go inform Reyna of the developments his theory had made. Cassie was an observant young woman, and she had probably already detected Jason's quietly developing feelings for the Puerto Rican daughter of Bellona. Jason's cheeks suddenly became stained with crimson. Nonetheless, he nodded his head in defeat.

"Fine. Tell me everything."

-X-

_Percy_

Percy's heart hammered against the inside of his chest so powerfully that the son of Jupiter was sure the others in the room could hear it. The dark-haired boy's breathing became shallow, just sure that Lycaon was about to rip his throat out. Percy cursed his rash decision to become a spy. What had he expected would happen? Percy was hardly trained for something like this, and now he was going to pay for it with his life. He regretted not speaking to Reyna and Jason before he left. The lean son of Jupiter was going to die in the center of the enemy camp, and no one from camp would even know.

The werewolf first walked over to Krios, before giving him a respectful bow. Krios gave him a polite smile before gesturing to the group of demigods, who all looked just as frightened as Percy felt. Lycaon first approached Ethan, eyeing him suspiciously. He sniffed once, but otherwise didn't bother him.  
The room was entirely quiet beside the resonating sound of Lycaon's dress shoes crossing the marble flooring.

Lycaon stopped by young brunette. She stared straight ahead, right past Percy's head. The son of Jupiter could see her chest heaving with anxious breaths. However, Lycaon passed her as well. His eyes locked onto Percy's. The werewolf changed directions, heading back towards the son of Jupiter.

Percy's body froze. His mind shut down as Lycaon neared him. His heart was beating so fast that he sure it was about to explode. Augustus felt like it weighed a million tons in his pocket. He itched to reach for it, but his hands seemed to have suddenly been immobilized. His eyes were the only things that moved, worriedly soaking in the sight before him. The son of Jupiter was a cornered rodent, just waiting for sharp fanged feline to pounce—or canine, in this case.

_Perseus_, a voice spoke inside his head, _focus your powers—bend the Mist to your will._

The voice jolted Percy from his fearful paralysis. The deep baritone sounded familiar . . . he had heard it before, but only once—when he had fought the Minotaur outside the Caldecott Tunnel. It had given him advice almost identical to his directions that he had just received, only then the voice had told him to manipulate the wind. Percy did not know the owner of the voice, but the son of Jupiter was intelligent enough to suspect that the voice belonged to his father Jupiter. Percy didn't exactly hold a sizeable amount of faith in the same god who left him with an alcoholic and mildly abusive mother, but Jupiter _had_ helped Percy fight the Minotaur. Plus, the legionnaire didn't have many options at the moment.

_I don't know how to do that_, Percy thought back frantically. Lycaon was mere feet away from him.

_The power is already inside of you_, the voice replied, you are its master. _Command it to assist you. Think of your brother and of the daughter of Bellona. Are you prepared to never see them again?_

Something erupted inside of Percy as he began to think about Jason and Reyna. They were everything to him, and Percy yearned to make it back to them. He wouldn't be killed by this werewolf—not today, at least. Percy's gut tugged violently—a feeling much more intense than that when he manipulated electricity or wind currents. He felt like he was being ripped in half—like someone was driving a chainsaw through his stomach.

But then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Percy felt energy surging through his body, and a single thought floated through his mind.

_I need to mask my smell._

Percy didn't feel any different as Lycaon approached—something that made him even more anxious. The son of Jupiter was worried that it hadn't worked, and that Lycaon was about to slaughter him.

The suit-clad wolf paused by Percy's chair, his soulless eyes studying him intently. Percy steeled himself as the werewolf leaned closer to Percy and inhaled slowly and eagerly. The greasy-haired hybrid eyed him suspiciously for another moment before reluctantly straightened his posture. Percy's heartbeat resonated deafeningly in his ears as Lycaon calmly walked past the son of Jupiter. As the distance between the son of Jupiter and the werewolf grew, Percy let out a noiseless, shaky breath that he didn't know he had been holding in.

Percy was utterly stupefied that he had managed to use the Mist to hide his fearful scent from the werewolf. The son of Jupiter had undeniably thought he was done for, and had already declared himself a dead man walking—or sitting, in this case—before the deep voice—presumably Jupiter—had spoken with him. Percy felt numb after doing . . . well, whatever it was that he had done. His arms and legs felt shaky, as if all the surplus amounts of energy he had possessed only moments ago had suddenly been excreted during Lycaon's cataclysmic, eager inhale.

The voice had saved him once again.

Lycaon sniffed at the blond boy—the one that was nameless to Percy. The demigod looked straight forward, not daring to turn towards the snarling werewolf that was prepared to tear him apart if he so much as breathed irregularly. The son of Jupiter watched Lycaon turn his nose up again before finally reaching Bobby.

The son of Mars stared straight ahead, sweat beading at his hairline. His face was pallid, and his eyes were unfocused and jumpy. Lycaon stopped behind the ex-legionnaire, and put both his hands on the back of the chair. The werewolf leaned forward, putting his mouth just next to Bobby's ear.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" He inquired almost inaudibly. The room was deathly silent—quiet enough for everyone in the room to hear Lycaon's soft words. Bobby had frozen. Percy stared in shock—perhaps he was not the only one emitting a strong scent of fear. Bobby had something to hide as well.

"Is something on your mind?" The werewolf continued gently.

"N-No," Bobby stammered, his eyes still fixed on the far wall, "I'm f-fine."

Lycaon chuckled lowly—a sound that sent shivers through Percy's body.

"You don't smell _fine_," Lycaon revealed, "you smell like you are terrified of me—more so than the others. Are you . . . _hiding_ something, perhaps?"

Lycaon changed form in the blink of an eye. The gaunt, greasy-haired man had shifted into his canine form—a formidable wolf with gleaming white fur and radiant red eyes. A line of black fur streaked down one of his flanks, eerily reminding Percy of Lycaon's unkempt hair. Saliva drooled from Lycaon's now parted mouth. His slick, sharp teeth caught the light of the chandelier.  
The wolf lunged forward and sank its fangs into Bobby's shoulder, causing him to let loose a primal scream of pain. Bobby's chair clattered onto the floor as Lycaon yanked him out of it. Bobby's body slammed onto the marble floor, his wounds torn open even more after being dragged out of his seat. The tablecloth was now soaked with blood, as was Bobby's shirt. Percy instinctively stood when Lycaon pounced, the son of Jupiter's hand slipping into his pocket. Lycaon dragged Bobby away from the table, ignoring his wails of pain. His body left a smeared trail of blood. Finally, Lycaon released him, allowing him to writhe in pain on dining room floor.

There was so much blood.

Percy heard someone cough violently—perhaps throwing up—behind him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight.

"H-Help," Bobby begged to no one in particular, "please help m-me!"

He was sobbing in agony as Krios rose from his chair. The heads of his war axes gleamed in the artificial light. The Titan walked over to the wounded boy slowly. All Percy could do was stare in astonishment.

"Bobby," Krios whispered softly, crouching beside the bleeding demigod, "you shouldn't have broken the rules."

"I-It was only Octavian!" Bobby wailed desperately, "he's my f-friend! I didn't tell him anything!"

Krios chuckled. "Perhaps you didn't, but I can't take any chances—especially this late in the war. I cannot fail now. I knew that when I gave you your special assignment to kill the augur that something was wrong. You should have been excited—killing the augur would keep Camp Jupiter from receiving visions of the future. We'd have the advantage! But you were perturbed by your assignment, weren't you?"

The son of Mars said nothing.

Krios sighed. "You were a good soldier, Bobby."

Bobby's eyes grew wide in fear as Krios stood straight and slid one of his war axes from its sheath. The Titan of the South turned his dark gaze to the remaining demigods, who all stared in a mixture horror and sick captivation.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my rules," Krios stated.

The Titan turned back to Bobby. He twirled the axe once, before rearing back and bringing it down into the center of Bobby's chest. Blood splattered Krios's face and the surrounding area. Percy looked away, feeling bile rising in his throat. Percy had experienced his fair share of death and wounding on the battlefield, but something like this was entirely different. This was more personal and gruesome—something that made Percy want to throw up the dinner he had eaten only minutes prior. He hadn't been close with Bobby—that was obvious. However, no one deserved to die like that. Especially not by the hands of Krios.

Percy's stomach dropped as he realized that if he hadn't bent the Mist to hide his smell, the dead, blood-covered body on the floor would have been his own. Lycaon would have discovered him easily, if not for the voice telling him what he needed to do to survive. Percy would have never returned to Camp Jupiter, and his brother and all his friends would hopelessly await his return—something that would never occur. They'd never find his body; they wouldn't even be able to burn him or bury him. He'd be somewhere in the valleys of Mt. Tamalpais, slowly decomposing in whatever place Krios decided to dump him in. But now, that was Bobby's fate, not Percy's. It was survival of the fittest in this palace, and Percy wouldn't go down without a fight.

Krios pulled the axe from Bobby's now sunken chest with a sickening gurgle. He walked back over to the table, just beside Percy. Krios grabbed the edge of the tablecloth before wiping the blood off of his axe, leaving the formerly snow-white material a dark, crimson red. The Titan's bloody face looked up from the weapon, looking each surviving demigod directly in the eyes.

"Do not make the same mistake he did."

**A/N: Close call for Percy. I thought you'd all like that I incorporate some "magical" abilities that he received form Trivia. Manipulating the Mist isn't specifically a child of Trivia thing (since Thalia did it in the canon easily) but I thought Percy being Trivia's child would at least make it a little bit more natural for him. I also didn't want that ability to be overpowered, so I made it hurt like a bitch and drain him of a ton of energy. That way Percy can't just bend the Mist all the time to get out of situations. I want it to be difficult for him. **

** Anyway, please leave your thoughts on the Mist using. Also, RIP Bobby even though you were a dick. And now Jason knows what he's doing, so will he try and save/join Percy? Or will he patiently await his return? Or perhaps he won't have a chance to decide . . . and will he tell Reyna? So many questions.**

** Thank you for reading! Remember to leave a review!**


	25. Starve the Beast

**A/N: Chapter 25! Woohoo! Nearing the next quest. This begins a little while after the dinner fiasco that got Bobby killed. Percy's first report with Cassie will be in this chapter. Also, a new POV (Ethan) is introduced. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

** NOTE: Iris's Roman name is Arcus, but for the sake of keeping the whole "Iris Messaging" thing, I'm going to refer to her as Iris anyway. So don't freak out. Also, I know an Iris Message requires a rainbow, but, for the sake of the plotline, I'm going to link it to water in general (not only mist and rainbows).**

** Also, this is a bit of a filler. It won't have anything truly exciting, but it is setting up for the quest to come. I had to reread the entire story so I knew where I was in the plotline. It's been so long haha. I also forgot their ages, but remembered that they are nearing their fifteenth birthday (they'll turn 16 at the end of the fight with Krios, like Percy turned 16 when Kronos was defeated in the canon).**

** Enjoy! Leave reviews! It lets me know how I'm doing!**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Starve the Beast

_Percy_

The bunkroom was dark and relatively quiet, disrupted only by the gentle breathing of his new comrades. Percy reclined on his bunk, staring at the ceiling in a type of daze. To be frank, the son of Jupiter felt a little traumatized by Bobby's murder, and he was just now beginning to comprehend what kind of situation he was in. This was different than death on the battlefield—sure, that was gruesome too. But this . . . this was in another ballpark. The scene had plagued Percy's mind since he left the dining room, and he couldn't get it out of his head no matter how hard he tried to force it out. Every time he blinked, Lycaon's bloodied fangs popped into his vision. If it weren't the fangs, then it was the soaked tablecloth.

His mind drifted to Cassie. Percy and the others were assigned to assassinate the red-haired praetor—something that Percy would definitely not be able to do. However, he couldn't simply opt out either. Percy was acting as a spy for Camp Jupiter—his entire job relied on maintaining his cover and proving to Krios that the son of Jupiter is fully on his side. But, if Percy expressed some disapproval of his orders, he could be the next body on the floor of the dining room.

As deep in thought as he was, Percy had not stayed up past midnight simply for the luxury of forming a plan about how to handle the assassination orders. The raven-haired boy needed to send his first report to Cassie to let her know that he was both alive and embedded in Krios's elite force.

Once he was quite certain they were all asleep, Percy slipped out from underneath his covers. His feet pressed against the cold marble of the bunkroom. As he slipped quietly through the room, his sapphire eyes unintentionally fell on the only empty bunk other than his own—Bobby's. A pang of pity struck the son of Jupiter as the scene of Bobby's death once again slid across his mind. Shaking away the thought, Percy edged down the stairs, descending down to the first floor, where the bathroom was inconveniently located.

He grabbed the doorknob quietly; the wooden door creaked as he opened it, but Percy wasn't particularly worried about being caught. Picking the bathroom would be a good cover for communicating with Cassie; if anyone caught him out of his bed, he could simply tell them he was going to (or coming back from) the bathroom. It was a plausible alibi.

As he closed the door behind him, pride surged through Percy. He was proud of his clever idea, and hope began to well up inside him. Perhaps he wouldn't be as terrible at this as he previously thought in the dining room. He was learning quickly how to keep his cover; Lycaon was no longer a problem as long as Percy could keep any stray thoughts of fear from being smelled, and his communication idea seemed solid.

The bathroom was small, and consisted only of a small toilet and a porcelain sink with patches of brown emerging from where the pipes entered the wall. A thin mirror hung on the wall above it.

The son of Jupiter fished a small, golden coin from his pocket.

"Iris, link me with Praetor Cassandra," Percy whispered, dropping the coin into toilet bowl.

The toilet water shimmered lightly before forming a fuzzy picture of Cassie's bedroom. She was asleep under the covers.

"Cassie," Percy hissed.

The praetor did not move. Percy cursed quietly; he hadn't anticipated that this might be a problem. He couldn't simply scream her name for fear of being heard by any of the others.

So he decided to get creative.

Cassie jerked upright at the sound of the toilet flushing. The image ripped and twisted as the water was pulled down, and Percy prayed silently that the Iris message would hold up even if its source of water were faltering.

Cassie seemed disoriented at first, but her eyes quickly landed on the Iris Message.

"Percy?" She exclaimed.

"Ssh!" Percy whispered, holding out his hands as if that would shut her up. "Talk quietly."

"You're alive?" Cassie's voice was so grateful that Percy could practically feel the relief radiating from her, even though the Iris Message.

"Yes," Percy confirmed. "Listen carefully. I'm in Krios's elite task force. In a week, he's going to release some . . . _thing_ in the bay. He said it's going to be a distraction for our team while we complete our main mission."

Cassie frowned as she absorbed the information. "Which is?"

"To kill you."

-X-

_Ethan_

The son of Nemesis sat up straight in his bed. His chest heaved for breath. His hair was matted to his face with sweat. His eye patch felt uncomfortable against his face. He slowed his breathing. He'd had it again—that stupid nightmare.

He had felt like he was falling. He could never see where he was, but he could feel the wind buffeting his body as he plummeted down from . . . _somewhere_. And then he'd hear his mother's voice, but he could never make out what she was saying.

The nightmare had been tormenting his sleep for weeks now. It was exactly the same every time, and Ethan could never break himself out of the dream early. It was an unbearable cycle—one that usually resulted in Ethan waking up at some ungodly hour, unable to fall back asleep.

And so, Ethan slid his legs around to the side of his bunk. The soles of his feet pressed against the cold flooring, eliciting a small shiver from him. He readjusted the eye path before quietly pulling on a jacket and a pair of black combat pants. He then pulled his sword out from underneath his bunk and silently clipped the sheath to his belt shortly before lacing up his combat boots. He turned, preparing to head down to the arena level of the tower, but his eyes landed on an empty bunk.

Ethan felt a mild amount of regret as he told himself to move on from his fallen teammate.

_He conversed with the enemy_, he told himself, _and he got what he deserved_. But, deep in the back of Ethan's mind, a single thought lingered. What if he was on the wrong side of things? What if this wasn't how his destiny was supposed to play out? But then, he remembered how the Olympians treated his mother like a mere mortal. Nemesis was robbed of her rightful respect, and Ethan would sacrifice himself (if it came down to it) to insure that she—among the other minor gods—would receive equal treatment.

His mind drifted to Luke. The son of Hermes had recruited Ethan at a young age, teaching him about all of the Olympians' shortcomings. He remembered long nights out in the woods at Camp Half-Blood as Luke would dish out sermon after sermon to Ethan and the others who agreed with him. The son of Hermes gave Ethan purpose, and made him feel like he could make a difference. And, with the help of his mother, the sacrifice of one of his eyes, and a promise to keep the secret of the two camps, he could finally begin his journey to topple the oppressors from their thrones. And he'd be damned to Tartarus before he let one incident with one of his fellow soldiers throw him entirely off track.

It was then that Ethan noted there was a second bunk empty—Percy's. Ethan didn't know what to make of the newest recruit. He was an enigma; the son of Jupiter was a wild card. The son of Nemesis was wary of Percy's true intentions on Mt. Tamalpais. Ethan was present during the battle at New Rome, and he remembered how ferociously Percy fought for the Romans. He remembered the way his fellow soldiers stared in amazement and fear as Percy took down the Hydra. He remembered how loud the battle cry had echoed afterwards, and how the Romans had hit their frontlines with renewed vigor. Their counterattack had been so powerful that Krios was forced to flash away with Ethan and several of his comrades.

To Ethan, Percy seemed almost like a catalyst for the Romans. He was fervent in battle, encompassing exactly what every perfect Roman soldier should be.

But, if that was true, then why had Percy defected?

It had been said that Percy felt ignored by his father—something that reminded him greatly of Luke Castellan. But in any event, the news was hard to swallow for Ethan. Something felt out of place, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

A frown crossed his face. Why wasn't Percy in his bed?

Ethan would have liked to say that he squashed his curiosity and went to the arena to blow off steam. But that would have been lying.

The son of Nemesis descended to the level below the bunkroom, where the training arena had been set up. No Percy.

Ethan moved down another level just as the bathroom door opened. A drowsy-looking teen with dark hair emerged before flipping off the lights and yawning tiredly.

"Going somewhere?" Percy asked him, taking in his clothing.

"A walk," Ethan lied, feeling miffed after not discovering anything suspicious. Percy had simply gone to the bathroom.

"Oh," Percy slurred. "See you in the morning, I guess."

The son of Nemesis watched him trudge back up the stairs.

Perhaps Ethan was just being paranoid.

-X-

Time Skip: Seven Hours Later . . .

_Jason_

Jason swirled his cereal with his spoon quietly. He had come to the mess hall to eat breakfast, but he realized he wasn't even hungry after he had sat down. Reyna was seated across from him, taking delicate bites from a breakfast biscuit.

There was a cold silence—a result of their explosive fight earlier. Jason was deep in thought, but did not fail to notice as Reyna's fingers drummed anxiously on the table—as if she were waiting for something.

Like she thought Jason was going to apologize.

The blond son of Jupiter had no intention to do that—at least not yet. While he admittedly felt bad for losing his temper so easily, Jason was still correct. Percy wasn't simply "on a date" or "in New Rome" like Reyna had suggested. His twin was on Mt. Tamalpais doing whatever it is that a spy does. Jason assumed it involved a hefty amount of danger and discretion—things he didn't believe Percy was good at dealing with.

But, for Percy's sake, Jason hoped he was wrong.

"He's not here," Jason stated finally.

Reyna's drumming stopped. "Who?"

She seemed out of it. Jason let go of his spoon.

"Percy. He's not in the camp."

She looked away. "I don't want to talk about this again."

"He's on Mt. Tamalpais."

That got her attention. He watched as her expression slowly changed. Jason could tell the gears in Reyna's head were beginning to spin.

"Who told you that?"

"Cassie. I was right." His reply was curt.

He felt a pang of guilt as a flash of hurt flickered through Reyna's dark eyes.

"Reyna—"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She was repeating what she had said the last time Jason had talked to her about it. Her gaze was icy. She stood from the table and picked up her plate before looking back at Jason.

"Was that indifferent enough for you?"

-X-

_Reyna_

She threw her trash into the bin so roughly that the soldiers around her flinched from the sudden noise. She felt like screaming—like picking up the trash bin and hurling it across the mess hall.

But she controlled herself.

Reyna quietly exited the mass hall after that, assuming that Jason was most likely still watching her. She wanted to strangle him—maybe even hit him with the blunt end of her sword a couple times. Reyna knew now that she had been wrong, but Jason's comment had really set her off.

Her anger faded as her thoughts shifted to Percy. She hadn't even stayed at the table long enough to learn what the son of Jupiter was actually doing on Mt. Tamalpais. Had he been captured? Was he scouting the place? Or, worst of all, had he defected? She brushed away the thought immediately—she knew Percy was loyal. Perhaps most of his character was hidden, but she knew he was no traitor. But was he in danger?

She had unknowingly stopped right outside the mess hall, standing on the steps. In the blink of an eye, Jason was beside her.

"I'm sorry."

It was short but meaningful. Reyna nodded in way that she hoped would let him know she forgave him.

"Why is he there?"

"He's pretending to be on their side so he can relay information back to Cassie. Tom is in on it somehow as well. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but . . ."

His voice trailed off. Reyna felt the heat rise in her face.

"But you told me?" She hated the way her voice sounded delicate. She cleared her throat just after to try to hide it. It was unclear if Jason noticed.

He shuffled uncomfortably. "I figured you could keep a secret."

She shrugged and attempted to look indifferent. "I won't tattle."

He smiled a bit—something that she hadn't realized how much she missed during their short period of avoiding each other. Reyna glanced back at him.

"Percy didn't tell you he was going?"

She could tell she struck a nerve. Jason broke eye contact with her. His hand unconsciously went to the back of his head as he stared distantly at the Principia.

"No." It was a to-the-point answer, and the way he said it made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it any more.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Reyna was genuine this time. It wasn't said to spite Jason like it was at the breakfast table—she meant it. And she couldn't help but smile a little bit after Jason chuckled lowly.

"You have a weird sense of humor."

-X-

_Percy_

"Rise and shine, people," someone shouted. "Training time."

Percy groaned as someone shook him roughly.

"Get up, kid," Ethan chastised. "You know how Krios hates when people are late."

The son of Jupiter was shaken from his daze. He remembered how he was in Krios's palace, stuck in a constant life or death situation. Stress hammered at him as he swiftly got dressed. He reached for his SPQR shirt, but Ethan grabbed his hand and shook his head. The son of Invidia slipped a lighter from his pocket. The others watched with mild interest as Ethan set the shirt on fire before dropping it out of the tower's window. He then reached into his duffel bag and tossed Percy a shirt.

"You look like you're the same size as me," Ethan commented.

Percy really liked that SPQR shirt.

Ethan gestured to the blond-headed turncoat. "That's Nathan. Son of Minerva."

Nathan blinked at them, but gave no other acknowledgment. Ethan pointed at the younger girl.

"His half-sister Ellie."

She gave him a weak smile. Her hazel eyes swirled intelligently.

"They are our main tacticians. The dirty work will be mostly handled by you and me," Ethan explained.

Percy nodded. "Good to know."

Ethan jerked his head towards the staircase. "Let's get going."

Krios was waiting for them in the practice arena. It was admittedly a bit smaller than Percy had originally thought, but it still provided a sizeable area for a spar. Krios's dark eyes watched them as they entered.

Krios pointed at Ethan and Nathan. "You two spar."

"Ellie, go work on battle strategies at the war table," he then ordered.

The three of them dispersed immediately. Percy watched as Ethan took a few practice swings.

"What do I do, Lord Krios?" Percy inquired. The way he addressed Krios made his skin crawl.

"We're going to work on your magic," Krios explained as headed to the door. "Walk with me, Perseus."

Percy swallowed hard as he trailed behind Krios as they descended. The Titan of the South led him out of the tower and into the main courtyard. Monsters and turncoats were already bustling about, albeit groggily. A stray, ADHD thought crossed Percy's mind.

Did monsters sleep?

"Don't fall behind," Krios warned as space grew between the two.

Percy shook himself out of his thoughts before jogging to catch up. Krios led him through a passage at ground level that ended on the opposite side of the palace. There was another courtyard on this side, but this one was slightly smaller and not congested with turncoats and monsters.

Percy stopped when Krios held out a hand. The Titan walked several more steps before stopping. He inhaled slowly before letting out the air in a way that sounded like a sigh.

"Fresh air never gets old," Krios commented lightly. "The air in Tartarus is quite stale."

Percy didn't know what to say. Krios's attention shifted to the spanning forest that stretched down the mountain, just beside the courtyard. Percy followed his gaze, but was still confused. Why had they come here to train?

"Show me what you can do," Krios said, turning to face him. "Hit me with anything you have except lightning and wind. You need to develop your magical capabilities to get them battle ready.

Percy distantly recalled purple fire appearing in Kira's hands. He wasn't sure he knew how to do that.

Krios seemed to pick up on what Percy was thinking. "Magic, like all powers, relies on the emotions of the user. Think of something emotional, whether it's good or bad. Funnel that sensation into energy."

"Then what?" Percy inquired.

"Magic is pretty straight forward, Perseus. If you imagine it in the form of fire, then that's the form it will take. All you have to do is focus. Let's get started."

-X-

_Unknown_

Oceanus moved through his palace with purpose. Mermen moved out of his way quickly, making sure to give him a wide berth. The Titan looked miffed—something that usually didn't end well for any of his soldiers standing too close to him when he finally snapped.

One of his soldiers, however—a hammerhead shark—approached him and fell in beside him.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The shark inquired.

Oceanus grit his teeth. "Krios wants the Trojan Sea Monster to help eradicate the Romans."

The shark looked incredulous—if that was even possible. "It is going to be instrumental in our fight against Poseidon. Surely you aren't—"

"I don't have a choice," Oceanus snapped. "Kronos himself has ordered me as well. The beast is to be released from its prison in the bay in six days. I want you overseeing it personally. When you get to San Francisco, Krios is your new master. Do everything he tells you to."

The shark looked reluctant to agree, but gave in once Oceanus shot him an irritated look.

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Starve the beast," Oceanus advised. "When it's let loose, I want it to immediately be looking for food. That will guarantee a large amount of destruction on the coast."

"Of course, sir."

As the shark swam away, Oceanus was left with only his thoughts.

**A/N: Annnnnnnd, finished. I told you all it wouldn't be very exciting. Reyna and Jason now know where Percy truly is, Oceanus has been ordered to release the Trojan Sea Monster in the San Francisco bay area. Percy is going to be trained by Krios to develop his magical abilities, and Percy will go along with it since he wishes to become even stronger (if Krios is going to train him, why refuse?). Percy is thinking that perhaps he'll be able to use this training and knowledge against Krios later on.**

** Also, what did you think about Ethan's nightmare and wavering faith in Kronos? Also, it is revealed that Ethan does, in fact, know of the Romans' existence. And don't forget, Juno is preparing to keep Percy from spilling that secret should he discover it. What will that entail? Death? Or something different?**

** Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter to come soon, hopefully. Remember to review!**


	26. Proditor

**A/N: (Written on 1/8/16) Chapter Twenty-Six! This story has come so far and I wanted to thank you all for staying with me! By the time I post this, this story should have over 700 reviews, which is groundbreaking—and also my record for reviews on any story. I'm glad you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. Thank you all, and don't hesitate to review!**

** In this chapter, we will see some more of Percy at Krios's palace (although probably not any training), some more Jason/Reyna action (I'm sorry. They have to have a bit of a 'thing' before Percy swoops in. I know you all hate it), and perhaps a time skip to the next quest/battle/mission (Trojan Sea Monster).**

** (Written on 7/10/16) Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story. I know you all want more so I'm trying my best to keep focused. Sometimes the desire to write a story kind of fades away and it can create long gaps in updates like this. I'm really sorry, but I can't promise the next updates will be timely either. **

** I do, however, have most of the plot for my other story, Olympian Legend, prepared, which means I will be updating pretty quickly on that one (hopefully). It's a crossover between PJO and the Avengers (post-Captain America Civil War), so if you get horribly annoyed by my lack of updating this story, which I know most of you are, you can check that one out in the meantime if your heart so desires. **

Chapter Twenty-Six: Proditor

_Percy_

Percy grimaced as he rose from his bunk. His entire body ached from yesterday's training, where it took nearly all of his energy to summon a tiny little sliver of purple fire that looked about the size of a candle flame. He was honestly a bit embarrassed by his ineptness—he was so used to being at the top of his Cohort when it came to sparring and fighting, so failing at something combat-related was quite an anomaly for Percy.

The son of Jupiter swung his legs over the side of his bed, already dreading another brutal training session. He noticed that Ethan was already gone, while Nathan and Ellie were quietly getting dressed.

As Percy pulled on a long-sleeved shirt, Ellie noticed he was awake.

"Lord Krios wants us to report to the holding cell." Her voice was delicate—Percy couldn't imagine her talking at a volume above a quiet sentence. She didn't make eye contact with him as she spoke, and her body shifted in a way that told Percy that she was afraid of something. Krios, perhaps? Percy was unsure.

Nathan, as usual, said nothing.

As Percy pulled on a pair of combat pants given to him by Ethan (were all his clothes hand-me-downs?), his mind drifted once again to Cassie. The date of their deployment to kill her was one day closer, and his anxiety had only increased. He wondered how he would be able to save her, and if it were possible to do that and retain his cover at the same time. If not, he'd have to pull off an insanely difficult escape; Ethan and Krios wouldn't simply let him walk away. He also had a lingering thought in the back of his mind that the voice in his dream probably wouldn't approve either.

Percy was beginning to regret signing up for this.

The trio filed out, gliding through the vast palace before stopping outside the holding cell. Ethan was leaning against the wall, just beside the door. Dark bags hung beneath his eye—the one he could see—and his face looked much more pale than it had the day before. Percy distantly wondered if the son of Invidia had even slept any.

He nodded in greeting.

"Krios wants us to release the prisoner and send her back to Camp Jupiter as an intimidation tactic. We're to see her out." His voice was taught, like he was conflicted. He didn't give any of them a chance to reply before opening the door.

Gwen was slumped in the chair, presumably asleep. Percy could see the chaffing on her wrists even in the dim lighting of the holding cell. The back of her shirt had been ripped open, allowing Percy to see many gruesome lashes. With a sickening feeling, the son of Jupiter realized she had been tortured sometime recently.

Ethan looked at Percy. "Untie her."

The son of Jupiter moved forward, trying not gag from the scent of body odor and freshly spilt blood. How long had Gwen been in here? A month? Guilt crushed him as he cut her bindings; Percy could have freed her when he first found her. He should have.

But, shortly after those thoughts, reality swept away his hero complex; freeing her and escaping the palace on foot would have been impossible. If he had tried that, both he and Gwen would have been skewered by guards or maybe even by Krios himself.

Gwen came to just after Nathan snapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists. Percy cut the ropes binding her legs to the chair, allowing Ethan to hoist her to her feet. Gwen gasped in pain as the skin on her back pulled and stretched as she stood. Another pang of guilt jabbed Percy, forcing him to look away.

"Percy," Gwen spat, "tell me why."

She wasn't melancholic about Percy's 'defection'—she was livid. Despite the amount of pain she was in as they moved her out of the holding cell, she still managed to glare at him.

Ethan glanced at him, as did Ellie. Percy knew he couldn't avoid the question; he had to provide an answer that was satisfactory for the other turncoats with him.

"The gods ignore their children," Percy said finally. He wasn't lying—the gods left their demigods to fend for themselves in the world, only giving them nudges in the right direction when the guilt finally caught up with them. "Krios promised me a future where we aren't forsaken to a life of war for our parents. The new world will be refuge for the people excluded by the Senate in Camp Jupiter—and the children of minor gods."

There was a pause.

"And those deemed too powerful to remain in society."

Gwen stared at him in a way a scientist would gaze at a sample through a microscope. She analyzed him to see if she could detect any dishonesty. Percy knew she wouldn't because everything he had said was truthful.

Percy noticed another sideways look from Ethan.

"You'd betray all your friends? Your _family_?" Gwen demanded.

Percy swallowed hard.

"What about Jason? Dakota? Frank?"

There was an icy pause as they finally exited the palace.

"Reyna?"

Percy ignored the frantic beating of his heart.

"I was the one who gave you that tattoo," Gwen hissed, gesturing to his arm.

A sleeve covered it, but Percy's SPQR tattoo suddenly felt like it had begun to burn.

"You don't deserve to wear it," she continued. "You're a disgrace. _Proditor_."

Traitor. She'd called him a traitor. He fought the urge to tell her that this was all a ploy and he hadn't forsaken his home and his family, but there was no chance with the others standing so close to him.

"I made my choice. My friends will have to make theirs too." The words felt sticky in his mouth. He hated lying to someone he had called a friend. The hurt that flashed through Gwen's eyes made him regret his espionage mission once more.

The group stopped outside the palace, at the top of a path that led down the mountain towards San Francisco. Gwen pushed away from them with her shoulders, glaring at them all.

"Come on, let's get over with. Which one of you is going to kill me?" She seethed.

Percy drew a knife. Gwen glared at him again.

"How ironic. I was there at the beginning of your life as a legionnaire and you're here for the end of mine. Make it quick."

The knife hit the dirt with a thump. Gwen's expression morphed to one of puzzlement. The dagger lay at her feet. The group of turncoats backed up slowly. Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh, I see. I'm a message."

Percy looked away.

Gwen scooped up the dagger in her cuffed hands.

"I'll give everyone your regards. If we meet on the battlefield, I'll strike you down where you stand."

She turned and started down the path to San Francisco. Ethan and Nathan started their walk back to the palace. An emotion passed through Ellie's eyes—sympathy? The younger girl's eyes quickly went back to the ground as she trailed behind the other two turncoats.

Percy watched Gwen disappear behind the first bend of the path.

-X-

_Reyna_

Her sparring partner was too slow. His lunges were sluggish and widespread, giving the lithe daughter of Bellona plenty of time to sidestep or parry the blows. Her new sword was sleek, long, and golden—a gift from her fellow Centurions as a type of welcoming. The sword was intricate, complete with a jewel encrusted hilt that made Reyna feel a bit like some type of royalty—a quite strange feeling for a girl who lived in almost complete poverty in San Juan. The sword was aerodynamic, and Reyna's swings were as quick as a striking cobra.

The Centurion wore no armor; all she wore was a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved SPQR shirt. Her opponent, on the other hand, wore complete legionnaire armor, from the armored boots to gauntlets—even a silvery helm protected his head from her onslaught. It seemed unfair in terms of equipment, but the armor slowed him down so much that his ability to land hits were almost laughable.

He lunged with his sword, but Reyna swatted the blade away like an annoying mosquito. She ducked under his follow up swing, bringing her blade by him in a swift slashing attack that bit into the skin of his elbow—the joints (elbows, knees, ankles, and wrists) were not covered by armor, and made them ideal targets.

The legionnaire, in his defense, was not a weak soldier. He grunted with pain shortly after he was wounded, but stood tall as he fell into a defensive stance. He raised his rectangular shield just in time to block an experimental jab from the daughter of Bellona.

He tried to push her away from him with his shield, but Reyna caught the edge of it, and pulled it so hard that the legionnaire would either be pulled along with it or forced to drop it.

He chose the smarter option, allowing the shield to fall from his grip rather to be pulled straight in front of his opponent while off balance. The shield hit the sand with a thump. Reyna, keeping her eyes on her opponent the whole time, slid the shield backwards with her foot, making sure to keep herself between it and her sparring partner.

The collar of her shirt stuck to her body with sweat. She wiped her forehead quickly and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Her obsidian-colored eyes burned with determination—like coal being lit aflame.

She went on the offensive, feinting left with her sword. Like she had predicted, the legionnaire moved his sword to defend, leaving his other side open for a well-placed kick at the knee. His knee bent at an unnatural angle during the kick, forcing him to kneel and grunt with pain.

She raised her sword above her head and brought it down in a deadly arc, but the legionnaire blocked it hastily. However, while he was distracted by the meeting of their swords, he was totally unprepared for Reyna's free hand as it crashed into his face.

Blood squirted from his nose, distracting him long enough for Reyna to slap his sword out of his hand and into the sand. Then she twirled, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick that sent his head slamming against the sand of the arena. His helmet partially came off, and blood had spread across his face until he looked like someone had splattered him with paint.

Reyna, wasting no time, straddled his chest, poking his Adam's apple with the tip of her sword.

"Dead," she proclaimed.

Cheers erupted from the stands behind her. First Cohort legionnaires clapped at laughed as Reyna helped up her soldier, muttering several words of both encouragement and critique.

"Today's training is now complete," Reyna announced. "Remember, just because your opponent is wearing more armor doesn't mean he is unbeatable."

The First Cohort legionnaires began to file out of the arena, eager for some relaxation.

"Aim for the joints!" Reyna called after them, squeezing the water from a bottle into her mouth before pouring some on her head.

"You know, you're scary when you fight."

Reyna smiled without looking behind her.

"Nice feint, by the way," he continued.

The daughter of Bellona shrugged. "I need to train them to watch out for those on the battlefield."

Jason finally came out from behind her. He looked more tired than usual, with bags beneath his sapphire eyes. His blinking seemed weary, as if his eyelids might not reopen soon. She knew he was tired because she was too. She figured that's what wars with immortal beings did to people.

"You're a good Centurion," Jason complimented. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were elected Praetor some day."

Reyna snorted. "And sit at a desk all day? I'd rather go run with Percy on his morning jogs."

It was supposed to be a jab at Percy's infallible running schedule, but neither of them ended up doing more than smiling weakly. The absence of Jason's brother weighed on Reyna for reasons that she couldn't exactly identify. She told herself it was because he was Jason's brother and she cared about the blond son of Jupiter, but a nagging thought in the depths of her mind told her differently.

"Reyna! Jason!"

Frank had poked his head into the arena. He was out of breath, as if he had sprinted to find them.

"Gwen is back."

-X-

_Jason_

The Senate House was so noisy that Jason couldn't even hear Cassie at first as she tried to regain order. Senators and legionnaires alike yelled furiously, demanding to know what she had discovered on her month long scouting trip.

Jason was honestly surprised Gwen was still alive—she had been declared dead after she missed a rendezvous with Cassie almost one week into her mission. The sight of her was woeful; Gwen was covered in bruises and brutal lacerations, telling them that she had been captured and tortured for information. Whether of not she had told Krios anything—that was the question on everyone's mind inside the Senate House.

"QUIET!" Cassie demanded again, albeit much louder this time.

The Romans reluctantly sat back down, furious and determined expressions etched on their faces.

Children of Apollo tended to Gwen as she sat in a chair beside Cassie. One medic told her to chew a square of Ambrosia while another poured a small glass of nectar. Jason wondered distantly how close their supplies were to running out. Krios's initial attack on the camp had depleted their medical supplies to the point where the Apollo kids had admitted they weren't sure if they'd have enough should Krios attack more.

While medicine was still in shortage, supply runners had commandeered a sizeable amount of Imperial Gold that would be able to supply them for a little while longer—perhaps even to the end of the war. Those supplies dwindled as well, and Jason wondered if they'd have to go procure even more—assuming they survived the war.

"When she's strong enough, she'll report," Cassie snapped as a Senator began to press Gwen with questions, "sit down."

It took a good fifteen minutes until the children of Apollo were confident in Gwen's ability to stand and speak. Her back—which was initially covered in long cuts—seemed to have healed somewhat, leaving her with thin, red lines to serve as memoirs of the wounds inflicted on her during her mission.

"Where have you been?" Someone demanded.

"I was captured by Krios," Gwen told them.

Ripples of gasps ran through the crowd. Gwen was standing now, grimacing slightly as she took a step forward.

"His palace is located on Mt. Tamalpais. I was held and tortured for information on watchtower locations and any weaknesses in our outer defense. I told them nothing."

Another clamor erupted in the crowd. Cassie quickly silenced them again.

"I was released as a scare tactic. I'm supposed to come here and tell you that their army is huge and undefeatable, but I'm not going to do that."

Gwen seemed to age ten years in front of them. She seemed more confident, despite the fact she had been tortured for nearly the entire past month.

"I watched my surroundings as I was captured and released. If we attack the palace, I think I can draw a map to help us strategize. Also, I can identify several of Krios's spies who were embedded here."

"Like who?" Randy inquired from his seat on the front row.

"For one, I saw Perseus Grace during my imprisonment."

The Senate House exploded in an uproar.

"I told you he couldn't be trusted!" Randy yelled angrily. "Not a demigod with such power! The fatal flaw of a spawn of Jupiter is ambition; look at the facts, Cassie!"

Octavian shouted his agreement, while others argued back and forth. Jason had tensed up so much that he barely felt Reyna's light touch on his wrist. She withdrew quickly as sparks streamlined through his body.

They were screaming for Percy's death. They called him a traitor—a betrayer. Jason yearned to tell them it wasn't what it looked like, but that would only put Percy in danger. If one of Krios's real spies were in the room and heard Jason explain, his brother would be dead meat. And so, he was forced to listen to horrible insults thrown at his twin. When Percy got back, he'd hate the damn place even more than he had when he left.

"Maybe his brother is a spy, too!" Someone suggested.

There was a roar of agreement, and Jason stood swiftly from his chair, preparing to defend himself as several senators and soldiers began to make their way to him.

"I'm not a spy!" Jason shouted, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Reyna stood beside him, and a fleeting, warm emotion passed through his chest as he realized she was going to defend him.

The incoming soldiers stopped dead in their tracks as a blinding flash and a deafening pop originated at the front of the room, just in front of Cassie's seat. Standing there was a tall man with tousled black hair and eyes as green as the tint of the sea. His skin was tanned like that of a Californian surfer. He was dressed in a particularly strange fashion: Bermuda shorts, a pair of flip-flops, and a fisherman's jacket. His expression was relaxed, but Jason could tell simply by his aura that he was a powerful god.

"Lord Neptune," Cassie greeted.

All the Romans halted their actions and knelt to the god of the sea. While Neptune wasn't particularly the most popular god for the Romans, he was still one of the Big Three—a god definitely worth greeting with honor and respect. Neptune was potent, despite the Romans' adversity with bodies of water.

"Praetor Cassandra," Neptune responded. His eyes scanned the crowd.

"Everyone take their seats. This nonsense of spies will be belittled by what I have come to tell you."

No one dared to oppose the god. All sat quickly, and Neptune now had the floor.

"An old enemy of mine has strayed into the San Francisco area. This powerful beast has joined the ranks of Krios, and will soon be unleashed at a time and place that I am unable to discern."

His words hung over the Senate House like a thick cloud of smoke.

His wizened eyes fell on Jason.

"The soldiers of Camp Jupiter will have to meet the beast before it reaches the shore—if it gains a foothold on the land, the civilians of both San Francisco and New Rome are in immediate danger."

"So we're going into another battle like the one with Krios?" Someone inquired.

Muttering broke out in the crowd. Neptune looked down.

"Perhaps. Except this time, they will not have the element of surprise. I push the boundaries of the Ancient Laws by divulging this, but I am willing to suffer the consequences rather than watch this camp be destroyed."

Jason frowned. Neptune wanted to help them, knowing that he was a less popular god among their ranks? It seemed odd, but Jason guessed that perhaps he was trying to garner some support and respect by giving them a heads-up before a deadly monster from the deepest parts of the sea appeared.

"What is this beast?" Cassie asked the god.

"A cruel creation of the sea," Neptune answered. His voice was thick with remorse. "To settle an old debt. Despite my hand in its creation, the beast does not listen to me. I will be unable to stop it."

Jason saw people putting their faces in their hands. The idea of another fight on the same scale as the first one had forced morale in the Senate House to plummet. This time, without the element of surprise that the Exiles provided, the fight would be even more difficult for the Romans, especially if Krios had now enlisted the services of a sea monster that Jason assumed was vast and lethal.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remain here any longer. Jupiter's patience grows thin. I wish you all the best of luck. Avert your eyes."

Jason looked away just before a loud pop and a brief flash of light signaled the sea god's exit. The faint, salty smell of the ocean was the only evidence that he had even been there in the first place.

-X-

_Juno_

Juno was silent as her contact approached her. The queen of the gods leaned against the side of their Olympian palace, illuminated only by the faint glow of the moon and its accompanying stars. Her goatskin cloak had begun to slump to one side of her body, but she stiffly righted it as the other figure leaned against the same wall as Juno.

Her contact had lean shoulders, and the thin, golden armor he wore seemed to make them seem even leaner. His face was slim and tanned, and his sharp blue eyes held a mischievous glow. Brown, curly hair sprawled out atop his head, falling to his eyebrows. In his hands was a long staff with two snakes curling up the sides.

He raised his eyebrows as if to express how irritated he was by the cloak and dagger meeting.

"Step-mother."

The words were not venomous, but it was made clear that they were not endearing either.

"Mercury," Juno greeted, flashing a plastic smile, "I need a little help with an upcoming project of mine."

Mercury adjusted his grip on his staff. "And why would I help you?"

Juno smirked. "Oh, probably because it involves a certain son of Jupiter discovering the existence of a race that is supposed to be nonexistent."

"The Greeks?" Mercury inquired.

Juno's form shimmered slightly. She slammed a hand to her forehead and gripped as a splitting ache rippled through her consciousness.

"Yes, you idiot," Juno hissed. "I'm sure you've heard of Perseus Grace's endeavor?"

Mercury shot her annoyed glare, struggling to keep his form from changing as well. "Everyone has."

"He _will_ uncover the truth," Juno revealed, "and the time is not yet right. Jupiter has given me the all-clear for a contingency plan in case Perseus decides to let his fellow legionnaires know of the Greeks existence."

"What is this plan? And what does it have to do with me?" Mercury asked.

"When Perseus finally pieces it together, I want you to take him out of the equation."

Mercury gaped. "You want me to _kill_ him? You're insane!"

Juno struggled not to slug her stepson. "No, not _kill_ him. Jupiter wouldn't forgive me for centuries. I want you to take him somewhere where he won't be able to tell anyone what he learns."

Mercury frowned. "And you want me to do this because . . ."

"You're the god of travellers and roads. You'll have more leniency in interfering with Perseus's life since transportation is in your domain."

There was a short silence.

"Let's say I agree. Where do I take him? Alaska? That's pretty far out of reach, right?"

Juno shook her head.

"I want you to take him to Ogygia."

-X-

_Time Skip: Approximately Six Days Later . . ._

_Percy_

Today was the day. They were awoken much earlier than usual, and by Krios himself. They helped each other into armor and armed themselves. They were given fifteen minutes to make peace in whatever way they wished—Percy used that time to stare out the window of the tower and into the sky.

The morning sky was still grey, barely lit by the rising sun. Clouds floated by slowly, showing signs of rain. Perhaps Jupiter himself sensed how important this day. Did his father even know what was going to occur? Did he understand that lives would be lost?

Ethan wore an emotionless mask, revealing no other emotion other than simple indifference. Nathan religiously studied the map of Camp Jupiter and the surrounding area. Percy, with a sickening feeling, noticed how there was a bright red circle around the Praetorian villas. Cassie's home. Ellie stared at her feet as she sat on her bunk. She was strapped into armor that was much too large for her, and the son of Jupiter could see her hands quivering even from across the room. There was an Imperial Gold dagger lying on the bunk beside her, but she didn't even glance at it.

They lived in a sick world where kids were loaded up with weaponry and pitted against each other in a complicated game of chess where people like the gods and Krios commanded them. To them, it was simply sacrificing a couple pawns. But to a demigod, it was sacrificing your _life_—or someone else's, depending on which side of the sword was touching your body. A heavy wave of pity washed over Percy as Ellie furiously rubbed her eyes to wipe away unshed tears. He remembered the first day he experienced true danger—fighting the Lydian Drakon as the Caldecott Tunnel. He remembered how his body had shaken with fear—how he felt paralyzed by the sheer size of the beast and the likely end result of death. He was only a kid then.

He still was. Despite how he was trained from birth, Percy still wasn't an adult. He had been robbed of his childhood and was beginning to see even more examples in people like Ellie. Did she even want to be here? Did she understand what Krios stood for? Or the gods? Or perhaps Nathan had dragged her here, forcing his own beliefs on her.

Percy wanted to comfort her—to tell her she would be okay. But he couldn't do that. If they were engaged in open combat, Ellie would be the first to go down. She wouldn't stand a chance.

The son of Jupiter tore his eyes away from the daughter of Minerva.

_Trivia, give me guidance_, Percy prayed silently.

It had been a while since he had spoken to his surrogate mother. The goddess of magic was understandably busy—they were in the midst of a war. Percy figured that his father had already stationed her somewhere in case the battles stretched from the mortal world to Olympus.

Percy's ears perked up as he heard the dull roar of Krios's army outside the palace. The cheers were like waves: growing in both volume and deepness the longer it went on.

Ethan stood. "I think it's time."

The son of Invidia led them down two floors before heading for Krios's personal quarters. They entered the room to find it empty. Percy's eyes drifted to the balcony doors as he noticed the curtains fluttering in the gentle morning breeze.

Krios was leaning against the balcony, overlooking the vast courtyard. His back was to them, but he seemed to know they were there. They lined the balcony with him, standing quietly as they took in the sight below them.

An army—an immense one, at that—covered the entirety of the monumental courtyard. Demigods and monsters alike stood side by side, roaring with energy and fury, waving their weapons and shields in the air. They were calling for blood. For death. For victory.

The rumbling of the army shook Percy to his core. The force was much larger than that of the Romans, and that is what worried him the most. They were horribly outnumbered.

Krios looked at Percy and leaned down to his ear.

"I need to speak with you before we march out. Let me address them first."

Percy nodded, hoping the conversation wouldn't end with Krios's axe in his chest.

Krios raised his hands, and the cheering died down.

"My fellow soldiers," he began in a booming voice, "today is the day we show the gods the error of our ways!"

There was even more cheering that was somehow even louder than it had been before. Percy's heart slammed against his chest as he continued to process how formidable Krios's army was.

"We will free the Roman demigods from their service to the likes of Jupiter and Mars! We will begin a new age, under a new rule! Saturn is rising, and he rewards the loyalty of his subjects!"

The army was going insane now. Shrill screaming and the deep thumping of war drums began as Krios let a wide smile threaten to split his face in two. Percy was stunned. Saturn? As in the father of Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto? His grandfather?

"March to the bay of San Francisco," Krios ordered, "and meet the Romans in glorious combat!"

The army thundered in response and began shifting into marching lines before starting to exit the courtyard. Krios put a hand on Percy's shoulder and led him away from the others.

Krios's soulless eyes bored into Percy's. "My master wishes to meet with you after this battle."

Percy swallowed hard. "Saturn, right?"

The Titan smiled. "Yes. Although, the only problem is that he is New York."

The son of Jupiter's eyebrows rose. "That's far away. Why is he there?"

"Well," Krios began, "that's exactly what I wanted to speak with you about. You see . . .well, there isn't an easy way to put this. The Roman pantheon isn't the only one in existence."

Percy stared at him blankly. "What exactly are you—"

"Greek demigods are still around," Krios confessed. "They are based in New York City. Saturn—or Kronos, in Greek nomenclature—is attempting to squash their rebellion. Hyperion was also sent to assist."

The son of Jupiter's blood ran cold. "No . . . no, this is a joke. You're lying."

"_Lying_?" Krios hissed dangerously.

Percy regretted his tone and his accusation immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lord Krios," Percy apologized hastily. "I just . . . it's too much to—"

"I understand," Krios told him, his expression melting back to one of pity. "It has . . . what is it that the mortals say nowadays—_blown your mind_? The gods have Greek aspects of themselves, Perseus. Jupiter's Greek form is Zeus, and Mars's is Ares, and so forth. They've lied to you to keep both races separated and weak."

Percy couldn't form words. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like it was stuck to the bottom of his mouth. There were . . . _Greeks_? The whole idea rocked Percy's world. Everything he had believed to be true—like Greek demigods being nonexistent—wasn't. Their parents had lied to them. Percy had been lied to by Trivia—again.

"If you still aren't convinced, talk to Ethan. He is Greek—a son of Nemesis. Or Invidia, to you."

"Ethan? Greek?" Percy struggled to find words to express how he felt.

Krios gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should bring it up later; I think it is time you got on the move. The Praetor isn't going to kill herself."

**A/N: (Written 1/8/16) Boom. A little action shoved in there for Reyna as the showdown between the Trojan Sea Monster and the Romans draw closer. Percy has finally been told the truth since Saturn wants to meet him personally (which would be speaking from his little coffin thing, in my mind). Juno's contingency plan is revealed. How do ya'll like the idea of a little Calypso action? Anyway, massive action/fighting scenes will be up next. Remember to leave some reviews to let me know how you like or dislike it. (I hope it's the former).**

** (Written 7/10/16) I hope you all are happy with this long chapter after such a long gap between updates. I'm sorry once again, and I hope I can get myself back into this story fully. You all deserve a consistent writer, but sometimes it gets hard. Be patient with me :) **

** Remember to leave a review to let me know how it was! Hopefully you'll see me again here in this story, but if not, I hope I'll see you in my Olympian Legend story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
